Something Called Dream
by Elpiji
Summary: Len Kagamine, pemuda yang hidup tanpa tangan kiri. Miku Hatsune, gadis yang hidup dengan kursi roda. Dua manusia yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, terikat janji untuk menguasai dunia. Ini cerita tentang mereka, para siswa lain yang tergabung dalam Klub Penyandang Cacat, serta orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bagian #13: Neru dan Nero (I). [drama-friendship-family-komedi]
1. Bagian 01: Klub Penyandang Cacat (Awal)

Mimpi.

Sebuah kata dengan makna ganda; tujuan dari kehidupan, atau khayalan kosong di dalam tidur.

Konsep yang diciptakan oleh orang dewasa, memberikan harapan kepada kaum muda, memaksa mereka untuk memberikan segala hidup mereka pada satu tujuan, hanya untuk mengajarkan mereka satu hal:

**Mimpimu tak selalu jadi kenyataan.**

Berapa kali—misalnya—aku mengganti mimpi? Dari tentara, ke pilot, ke dokter, ke arsitek, ke guru, ke penulis, ke pengangguran kaya raya—dan akhirnya pasrah ke arah mana kehidupan akan menuntun.

Dari begitu banyak mimpi yang kumiliki, ada satu mimpi yang benar-benar kukejar, meskipun aku tahu ujungnya bagaimana.

Pemain basket nasional.

Itu bukan sebuah mimpi yang dimiliki oleh banyak orang. Bagaimanapun juga, olahragawan selalu dianggap sebagai impian yang remeh. Namun bagiku, itu adalah segalanya—setidaknya di masa itu.

"_Masa depanmu telah ditentukan sejak kau dilahirkan, Len—mewarisi perusahaan Kagamine yang telah berjalan selama tiga generasi ini."_

"_Jika kau menggunakan tanganmu untuk melakukan hal tak berguna semacam basket, berarti kau tidak membutuhkannya, bukan?"_

"_Hidupmu hancur hanya karena Ayah 'menghancurkan' tanganmu? Jangan bercanda. Pewaris Kagamine tidak mungkin selemah itu—yah, meskipun jika kau akan benar-benar jatuh sejauh itu, masih ada saudari kembarmu."_

"_Keputusannya sudah bulat. Rin, saudari kembarmu itulah yang akan mewarisi perusahaan. Kau tidak diperlukan lagi. Hah? Tanganmu? Kau masih punya yang kanan; berhentilah merengek, sampah."_

Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir iblis yang kupanggil Ayah itu. Menghancurkan tangan putranya sendiri, membuatnya tak bisa mengejar mimpi yang diinginkan, dan menyerahkan mimpi yang ia berikan sendiri ke anaknya yang lain.

Seolah ia tak lagi melihat putranya ini sebagai seorang manusia. Seolah di matanya, Kagamine Len hanyalah mainan rusak yang sudah tak dapat digunakannya lagi.

Sejak ia memutuskan bahwa aku tak diperlukan lagi, aku bukan lagi putranya, ia bukan lagi ayahku. Keberadaanku hanyalah hiasan rumah, sebuah samsak hinaan, seekor kambing hitam yang tak diinginkan, namun diperlukan.

Dengan semua itu, aku terus hidup.

Melewati masa sekolah menengah pertama yang tak mungkin dimiliki oleh anak seumuran lainnya, aku terus hidup. Hanya dengan tangan kanan, Kagamine Len terus menapaki kehidupan—

—dan akhirnya sampai di tingkat sekolah menengah atas.

"Aku adalah tanganmu, dan engkau adalah kakiku."

Di tingkat itu pula, aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kita adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, dua keberadaan yang saling melengkapi."

Seorang gadis berambut toska yang hidup di atas kursi roda.

"Kagamine Len."

Teman sekelas yang berbagi perasaan hilangnya fungsi salah satu alat gerak paling penting. Gadis jenius paling ceria sekaligus paling hampa di saat yang sama. Perempuan aneh yang memanggil namaku di hari pertama kami berjumpa.

"—**Maukah kau membantuku untuk menguasai dunia?"**

— [I] —

**Vocaloid **© Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.

Drama persahabatan, jangan terlalu berharap konklusi romantis. Merupakan penggunaan ulang ide dari fanfik saya yang lain yang berjudul Disability Students Club. Menggunakan bahasa gaul secara rutin.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #01: **Klub Penyandang Cacat —

— [I] —

Musuh terbesar umat manusia telah tiba.

HARI SENIN. Level: 150. HP: 100.000. Skill: Upacara Pengeram Pantat (merendahkan _agility_), Pidato Kepala Sekolah (memberi _debuff sleep_).

Menurut _walkthrough _bernama kehidupan, kau bisa memilih untuk menghindarinya, yaitu dengan cara memilih 'terus tidur' ketika diberi pilihan pada jam tertentu di pagi hari. Kau mungkin kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan EXP, tapi itu sebanding dengan menghindari betapa sulitnya SENIN.

Namun cara itu memiliki satu masalah:

Itu tak berlaku jika kau berada di _stage_ bernama Asrama Sekolah.

"_MORNING, EVERYBODYYY—! DJ Honne Dell from 3-C is heeere! It's 5.30 A.M.! Asa dazee! WAKE UUUP! Wash your face and feel the greatness of Lady Meiko's breakfast! Today menu is... oh, shit! It's a lontong! A food from the faraway, Spice Country!"_

Ini minggu kedua aku tinggal di asrama, dan aku sama sekali belum terbiasa dengan teriakan DJ Dell dalam Bahasa Inggris yang rada ngaco tiap pagi. Berkat itu, aku—kami—sama sekali tidak dapat menjalankan rencana 'ah, maaf saya ketiduran'. Lagipula, tanpa teriakan itupun, mustahil untuk melanjutkan tidur dengan sang Nona Iblis yang selalu keliling tiap pagi.

Sebagai sekolah yang ingin menciptakan generasi mandiri, apalagi sampai mewajibkan siswa tahun pertama untuk tinggal di asrama, adalah hal yang wajar jika para penghuninya diwajibkan bangun pagi. Jika kau tertidur lagi—selamat menikmati 'reedukasi' dari Nona Meiko.

"Aah, Dell-senpai berisik kayak biasa, padahal gue baru tidur dua jam... Harusnya kemaren gue enggak namatin itu komik dalam sekali baca."

Setiap kamar di asrama ini dihuni oleh dua siswa, dan entah kenapa, daripada menyediakan dua kasur yang terpisah, pihak sekolah malah menyediakan kasur bertingkat yang merepotkan. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa naik-turun tangga tiap kali pergi dan bangun tidur itu merepotkan?

Untungnya, sebagai orang yang datang lebih dulu, aku langsung mengamankan kasur bawah menggunakan aroma ketiak tanpa deodoran. Ah, aku masih ingat ketika Nero teriak 'elu manusia atau beruang?!' waktu itu.

"Berhenti bergumam dan cepatlah bangun," ujarku kepada teman sekamarku yang tidur di ranjang atas, "Dan jangan lupa balikin itu komik ke penyewaan. Gue capek jadi objek pelampiasan Om Manajer mulu."

"Itu resiko elu kerja sambilan di tempat kayak gitu," sahut suara dari ranjang atas. "Padahal elu ganteng, kenapa enggak jadi gigolo aja—ah, sori gue lupa kalo elu bahkan enggak tahan 30 detik."

Reflek, aku menendang ranjang atas dari bawah.

"_Buaahah!"_

"... Apa-apaan teriakan konyol elu barusan?"

"Len, tahu enggak?" rekan sekamarku bertanya dengan suara bergetar, "... Gue tadi lagi tidur dalam posisi tengkurap..."

"Terus?"

"... elu tadi hampir saja memaksa salah satu dari dua telur abadi gue menetas..."

"... Sori, tadi gue sengaja enggak sengaja."

"Itu artinya elu sengaja, 'kan?!"

Pagi hari yang biasa, kehidupan yang biasa. Semenjak tinggal di asrama, setiap pagi terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada ketika aku masih berada di 'sana'.

5.45, aku selesai mandi dan memakai seragam. 6.00, sarapan bersama para penghuni asrama lainnya. 6.15, berangkat ke sekolah.

Pukul segini, biasanya Nero akan mejeng di lantai tiga atau empat, mencoba mendekati satu atau dua kakak kelas yang cantik; meskipun hasilnya selalu nihil secara permanen.

Sedangkan aku—

Pukul enam lewat dua puluh pagi, di hadapan gedung asrama putri. Gedung itu memiliki bentuk sederhana dan minimalis, sama seperti gedung asrama putra. Perbedaannya, asrama putri memiliki... aura feminin?

Berbeda dengan asrama putra yang dapat ditemukan coret-coretan di dinding, atau satu atau dua puntung rokok, asrama putih memberikan kesan yang bersih dan rapi, serta berbagai bunga di pekarangan yang menambah unsur feminitas dari tempat ini.

Langit pagi belum begitu terang, nuansa sejuk yang membuatku tak dapat menahan diri untuk menarik nafas. Aku memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-paru, sembari menunggu seorang gadis yang akan keluar dari pintu itu beberapa saat lagi.

Tidak, ia bukan pacarku.

Jika ia pacarku, aku pasti sudah menelponnya, atau bahkan malah berada di dalam kamarnya saat ini.

Gadis yang kutunggu ini... entah bagaimana aku menjelaskannya. Kami bertemu seminggu yang lalu, dan sejak saat itu, kami telah terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak dapat kumengerti.

Jika ada kata yang dapat menggambarkannya... teman senasib?

Beberapa siswi berjalan keluar dari pintu itu, satu persatu menuruni tangga kecil yang berada di teras gedung asrama. Beberapa dari mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh—meskipun sudah sering melihatku—yang hanya kubalas dengan senyum seadanya.

Aku adalah salah satu siswa tahun pertama dengan wajah tertampan, namun untuk beberapa alasan, aku bahkan tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori 10 siswa terfavorit untuk dijadikan pacar.

Salah satu alasannya—

"Pagi, Len. Bagaimana tangan kirimu?"

—adalah hubunganku dengan gadis ini.

Gadis berambut biru toska yang diikat kembar itu bergerak dengan perlahan, menggerakkan dua roda besar dari kursi peraknya dengan kedua tangan. Seorang wanita tua yang kukenal sebagai pengurus asrama putri membantunya menuruni tangga secara perlahan.

"Jangan diam saja. Aku tanya, bagaimana keadaan tangan kirimu?"

Gadis dengan tulisan Hatsune Miku di atas blazernya itu menanyakan pertanyaan paling sensitif yang dapat kuterima, bertanya bagaimana keadaan dari tangan kiriku yang terbaring tak berdaya di dalam balutan perban yang menggantung dari leher.

Di mata orang lain, aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami patah tangan, namun kondisi tanganku seratus persen berbeda dengan 'sekadar' patah tulang.

Satu-satunya yang mengetahui kondisi tangan kiriku di sekolah ini hanyalah diriku sendiri, gadis di depanku ini, serta Nero—yah, mustahil aku bisa menyembunyikannya dari teman sekamarku.

"Masih mati seperti biasa. Gimana dengan kaki elu?"

Sama sepertinya, aku juga menanyakan pertanyaan paling sensitif seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa—justru kenyataannya, saling tanya ini sudah menjadi semacam ucapan selamat pagi bagi kami.

"Mereka masih tak berguna, _seperti biasa._"

Wajahnya yang agak pucat. Matanya yang penuh akan semangat, meskipun keadaannya begitu. Senyumnya yang penuh dan hangat, seolah-olah ia adalah salah satu manusia paling ceria di muka bumi.

Aku sudah biasa melihatnya, namun tetap tak mampu berhenti memiliki rasa kagum di dalam hati. Maksudku, lihat aku. Seseorang dengan 'kekurangan' itu harusnya lebih suram, bukan penuh dengan senyuman seperti itu.

Aku berjalan ke belakang gadis yang sudah menuruni tangga itu, mendorong gagang kursi rodanya dengan satu tanganku yang masih berfungsi.

Hatsune Miku.

Kagamine Len.

Aku adalah kaki baginya.

Ia adalah tangan bagiku.

Kami saling memenuhi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Ini ikatan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan cinta atau pertemanan.

Sesuatu yang tak mampu kupahami ataupun kumengerti, dan bahkan kuragukan bahwa kuketahui.

Ikatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh sesama manusia yang tak mampu menggapai sesuatu yang disebut mimpi.

— [I] —

Ini terjadi seminggu yang lalu.

Awal bulan april, dimana bunga sakura mekar tak terkira, menyambut hari pertamaku—dan siswa tahun pertama lainnya—di SMA Vokazuri.

Menapaki kaki secara perlahan, melewati gerbang sekolah, berjalan di antara delapan pohon berdaun merah muda yang membentang jalan di antara gerbang dan gedung utama sekolah.

Di bawah salah satu pohon itu, aku bertemu dengannya.

Ia, yang terduduk di atas kursi roda, membuatku terpesona. Aku yakin banyak siswa lain yang mengalami hal yang sama—aku tidak akan rela jika hanya aku sendiri yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Berbeda dengan penampakannya yang terlihat rapuh dan penuh dengan aura yang mampu membuatmu ingin melindunginya, gadis dengan dua pita hitam mungil yang membuat rambutnya diikat ke kiri dan kanan itu berbicara dengan penuh semangat,

"Kagamine Len."

—tidak, ia bukan hanya sekadar berbicara, melainkan memanggil namaku.

Aku terdiam. Ia mengetahui namaku. Berbagai hipotesa bermunculan di kepalaku, dari yang konyol ia tahu hanya dari nama di blazer yang kupakai, atau bahwa kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Tidak, kami tidak pernah bertemu.

Jika kami pernah bertemu, aku tidak akan mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sekarang.

Seperti orang bodoh, aku menjawab sambil terbata,

"I-iya?"

Dengan wajah tenang dan suara yang seolah-olah disengaja diperdalam untuk permainan drama, gadis yang tak kuketahui namanya itu bertanya,

"Siapakah dirimu?"

'Kagamine Len' adalah jawaban yang langsung terlintas di kepalaku, namun aku tahu pasti itu bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya, mengingat ia sudah mengetahui namaku. Apakah yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah jawaban filosofis?

_Sebuah bagian kecil dari alam semesta, _mungkin? Atau _salah satu dari milyaran manusia tak berharga_? Atau—

Aku melirik tangan kiriku.

Tertidur lelap di dalam pelukan perban dan menggantung dari leher, terlekuk dan terkapar tak berdaya.

"... Aku... hanyalah seorang pemain basket gagal yang kehilangan tangan kirinya."

Itukah jawaban yang diinginkannya? Toh itu tak penting lagi, karena aku sudah mengucapkannya dari mulutku. Entah itu benar atau salah, satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menanti jawaban.

"Hatsune Miku."

"Eh?"

"Itu namaku," ia menjawab sembari menggerakkan kursi rodanya untuk mendekat padaku, "Apa kau bodoh? Mana ada orang mau mengatakan hal semacam itu pada orang asing."

"Ah..."

Jangan permasalahkan reaksiku yang terlalu _priceless _dari tadi, karena kau tahu, jika kau berada dalam posisi yang sama, aku yakin kau akan membuat ekspresi yang sama.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Ia menarik nafasnya, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi tanganmu, dan kau akan jadi kakiku. Kita akan jadi satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

Ketika Hatsune Miku berbicara begitu, satu-satunya yang muncul di kepala bodohku adalah ia menyatakan cinta—padahal jika aku mengingat hari ini, aku tahu dengan pasti, ini _lebih _dari sebuah pengakuan cinta.

Ini seperti... pernyataan pengabdian?

Menanggapi Miku yang menanti jawaban, aku menganggukkan kepala secara perlahan.

"Nah, karena perjanjian di antara kita sudah terbentuk, ayo kita tentukan tujuan pertama kita."

Ia menjeda kalimatnya sebentar, memikirkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

"—Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menguasai dunia?"

Ia mengucapkan hal bodoh yang seharusnya membuat semua orang tertawa. Namun Hatsune Miku mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi lembut dan serius, membuatku tak berdaya untuk bahkan tersenyum konyol.

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Ya, ayo kuasai dunia ini."

— [I] —

Saat perkenalan:

"Nama saya Kagamine Len, dari sebuah SMP Locavoid di kota seberang. Hobi membaca, cita-cita... arsitek."

Sebenarnya, aku tak punya cita-cita. Aku hanya menyebut arsitek demi imej siswa yang rajin dan kreatif. Begitu juga dengan hobi; membaca adalah pilihan paling standar untuk terlihat pintar.

Bagus, dengan perkenalan seperti ini, dan wajah tampanku—jangan panggil aku narsis—seharusnya imej yang kuharapkan sudah mulai terwujud. Tenang saja, tak ada masalah. Kehidupan SMA yang menyenangkan telah menanti.

Hingga...

"Hatsune Miku, dari SMP Utaite. Hobi terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan. Cita-cita... menguasai dunia bersama Kagamine Len."

... _anjrit._

— [I] —

"Kalo gue... _blowjob, _kayaknya."

Satu minggu kemudian, alias hari ini, dunia masih berjalan seperti biasa. Tangan kiriku masih tertidur pulas, dan aku memiliki beberapa orang teman yang tanpa malu membicarakan hal mesum di dalam kelas.

"Selera elu standar banget, Gaku," Nero—satu dari dua teman mesum yang kumiliki—menyahut, "Kalo gue paling demen anal."

"Elu mah emang miring. Keindahan perempuan itu udah jelas _vajayjay_-nya lah. Kalo mau anal mending elu nonton film homo aja sana," cibir Gakupo, tidak sadar bahwa homo juga bisa _blowjob... gue mikir apaan sih._

"Kalo elu, Len?"

Tolong, Nero, _jangan bawa-bawa gue. _Imejku sudah hancur dari awal akibat perkenalan Miku, dan sekarang kau mau menambahkan _bagian dari trio mesum _ke daftar profilku.

"Gue enggak terlalu suka film porno...," ujarku dengan nada agak kencang, sengaja agar didengar oleh siswi yang berada di dekat kami dan pura-pura tak mendengar obrolan kami.

"Munafik lu, Len."

"Munafik lu, Len."

Nero dan Gakupo menghina kemunafikanku secara bergantian, yang hanya kubalas dengan dengusan hidung. Seharusnya mereka pilih tempat kalau mau membicarakan hal semacam ini.

"Padahal kemaren elu minta bokep sama gue."

—!

_Nero, KENAPA ELU NGOMONG ITU KENCENG-KENCENG?!_

"Jadi, selera Len itu yang gimana?" tanya Gakupo, menyikut Nero untuk membongkar rahasia bisnis kemarin.

Jangan bilang... jangan bilang... _anak cewek di bangku sebelah sudah menatap gue dengan pandangan kecewa._

"Itu... Di luar dugaan, Len demen sama _les _dengan kostum sust—"

_Kalo elu lanjutin, jangan harap tangan dan kaki elu masih nyambung saat pulang dari sekolah._

Melihat tatapan membunuh dariku, Nero langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mengatakan "Bu-bukan apa-apa! Kayaknya gue kemaren cuma mimpi, deh. AHAHAHAH!" dengan terbata-bata.

_Haah_, aku menarik nafas.

Menjaga imej di sekolah itu adalah salah satu hal terpenting untuk mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan—itulah tujuanku saat ini, atau dengan kata lain, 'mimpi'-ku.

'Memiliki kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan' mungkin memang lebih terdengar seperti harapan dibandingkan mimpi, namun bagiku yang melewati masa SMP yang bagaikan neraka dan tak tahu akan cita-cita, itu adalah mimpi terbaik yang kumiliki.

Aku duduk di bangku keempat dari depan, kedua dari belakang, tepat di samping jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan olahraga—dengan kata lain, _bangku protagonis. _

Lalu, di belakangku, orang yang duduk di _bangku heroine_, seolah sudah ditakdirkan, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pasangan jiwaku, Hatsune Miku.

Yah, yang sebenarnya sudah ditakdirkan itu adalah diriku. Bangku paling pojok adalah bangku spesial yang tidak memiliki kursi (berbeda dengan bangku siswa lain yang gabungan meja dan kursi—kau pasti pernah melihatnya), khusus untuk siswi yang sudah 'membawa' kursi dari rumah.

Dengan kata lain, hanya untuk Hatsune Miku seorang.

Berbeda denganku yang memiliki dua orang yang dapat kupanggil sebagai 'teman' (menurut prinsip 'pria baru dapat disebut teman yang sebenarnya jika membicarakan hal jorok seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa'), Miku memiliki banyak 'kenalan', namun tak ada satupun orang yang dapat ia panggil teman.

Ya, ia ramah pada semua orang, namun tetap saja, pada akhirnya, ada satu dinding yang membatasi mereka.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin berteman, hanya saja... Kau tahu, Len, rasanya menyakitkan memiliki teman yang mendekatimu hanya karena rasa iba. Aku iri denganmu yang mampu berteman dengan Akita dan Kamui tanpa mempedulikan kondisi tanganmu."

—adalah apa yang Miku katakan padaku ketika aku bertanya perihal hubungan sosialnya dengan siswi lainnya.

Jadi, bisa dibilang, akulah satu-satunya teman yang dimiliki Miku.

_The one and only._

Meskipun pemikiran itu terkadang membuatku senang, namun tetap saja, aku ingin melihat Miku dapat berteman dengan siapapun tanpa memandang kekurangan yang ia miliki, sama sepertiku.

Hatsune Miku duduk bertopang dagu, sembari membaca buku pelajaran kimia yang terlihat seperti kumpulan mantra sihir bagiku. Entah ia mengerti atau mencoba untuk mengerti, ia terus membaca sembari menggaris bawahi bagian-bagian yang penting.

Ini jam pelajaran terakhir, dan sang guru tak dapat hadir karena sedang sakit.

Dengan Nero dan Gakupo yang pergi keluar kelas untuk mejeng _hit-and-run, _aku tertinggal sendirian karena sedang malas untuk menggerakkan kakiku. Di saat seperti ini, aku membalik kursiku, menghadap ke arah Miku tanpa aba-aba.

"Hai, Len."

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan untuk memulai percakapan," ia menutup bukunya, menyimpannya di dalam kolong meja. "—dan lagi, kau tahu, hatiku selalu berdebar dan kepalaku tak dapat berpikir saat berbicara denganmu."

"Itu dialog dari novel mana?"

"Entah, sepertinya dari salah satu komik romantis di tempatmu kerja sambilan."

Aku sudah biasa menerima godaan darinya. Awalnya itu sempat membuatku _ke-geer-an_ dan malu tiap kali mendengarnya, namun setelah menerima godaan semacam itu secara rutin tiap hari dalam seminggu, aku jadi kebal terhadapnya.

"Heeh," ujarku ringan, "Aku tidak pernah membaca komik _shoujo. _Mungkin nanti akan kubaca beberapa, jadi aku bisa membalas godaan picisanmu dengan godaan yang lebih picisan lagi."

"Kau suka sekali dengan kata 'picisan', ya?"

Salah satu keunikan lain di antara kami—selain perjanjian untuk menguasai dunia bersama—adalah betapa mudahnya kami menggunakan kalimat-kalimat dramatis dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

Mungkin seharusnya aku ikut klub teater saja—pikiran itu langsung kubuang jauh-jauh karena mustahil bermain teater dengan kondisi tangan yang diperban sebelah semacam ini.

"Hari ini mau ke toko lagi?"

Miku menggeleng pelan, "Aku memiliki rencana lain hari ini, dan kau terlibat di dalamnya."

"Salah satu dari sekian rencana untuk menguasai dunia yang berada di dalam kepalamu? Kukira itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka."

"Jika selama ini kau menganggapnya hanyalah omong kosong, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena selama satu minggu ini, yang kulakukan hanyalah penyusunan dan penyempurnaan rencana."

"Jadi, maksudmu... kau akan mulai menjalankan rencana itu hari ini?"

"Iya. Kita akan memulai Proyek Penguasaan Dunia hari ini."

Gadis berambut toska itu menggenggam tangannya sendiri sambil tersenyum semangat,

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, ikut aku ke suatu tempat."

— [I] —

"Disini?"

Lantai dasar gedung serba guna SMA Vokazuri, gedung yang berbeda dari gedung kelas utama. Di dalam gedung serba guna yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai, terdapat studio musik dan lukis, perpustakaan, auditorium, laboratorium biologi dan fisika, serta gudang-gudang tak terpakai.

Di antara beberapa gudang tersebut, terdapat satu gudang yang berada di bawah tanah, dan pintu dari ruangan yang dimaksud adalah pintu yang berada di depanku saat ini.

"Iya."

Begitu pintu terbuka, dapat terlihat tangga yang langsung menuju ke ruangan kosong yang dihuni beberapa kardus, serta meja dan kursi yang tak terpakai.

Tangga yang mengarah ke ruang bawah tanah itu terbagi dua, sebelah kanan berupa tangga bertingkat biasa, sedangkan yang sebelah kiri adalah lantai miring yang digunakan untuk membawa benda beroda masuk—dengan kata lain; landasan untuk Hatsune Miku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Miku langsung mendorong kursi rodanya menuruni landasan itu, lalu membuat manuver belokan mengagumkan untuk berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan.

_Hatsune Miku. Level: 50. Skill: Wheelchair Drifting._

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Menanggapi panggilannya, aku menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Miku yang sudah menunggu. Aku memandang sekitar ruangan tanpa jendela, memasukkan mereka ke dalam memori.

"Lalu?" aku berbicara, menanyakan tujuan ia membawaku kesini.

Ia menggerakkan kursi rodanya, bergerak ke arah sebuah meja panjang berdebu di salah satu sisi ruangan. Gadis itu menepuk meja itu, membuat debu-debu di atasnya berterbangan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku pernah berkata bahwa aku tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang memandangku dengan kasihan, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kau memandangku begitu?"

"... Tidak."

Awalnya mungkin, namun pikiran itu langsung lenyap seketika.

"Jika kutanya alasannya, aku yakin seratus persen kau akan menjawab karena kau juga tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekurangan fisik, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk.

"Dari situ, aku mendapat ide."

Ia menunjuk ke arahku menggunakan jari telunjuknya, lalu berkata dengan senyum yang lebar,

"Jika aku bisa menemukan lebih banyak orang yang sama-sama memiliki kekurangan fisik, mereka pasti akan berteman denganku tanpa pandangan kasihan, bukan?"

Ah, aku mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini menuju.

"Dan lagi, mustahil kita bisa menguasai dunia hanya dengan dua orang. Kita butuh lebih banyak rekan untuk melaksanakan Proyek Penguasaan Dunia ini."

Gadis itu membuka tas selempang yang berada di pangkuannya, mengambil sebuah dokumen yang terdiri dari beberapa lembar kertas, dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Oleh karena itu—"

Aku membaca dokumen yang berisi tentang beberapa siswa 'spesial' yang berada di sekolah ini, dan langsung paham apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Hatsune Miku selanjutnya,

"—Ayo kita dirikan Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat."

— [I] —

_Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat._

_Ketua: Hatsune Miku._

_Wakil Ketua: Kagamine Len._

_Sekretaris:_

_Bendahara:_

_Anggota:  
1.  
2.  
3._

_Tujuan: _

_Menciptakan lingkungan __**dunia**__ yang kondusif bagi penyandang cacat melalui __**penguasaan**__ aspek-aspek kehidupan tertentu, menambah kemampuan sosial para anggotanya, sekaligus memberikan konsultasi kepada siswa yang memiliki masalah._

**— • —**  
**— Bersambung —  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

Ah, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali nulis di fandom ini. Jangan tanyain kabar fanfik multikapter saya yang lain, karena kayaknya enggak akan dilanjutin karena hilang ide dan malas.

Jadi, yah, ini adalah versi baru dari Disability Students Club yang saya tulis (mungkin) tahun lalu. Ada lumayan banyak perubahan disana-sini, jadi ini bukan hanya sekadar tulis ulang belaka. Itu terserah kalian mau melihatnya sebagai _a whole new story _atau _rewrite._

Saya enggak akan ngejelasin dimana perubahannya karena kalian bisa cek sendiri.

Soal kurangnya adegan lawak di chapter ini... yah, kapter depan ntar dibanyakin, karena ide utama dari fanfik ini adalah banyak lawak, banyak nge_feels. _Ahahah.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.

Kalau ada waktu kasih review. Apresiasi pembaca sangat berharga.


	2. Bagian 02: Gadis Tuli, Akita Neru (I)

SMA Vokazuri adalah SMA raksasa yang memiliki empat gedung; gedung kelas (empat lantai, gedung utama), gedung serba guna (dua lantai, di sebelah kanan gedung utama), serta gedung asrama putra dan putri (masing-masing lima lantai).

Begitu kau masuk ke dalam gerbang raksasa penanda wilayah sekolah, kau akan disambut oleh pertigaan yang masing-masing mengarah ke gedung utama dan kedua gedung asrama.

Dengan berjalan lurus ke arah gedung utama, sekali lagi, sebuah gerbang—meskipun tak sebesar gerbang sebelumnya—akan menyambutmu. Di antara gerbang itu dan gedung kelas, terdapat delapan pohon sakura (empat di kiri, empat di kanan) yang membentuk sebuah jalan.

Melewati jalur itu dan sampai di gedung utama, langsung jalan memutar ke kanan hingga menemukan sebuah jalur trotoar di tengah hamparan rumput, langsung mengarah ke gedung serbaguna.

Tiga ruang dari pintu masuk gedung serbaguna, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu tua berwarna putih yang memiliki papan tanda 'GUDANG', yang memiliki ketinggian tanah hampir satu lantai di bawah lantai pertama.

Mungkin kurang tepat untuk menyebutnya ruang bawah tanah, mengingat ruangan ini lebih mirip seperti ruangan raksasa dengan tinggi dua lantai. Sepertinya dulu lantai yang memisahkannya mengalami kehancuran ketika gempa beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan akhirnya dibuat jadi begini.

Di ruangan itu, aku berdiri.

Tidak, itu kurang benar. Lebih tepatnya, aku berjalan bolak-balik antara gudang ini dan gudang sebelah, memindahkan kardus-kardus berisi alat dan dokumen tak berguna ke gudang lain. Jumlahnya tak terlalu banyak, jadi ini seharusnya akan selesai dengan cepat.

Bagaimana aku membawa kardus-kardus itu hanya dengan satu tangan, kau tanya?

Pertama, pindahkan Hatsune Miku ke sebuah kursi. Kedua, taruh barang-barang yang ingin dipindahkan ke atas kursi roda. Ketiga, bawa kursi roda itu ke gudang sebelah dan pindahkan barangnya. Keempat, kuatkan jiwa dan telingamu akibat hinaan dari sang pemilik.

"Kagamine Len, apa kau tahu yang disebut dengan hati? Ah, tentu kau tak tahu, karena kau tak memilikinya. Mustahil manusia sempurna yang memiliki hati akan mengambil kursi roda gadis cacat hanya untuk memindahkan barang. Dengan kata lain, kau itu tidak sempurna, Len. Kau lebih rendah dari Homo sapiens. Tidak, kau bahkan lebih rendah daripada Pithecanthropus erectus."

Meskipun hinaannya tak terlalu menusuk, panjang dari hinaan itu sendiri yang membuat telinga panas.

"Diem lu. Elu sendiri yang nyuruh gue ngebersihin ruangan ini, padahal jelas-jelas tangan gue yang berfungsi cuma satu. Harusnya elu bersyukur gue enggak nyuruh elu kerja sedikitpun."

Tidakkah kau lihat jumlah kedutan yang ada di dahiku saat ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini beneran enggak apa kita langsung ngebersihin tempatnya? Emang elu udah ngedaftarin klubnya ke guru? Rasanya gue pernah baca di buku panduan, kalo kita baru bisa bikin klub kalo anggotanya empat orang atau lebih."

"Tentu saja," Miku mengibaskan salah satu kuciran rambutnya, lalu menjawab ke arahku dengan tersenyum, "Belum. Maaf, aku lupa."

"..."

"Sudahlah, bersihkan saja dulu. Setelah ini kau bisa mulai mencari anggotanya, lalu kemudian baru kita daftarkan klub ini ke guru."

"..."

"Kau mau melakukannya, bukan, Len?"

_Hatsune Miku. Level 50. Skill: Senyum Maut Barokah._

— [II] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.**

Warning sudah ada di bagian sebelumnya, jadi sudah enggak diperlukan lagi, 'kan?

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #02: **Gadis Tuli, Akita Neru (I) —

— [II] —

"Selamat datang di Toko Komik Hiyama."

Tiap pulang sekolah, dari hari senin sampai jum'at, aku biasanya melakukan kerja sambilan di tempat ini. Tentu saja, dengan izin dari sekolah. SMA yang menjunjung tinggi kemandirian murid-muridnya memang mengagumkan.

"Senyum, bocah. Senyum! Jika kau tidak bisa menarik perhatian para gadis di luar sana, lalu apa fungsi dari keberadaanmu disini?!"

"... Untuk mendengarkan ocehan dari anda?"

"Jangan bercanda, bocah! Mau gajimu kupotong?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Saya hanya bercanda, Om Manajer. Jangan potong gaji saya yang memang sudah terpotong tiap hari."

Pekerjaan disini sebenarnya sangat mudah. Menyusun komik ke tempatnya, menyambut tamu, melayani pembelian dan penyewaan, serta hal sepele semacam menyapu dan membersihkan debu. Meskipun terkadang aku harus menangkap orang yang mencuri komik atau semacam itu.

Sungguh, ini adalah toko yang menyedihkan. Saking tak mampunya mendapatkan pegawai, mereka—atau mungkin _dia_, karena cuma Om Hiyama yang kerja disini—akhirnya mau mempekerjakanku yang notabene cacat fisik ini.

"Yo, Len. Gue datang buat balikin komik, nih."

Tidak jarang, aku mendapati siswa dari sekolahku yang datang berkunjung, mengingat lokasinya yang memang tak jauh dari SMA Vokazuri. Yang paling sering adalah pria lembek berambut kuning yang menjadi teman sekamarku ini.

"One Piece volume 30-40, 'kan?"

Aku memeriksa jumlah komik yang ia kembalikan, memastikan tidak ada sampul yang rusak—meskipun agak sulit, mengingat komik-komik disini kebanyakan memang komik bekas.

"Tenang saja, _mai bradah. _Gue selalu menjaga komik-komik yang gue sewa dengan baik."

"Semuanya jadi 540 yen."

"Ap-apuah?! Darimana datangnya angka-angka itu?! Gue sudah membayar uang sewanya di tempat kemarin, 'kan?!" Nero berteriak terkejut secara heboh, meluncurkan ludah yang kumaafkan kali ini saja.

"Volume 32 robek dua halaman, volume 34 terkena tumpahan Extra Jess, volume 37 penuh dengan lipatan, dan volume 40 terkena air liur elu. Elu pikir apa gunanya gue tinggal sekamar dengan elu?"

"Jahat. Masa' elu gitu sih, sama teman sendiri."

"Oke, yaudah kalo enggak mau bayar," aku menarik nafas, "OM MANAJ—"

"Iya, iya! Gue bayar, nih!" ujar Nero sambil melempar enam lembar kertas seratus yen ke atas meja kasir, "Kembaliannya ambil aja sebagai uang tutup mulut."

"Terima kasih telah menyewa komik di Toko Komik Hiyama."

"Gue mau nyewa lagi. Volume 41-50," Nero mengeluarkan dompetnya sekali lagi, kali ini mengeluarkan lima lembar lembaran yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. "Kali ini akan gue jaga baik-baik, _di depan mata elu._"

"Oke, oke."

Setelah aku selesai menuliskan nama, daftar komik yang ia sewa, tanggal hari ini, alamat, serta nomor telponnya di dalam buku catatan penyewaan, aku memberikannya selembar kertas tanda terima yang harus ditandatangani olehku dan sang penyewa.

"Seriusan, makin lama gue makin kesel dengan sistem toko ini yang ketat banget."

"Karena komik itu enggak murah, tahu. Penyewaan itu sasaran utama pencurian, sih. Gue juga kalau enggak kerja disini pasti bakal minjem dengan nama, alamat, dan nomor telpon palsu."

"Enggak apa-apa elu bilang begitu? Ntar kalo Om Hiyama dengar pasti bakal marah."

"Tenang aja, sekarang om-om lolikon itu lagi di belakang—"

"—Di belakang elu, bocah."

_Glek._

Mengabaikan temannya yang terdiam membeku hingga memutih, Nero Akita segera membawa komik sewaannya menggunakan kantong dan pergi meninggalkan pintu toko.

_Keparat elu, Nero! Masa' elu gitu sama temen sendiri?! Entah kenapa kalimat barusan kedengeran kayak ironi banget._

Dengan perlahan dan terkaku-kaku, aku memutar kepala derajat demi derajat, "Y-yah, halo, Om. Makin ganteng aja, deh. Ahahah."

"Tidak usah bersikap begitu," tangan dingin dari pria paruh baya bernama Kiyoteru Hiyama itu menyentuh pundakku sambil tersenyum, membuat bulu kuduk merinding, "Aku sama sekali tidak marah."

_Seram amat. Ini om-om punya skill yang lebih menyeramkan daripada Senyum Maut Barokah-nya Miku._

"T-tadi itu cuma bercanda, kok... Lagian, saya enggak akan melakukan hal semacam itu..."

"Yah, tapi berkat perkataanmu tadi, aku jadi sadar akan kemungkinan itu," aura menyeramkannya hilang, bersamaan dengan ia mengelus rambutku yang berantakan, "Mulai sekarang, kau yang menangani kasus semacam itu, ya."

"Ah, eh?"

—_lagi-lagi gue memasang ekspresi priceless ala orang bodoh ini lagi._

"Kau punya kemampuan untuk itu, bukan? Mengetahui kebohongan, melihat kebenaran, sesuatu semacam itu."

_Oi, oi. _Aku jadi khawatir kalau Om Hiyama sudah terlalu banyak membaca komik. Mana mungkin aku punya kemampuan seperti itu. Kalau aku bisa, sudah lama aku bekerja sebagai detektif SMU, dicintai oleh teman masa kecilku, lalu dipaksa minum obat pengecil badan oleh organisasi misterius.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak akan membayarmu hari ini."

"E-eh?! Kenapa?!"

"Pertama, kau terlambat hampir dua jam dari biasanya. Kedua, kau memberitahu seorang pelanggan bagaimana cara aman mencuri dari toko ini. Ketiga, kau menghinaku sebagai lolikon."

"Entah kenapa rasanya yang terakhir itu sama sekali enggak ada hubungannya..."

"Aku bukan lolikon. Aku cuma tak bisa berhenti mengagumi tubuh gadis kecil yang sedang berkembang."

_Makanya itu yang disebut lolikon, dasar lolikon!_

"Kalau Om Hiyama enggak membayarku, aku enggak bisa makan malam ini."

Sebenarnya, itu bohong. Aku mendapatkan makan malam gratis di asrama. Uang yang kudapatkan sejak bekerja disini masih utuh di dalam tabungan, hanya kugunakan kadang-kadang untuk jajan di kantin sekolah.

"Kalau begitu, sebagai ganti dari bayaranmu, aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

_Jangan! Just give me the money!_ _Kau tidak tahu betapa menyakitkannya pulang kerja tanpa membawa uang, meskipun kau tidak memakainya._

"Y-yah, kalau Om maksa..."

Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus dan murah."

— [II] —

"Iya, sih... Ini tempat makan ramen yang bagus dan murah, tapi... entah kenapa, makan _cup ramen _di depan minimarket itu rasanya agak salah..."

_Enggak, ini justru salah total._

_Kalo elu bukan bos gue, gue pasti sudah nge-tsukkomi sekuat tenaga, "TERNYATA CUMA CUP RAMEN, KEPARAT!"._

"Penghasilan dari tempat sewa komik tidak sebesar yang kau kira, Kagamine."

Pada akhirnya, aku hanya menikmati rasa ramen dalam gelas plastik itu, menghirup kuahnya hingga tetes terakhir, memaksa diriku untuk puas dengan perasaan hangat yang memenuhi perut.

Jangan tanya bagaimana aku memakannya dengan satu tangan, karena aku akan dengan malu-malu menjawab, bahwa Om Hiyama memegangi gelasnya sembari aku memakai garpu plastik dengan tangan kanan.

Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat homo.

"Bocah, kau itu... dari keluarga Kagamine yang itu, bukan?"

Konglomerat Kagamine, pemilik dari perusahaan yang bergerak dalam segala bidang, dari tisu toilet hingga persenjataan, perusahaan raksasa yang menguasai 25% saham industri dunia.

"Mana mungkin putra mahkota keluarga semacam itu akan bekerja di toko komik. Hanya kebetulan saja nama keluargaku mirip dengan nama keluarga bangsawan itu."

"Iya, ya," Om Hiyama menghirup kuah _ramen cup_-nya, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke tempat sampah, tidak mempedulikan apakah masuk ke tempatnya atau tidak, "Wajahmu mirip dengan Leon, tapi aura kalian benar-benar berbeda."

_Deg._

Ekspresi wajahku membeku seketika. Memori-memori tak mengenakkan menyeruak ke atas, memaksaku untuk memvisualisasikannya dalam bentuk kenangan.

Begitu mendengar nama itu, tangan kiriku yang seharusnya mati rasa terasa sangat menyakitkan, seolah mengingat proses apa yang membuatnya menjadi tak berdaya seperti ini.

_Pria ini... mengenal iblis sialan itu?_

_Tenanglah, tangan kiriku. Tenanglah, diriku._

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba memasang ekspresi wajah setenang mungkin.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya, jadi kurasa tak ada gunanya membicarakan orang itu," ia berdiri, berjalan mendahuluiku, mengabaikan ekspresi wajahku yang kacau dan seharusnya dapat ketahuan dengan jelas.

"Aku baru mengenalmu selama seminggu ini... Tapi aku tahu, kau orang baik, Kagamine Len. Jika kau punya masalah di sekolah, jangan ragu-ragu untuk memanggilku sebagai wali-mu."

Tangan kiri yang seolah tertusuk oleh seribu jarum sudah terasa tenang, dan kenangan busuk yang menyeruak sudah kembali ke sudut terpencil di dalam kepalaku. Aku berdiri secara perlahan, mengangguk dan berterima kasih.

"Aku pernah menikah satu kali, dan memiliki seorang anak."

Ketika kukira Om Hiyama akan berjalan pergi, ia justru bercerita, sembari tetap menunjukkan punggungnya ke arahku.

"Mereka berdua meninggal dalam kecelakaan, meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia. Putri kami... Mungkin ialah salah satu penyebab sifat berindikasi lolikon-ku."

Ia membalik tubuhnya, memamerkan deretan giginya, mengeluarkan sebuah senyum kepercayaan,

"Kau dapat mendengar cerita selengkapnya di saat berikutnya kita makan bersama."

Dasar pemilik toko komik. Ia bahkan mengakhiri hari ini dengan kalimat menggantung yang membuat pembacanya penasaran. Dengan tersenyum miris, aku mengangguk secara perlahan,

"Aku menanti kelanjutannya, Om... Kiyoteru."

— [II] —

Selasa.

"_Morning, everybody! DJ Dell Dell Dell is heerree! It's another wonderful morning! Asa dayoon! The time is 5.30 AM. Wash your face, brush your teeth, take a deep breath, and let's eat our Lady Meiko's great breakfast! Today menu is... It's a pancake!"_

'_Asa dayoon'..._ Gaya bicara Dell-senpai sepertinya memang selalu berubah tiap beberapa hari. Meskipun rasanya kurang penting, karena apapun yang diteriakkan oleh DJ tercinta kami, satu-satunya esensi yang dimilikinya hanyalah untuk membangunkan dari tidur.

Meskipun hari ini aku sudah bangun terlebih dahulu sebelum alarm manusia itu berbunyi. Aku juga sudah mandi dan memakai seragam terlebih dahulu, sehingga satu-satunya yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah duduk di atas meja belajar.

... Untuk membuat PR yang lupa kukerjakan kemarin malam.

Sialan, ini semua gara-gara teriakan kurang jelas Nero yang mengagung-agungkan cerita masa lalunya Nico Robin. Serius, pemuda Jepang macam apa yang baru mengenal One Piece saat masuk SMA?

Gara-gara itu, aku jadi terbawa arus dan bercerita dan berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Agh. Kalau begini, satu-satunya harapanku cuma menyontek dari Miku. Padahal baru kemarin aku menerima hukuman hinaan filosofis darinya, dan sekarang aku harus merasakannya lagi...

Pukul 6.20, aku berdiri di depan asrama putri, seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Len. Bagaimana keadaan tangan—"

"Enggak ada waktu untuk itu!" ujarku, sambil langsung mengambil gagang kursi roda gadis toska itu dan membawanya berlari menuju gedung utama, "Gue belum ngebuat PR matematika. Jadi sekarang kita harus cepat ke kelas dan biarkan gue nyontek punya elu."

"Hah? Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikannya di hari pertama aku menerimanya."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Oh-Nona-Miku-Hatsune-IQ-140-yang-rajin-belajar," ujarku dengan penuh nada sinis, sambil membawanya ke kelas kami yang ada di lantai dua.

Bagaimana cara kami naik tangga? Hah? Tangga? Sudah jelas kami naik lift, bukan? Kalau disini tidak ada lift, tidak mungkin gadis dengan kursi roda diizinkan sekolah disini.

Sampai di kelas, dan mengucapkan selamat pagi secara terburu-buru yang bahkan tak mendapatkan satupun balasan, aku langsung mengantar Miku ke bangkunya, menyuruhnya untuk mengeluarkan buku latihan pelajaran matematikanya segera.

"Kau harus mentraktirku makan siang."

"Iya-iya."

"200 yen per nomor."

"IYAAA!"

Hari ini pun, kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Masih berisik seperti biasa, masih membosankan seperti biasa, namun masih kunikmati seperti biasa.

Tiga tahun di dalam ketenangan seperti ini sama sekali bukan hal yang buruk.

Aku tidak perlu kembali lagi ke rumah itu, tidak perlu lagi peduli dengan para iblis itu, juga tidak perlu peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Hidupku sekarang adalah yang terbaik.

—dan aku berharap, semoga kehidupan ini semakin menjadi lebih menyenangkan lagi.

— [II] —

Jam makan siang.

Setelah mentraktir Miku makanan mahal yang menghabiskan hasil kerja kerasku di toko selama dua hari, aku terpaksa memuaskan hasrat di dalam perutku menggunakan roti yakisoba dan susu stroberi.

_Haah, _aku menarik nafas.

Tanpa arah tujuan, aku membawa kakiku untuk berkeliling sekolah, mencoba mencari _best place _demi menikmati makan siang yang kelewat sederhana.

Sempat terpikir untuk ke atap, namun pemikiran polos itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh, mengingat betapa besarnya kemungkinan tempat itu digunakan untuk pasangan-pasangan mesum berpacaran.

"Ah, aku belum pernah ke belakang sekolah."

Di belakang gedung sekolah, tepat di antara dinding gedung dan dinding pembatas, seharusnya terdapat sebuah pohon beringin raksasa, yang menimbulkan kesan angker tiap kali kau memandangnya.

Yah, mengingat lokasinya, kemungkinan tempat itu digunakan untuk rombongan anak bejat merokok atau nonton film porno bersama. Atau mungkin tak ada seorangpun disana, karena tempat itu pernah digunakan sebagai tempat bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

_Geh._

... _Gue sama sekali enggak takut sama hantu. Sama sekali enggak._

Tidak seperti atap yang terang-terangan digunakan untuk pacaran (saksi: diriku), aku sendiri belum pernah melihat bagaimana kondisi bagian belakang gedung sekolah secara langsung.

Saat itu, aku hanya melihatnya dari jendela lantai dua, dan selain dari auranya yang memang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, aku belum melihatnya dengan jelas.

Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga. _Lagian yang namanya hantu enggak ada di dunia ini._

Aku menggerakkan kakiku, menggendong tangan kiri tak berguna di dalam gantungan perban, berjalan secara bertahap menuju lokasi yang sudah ada di dalam kepala.

Jalan tercepat adalah dengan melompat di jendela lantai satu, tapi itu sedikit mustahil, dikarenakan lantai satu itu sendiri adalah ruang serta kantor guru dan staf-staf sekolah berada, dan aku masih belum mau diundang ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Jadi aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, memutarinya, mengabaikan trotoar yang menuju ke arah gedung serbaguna, dan terus berjalan melewati rerumputan yang mulai panjang, menuju ke celah antar dinding.

Jarak dari dinding gedung dan dinding pagar hampir tiga meter, memberikan tempat untuk sebuah pohon beringin besar agar bisa tumbuh.

Rambut-rambut pohon beringin yang panjang itu menjuntai lurus, seolah menambah kesan angker yang tempat ini miliki. Sebuah halaman kosong yang mampu membuat bulu kudukmu menari hanya dengan berdiri disana.

Di tempat seperti itu, aku bertemu pandang dengannya.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan blazer hitam beraksen putih disana-sini yang sama denganku; dan dasi pita kecil dengan warna merah gelap, berbeda dengan dasi putra yang berupa dasi biasa. Rok selututnya terlihat sangat rapi, berbeda dengan celana panjangku yang berantakan karena lupa disetrika.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah itu tampak begitu lurus, terikat ke sebelah kanan dengan pita yang dapat kau temukan dimana saja; namun itu tak serta merta mengurangi kecantikannya.

Ketika iris dari bola mata gadis itu bertemu dengan milikku, aku tahu, bahwa aku telah mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

—atau mungkin tidak, mengingat aku adalah tipe pria yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada semua gadis cantik. _Dunia nyata enggak kayak komik, dan gue bukan protagonis bego yang cuma suka sama satu cewek doang._

Meskipun gadis di hadapanku ini masih kalah cantik dibandingkan gadis toska yang saat berstatus sebagai pasangan jiwaku, tetap saja, untuk sesaat, aku terperangkap di dalam pesonanya.

Di halaman belakang di mana rumput tumbuh dengan liarnya, gadis itu duduk di sebuah kursi panjang, meminum jus dalam kotak sembari membaca buku yang tak kukenal.

Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan, bahwa pandangan kami bertemu ketika ia tak sengaja sedang memalingkan matanya dari buku tersebut? Atau itu hanyalah takdir konyol untuk memperkenalkan kami berdua?

Atau jangan-jangan...

Gadis ini adalah hantu. _Dan dia enggak suka dengan keberadaan gue._

_Enggak. Gue enggak takut sama hantu. Hantu itu enggak ada di dunia ini. Hantu itu cuma pemikiran konyol untuk kedok dari produksi film mesum._

Tapi untuk jaga-jaga, _mending gue pergi aja, deh..._

_Ini bukan kayak gue takut. Ini cuma jaga-jaga aja, seandainya 0,1% kemungkinan hantu itu ada benar-benar terjadi._

Karena itu, mengabaikan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya yang tak lepas-lepas dariku—_yang sebenarnya membuat gue keringet dingin—_aku mengambil langkah pergi secara perlahan...

_Grep._

Seandainya saja tanganku tidak digenggam oleh tangan dingin itu.

_GYAAAAA!_

—_enggak, gue enggak teriak beneran. _Tapi keringat dingin yang tercipta di dahiku seharusnya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk melakukannya.

"... Tolong, lepasin gue... gue janji enggak bakal ganggu tempat elu lagi, serius... makanya, lepasin gue, dong... paling enggak beri gue waktu untuk menghilangkan keperjakaan gue dulu..."

_Krik._

Sunyi. Tak ada sahutan dari pemilik tangan yang memberikan sensasi dingin di pergelangan tanganku. Lima detik di dalam ketenangan, akhirnya sebuah suara mulai terdengar dari arah belakang,

"—Tadi aku merasakan getaran dari tanganmu, apa barusan kau sedang berbicara?"

Suara adalah gelombang, dan gelombang adalah getaran yang merambat. Suara yang keluar dari mulut akan merambatkan getaran ke seluruh tubuh, meskipun dalam frekuensi yang sangat kecil. Itu adalah hal yang dapat kau ketahui setelah mengingat sedikit pelajaran fisika di SMP.

Namun masalahnya bukan disitu, melainkan adalah maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya.

Aku memang berbicara dengan suara yang tak terlalu keras, tapi itu jelas bukan volume dimana orang yang berada di jarak sedekat ini tak akan mampu mendengarnya.

Kecuali—

_Aku pernah melihat wajahnya._

"Maaf, saat ini aku—"

_Di dalam lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh gadis itu, di lembaran nomor dua dari depan. Wajahnya, namanya, dan apa yang dideritanya langsung muncul begitu saja di dalam ingatanku,_

"—sedang tak membawa alat bantu dengarku."

Akita Neru, siswa tahun pertama SMA Vokazuri; tak mampu mendengar.

— • —**  
— Bersambung —  
**— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

Padahal judul kapternya adalah Neru, tapi itu anak bahkan baru muncul di segmen terakhir. Itu bukan lawak, tapi murni ketidaksengajaan. Serius. Ini gara-gara mau ngejelasin kehidupan sehari-hari serta orang yang ada di sekitar Len dulu. Dan ketika baru mulai mau nyeritain Neru... _anjir, kok udah tiga ribu word aja, sih._

Akhirnya, kapter tentang Neru dipotong jadi dua.

Kalau sesuai rencana, kapter pertama sampai kapter kelima adalah perkenalan karakter utama, lalu satu atau dua kapter masa tenang sebelum badai, lalu kemudian baru masuk ke kapter serius. Semoga saja saya gak berhenti di tengah jalan, amin.

Soal kurangnya adegan lawak... yah, genre fanfik ini kan Drama/Friendship, jadi humor gak utama /ngeles. Eh? Friendshipnya juga belum kerasa? Itu... *sunyi*

Review kalian menambah cepat kecepatan apdet saya (/ngibul).  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


	3. Bagian 03: Gadis Tuli, Akita Neru (II)

Biasanya, manusia yang terlahir tak mampu mendengar juga tak akan dapat berbicara—mereka yang tak pernah mendengar suara, bagaimana menciptakan suara?

Namun ia sedikit berbeda. Perempuan berambut kuning bernama Akita Neru itu sedikit berbeda.

"Aku akan bercerita lebih dulu karena aku tahu kau tak akan mau menanyakannya. Setelah itu, apa kau juga mau menceritakan ceritamu?"

Jangankan tak mampu berbicara, ia memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah tipe orang yang mampu bercerita melalui telepon sepanjang malam.

Bel istirahat akan berdering beberapa menit lagi, tetapi aku masih mendapati diriku terdiam di taman rumput di balik gedung sekolah, meminum cairan merah muda di dalam kotak.

Di bawah pohon beringin, kami duduk bersampingan di kursi panjang yang warnanya sudah menggelap dan kotor, satu-satunya yang memisahkan kami hanyalah jarak beberapa senti di atas papan kayu.

Aku menatap langit yang menggelap. Padahal ini musim semi, tapi kenapa langit terlihat begitu suram? Ah, apakah itu? Pertanda bahwa para karakter di dalam cerita ini (dengan kata lain; hidupku) akan memasuki adegan sedih?

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku menganggukkan kepala.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku menduga gadis berkulit dingin ini—yang tak berani kutanyakan alasannya—sebagai seorang hantu, dan kini telingaku sudah siap mendengarkan cerita terkelam dalam hidupnya.

Ini pasti sesuatu yang timbul dari ia melihat kondisi tanganku, perasaan yang sama yang kurasakan saat aku melihat keadaan kaki gadis menyebalkan itu; kepercayaan terhadap orang yang sama-sama bernasib mengenaskan.

Meskipun ia berpikir kami sama, bagiku, kami berbeda.

Penderitaanku... tak dapat dibandingkan dengan penderitaannya.

— [III] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

Sudah sejauh ini, masih perlu warning lagi? Chapter ini memperkenalkan format _flashback _yang akan saya gunakan untuk ke depannya, jadi tolong beri tanggapan kalian.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #03: **Gadis Tuli, Akita Neru (II) —

— [III] —

"Aku tidak tuli dari lahir seperti yang kau kira. Atau mungkin kau sudah mengetahuinya?"

Jika ia mampu berbicara selancar itu, tak mungkin ia menderita tuli dari lahir. Kemungkinan yang lain, ia mengalami masalah pendengaran di masa kecilnya, atau justru belum lama ini.

Gadis berambut kuning itu menutup bukunya, menaruh benda tebal itu di atas pangkuan. Matanya menatap ke arahku, namun kami sama sekali tak bertemu pandang. Satu-satunya yang dituju oleh irisnya hanyalah mulutku.

"Aku bisa membaca gerakan mulut, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir jika ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Ya, itu terlihat jelas dari arah matamu.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Akita Neru. Tidak perlu malu dan silahkan panggil aku sesukamu."

"Neru-chan?" aku berbicara dengan agak cepat, bertanya sekaligus mencoba menguji kemampuannya dalam membaca gerakan bibir.

"Itu sedikit terlalu cepat, kurasa."

Dari reaksinya, sepertinya Neru benar-benar bisa membaca gerakan mulutku dengan sempurna, meskipun aku sudah menyamarkan gerakan lidah semirip mungkin, seolah aku mengucapkan '–san' ketimbang '-chan'.

Berpura-pura aku belum mengetahui namanya, aku mengeluarkan senyum seadanya, "Neru doang enggak apa-apa? Kalo gitu, elu bisa manggil gue Len."

Ia mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap ke arah mulutku, meskipun terkadang ke arah tangan kiriku yang tertidur di dalam buaian perban. Menarik nafas, ia mulai bercerita.

"Ketika usiaku sepuluh tahun, aku mengalami kejadian yang mengubah hidupku."

Menyandarkan pundakku ke sandaran bangku, aku mendengarkan dengan seksama, sembari memperhatian perubahan ekspresi wajah Neru ketika bercerita.

Bibirnya bergerak secara perlahan, mengizinkan suara untuk keluar, merangkai kata-kata, mengubahnya menjadi kalimat, membuatnya menjadi sebuah cerita yang utuh.

Seolah melihat sendiri kejadiannya, aku mendengarkan.

— • —  
**Tujuh Tahun yang Lalu  
**— • —

"_Neru, apa ada hadiah yang kau inginkan?"_

_Tangan Neru kecil yang memegang gagang telepon rumah itu bergetar. Ia mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya di seberang telepon._

_Besok adalah hari ulangtahunnya, dan kedua orangtuanya tak ada satupun yang di rumah. Sudah tiga hari mereka pergi dalam perjalanan satu minggu mereka—dan Neru tahu pasti, itu artinya mereka tak akan ada disini besok._

"_Neru... ingin Papa dan Mama disini..."_

_Sunyi._

_Seandainya telinga mungilnya tak mendengar suara statis dari kerumunan yang menjadi latar belakang telepon, ia pasti mengira bahwa telepon tersebut telah terputus._

"_Papa..."_

"_Nanti Papa dan Mama akan mengirimkanmu boneka beruang yang besar. Lalu, begitu kami pulang, kami janji, kita akan merayakan ulangtahunmu besar-besaran. Ya?"_

_Kali ini, bibirnya yang sunyi._

_Sudah, cukup. Ini semua tiada memiliki arti._

_Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, gadis kecil itu memilih untuk menaruh gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya, memutus saluran telepon antara ia dan orangtuanya seketika._

_Ia berjalan secara perlahan, menyusuri rumah besarnya yang kosong di malam hari. Meskipun sudah terbiasa dengan tiadanya keberadaan ayah dan ibunya di istana ini, tetap saja, ia ingin mereka berada di sini besok._

_Jika ditanya kenapa, ia juga tak tahu. Neru hanya seorang bocah sepuluh tahun, ia masih belum mampu memahami orangtuanya. Ia masih seorang bocah polos yang ingin apa yang diinginkannya terwujud._

_Mungkin, ini karena temannya._

_Neru sama sekali tak peduli dengan hadiah yang temannya dapatkan di hari ulangtahunnya, namun ketika ia melihat foto-foto sang teman bersama kedua orangtuanya saat merayakan hari ulangtahun, ia merasakan apa yang dinamakan iri hati._

_Ya, ia iri._

_Di saat temannya iri padanya karena mendapatkan hadiah berharga ratusan ribu yen, ia justru iri pada mereka karena mampu menghabiskan peringatan hari kelahiran mereka bersama keluarga._

_Ia naik ke ranjangnya, mencoba tidur di dalam kamarnya yang sepi._

_Airmatanya mengalir. Ia tak mengerti, namun air tetap turun, membasahi wajah gadis yang akan menginjak dekade pertamanya esok._

_Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Kesedihan? Kesepian? Rasa iri? Semuanya? Dunia ini? Hidup ini? Atau justru bukan semuanya, melainkan sebuah alasan lain yang sama sekali berbeda; keberadaannya?_

_Ah, benar. Ia menangisi keberadaannya._

_Keberadaannya yang begitu sepi dan rapuh, begitu lemah dan tak berdaya._

_Jika saja ia tak dilahirkan di keluarga ini, apakah ia akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang ia inginkan? Jika saja ia dilahirkan di keluarga yang sama sekali berbeda, akankah ia mencicipi kasih sayang yang ia impikan?_

_**Jika benar begitu, maka...**_

_Neru berdoa, sebuah doa konyol yang ia sesalkan kemudian. Sebuah harapan yang ia harapkan tak pernah terwujud. Sebuah keinginan yang ia sesali seumur hidupnya, yang ia ingin tak pernah didengar oleh Tuhan._

_Di dalam tangannya yang saling menggenggam, di dalam matanya yang memejam, di dalam tidurnya yang kelam, ia berdoa._

_**... aku ingin memiliki keluarga yang berbeda.**_

— [III] —

_Ia terbangun._

_Tanpa harapan, wajah hampa, mata yang sembab, tanpa tahu bagaimana ia akan menghabiskan hari ini._

_Pagi hari, hari minggu. Awal dari hari ulangtahunnya yang kesepuluh. Ia tak ingat jam, menit, dan detik pastinya. Yang ia tahu, ia dilahirkan hari ini, tepat satu dekade yang lalu._

_Bel merdu menggema di seluruh rumah, menandakan keberadaan seseorang di depan pintu. Pembantu rumah ini baru akan datang dua jam lagi, dan Neru diberitahu agar tidak membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tak dikenal._

_Tentu, sebagai anak yang baik dan penurut, Akita Neru tak akan melawan perintah orangtuanya. Namun yang namanya rasa penasaran seorang anak kecil tak dapat disembunyikan, dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil, ia berjalan ke arah pintu._

"_Benar, 'kan? Sudah gue bilang, rumahnya lagi kosong!"_

"_Yaudah, cepat dobrak! Keh, yang punya rumah ini goblok amat. Masa' rumah segede ini enggak dikasih satpam. Dikiranya pagar lima meter aja cukup apa?"_

_Mereka orang jahat._

_Neru tahu itu._

_Bahkan tanpa mengintip dari jendelapun, setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, siapapun akan tahu bahwa mereka jahat. Ia harus lari. Ia harus sembunyi. Ia harus mencari perlindungan._

_... dari siapa?_

_Ayahnya yang kini entah dimana? Satpam yang dariawal memang tak punya? Pembantu yang tak tahu kapan tibanya? Polisi yang tak ia ketahui nomor daruratnya?_

_Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Begitu pintu rumahnya yang dikunci rapat itu berhasil dijebol, ia sudah tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi._

"_Lihat, mereka ninggalin anaknya sendirian di rumah."_

"_Ganti rencana. Kita culik anak ini, lalu kita minta tebusan ke orangtuanya. Itu jauh lebih aman dan menguntungkan daripada mencuri barang-barang yang ada disini."_

_Neru tak bisa apa-apa._

_Saat saputangan yang dibasahi cairan yang tak ia kenal itu menutupi hidungnya, satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan kesadarannya, pasrah akan apa yang terjadi._

_Sungguh,_

_Hari ulangtahun yang menyedihkan._

**_Selamat ulangtahun, Akita Neru._**

— [III] —

_Berapa hari sudah berlalu?_

_Entah, ia sendiri penasaran._

_Sudah berapa lama Akita Neru terkurung di dalam gudang kosong itu, ia sendiri juga tidak peduli. Ia lelah berpikir._

_Ia tak sanggup mencium bau tubuhnya sendiri. Berhari-hari tanpa mandi, berhari-hari membasahi celana yang sama dengan air seninya sendiri, berhari-hari membuang kotoran tubuhnya di tempat yang sama._

_Bagaimana ia bisa peduli, jika tubuhnya bahkan tak mampu bergerak?_

_Terikat di pilar gudang yang kosong selama berhari-hari tanpa makanan dan pakaian ganti, ia kini hanya menanti kapan hidupnya akan berakhir._

"_Papa... Mama..."_

_Ia berbicara, namun ia tak mampu mendengar suaranya sendiri. Gendang telinganya sudah hancur. Mendengar suara letupan pistol tepat di samping telinganya berkali-kali, mendapati telinganya dimasuki oleh benda asing hanya demi kesenangan para orang dewasa brengsek itu._

_... Mendengar teriakan kedua orangtuanya yang dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri, dipaksa menatap mayat yang makin lama makin membusuk itu hari demi hari..._

_Ia memang bahagia karena mereka berdua datang kemari, namun bagaimana mungkin ia tetap merasakan kebahagiaan itu jika ia tahu, bahwa pertemuan itu adalah awal dari perpisahan mereka untuk selamanya?_

_Telinganya mati rasa. Bahkan rasa sakit yang menyerbunya sudah hilang, entah sejak kapan. Bahkan darah yang mengalir keluar darisana sudah mengering, hanya menyisakannya sebuah dunia baru tanpa suara._

"_Kapan kalian akan bangun...?"_

_Bibir mungilnya mengatakan kalimat yang ia tak dapat lagi ia dengar sendiri._

"_Papa, Mama..."_

_Ia sudah hancur. Akita Neru sudah hancur. Hidupnya sudah terlalu hancur hingga ia sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya._

"_... kalian... bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padaku..."_

— [III] —

"Setelah itu, aku menghabiskan dua tahun di dalam rumah sakit untuk rehabilitasi, sebelum akhirnya tinggal bersama kerabat ayahku dan kembali ke kehidupan normal," Neru menunjuk ke telinganya, "Meskipun kehidupan bergantung pada alat bantu dengar sama sekali tak dapat disebut normal, sih."

Aku terdiam.

Setelah mendengar cerita itu, reaksi seperti apa yang mampu kukeluarkan?

"Karena itu, aku sebenarnya dua tahun lebih tua darimu, meskipun saat ini kita seangkatan."

"... Kenapa... kau menceritakannya padaku?"

Tanpa sadar, aku yang sebelumnya menggunakan 'gue-elu' ke gadis ini berganti menjadi menggunakan 'aku', akibat rasa canggung akibat mendengarkan cerita tadi.

"Tangan kirimu itu," jarinya mengarah pada tanganku yang terkapar di dalam perban, "Bukan hanya sekedar patah tangan biasa, bukan? Kau sama sepertiku, aku tahu itu."

"..."

"Kau pasti sudah mengalami hal yang sama mengerikannya dengan diriku, Len. Karena itu, aku mau menceritakannya padamu yang baru kutemui beberapa saat yang lalu. Lagipula, aku tahu. Kau itu orang baik."

Kau tidak seharusnya pecaya padaku secepat itu.

Aku juga tidak baik seperti yang kau kira—sungguh, kenapa kau dan Om Kiyoteru harus mengatakan kalimat yang sama? Aku hanya seorang pemuda payah yang rela melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan kehidupan menyenangkannya sendiri.

"Kau juga punya aura aneh yang membuat orang ingin menceritakan kisah mereka padamu. Kau mungkin punya bakat untuk menjadi konsultan atau psikiater, Len."

Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, Om Kiyoteru juga menceritakan kisah hidupnya padaku—meskipun baru sekedar _'prolog'_-nya saja—tanpa berpikir panjang. Jika aku memang benar punya aura seperti itu... entah, aku sendiri tak tahu akan untuk apa kugunakan.

Ia menatapku. Kali ini irisnya tak menatap belahan mulutku, melainkan lurus ke dalam bongkahan iris lawan berbicaranya, seolah menanti dengan penuh harap.

Aku kagum dengan gadis ini.

Ia mampu menceritakan bagian tergelap dari hidupnya tanpa terlihat sedih ataupun takut, sedangkan aku... mengingat sebagian dari memori masa itu sudah membuatku siap memuntahkan darah kapan saja.

Karena itu, aku...

"Belnya sudah berbunyi."

—Memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Eh? Aneh, ya... Padahal seharusnya masih ada tiga menit lagi..."

Jelas, aku berbohong. Demi diriku sendiri, aku mengkhianati kepercayaan orang yang telah menceritakan bagian terburuk dari hidupnya kepadaku.

"Enggak tahu juga. Mungkin hari ini bakal pulang sedikit lebih cepat?"

Aku adalah pria yang rela berbohong demi kebaikan diri sendiri. Aku mungkin mau menunjukkan kondisi tanganku kepadanya, namun menceritakan bagaimana tangan kiri ini jadi begini adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Ini belum saatnya.

Aku tak sekuat dirimu, Neru.

Tapi setidaknya, ada satu hal yang dapat kulakukan sebagai kompensasi.

"Neru, gue dan temen gue punya rencana buat mendirikan Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat, dan kami butuh dua orang lagi. Elu mau gabung, enggak?"

Tanpa jeda, sembari (lagi-lagi) menatap lurus ke arah iris mataku, ia langsung menjawab, "Jika aku bergabung dengan klub itu, apa kau mau berjanji untuk tidak lagi berbohong dan menceritakan ceritamu?"

—Jadi ia melihat kebohonganku, ya.

Benar-benar. Apa kehilangan pendengaran membuatnya mampu mendengar kebenaran? Aku menggaruk rambutku karena malu, lalu berkata secara perlahan,

"Iya, mungkin akan butuh waktu, tapi gue berjanji."

Ia mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengeluarkan senyum lembut yang mampu membuat semua pria tersipu malu dalam sekejap,

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, ketua."

Aku menjawab pernyataannya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaik yang bisa kukeluarkan, "Ketuanya bukan gue, tahu."

— [III] —

"Ngomong-ngomong, 'teman' elu ini... perempuan?"

"Iya, perempuan. Emang kenapa?"

"Enggak, enggak apa-apa. Apa dia... cantik?"

"Y-yah, lumayan, sih. Emang kenapa, sih?"

"Dibilangin enggak apa-apa. Ini bukan kayak gue takut kalo elu sudah ada yang punya atau apa, jadi lebih baik jangan ge-er dulu."

_Akita Neru. Level: 50. Skill: Truth Seeker. Memiliki indikasi tsundere._

— [III] —

Dunia adalah tempat yang indah. Manusialah yang merusaknya. Semua manusia terlahir sebagai orang baik. Hati busuklah yang merusaknya. Pada akhirnya, dunia menjadi busuk, karena kebusukan manusia itu sendiri.

Peperangan, diskriminasi, korupsi, kolusi, penipuan publik, segala jenis kejahatan telah memenuhi dunia ini. Dunia ini sudah terlalu busuk oleh hati manusia. Dunia ini harus berubah.

Karena itu, kami akan menguasainya. Dunia busuk ini.

Merubahnya menjadi tempat yang lebih baik.

—yah, walaupun aku bicara besar begitu, pada kenyataannya satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanyalah menikmati hidupku saat ini.

Jam terakhir, pelajaran kehidupan. Sebagai (lagi-lagi) sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi kemandirian, ini adalah pelajaran khusus untuk mengajarkan murid-muridnya apa saja yang diperlukan di dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat.

Dengan kata lain, 'pelajaran tambahan' ini adalah_ satu-satunya _pelajaran yang benar-benar berguna untuk kehidupan kami setelah lulus.

Pengajarnya adalah Megurine-sensei, seorang perawan—jangan bilang pada siapapun aku memanggilnya begini—berusia tiga puluh tahun, yang meskipun memiliki wajah dan tubuh yang di atas rata-rata, kurang disukai oleh pria.

Di sisi lain, ia populer di kalangan perempuan.

Intinya: ia memiliki aura perempuan _seme._

"Karena ini adalah pelajaran tambahan di jam terakhir, bagi yang mau tidur silahkan tidur, yang mau makan silahkan makan, yang mau mendengarkan silahkan mendengarkan."

_Oi, oi._

Megurine-sensei menarik nafas, mengabaikan beberapa siswa yang benar-benar menerima penawarannya. Aku? Aku termasuk ke dalam tipe yang mendengarkan, Nero ke golongan yang tidur, dan Gakupo... mendengarkan dengan penuh cinta kasih.

"Luka-sensei! AYO NIKAH!"

_Ini anak bahkan sudah manggil dengan nama depan._

Meskipun aku bilang Megurine-sensei kurang populer di kalangan laki-laki, ada satu siswa laki-laki yang tetap mencintainya apa-adanya—_oke, itu bullshit. _Alasan utama Gakupo melakukan hal semacam ini adalah,

"_Luka-sensei 'kan punya banyak 'teman' cewek... kali aja ntar gue bisa punya threesome. Atau foursome. Atau mungkin reverse-gangbang?! MULTIPLE BLOWJOB?! GAAAH!" (pingsan dari mimisan)_

"Oke, oke, Kamui. Ayo nikah begitu kucing peliharaan sensei tumbuh tanduk dan menghasilkan telur emas."

Reaksinya _zero, _tentu saja.

"Jika engkau menyuruhku, aku rela membuat Menara Pisa di atas Menara Eiffel menggunakan persediaan terong seumur hidupku."

Meskipun aku bilang pelajaran kehidupan, sebenarnya setengah dari konten pelajaran ini adalah melihat lawakan Gakupo dalam mendekati Megurine-sensei. Meskipun bagi Gakupo itu bukan lawak.

Lalu, _Gakupo, elu enggak bisa ngebikin Menara Pisa di atas Menara Eiffel. Menara Pisa itu miring, bukan bulat seperti Pizza kayak yang ada di pikiran elu._

"Justru karena itu sensei enggak mau nikah ama kamu, Kamui. Kasihan anak sensei nanti kalau tiap harinya makan terong mulu."

"Kau cukup memberinya variasi, sayang. Terong saus tiram, terong goreng, terong rebus, terong goreng tepung, terong goreng mentega, sate terong, terong terong terong—"

_Ia bahkan menggunakan terong terong terong sebagai pengganti blablabla! Secinta apa ini anak dengan terong?!_

"Oi, Gaku. Mending elu berhenti, deh. Kerutan di dahi Megurine-sensei sudah mencapai tingkat tiga, tuh. Satu tingkat lagi, dan dia bakal pake _skill _yang ngebuat elu kena _one-hit-KO."_

"Elu masih suka make istilah _game _kayak biasa ya, Len. Padahal elu enggak pernah main _game. _Elu belajar istilah itu darimana, sih?" mengabaikan aku yang mencoba menghentikannya, Gakupo makin lancar melaksanakan aksinya,"OOH, Luka-sensei, kau tahu, untuk apa terong diciptakan di dunia ini?"

Ah, ini anak sudah tak tertolong lagi.

"Itu untuk mewakili torpedo-ku yang hanya milikmu seorang! PANJANG, BESAR, KERAS, DAN UNG—_**UNIVERSE!**_"

_Dead._

HP Kamui Gakupo mencapai nol dengan mengenaskan. Begitu kami sadar, Gakupo sudah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Jangan tanya itu pukulan atau tendangan. _Dan jangan tanya juga apa maksud 'universe' yang digunakan Gakupo sebagai pengganti teriakan._

Sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhir, aku menundukkan kepala dan berkata dengan nada bergetar, "Untuk mengenang jasa pahlawan kita yang gugur dengan gagah berani, mengheningkan cipta, mulai."

"_Dengaaan, seluuuruh—"_

Dengan begitu, kehidupan sekolahku untuk hari ini telah selesai.

— [III] —

Sepulang kerja sambilan—tidak, Om Kiyoteru belum cerita apa-apa—dan makan malam, aku mendapati diriku terkapar di atas ranjang kamar asrama.

Akita Neru.

Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari orangnya sendiri, begitu juga dari ketua kami. Begitu klub ini sudah berhasil berdiri, ia akan mendapatkan teman yang tak akan memandangnya dengan kasihan.

—meskipun aku berkata begitu, aku bahkan tak mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan gadis itu selain pertemuan kami di taman belakang sekolah.

Apakah ia sama dengan Miku, ramah, namun tak memiliki teman dalam artian yang sesungguhnya? Apakah ia sudah memiliki teman yang benar-benar peduli dengannya? Atau bahkan ia tak memiliki satu orangpun teman?

Setelah dipikir, aku sama sekali tak tahu tentang dirinya.

Meskipun aku telah mendengar cerita terkelam dalam hidupnya, pada kenyataannya, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

Namanya Akita Neru, usianya 17 tahun, dan telinganya tuli akibat gendang telinga yang... hancur. Selain itu, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Aku sama sekali belum mengenalnya.

Tunggu. Akita...

"Nero."

Menyadari satu fakta penting yang sebelumnya terlewat, aku memanggil laki-laki yang sudah menjadi teman sekamarku selama satu minggu belakangan ini, laki-laki yang memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan gadis yang kutemui tadi siang.

"Apaan? Gue lagi seru-serunya, nih."

"Elu kenal dengan Akita Neru?"

Sunyi. Satu-satunya jawaban yang kudapatkan hanyalah suara kertas yang dibalik, dan suara musik yang bocor dari _earphone _Nero.

"Oi, Nero. Gue tahu elu ngedenger gue. Elu pikir gue enggak tahu kalo elu langsung ngegedein volume suara musik elu saat gue nanya?"

"... Gue enggak kenal dengan itu cewek."

_Meskipun kalimatmu barusan jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau kau mengenalnya._

"Jangan bohong, Nero. Kalian punya marga yang sama, dan bahkan wajah yang mirip. Apalagi nama elu dan namanya cuma beda satu huruf—"

"—GUE ENGGAK KENAL DENGAN CEWEK ITU! NGERTI, GAK?!"

Tak ada suara. Tak ada yang bicara. Satu-satunya yang terdengar cuma suara gedoran pada dinding triplek yang berasal dari kamar sebelah, atas respon dari teriakan Nero barusan.

Masih. Sunyi masih menerpa.

Belum ada di antara kami yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Segala niat yang berada di tenggorokanku terhenti, didorong oleh _rasa takut _kehilangan _sesuatu _yang berharga.

"Cewek sialan itu..."

"..."

"Cewek itu datang ke rumah gue lima tahun yang lalu. Cuma itu yang bisa gue kasih tahu ke elu."

"..."

"Elu tahu, Len? Elu itu punya aura yang aneh. Bahkan sekarang rasanya pengen banget gue ceritain semuanya ke elu. Tapi gue enggak bisa—bukan, gue enggak mau. Bahkan ke elu sekalipun."

"Neru juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Meskipun ia beda dengan elu—ia ngeceritain semua penderitaannya ke gue, padahal kami baru bertemu beberapa menit."

"Jadi... elu juga... apa itu cewek bakal ngerebut elu dari gue...?"

"Elu ngomongin apaan, sih? Jangan bilang kalo elu homo. Serius, jangan bilang kalo elu sebenarnya homo. Gue bilang dua kali karena ini penting."

Lawakan garing yang keluar dari mulutku sama sekali tak mencairkan suasana.

"... Kita... teman, 'kan?"

"Hah? Sudah jelas, 'kan?"

Nada bicaraku yang pura-pura tenang, padahal jiwaku bergetar dengan hebatnya saat ia menanyakan kepastian ikatan yang kami miliki. Aku bahkan tak mampu berkata 'ya' dengan mantap, dan hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat tanya balik semacam itu.

"Kalo elu emang temen gue, tolong... Jangan tanyain gue lagi tentang itu cewek, dan jangan tanyain apa yang terjadi ke cewek itu. Tolong."

Aku... tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Nero adalah temanku yang berharga. Aku tak mungkin mengorbankannya hanya untuk memenuhi rasa ingin tahuku. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk diam, untuk tak berkata apa-apa, untuk tak mempermasalahkan permintaannya.

Kurasa peribahasa _apa yang kau tak tahu tak akan menyakitimu _itu benar.

Karena rasa ingin tahuku, aku menyakiti salah satu teman paling berharga yang kupunya. Karena rasa ingin tahuku, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri yang hampir kehilangan ikatan ini.

Aku terlalu bodoh, merasa 'aura yang membuat orang ingin menceritakan masalahnya' yang kumiliki ini akan membuat semua orang bercerita begitu saja.

Bukankah, aku juga begitu? Bukankah saat Neru memintaku untuk menceritakan bagaimana tangan kiriku bisa sampai pada kondisinya saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk kabur? Lalu, apa hak yang kumiliki untuk meminta Nero menceritakan kisahnya?

Aku ini... menyedihkan.

Bibirku bergetar, tak mampu untuk sekedar mengucapkan maaf.

"Teman itu saling memaafkan tanpa perlu meminta maaf. Jadi elu enggak perlu merasa bersalah. Jika waktunya tiba... ayo kita saling menceritakan kisah kita sepanjang malam."

Dari suaranya yang terdengar dari ranjang atas, aku sama sekali tak dapat menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Apakah ia sedang sedih? Tersenyum? Padahal satu-satunya yang membatasi kami hanyalah sebuah kasur, namun aku tak mampu membaca ekspresi sahabatku itu.

"Ya, jika waktunya sudah tiba."

Meskipun aku tak tahu ekspresinya, aku menanggapinya, dengan sebuah senyuman yang kecil.

— • —  
**Bersambung  
**— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Aw, _so much feel. _Jadi, di chapter ini telah terungkap cerita masa lalu Neru yang sengaja dibuat implisit biar gak kepanjangan dan pindah rating, dan 'prolog' untuk nge_unlock _cerita masa lalu Nero (yang notabene sama dengan _Neru After Story /apasih_).

Jadi, _basically, _semua karakter disini punya masa lalu untuk dieksplor oleh Len, selaku protagonis dengan aura yang mampu membuatmu ingin bercerita (kekuatan macam apa itu?). Kecuali Gakupo. Gakupo akan selamanya cuma jadi alat lawak.

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter depan bukan tentang Nero. Ntar diceritain, entah kapan. Lalu, siapa karakter yang akan 'disiksa' di kapter selanjutnya? Jelas, dia adalah anggota awal terakhir (?) dari Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat. Siapa dia? Yah, saya enggak bisa kasih tahu karakternya karena itu kejutan, tapi kalian bisa nebak kekurangan apa yang dia punya.

Jadi, gini. Saat saya sudah selesai nulis chapter empat (saya udah nulis sampe chapter enam, btw), saya iseng-iseng searching gambar karakter-karakter Vocaloid. Terus, ketika saya ngeliat gambar Oliver... EH BUSET, KENAPA GUE ENGGAK PAKE OLIVER AJA?! Tapi karena terlanjur nulisnya pake karakter cewek, rasanya sulit buat diganti. Jadi intinya, kekurangan anggota terakhir klub sama persis dengan gambar Oliver yang canon. Langsung tahu pasti, ya.

Ah, iya, setelah ini saya 'kayaknya' enggak akan nambah anggota klubnya lagi. Empat karakter itu batas kemampuan saya. Kalo saya tambahin lagi, pasti ntar bakal ada karakter yang jadi pajangan doang.

... Lalu terakhir, tolong jangan marah kalo fanfik ini malah berbau kayak LenxHarem. Tapi tenang, sampai akhir, semuanya akan tetap menjadi teman... semoga.

Miku enggak muncul di kapter ini? Muncul, kok... namanya doang.

Akhir kata, review kalian mempengaruhi kecepatan apdet saya (jangan percaya).  
Sampai jumpa di kapter selanjutnya.


	4. Bagian 04: Satu Mata, Nakajima Gumi (I)

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak aku mendengar bagian terkelam dari hidup seorang Akita Neru. Hubungan kami—dan Miku—menjadi semakin baik, apalagi karena sekarang di antara kami telah terikat perjanjian untuk datang ke 'markas' tiap pulang sekolah.

Oke, sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik. Untuk alasan yang kurang kumengerti, Miku dan Neru mengeluarkan semacam aura saling membenci satu sama lain.

Apa ini? Apa mereka merebutkanku? Mereka merebutkanku, 'kan? Apakah ini awal dari terciptanya _harem_? Apakah ini sudah waktunya genre cerita hidupku ini berubah menjadi komedi-romantis?

"... Elu enggak bilang kalo 'Ketua' kita ini adalah cewek ini, Len."

"Rasanya aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa perempuan kuning ini adalah pilihan terakhir setelah kau gagal merekrut yang lain, kenapa kau membawanya kesini?"

"Oh, gue ngerti. Elu ngemanfaatin kebaikan hati Len supaya bisa disuruh-suruh, 'kan, cewek bawang?!"

_Atau mungkin enggak. _Mereka bertengkar bukan karena memperebutkan diriku, melainkan sebuah alasan lain yang sepertinya terjadi sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka (yang seharusnya) terjadi disini.

_Dan lagi, elu enggak ngomong apa-apa soal itu, Miku._

"... Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal, ya? Ah, syukurlah."

"Syukur darimananya?! Sudah cukup gue menghabiskan tiap malam sekamar dengan cewek ini, dan ternyata dia adalah saingan gue—OHOK!—ketua dari klub kita?!"

"Aku juga sudah muak melihatmu tiap malam, Akita. Kenapa kau harus datang kesini? Lagipula, dari dialogmu barusan, aku dapat tahu dengan jelas kalau kau suka—"

"DIAAM!"

"...?"

—Intinya, tanpa aku ketahui, Miku dan Neru adalah teman sekamar, dan hubungan mereka sepertinya buruk. Sangat buruk. Ini bukan lagi skala kucing dan anjing, tapi skala alam semesta. Meskipun aku sendiri tak tahu skala macam apa itu.

"... Elu enggak akan pergi cuma gara-gara ketuanya Miku, 'kan?"

"—_geh. _Kalau elu bilang begitu, gue jadi beneran bingung...," ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Meskipun kayaknya enggak akan berjalan lancar, gue tetap ikut dengan klub ini."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Neru mengucapkan kalimat di atas sambil membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah. Sepertinya benar dugaan bahwa ia mungkin telah jatuh cinta padaku, meskipun aku tak menemukan satupun alasan yang cocok kenapa ia bisa begitu, dan aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk tak terlalu berharap itu benar.

"Sebagai Ketua (calon) klub ini, aku akan memberitahumu sesuatu, Akita Neru."

Miku menggerakkan kursi rodanya dengan cepat, mendaki landasan miring di samping tangga dengan tenaga sendiri—jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa melakukannya—, membuat posisinya menjadi lebih tinggi.

Dengan wajah yang sengaja dibuat angkuh, ia menunjuk batang hidung Neru dan berkata,

"Pertama. Tujuan utama klub ini adalah untuk menguasai dunia."

"... Yah, gue udah tahu itu dari diari suara yang elu buat tiap malem..."

Diari suara?! Miku membuat sesuatu yang memalukan semacam itu?! Mau sejauh mana daftar keanehan Miku memanjang?! Ini seolah-olah keberadaannya sendiri adalah perwujudan dari pepatah 'jenius dan gila itu beda tipis'!

_Tapi gue pengen denger._

"Kedua, aku dan Len adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh. Kami sudah terikat perjanjian untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Jangan harap kau bisa merebutnya dariku, anak baru."

"H-hah?! Siapa juga yang mau ngerebut i-itu cowok?! E-elu jangan ngomong sembarangan! Dan Len, tolong jangan pasang muka kesemsem dulu! Itu enggak bener! Serius, itu enggak bener!"

_Ah, jadi begini rasanya direbutin oleh dua cewek. Bahagia. Gue bahagia banget. Ntar malem gue sombongin ke Nero, ah. Gue sudah enggak punya penyesalan hidup lagi. Aaah._

"Dan ketiga," gadis toska itu menarik nafas, dan—diluar dugaan—mengeluarkan senyum lembut yang ia berikan padaku di hari pertama,

"—Selamat datang di klub ini, Neru."

— **[IV] —**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Entah kenapa fanfik ini dimasuki oleh unsur harem... Yah, anggap aja haremnya cuma alat lawak. Pada akhirnya, saya enggak akan ngebuat Len pacaran dengan siapapun. Kayaknya.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #04: **Sebelah Mata, Nakajima Gumi (I) —

— **[IV] —**

Pada akhirnya, aku menyadari satu hal: setiap perempuan itu setidaknya memiliki dua kepribadian, tergantung pada situasinya. Tidak, mungkin tidak hanya berlaku pada perempuan, namun manusia pada umumnya, mengingat aku juga terkadang melakukannya.

Para iblis di rumahku juga begitu. Kau akan terkejut betapa berbedanya sikap mereka saat di depan publik dan di dalam rumah.

Contoh yang lain, tentu saja Neru. Sikapnya saat ini sangat berbeda dengan kali pertama aku berjumpa dengannya. Ia bahkan memanggil namanya sendiri dengan 'gue', padahal saat itu ia menggunakan 'aku'.

Namun gambaran awal tentangnya tidaklah salah; ia benar-benar tipe orang yang suka bicara panjang lebar. Apalagi saat ia sedang menggunakan alat bantu dengarnya; pembicaraan di antara kami seolah tak pernah menemui ujung.

"Kau bicara cukup banyak untuk orang yang tak bisa mendengar, ya."

—Aku tahu kita sepikiran, tapi kau tak perlu benar-benar mengatakannya, Miku. Aku mungkin bisa tahan karena sudah menerima kalimat menusuknya secara rutin, tapi ini pertama kalinya Neru menerimanya.

"Itu lagi? Gue sudah pernah bilang, 'kan? Justru karena gue tuli, gue paling suka saat-saat gue bisa mendengarkan suara dunia."

Benar juga. Aku sempat lupa akan fakta bahwa mereka sudah tinggal sekamar selama satu minggu belakangan, berarti ia mungkin sudah sama kebalnya dengan telingaku. Atau justru lebih, mengingat ia harus mendengar diari suara Miku tiap malam.

_Ah, gue pengen denger._

"Dan lagi, jadi tuli itu lumayan enak, lho. Saat temen-temen sekelas atau guru ngomongin gue dari belakang, gue tinggal copot aja alat bantu denger ini."

Aku tak tahu harus tertawa atau prihatin saat mendengar kalimat itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana kehidupan sekolahnya karena perbedaan kelas, tapi mungkin ia lebih memprihatinkan dibanding Miku.

Di telinga kiri Neru, terdapat sebuah alat yang melingkari telinganya, merekat dengan erat, seolah-olah itu adalah _armor _yang diciptakan khusus untuk telinga gadis itu. Ia hanya menggunakannya di sebelah telinga, mungkin karena harga alatnya yang mahal.

... Tidak, pasti bukan itu. Dari cerita masa lalu Neru, sudah jelas keluarganya adalah keluarga yang kaya raya—meskipun tak sebanding dengan Kagamine (jelas, siapa yang mampu mengalahkan kekayaan keluarga yang menguasai seperempat saham industri dunia?). Ia pasti memilih mengenakan sebelah saja dengan alasan merepotkan.

Mendapatkan jawaban dari hipotesaku sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan masalah itu dari orangnya sendiri.

Melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kananku, aku menyerahkan tugas mendorong kursi roda pada Neru, lalu berlari mendahului mereka.

"Sori, gue mau kerja sambilan. Jadi gue duluan, ya."

"Jadi elu kerja sambilan? Dimana? Kerja apa?"

Aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan Neru, sayangnya waktu terus berjalan, dan aku sudah terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu mulai kerja yang sudah kujanjikan dengan manajer toko komik bulukan itu.

"Gue udah keburu-buru, nih. Ntar tanya Miku aja, ya."

Mengabaikan dua perempuan yang memiliki hubungan dengan skala alam semesta—_gue juga enggak ngerti apa yang gue omongin—_di belakang, aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

Hari inipun langit masih terlihat cerah, dan kehidupan SMA-ku masih menyenangkan seperti biasa.

**— [IV] —**

Jumat, pagi hari.

Aku bangun kesiangan. Bahkan teriakan sok kebaratan dari DJ Dell sama sekali tak dapat membangunkanku.

Salahkan Nero dan Gakupo yang mengajakku menonton DVD mesum bersama yang ntah bagaimana berhasil mereka selundupkan ke dalam asrama. Berkat itu, aku tak dapat tidur—

Tidak, tolong jangan bayangkan sesuatu yang homo.

Kau tahu kejadian dimana orangtuamu yang tak pernah masuk ke kamarmu tiba-tiba masuk saat kau sedang masturbasi? Nah, itu yang terjadi. Tidak, tak ada satupun di antara kami yang melakukan hal semacam itu, tapi bagian orangtuamu masuk ke kamar adalah benar.

Lalu, orang yang berperan sebagai 'orangtua' di asrama ini, tentu saja... Nona 'Iblis' Meiko.

Sepanjang malam, aku harus menerima nasihat yang tak satupun kuingat, memaksaku untuk tak tidur mendengarkan sendirian, sedangkan Nero dan Gakupo langsung tertidur—dan pingsan akibat tendangan maut—saat 'reedukasi' dari Nona Meiko _baru _berjalan setengah jam.

Karena itu, saat ini, aku berjalan di dalam gedung sekolah dengan mata setengah terbuka. Jangankan menjemput Miku, aku bahkan menginjakkan kaki ke gedung sekolah bersamaan dengan waktu bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka semacam ini, tidak heran Miku akan membuat lelucon semacam 'beraninya kau memandangku dengan sebelah mata' saat ia melihatku nanti (karena setengah tambah setengah sama dengan satu).

Dikarenakan lift hanya boleh dipergunakan oleh siswa kekurangan semacam Miku (dengan kata lain: dirinya sendiri) atau staf sekolah, dan harus menggunakan kartu khusus untuk membukanya, yang berarti mustahil untuk siswa biasa, yang berarti aku harus menaiki anak tangga, yang berarti lebih banyak cobaan.

Aah, _pikiran gue jadi ngaco karena kurang tidur._

Sembari menjaga kesadaran yang seolah siap melambung kapan saja, aku berjalan secara perlahan-lahan, melangkahkan kaki ke tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua—dan menabrak seorang gadis yang menatapku dengan sebelah mata.

Saat aku bilang 'sebelah mata', yang kumaksudkan bukanlah secara kiasan.

"Ah."

_Bruk._

Di perputaran anak tangga, aku yang berjalan ke atas dengan mata setengah terbuka, bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut hijau yang berlari ke bawah dengan terburu-buru.

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik lawak dengan sentuhan adegan mesum disana-sini, dapat dipastikan ia akan terjatuh ke arahku dan aku tak sengaja memegang 'buah' yang menggantung di dadanya. Sayangnya, ini bukanlah dunia yang segampang itu.

Tumpukan kertas yang dibawa oleh gadis itu jatuh berserakan, bersamaan dengan ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan oleh bokongku terhadap lantai.

"A-aduh..."

Suaranya yang begitu lembut, rambutnya yang hijau sebahu, dasi warna birunya yang menandakan bahwa ia satu angkatan di atasku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

—_Kurasa kalian sudah tahu, tapi biar kukatakan sekali lagi: jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah kalimat yang kugunakan untuk mengatakan bahwa seorang perempuan cantik._

"M-maaf, kau tidak apa-apa? Aduh, kertas tugasnya..."

Padahal dari sudut pandang orang biasa, seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf. Apakah ia melakukannya karena melihat kondisi tanganku yang terlilit perban ini? Tidak, dalam hal itu, seharusnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Karena sebuah penutup mata rumah sakit menutupi mata kiri gadis itu.

_Itu terjadi lagi. _

_Rangkaian memori ketika aku membaca profil para siswa dengan kekurangan yang ada di sekolah ini kembali bangkit begitu saja, memaksaku untuk melihatnya kembali._

"A-ah, maaf. Aku yang salah karena jalan sambil ngantuk. Biar aku saja yang membereskannya, _senpai._"

_Lembar ketiga, tepat di bawah lembaran data profil Akita Neru. Wajahnya yang mudah diingat karena warna rambut yang sama nyentriknya dengan Miku tak mungkin kulupakan._

Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku mengambil lembaran-lembaran jawaban soal yang tak kupahami sedikitpun, namun langsung ditepis oleh sang kakak kelas berambut hijau,

"Tanganmu sedang luka, 'kan? Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Niatmu saja sudah membuatku senang."

_Satu angkatan di atasku, seorang gadis yang mata kirinya digerogoti oleh penyakit—_

Ia menyusun semuanya secara perlahan dan hati-hati, tak mempedulikanku yang hanya terdiam tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Begitu ia selesai, ia berdiri, menatapku, membuatku dapat melihat wajahnya secara utuh.

Dengan mata kirinya yang bersembunyi di dalam penutup mata berwarna putih, hanya dengan mata kanannya, ia membentuk setengah lingkaran yang sama dengan bibirnya, mewujudkan senyum sederhana yang tak kuketahui tujuannya.

—_gadis yang selalu menatap semua orang dengan sebelah mata, Nakajima Gumi._

**— [IV] —**

Aku, Miku, dan Neru. Cukup dengan satu orang lagi yang cukup gila untuk bergabung dengan kami, maka satu-satunya yang perlu kami lakukan adalah mencari guru yang bersedia menjadi pembimbing klub kami, dan organisasi penguasa dunia akan segera terbentuk.

Rencananya, untuk anggota selanjutnya, aku ingin mengajak seorang siswa laki-laki untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah. Dan lagi, jika aku menambah jumlah anggota perempuan, aku pasti akan menerima tatapan dingin dari Miku.

"Ini adalah organisasi yang kelak akan menguasai dunia, bukan harem-mu."

Aku sudah bisa membayangkan ia akan mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu. _Meskipun kelihatannya akan menyenangkan, sih._

Siswa yang sebenarnya ingin kuajak adalah seorang anak dari kelas internasional, Kagene Rei, seorang pengidap _schizophrenia; _kepribadian ganda. Tapi saat inipun aku masih mempertimbangkannya, mengingat...

_Aku membencinya._

_Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku sudah membencinya. Hanya dengan membaca profilnya saja sudah membuatku muak._

Yah, mengabaikan pria dengan tinggi badan yang sama memprihatinnya dengan diriku itu, tak ada seorangpun siswa laki-laki yang sepertinya akan cocok menjadi anggota klub kami.

Teringat dengan kakak kelas yang kutabrak tadi pagi, terbesit pikiran untuk mengajaknya bergabung. _Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya_—tidak. Ehm. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan pikiran.

Nakajima Gumi, 16 tahun. Mata kirinya digerogoti penyakit dan harus dicabut melalui operasi. Hanya itu yang aku ketahui. Hal lain yang ada di profil yang diberikan Miku hanyalah hal tak berguna seperti tanggal lahir, zodiak, atau semacamnya.

Waktu terus bergerak, dan bel jam makan siang berbunyi.

"Miku, gue punya seseorang yang pengen gue aja masuk ke klub."

Menoleh ke belakang, aku berbicara pada gadis di atas kursi roda yang sedang mengerjakan PR yang baru saja diberikan—sungguh rajinnya pasangan jiwaku. Menghentikan tangannya sejenak, ia mengajak untuk beradu mata.

"Perempuan, ya?"

"... Iya."

"Oh, yasudah. Kalau begitu rekrut dia. Jika ia mau, biar aku yang mengujinya."

'_Rekrut', 'uji'. _Sepertinya Miku benar-benar menganggap bahwa klub ini cuma kedok untuk organisasi yang kelak akan menguasai dunia. Karakter gadis ini benar-benar berantakan, meskipun aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Hm? Tadi gue kira elu bakal ngomong sesuatu kayak 'Ini bukanlah harem-mu, Len' atau semacamnya."

"Yah, dariawal aku sudah tahu kau akan mengajak perempuan. Karena kau mesum. Lagipula kau sudah menyadarinya sendiri, jadi mengatakannya hanya akan membuang-buang nafas."

"Makasih atas pujiannya," jawabku, sinis.

"Tapi ingatlah, Len. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh _denganku_. Hanya aku yang bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan denganmu. Aku tak akan memaafkan jika kau mengikat kontrak dengan orang lain."

"... Jadi intinya, kita pacaran?"

"... Najis lu."

_Kenapa?! Kenapa elu yang selalu pake 'aku-kamu' tiba-tiba ngomong najis pake 'gue-elu'?! Sebesar itukah ketidakinginan elu pacaran dengan gue?!_

"—Hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar itu. Kupikir kau sudah tahu tanpa harus kukatakan."

Aku tersipu takjub.

Sama sekali tak pernah terbesit di dalam pikiranku bahwa Miku memikirkan hal yang sama.

Selama ini, kukira hanya aku sendiri yang menganggap hubungan di antara kami adalah sesuatu yang melebihi persahabatan atau cinta. Mungkin karena sikapnya, aku selalu membayangkan bahwa ia hanya menatapku sebagai bawahan.

Jiwa kami terikat lebih kuat dari yang kukira.

Mungkin karena kecocokan pikiran inilah, aku berani menyebutnya sebagai pasangan jiwaku tanpa ragu.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya, iya. Aku, Len Kagamine, dengan ini berjanji, tidak akan menjalani hubungan cinta kasih dengan siapapun di dalam organisasi. Sudah puas?"

Sambil mengeluarkan _senyum barokah _-nya, Miku mengangguk bergumam kecil,

"Iya."

_Aku ingin melindungi senyum itu._

_"_Ah, dan Len, tolong... jangan lakukan sesuatu yang nekat."

"...?"

— [IV] —

Aku tidak pernah naik ke lantai tiga sebelumnya. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi lantai tiga adalah lantai dimana seluruh kelas murid tahun kedua berada, yang mana berarti ini sama sekali bukan teritori untuk murid tahun pertama seperti aku ini.

Warna dasi yang digunakan oleh siswa tahun pertama adalah merah tua, tahun kedua adalah biru tua, dan tahun ketiga berwarna hijau tua. Berkat perbedaan warna yang seolah menggambarkan perbedaan kasta itu, setiap mata hampir tertuju ke sini.

Yah, meskipun kurasa anak yang tangannya diperban pasti akan selalu menarik perhatian tak peduli apa warna dasinya.

Bagaimana Nero dan Gakupo bisa mejeng disini tanpa peduli dengan tatapan para kakak kelas masih sebuah misteri. Apa mungkin mereka memanfaatkan tubuh besar dan wajah garang Gakupo untuk menghindari masalah?

Kalau benar begitu, aku dalam masalah besar.

Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan urusanku sebelum ada preman sekolah yang datang dan mencari urusan—_karena gue sama sekali payah dalam masalah berantem._

"2-C... 2-C... ah, ini."

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang, jadi berkurangnya jumlah siswa di dalam kelas akibat yang pergi ke kantin adalah hal yang wajar.

Tapi begitu aku membuka pintu geser ruang kelas dimana Nakajima-senpai berada, aku tahu,

—Kalau hanya ada empat orang di dalam kelas itu sama sekali tidaklah wajar.

Mungkin ini sedikit salahku, karena aku tidak mengetuk pintu ataupun mengintip dari jendela terlebih dahulu, tapi langsung membuka pintu tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang.

Lagipula, _kelas macam apa yang pintunya tertutup pada jam istirahat?_

Di pojok ruangan, di depan papan tulis, di bawah jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan olahraga. Tiga kalimat itu menggambarkan sebuah lokasi, lokasi yang dituju oleh pandangan mataku saat ini.

_Aku tak pernah melihat bullying sebelumnya._

"Berani banget elu menatap gue dengan sebelah mata?! Mau mati, ya?! Mau mati?! Ah, atau elu mau mata elu yang satu lagi juga dicabut, jadi elu enggak bisa menatap apapun lagi?!"

Teriakan itu membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri, mengingat aku juga menggunakan kalimat yang sama untuk menggambarkan seorang Nakajima Gumi.

Empat orang, tiga perempuan, satu laki-laki. Hanya mereka yang berada di ruangan 2-C saat ini.

Salah satu perempuan terduduk di sudut ruangan, salah satunya menjambak rambut gadis itu, gadis yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan satu-satunya siswa pria ikut-ikutan tertawa meskipun setengah-setengah, menyokong hinaan meskipun ia tak menginginkannya.

_Kau tak bisa menghentikannya, karena itu kau ikut dengannya?_

Siswa berambut merah yang menyadari keberadaanku itu menatap dengan harapan kosong, seolah memintaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Meminta adik kelas dengan tangan cacat ini untuk melakukan sesuatu._

"Nilai gue jelek pasti gara-gara elu ngebuatinnya salah-salah, 'kan?! Ngaku!"

"Enggak... itu... nilaiku juga sama..."

"Hah?! Elu pikir gue peduli sama nilai elu?! Nilai elu ya nilai elu! Nilai gue ya nilai gue! Elu mau dapet nol asalkan gue dapet seratus gue gak urus!"

Aku memiliki teman.

Miku ramah pada semua orang.

Neru adalah gadis tangguh yang mampu berdiri sendiri.

Dari semua orang dengan cacat fisik yang aku kenal, semuanya adalah orang yang mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tidak secara fisik, setidaknya secara mental mereka—kami—kuat.

Namun gadis itu berbeda. Nakajima Gumi berbeda dengan kami.

"Akaito! Keluarin rokok elu. Gue mau ngasih cewek sampah ini satu pelajaran yang enggak akan dia lupakan seumur hidupnya."

"Tapi, Zatsune, kalau lebih dari ini..."

"Hah?! Bokap gue kepala sekolah, bokap elu kepala polisi. Kurang aman apa coba?! Ngebunuh satu atau dua cecunguk enggak akan ada bedanya!"

Nakajima Gumi begitu lemah, aku tahu hanya dengan melihat ini. Ini pasti bukan yang pertama baginya, apalagi ini adalah tahun keduanya di SMA ini. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi selama setahun belakangan.

Ia lemah.

Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Begitu juga denganku.

Meskipun siswa berambut merah tadi menatap meminta pertolongan padaku.

Kau yang anak kepala polisi, orang terdekat dari _gadis iblis _itu, memiliki tubuh sempurna, dan berada disana saja tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Bagaimana aku yang—

—_aku yang kehilangan sebelah tangan ini dapat melakukan sesuatu?_

Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu, apa aku akan membiarkannya? Tidak, mustahil. Mengabaikan sebuah kejahatan sama saja dengan mendukung kejahatan itu sendiri. Jika aku memalingkan mataku disini, berarti aku sama saja dengan mereka yang berjalan di belakangku,

—_hanya sekedar NPC yang dikendalikan oleh dunia._

Aku akan menguasai dunia. _Kami _akan menguasai dunia. Bagaimana bisa, calon penguasa dunia membiarkan kejahatan terjadi di depan matanya?

Hanya karena ia kehilangan satu matanya, kenapa ia harus begini?

"Cepat, Akaito! Jangan ngebuat gue menunggu lebih lama lagi!"

Pria berambut merah yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa itu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotak yang berada di saku celananya, membakar ujungnya tanpa maksud untuk menghisapnya.

Begitu puntung rokok itu berpindah tangan, aku tahu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Sebelum puntung rokok yang menyala dengan begitu panasnya itu menyentuh satu-satunya mata Nakajima Gumi yang tersisa, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Nakajima Gumi telah tersiksa selama satu tahun ini, tanpa satupun uluran tangan yang datang untuk menariknya dari sana. Nakajima Gumi telah tertindas selama satu tahun ini, dengan semua mata yang berpaling darinya.

Apa aku akan berpaling?

Apa aku akan meloloskan hal ini demi diriku sendiri?

Jika aku menolong Nakajima Gumi, kehidupan sekolahku tak akan sama. _Kehidupan sekolah menyenangkan—dengan kata lain, 'mimpi'ku—tak akan lagi sama._

Dari awal, mimpi itu memiliki arti ganda; tujuan dari hidup, atau bunga khayalan yang kau lihat di saat tidur.

_Saat ini, aku sedang mengalami mimpi yang sangat indah._

Jika aku _terbangun, _entah apa aku akan mampu _melihat_ mimpi ini sekali lagi.

Meskipun begitu, aku—

Berlari.

Bukan dari sini, bukan dari kenyataan.

Aku berlari, menuju mereka.

Tanpa tahu apakah aku akan _tertidur _lagi, aku telah memutuskan—

—_Untuk terbangun dari mimpi panjangku._

_DUAK! PRAANG!_

Tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, aku melompat. Mencengkram kepala gadis berambut hitam itu—dan menghantamkannya ke jendela yang ada di depannya.

Wajah terkejut. Teriakan penuh ketakutan.

Telingaku tak dapat mendengar teriakan dari perempuan yang merupakan teman dari gadis yang kepalanya saat ini menghantam kaca jendela oleh tanganku sendiri.

Mataku tak dapat melihat darah yang membasahi kaca yang retak itu.

Hidungku tak mampu mencium darah dari gadis yang telah kehilangan kesadaran oleh tanganku.

Tangan yang menggenggam kepala bersurai hitam itu terasa kaku, tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Ini bukan seperti aku mengalami kelumpuhan tiba-tiba, ini hanyalah serangan psikologis yang diterima oleh tubuhku akibat perbuatanku sendiri.

Di tengah kegelapan yang dibuat oleh kepalaku sendiri, satu-satunya yang mampu kulihat hanyalah sosok kakak kelas berambut hijau yang baru saja kutabrak tadi pagi, meringkuk di bawahku, menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"—Maaf aku baru menolongmu sekarang, _senpai._"

Apakah aku tersenyum? Apakah aku ikut menangis? Ataukah justru tak memasang sedikitpun ekspresi? Entahlah, aku tak tahu.

Di dalam kegelapan itu, kegelapan tanpa satupun indra yang bekerja itu, satu-satunya yang dapat kurasakan hanyalah tangan Nakajima Gumi yang bergerak memeluk kedua kakiku.

"—Kau terlambat satu tahun, tahu."

— • —**  
Bersambung  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

_Once again, SO MUCH FEELS._

Dengan begini, bisa dipastikan kapter depan Gumi akan bergabung dengan klub, _and then, _organisasi penakluk dunia ini akan lahir.

Btw, saya kayaknya udah banyak banget masang _foreshadowing.  
_Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Kiyoteru?  
Bagaimana hidup Nero dan Neru yang tinggal satu rumah sebelum masuk SMA?  
Kenapa Len membenci Rei, padahal itu anak belom nongol?  
CERITA MIKU MANA?!  
CERITA LEN JUGA BARU PANCINGAN MULU!

Nantikan semuanya di fanfik yang (seharusnya) mengaduk perasaan pembaca ini, dan doakan saja authornya enggak hiatus! AHAHAH.

Jangan lupa bahwa review kalian menambah kecepatan apdet saya (dan jangan lupa kalo saya cuma ngibul).  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


	5. Bagian 05: Satu Mata, Nakajima Gumi (II)

_Ketika aku kecil, ketika aku masih tinggal di sarang iblis yang kusebut sebagai rumah, aku memiliki seorang malaikat._

_Seklise seperti yang kau duga, yang kupanggil sebagai malaikat adalah perempuan yang berperan sebagai ibuku. _

_Semua orang mengira bahwa Kagamine Lily—penyihir yang menjadi istri dari raja iblis itu saat ini—adalah ibu kandungku (dikarenakan faktor kemiripan), tapi sebenarnya bukan, aku tak lahir dari rahim penyihir itu._

_Ibu kandung dari Kagamine Len—dan Rin, tentunya—secara _de facto_ adalah wanita lain yang dinikahi oleh iblis itu sebelumnya. Lily—aku tak ingin memanggilnya sebagai ibu—baru memasuki keluarga ini sejak kematian sang malaikat._

_Benar. Ia meninggal._

_Malaikat melindungiku di sarang iblis itu meninggal—atau lebih tepatnya, bunuh diri. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, didorong untuk bunuh diri. __**Oleh iblis itu.**_

_Sejak saat itu, aku sendirian._

_Sendirian, tinggal bersama para iblis di dalam sarang mereka._

— **[V] —**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.**

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #05: **Sebelah Mata, Nakajima Gumi (II) —

— **[V] —**

Kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan adalah mimpi yang kuinginkan saat ini, dan tanpa ragu akan kukatakan bahwa itu merupakan segalanya bagiku. Karena itu, tak pernah terlintas sekalipun untuk menghancurkannya, apalagi dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusnya sebagai putriku, tapi apa yang telah kau lakukan sudah kelewatan."

Di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, ruangan yang paling tak ingin dituju oleh semua siswa. Aku, seorang siswa yang baru saja bersekolah disini kurang dari dua minggu, telah dipanggil dengan alasan telah melakukan kekerasan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, _membuat putri kepala sekolah gegar otak dan menerima tiga jahitan di kepalanya._

Ruang kepala sekolah yang begitu mewah, membuatmu tak percaya bahwa ini adalah ruangan yang dihuni oleh seorang staf pengajar di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi kesederhanaan dan kemandirian.

Foto para kepala sekolah sebelumnya berbaris dengan rapi di belakang bangku kepala sekolah, lemari piala yang menghabiskan tiga lemari besar berada di sisi ruang, TV LCD yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk, sofa empuk yang terbuat dari kulit binatang asli di pusat ruangan.

Sungguh, jika aku bisa, aku akan mengambil salah satu barang disini, menjualnya, dan membagikan uangnya ke yang membutuhkan ala pencuri baik hati.

Di tengah ruangan, dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca yang dialasi oleh taplak yang penuh akan ornamen dari logam mulia, aku terduduk di sofa kulit binatang, berhadapan dengan sang kepala sekolah yang duduk di sofa seberang.

Aku dapat melihat guru bimbingan konseling dan wali kelasku berdiri di samping ruangan, namun saat ini mereka tak bergerak ataupun berkata apa-apa, hanya sekedar pajangan belaka.

Di sampingku, terduduk Nakajima Gumi, gadis yang kuselamatkan dengan mempertaruhkan keberadaanku di sekolah ini—atau justru dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa?

"Jadi menyundut mata siswi lain yang sudah _**buta sebelah**_ menggunakan rokok sama sekali tidak kelewatan, begitu?"

Dengan penekanan pada kondisi kekurangan Gumi, aku mengatakan kebenaran. Aku berani bicara begitu karena, yah, jika apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap dikeluarkan dari sekolah, itu berarti tak ada gunanya berpura-pura jadi anak baik, bukan?

"Itu... tidak ada bukti bahwa ia melakukannya."

_Orang dewasa bodoh. _Bahkan caranya menghindar jauh lebih payah daripada alasan yang kugunakan ketika ditanya kenapa terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Aku mengernyit kesal. Aku sendiri bisa melihat wajah takut dan khawatir dari Nakajima. Tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin menggenggam roknya dengan erat, mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami.

Tenang saja, _senpai. _Aku juga ketakutan. Aku hanya menyembunyikannya di balik topeng arogan dan sok hebat yang kupelajari dari _iblis _itu sejak lahir.

"Saya sudah mengenal Nakajima Gumi sebelum masuk ke sekolah ini. Ia sering bercerita padaku tentang apa yang Zatsune Mika lakukan padanya selama ini, dan ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ketakutan."

Itu bohong, tentu aja.

Dengan sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu bahwa orang dewasa bodoh yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah ini tak akan cukup pintar sampai menyelidiki hubungan Nakajima denganku. Nakajima terlihat terkejut akan kalimat yang kuucapkan, namun ia tetap diam, memutuskan ikut dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Masalah itu—"

"Jangan katakan sesuatu semacam 'itu hanyalah kenakalan remaja', kepala sekolah. Jika putri kesayangan anda disiksa selama satu tahun penuh tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, apakah anda akan meloloskannya hanya dengan 'kenakalan remaja'?"

_Brak!_

Tangan besar kelebihan lemak yang terbungkus di dalam jas mahal itu menghantam meja kaca, membuatnya bergetar meskipun tak sampai retak.

"Kau bocah kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah?! Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu!"

Ah, begitu kalah berdebat dengan orang yang bahkan belum hidup setengah dari usianya, ia langsung beralih menggunakan metode semacam ini untuk membuatku takut. _Sayangnya, ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan iblis itu._

Reaksi yang ia keluarkan jauh lebih mengecewakan dari perkiraan. Padahal kukira pria tambun itu akan tetap menjaga topengnya sembari mencoba untuk memojokkanku.

"Kepala sekolah, apa kau tahu nama keluargaku?"

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal semacam ini, sungguh. Sebagai seseorang yang menyesali secara penuh dilahirkan di keluarga yang lebih mirip garis keturunan iblis, aku benar-benar tak mau menggunakan kekuatan yang kubawa dari lahir ini.

"H-hah?! Kaga... mine?"

—Kekuatan keluarga.

Wajah tua dari kepala botak yang sebelumnya menunjukkan amarah dan keinginan untuk menghancurkan siswa di hadapannya menjadi berkeping-keping hancur seketika, digantikan oleh wajah takut dan keringat dingin.

Sosok besarnya itu langsung ciut seketika di hadapan nama pemilik perusahaan raksasa penguasa seperempat pasar industri dunia.

Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan nama belakang ini dari teman-temanku, karena tak banyak orang seumur mereka yang tahu akan keberadaan keluarga Kagamine—aku justru akan terkejut jika ada anak SMA yang sudah mengenal nama keluarga penguasa industri ini.

Ia menoleh ke arah dua orang guru yang sedari tadi hanya berfungsi sebagai pajangan, seolah meminta mereka untuk mengatakan apa yang tak mampu diucapkan oleh bibirnya sendiri.

"Itu... adalah marga dari calon perdana menteri, Kagamine Leon."

Masalah pencalonan iblis itu, aku sama sekali tak tahu—atau lebih tepatnya _tak peduli. _Aku sudah sering mendengar berita ini ketika bermalas-malasan di toko komik Om Kiyoteru, tapi tak pernah satu kalipun berkeinginan untuk menempelkannya ke dalam kepala.

_Tiap kali aku melihat wajah iblis itu, aku... cih._

Pria tua yang dimakan oleh hartanya sendiri itu seolah kebingungan, matanya kini menuju ke arah wali kelasku, "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah dengar putra calon perdana menteri sekolah disini!"

"Waktu Kagamine Len masuk ke SMA ini, Kagamine Leon belum diumumkan menjadi calon perdana menteri. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh Len adalah benar... Kagamine-san sendiri pernah mendatangi saya untuk memberi salam."

Pembicaraan ini membuatku muak. Kagamine ini, Kagamine itu. Leon ini, Leon itu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku putra dari calon orang nomor satu di pemerintahan?

—Ah, kurasa kalimat itu tak pantas kuucapkan, karena berkat itulah aku bisa mengancam para orang dewasa ini.

Kepala sekolah yang memasang wajah bingung itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sebagai kepala sekolah, ia harus memperlakukan semua siswanya dengan adil. Namun aku tahu, ia pasti memperlakukan putrinya—Zatsune Mika—dengan berbeda, dan kini ia _harus_ memperlakukanku—selaku putra calon pemimpin pemerintahan—dengan berbeda juga.

Membuat masalah dengan calon perdana menteri—bukan, membuat masalah dengan _kepala keluarga Kagamine_ adalah hal terakhir yang seharusnya kau lakukan dalam hidup. Ini bukan masalah keadilan, karena _merekalah keadilan itu sendiri._

Mengeluarkanku dari sekolah akan mempermalukan nama Kagamine, dan orang tua itu juga pasti tak tahu, sekeji apa pembalasan dendam yang akan diberi oleh sang raja iblis karena melakukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, Kepala Sekolah?"

Aku menarik nafas, mencoba memasang wajah paling mengintimidasi yang aku bisa,

"Anda akan membiarkan saya sekolah disini, menganggap bahwa apa yang saya lakukan pada putri anda adalah pembelaan atas Nakajima Gumi."

Dengan kata lain, _saya meminta anda untuk jujur. _Apakah itu sulit?

"Jangan bercanda! Itu—"

"—Atau, anda bisa mengeluarkan saya dari sekolah, dan membiarkan 'Ayah' saya menghancurkan hidup keluarga anda, mengambil rumah anda, memeras harta anda, dan menjual putri anda ke tempat pelacuran jauh di luar negeri."

Sekali lagi, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mendengar ancaman kosong yang tak berlandaskan apapun itu, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. _Makanya kukatakan bahwa ia hanyalah orang dewasa yang bodoh._

"Berarti kita sepakat."

Dengan senyuman jahat yang kupaksakan, aku meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah, berhasil mempertahankan kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan. Meskipun harus bergantung pada _mereka._

"Cih."

Suatu hari nanti... aku pasti akan bisa hidup sendiri, _tanpa nama ini._

— **[V] —**

Tinggal masalah waktu hingga _ia _mendengar berita tentang apa yang kulakukan di dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Entah kapan itu akan terjadi, dan entah juga apa yang akan terjadi.

Harapan yang kumiliki, iblis berkedok ayahku itu akan mengabaikan masalah ini, mengingat aku seharusnya sudah tak lagi ia anggap berguna. Namun kemungkinan bahwa ia akan menabur garam di lukaku juga sangat tinggi, mengingat sikap _iblis_nya.

"Aaah, padahal baru minggu kedua..."

Aku menggaruk kepala dengan tangan kanan, mengacak-acak rambut sendiri akibat perasaan kesal dan bingung yang melanda.

Dalam skenario terburuk, seharusnya aku menghubungi Om Kiyoteru, meminta ia berperan sebagai wali-ku. Namun yang kulakukan malah menggunakan nama iblis itu sebagai perlindungan.

_Ini skenario yang lebih buruk daripada skenario terburuk._

"Anu..."

Lagipula, apa-apaan sikapku saat di dalam ruangan tadi? Bahkan aku merasa keluar dari karakterku sendiri. Jangan katakan bahwa sebenarnya aku punya tendensi untuk menjadi antagonis?

Aah, mustahil, 'kan? Protagonis yang ternyata antagonis itu sudah kelewat klise, dan aku yakin kisah hidupku bukanlah kisah picisan semacam itu. Aku tak akan rela.

"A-anu, Kagamine-kun."

Sudah sepuluh detik berlalu sejak aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan mewah berkedok kantor kepala sekolah, dan selama itu juga aku berdiri mematung di depannya, tenggelam akan pikiranku sendiri.

Yang aku tak tahu, selama sepuluh detik itu juga, Nakajima Gumi berusaha memanggil namaku, menarik-narik lengan kanan dari blazer yang kukenakan hanya demi secuil perhatian.

Begitu aku menoleh, ia justru membuang wajahnya.

Bibirnya bergerak pelan, dan matanya yang hanya sebelah itu berkaca-kaca—tidak, sepertinya matanya sudah berkaca-kaca _semenjak kami memasuki ruangan itu. _Sambil mencoba mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan kirinya, ia berkata,

"T-terima kasih..."

"Jangan dipikirkan," aku berusaha menenangkan gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun itu, "Dariawal gue sudah siap untuk melakukan hal semacam ini. Gue calon penguasa dunia, sih."

_Oke, itu bohong. _Akting yang kulakukan di dalam ruangan tadi hanyalah untung-untungan yang kulakukan begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut akan apa yang terjadi untuk ke depan.

"Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal, tapi kau rela melakukan hal semacam ini..."

Untuk alasan tertentu, hatiku terasa sakit saat ia mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan sebagai usaha melawak. _Setidaknya tertawalah sedikit sambil berkata 'apaan, tuh?'._

"Makanya gue bilang, enggak usah dipikirin. Lagian dariawal gue ke kelas itu emang buat nyariin _senpai_, kok."

Tanpa mempedulikan kalimatku, Nakajima langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja, seolah kelelahan dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini, menyerahkan diri ke dalam pelukan pria di depannya ini.

_Enggak, gue nggak boleh punya pikiran mesum sama cewek yang keadaannya lagi begini._

"_Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."_

Entah berapa kali Nakajima mengucapkan kata itu, seolah-olah ingin mengerahkan seluruh pita suaranya hanya untuk sekedar menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang perempuan yang melakukan hal seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan hanyalah menepuk punggungnya secara perlahan, kemudian mengelus rambut hijaunya yang terasa lembut, mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara _sang malaikat _menenangkan aku di kala dulu.

Ah, kalau begini aku tak bisa mengajaknya bergabung dengan klub kami sekarang. Situasinya benar-benar tidak mendukung.

Para siswa sudah dipulangkan akibat insiden tadi siang—entah, aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa mereka mengambil langkah seheboh itu—sehingga satu-satunya murid yang berada di sekolah hanyalah kami berdua.

"_Senpai _gak apa-apa? Mau ke UKS dulu?"

Entah kenapa, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

Padahal yang kulakukan hanyalah menemani Nakajima yang kuantar untuk tertidur di UKS, dan bahkan tiada satupun kata yang tertukar di antara kami, meskipun begitu, waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

Ini terasa sedikit aneh.

Baru tadi pagi aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan gadis ini, siangnya aku hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah demi menolongnya, dan pada sore harinya aku menyaksikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dari jarak sedekat ini.

Langit sudah menjadi merah kekuningan, seolah menyambut gadis bersurai hijau itu untuk membuka mata.

Nakajima mengangkat tangannya secara perlahan, lalu menyentuh bola matanya yang tak ada di balik penutup mata berwarna putih itu. Seolah berpikir, ia terdiam untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian melihat ke arahku dan bertanya,

"... Apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Eh?"

"Cerita di balik mata ini."

— [V] —

Sore hari, aku berjalan pulang. Meskipun Nakajima-senpai berkata akan memberitahu cerita di balik mata kirinya, satu-satunya yang kudengar darinya sesaat yang lalu hanyalah serangkaian nomor yang diakuinya sebagai nomor ponsel miliknya.

Langit yang merah makin bertambah merah, dan lama kelamaan dimakan oleh kegelapan, menunjukkan bahwa malam sudah mendekat.

Tadinya aku berpikir untuk mampir sebentar di (sebentar lagi akan jadi) markas, tapi begitu melihat letak jarum-jarum di jam tangan, aku langsung menyerah karena itu pasti akan sia-sia.

"... dan pergi ke tokopun percuma kalau sudah jam segini..."

Jika aku pergi sekarang, satu-satunya yang kudapatkan hanyalah ocehan dan pekerjaan tanpa melakukan apapun selama 20 menit, yang mana sama sekali tak berupah mengingat gajiku yang 500 yen per jam.

Dengan begitu, aku melangkahkan kaki, berjalan ke arah gedung asrama putra.

Berjalan beberapa meter di depan perempatan utama yang mengarah ke bangunan-bangunan sekolah, aku dapat melihat sosok siswa yang mengenakan seragam yang sama denganku, kecuali warna dasi yang menandakan bahwa ia murid tahun kedua.

Aku mengenalnya.

Dari rambutnya yang merah menyala itu, aku tahu bahwa ia adalah pria yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa selain memohon pertolonganku tadi siang.

Di bibirnya terselip sepuntung rokok, seolah memberitahuku fungsi sebenarnya dari kotak yang berada di saku celananya tadi siang. Sekolah ini jelas melarang keberadaan rokok, namun ia justru melakukannya dengan terang-terangan.

Perawakan dan sikapnya saat ini jelas memberikan kesan bahwa ia adalah berandalan pada siapapun yang melihatnya, namun aku tahu, ia tidak sejahat itu.

Ia berhenti. Kakinya berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan kakiku.

Di pusat perempatan utama, kami saling berdiri berhadapan. Tinggi badannya yang hampir dua puluh senti di atasku itu benar-benar membuat terintimidasi, meskipun aku berusaha sebaik mungkin agar hal tersebut tak tampak di wajahku.

_Duak._

Tanpa aba-aba, dengan begitu saja, sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi kanan, membuat korbannya—dengan kata lain, diriku—tergerak mundur hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

"Itu sakit, tahu. Untuk apa itu?"

Aku memegangi pipiku yang sebenarnya tak terlalu sakit. _Keh, _pukulannya barusan bahkan tak memberikan sedikitpun luka, jangankan bengkak.

"Itu ungkapan rasa iri dan terima kasih dari gue."

Pria berambut merah itu—Akaito, kalau tak salah—menarik rokoknya untuk sesaat, menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, sebelum menjepitnya lagi di antara bibirnya.

"Elu ngebuat gue kesal, bocah. Padahal elu baru kelas satu, badan elu jauh lebih kecil dari gue, dan bahkan tangan elu dalam keadaan begitu. Kenapa elu bisa ngelakuin hal semacam itu?"

"Jangan salahin gue, salahkan diri _senpai _sendiri yang kurang punya keberanian."

"Mau gue tonjok lagi, _hah_?" meskipun ia mengatakan itu, tapi yang ia lakukan justru menjulurkan tangannya, "Gue benar-benar iri dengan elu. Padahal Zatsune pacar gue sendiri, tapi gue enggak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"... tunggu, _senpai _enggak akan balas dendam, 'kan? Ini masih wilayah sekolah, lho."

"Enggak, tenang aja. Gue juga merasa Zatsune pantas menerima itu," begitu aku menangkap tangannya, Akaito langung menarik tanganku, membantu untuk berdiri. "Meskipun gue rasa gegar otak dan tiga jahitan di dahi itu agak kelewatan, sih."

"Yah, seenggaknya tengkoraknya enggak retak."

Merasa tak nyaman berbicara sambil berdiri, pria berambut merah menyala itu mengajak duduk di tangga kecil yang berada di depan teras asrama putra. Ia tetap menghisap dan mengeluarkan puntung rokoknya, sedangkan aku mengibaskan tanganku tiap kali asapnya datang mendekat.

_Perokok pasif itu jauh lebih bahaya daripada perokok aktif, tahu._

"Zatsune... pacaran dengan gue cuma agar bisa dapet perlindungan dari Bokap gue yang kepala polisi kota ini. Ia awalnya mendekati gue dengan godaan-godaan sok manis, namun setelah seminggu pacaran gue langsung tahu tujuan utamanya."

"... dan _senpai _tetap pacaran meskipun sudah tahu?"

"Mau gimana lagi, gue udah kelewat cinta sama itu cewek. Mau ia kayak setan, kek, mau ngebunuh orang, kek. Gue enggak tahu kenapa, gue enggak bisa berhenti buat jatuh cinta sama itu anak, dan ngerasa... kalo gue bisa ngerubah dia."

"_Senpai _yakin enggak dipelet atau semacamnya, 'kan?"

"Sekali lagi gue tanya, elu mau gue tonjok, _hah_?" berhenti bicara sejenak untuk mengeluarkan asap, ia kembali berbicara, "Tapi pada akhirnya, gue cuma bisa ngikutin kehendak dia tanpa sekalipun berusaha untuk ngubah sikapnya."

"..."

"Karena itu, saat elu datang tadi siang, gue bersyukur banget. Sebelumnya, enggak akan ada satupun orang yang berani ngebuka pintu kelas yang dipake oleh Zatsune buat 'main', tapi elu ngebukanya begitu aja."

_... yah, guenya enggak tahu, sih._

"Karena itu, gue minta bantuan elu lewat pandangan mata. Tadinya gue pengen elu manggil guru atau justru bokapnya Zatsune sendiri, gue sama sekali enggak nyangka elu bakal... ngelakuin hal semacam itu."

_Ahahaha. Manggil guru? Kok gue enggak kepikiran, ya. Kenapa gue baru kepikiran pilihan itu ketika baru diomongin, sih? Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri._

"Tapi, yah... kayak gue bilang tadi, Zatsune pantes ngedapetin ini. Karena itu gue nungguin elu disini, cuma sekedar pengen kasih salam tempel buat tanda terima kasih."

_Salam tempel? Salam tonjok, kali._

Merasa selesai berbicara, Akaito berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian berjalan pergi dari asrama sekolah. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia menoleh ke belakang sembari membuang rokoknya ke tanah, seolah ingin mengucapkan salam terakhir,

"Kalo elu punya masalah, jangan ragu-ragu buat bilang ke gue."

—dan pergi begitu saja.

Hari ini, setelah membuat seorang kakak kelas masuk rumah sakit, aku justru menjadi teman dengan pacarnya, menambah jumlah teman laki-lakiku yang sebelumnya hanya dua menjadi tiga.

Ah, sungguh, persahabatan selalu datang dari tempat yang tak kau duga.

— [V] —

"SEMUANYAAA! Pahlawan yang telah memusnahkan tirani Zatsune TELAH TIBAAA!"

... _Apaan, nih?_

"Dengan gagah berani, ia berlari menyelamatkan seorang gadis meskipun ia harus keluar dari sekolah. Dengan gagah berani dan tak peduli dengan masa depannya, ia mengirim Zatsune Mika yang telah menindas kita ke rumah sakit. Dengan gagah berani, ia rela mengobrankan tubuh dan jiwanya!"

_... Makanya, ini apaan, sih?_

"Untuk keberaniannya yang telah membuat kita pulang lebih cepat! Nyanyikan lagu kehormatan untuk pahlawan nasional SMA Vokazuri!"

"_**Betapa hatiku takkan pilu... telah gugur, pahlawan—"**_

"... Gue enggak jadi dikeluarin dari sekolah, lho."

"..."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan (yang sepertinya) mengejutkan dari mulutku, para penghuni asrama dari seluruh lantai segera membubarkan diri, kecewa dengan perjuanganku yang tanpa pengorbanan.

"Ntar... tunggu dulu... ngebuat anak kepsek masuk rumah sakit itu juga butuh perjuangan! Lanjutkan lagu kehormatannya! Tapi jangan lagu Gugur Bunga, ganti jadi sesuatu kayak Mars Pahlawan, kek! Oi! Tunggu! TUNGGUU!"

...

"Tak ada pria yang tertarik dengan perjuangan tanpa pengorbanan, sohibku," Nero—yang sedari tadi bekerja sebagai provokator—datang dan menepuk pundakku. "Tapi tenanglah, aku dan Gakupo tahu perjuanganmu."

"Tentu saja, sahabatku. Kami tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu," lanjut Gakupo yang datang entah darimana.

"Kalian..."

Aku terharu. Kalian memang sahabatku yang sesungguhnya—asalkan kalian tidak mengulurkan tangan kalian seperti itu.

"Jadi, PJ-nya dong. Elu jadian 'kan sama kakak kelas itu? Enggak mungkin setelah elu nolong dia begitu kalian enggak jadian, 'kan? Kalian jadian, 'kan?! Kalian jadian, 'kan?!"

... aku menyesal percaya dengan kalian.

— [V] —

Malam hari, seusai makan malam, aku mendapati diriku duduk di atas ranjang, bersandar pada dinding, sembari memasukkan nomor ponsel Nakajima ke dalam daftar kontak di ponsel.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Nero tidak akan kembali ke kamar untuk waktu yang agak lama—ia sedang menonton film porno selundupan _lagi _bersama Gakupo, aku juga diajak tapi menolak—aku menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor kakak kelas calon anggota kami.

Butuh waktu sejenak hingga kami terhubung, namun setelah aku mendengar suaranya di seberang sana, rasa lega langsung muncul begitu saja.

"_H-halo?"_

Dari suaranya, aku langsung tahu bahwa Nakajima-senpai merasa malu—tidak, sepertinya ini memang sifatnya. Aku menjawab dengan nada yang agak lebih ceria, "Ehm, halo. Ini Kagamine Len."

"_Oh... jadi itu namamu?"_

"Ah, iya, ya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, meskipun sudah melalui semua ini, kita sama sekali belum berkenalan, ya."

Padahal aku hanya mendengar suaranya di seberang telepon, namun aku merasa suaranya jauh lebih dekat daripada itu, jauh lebih jernih daripada yang didengar oleh telinga ini.

Mungkin ini hanyalah khayalan kosong, namun kini kami berdua berada di ruangan yang gelap, sama gelapnya dengan yang kulihat sesaat setelah aku menghantamkan kepala Zatsune ke jendela.

Di ruang yang gelap ini, kami berdua saling menyandarkan punggung, berbicara tanpa memandang satu sama lain, terhubung hanya dari sentuhan-sentuhan yang terjadi akibat saling menempelnya punggung.

Dengan suaranya yang tak lagi terdengar bergetar akibat _noise _ponsel, ia mulai berbicara dari balik punggungku,

"Aku... Nakajima Gumi. Namamu?"

_Aku sudah tahu namamu, _jawabku tanpa suara. Yang keluar dari mulutku sebenarnya hanyalah kalimat singkat lain, yang sudah sering kugunakan untuk memperkenalkan diri,

"Nama gue Kagamine Len. Panggil Len aja, enggak usah malu-malu."

"Aku tahu. Tadi kau sudah menyebutkannya."

Aku tak menjawab, lebih memilih untuk menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis berambut hijau di belakangku itu akan katakan selanjutnya.

"Karena perkenalannya sudah... Len-kun mau langsung dengar ceritanya, atau mau berbasa-basi dulu?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin langsung mendengarnya."

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, aku mempersiapkan diri, dan menajamkan telinga, bersiap mendengar kata demi kata yang akan memvisualisasikan apa yang akan diceritakan olehnya.

Sekali lagi, aku mendengarkan bagian terkelam dari hidup seorang manusia.

— • —**  
— Empat Tahun Yang Lalu —  
— • —**

_Nakajima Gumi terlahir buta sejak kecil._

_Apa yang ia tahu tentang dunia tak lebih dari sekedar apa yang ia sentuh, apa yang ia dengar, apa yang ia cium._

_Di dalam dunianya, ia sendirian, terkurung di dalam kegelapan abadi._

_Setelah dua belas tahun hidup tanpa cahaya, tanpa tahu akan warna, ia merasa lelah._

_Meskipun ia sekolah di SLB yang memang khusus untuk siswa sepertinya, meskipun ia bisa membaca hanya dari sentuhan tangannya, meskipun ia dikelilingi teman-teman yang sama sepertinya, ia tetap merasa lelah._

_Ia ingin tahu._

_Apa warna dunia?_

_Bagaimana wajah dari orang yang telah membesarkannya?_

_Bagaimana wujud dari suara-suara yang selama ini ia sebut sebagai teman?_

_Ia ingin tahu._

"_Selamat, Gumi. Sekarang kamu sudah lulus dari SD. Apa ada hadiah yang kamu inginkan? Mumpung Papa dan Mama sedang banyak uang, kami akan membelikan apapun yang kamu mau."_

"_Apapun?"_

"_Iya, apapun."_

_Jika suara yang ia panggil sebagai Papa itu berkata begitu, maka tak ada hal lain yang diinginkan oleh Gumi selain—_

"_Aku ingin lihat wajah Mama dan Papa."_

_Sunyi._

_Gumi benci sunyi._

_Di dalam dunianya yang tanpa warna, kesunyian sama saja seperti menjatuhkannya ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih gelap daripada kegelapan abadi yang telah mengurungnya selama dua belas tahun ini._

_Apa itu permintaan yang egois?_

_Tidak._

_Apa itu tandanya Gumi tidak mensyukuri akan apa yang ia miliki?_

_Tidak. Di dunia mana seseorang bersyukur akan dunia yang hanya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan seperti ini?_

_Ia lelah melihat warna hitam. Ia ingin tahu, ia ingin melihat. Apa yang dimaksud dengan merah, apa yang dimaksud dengan biru, apa yang dimaksud dengan pelangi._

_Setelah diterpa oleh kegelapan kosong tanpa suara, sekali lagi, ia mendengarnya kembali, suara lembut yang berbeda dengan suara berat tadi, suara lain yang ia panggil sebagai Mama._

"_Sebentar lagi... Gumi akan bisa melihat. Hanya sebentar lagi, jadi Gumi yang sabar, ya?"_

_Gumi terkejut. Gadis kecil yang menghabiskan hidupnya di dalam kegelapan itu terkejut akan suara yang ia dengar. Ketika harapannya sudah menjadi debu, suara itu sekali lagi memberinya harapan._

"_Tapi... seandainya Gumi sudah bisa melihat... Gumi jangan terkejut."_

_Ia menurunkan dan menaikkan kepalanya, sebuah gerakan yang ia pelajari sebagai tanda persetujuan._

"_Terus, Gumi juga harus janji untuk tidak menangis, ya?"_

_Sekali lagi, gadis itu melakukan gerakan yang sama._

"_Kalau begitu... maukah Gumi menunggu? Tinggal sebentar lagi... sedikit lagi... tidak sampai sebulan lagi, begitu waktunya telah tiba, Gumi akan bisa melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini."_

_Ia tidak tahu._

_Gadis yang tak tahu akan warna rambutnya sendiri itu, gadis yang tak tahu akan rupa wajahnya sendiri itu, sama sekali tidak tahu._

_Di dalam kegelapan abadi yang menjadi temannya sejak lahir itu, ia tak mampu melihatnya. Di saat bibir gadis kecil itu membentuk senyuman yang ia sendiri tak pernah lihat,_

_Ia tidak tahu, bahwa suara yang ia panggil Mama sedang tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang dibasahi airmata, dan suara berat yang ia panggil Papa sedang menangis tak mampu berkata._

— [V] —

"_Aku akan membukanya sekarang, Gumi."_

_Tepat tiga puluh hari setelah sang ibu membuat janji, Gumi mendapati dirinya dibawa ke rumah sakit. Di sana, tanpa tahu apa-apa, ia kehilangan kesadarannya, dan begitu ia sudah sadar, sebuah perban sudah melilit matanya._

'_Aku sudah tak bisa melihat, lalu apa gunanya perban ini?'_

_Pikir gadis kecil itu, masih belum sadar akan kondisinya saat ini. _

_Saat ia mendengar suara berat yang selama ini ia panggil sebagai Papa itu berbicara, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang kasar namun penuh kasih sayang menyentuh kepalanya, melepaskan perban yang melilit._

"_Sekarang, buka matamu secara perlahan."_

_..._

_Apa ini?_

_Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Kegelapan yang sudah menemaninya selama dua belas tahun hidupnya secara perlahan sirna, sirna, sirna. Kegelapan itu sirna—_

_Inikah... dunia?_

"_... Papa?"_

"_Iya, Gumi. Ini Papa."_

_Tangan mungilnya bergerak pelan, menyentuh wajah kasar pria pemilik salah satu dari dua suara yang Gumi paling sayangi, menyamakan sentuhan yang selama ini ia rasakan di dalam kegelapan dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini._

_Matanya bergerak. Ke bawah, ke atas, ke kiri, ke kanan. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah, memasukkan dunia yang penuh dengan cahaya ini ke dalam memorinya, menggantikan dunianya yang selama ini hanya dipenuhi oleh kegelapan._

_Inilah dunia._

_Inilah cahaya._

_Inilah warna._

"_Dimana... Mama?"_

_Sunyi._

_Tiada suara._

_Ketiadaan bunyi yang selama ini membuatnya takut di dalam kegelapan kembali terjadi, meskipun kini ia mengalaminya sambil melihat sendiri apa yang terjadi._

_Bentuk wajah ayahnya berubah, dan meskipun ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi wajah seorang manusia secara langsung, ia tahu, itu bukanlah ekspresi kebahagiaan._

"_Mama..."_

_Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan bilang..._

_Tangan Gumi menyentuh daerah matanya sendiri, mengelus-elus kelopaknya, menghalangi cahaya, menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan, sebuah kehangatan..._

_Kehangatan yang ia selalu rasakan selama ini..._

_Kehangatan seorang Ibu._

"_... Mama sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, Gumi."_

_Ia menangis._

"_Sebelum Mama meninggal, ia ingin memberikan matanya untukmu... karena itu, ia menyuruhmu menunggu."_

_Meskipun ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya, ia menangis. Sederas mungkin, sekuat mungkin. Ia tak ingin ini. Gumi tak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Yang ia ingin lihat..._

_Bukan warna, bukan dunia, bukan wajah temannya._

_Yang hanya ingin ia lihat sesungguhnya..._

_Hanyalah wajah tersenyum sang ibu._

— [V] —

"..."

Berbeda. Bagian paling suram dari hidup seorang Nakajima Gumi berbeda dariku. Berbeda dari apa yang kuharapkan, berbeda dari cerita hidup seorang Kagamine Len ataupun Akita Neru.

_Bukan kehancuran, melainkan kasih sayang._

Itu bukanlah bagian paling suram, paling menakutkan dari hidup manusia. Itu sesuatu yang hanya kudapatkan di lima tahun pertama hidupku. _Cinta kasih seorang ibu._

Aku tak mengerti akan hal itu. Aku yang sudah lupa akan bagaimana hangatnya pelukan seorang ibu, tak akan pernah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Nakajima Gumi.

Meskipun begitu, aku menangis.

Padahal aku seorang pria, padahal aku seharusnya menenangkan gadis yang berada di seberang telepon itu, padahal aku seharusnya mencoba membuat gadis yang menyerahkan punggungnya padaku itu untuk berhenti menangis.

Namun satu-satunya yang mampu kulakukan hanyalah meneteskan airmata bersamanya.

"..."

Tak ada suara. Di dalam kegelapan yang kuciptakan dari khayalan kosongku, aku tak mendengar suara apapun. Seperti inikah kegelapan yang dirasakan olehnya?

"Ibuku memiliki penyakit kanker mata."

Aku memilih diam, merasa tak pantas untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Namun ia bukan meninggal karena itu. Ia meninggal karena penyakit yang sama sekali berbeda. Meskipun begitu, ia menyerahkan matanya padaku. 'Jika aku tak bisa lagi melihat cahaya, biarkan Gumi yang melihatnya', itu adalah kalimat yang diucapkannya untuk ayahku."

"Ia Ibu yang jahat, bukan? Padahal kebutaanku adalah akibat gen kanker yang ia berikan, namun sekarang ia justru memberiku mata yang entah kapan akan berhenti berfungsi ini."

_Ia sama sekali tidak jahat, _jawabku tanpa suara.

"Ia ingin membiarkanku melihat cahaya, meskipun hanya sebentar. Itu seperti memberikanku mainan, tapi akan diambilnya lagi ketika aku sedang memainkannya. Tidakkah kau pikir begitu?"

_Bukan, bukan begitu._

"Mata kiriku sudah mati, dan tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mata kananku mengalami nasib yang sama. Jika itu terjadi, aku—"

"—Ketika itu terjadi, aku akan menjadi matamu."

Akhirnya, aku berbicara. Akhirnya, aku mampu mengeluarkan suara.

"Ibumu tak salah. Tak ada yang salah dari seorang ibu yang ingin membahagiakan anaknya di saat terakhir. Meskipun hanya sesaat, ibumu telah memberikanmu kesempatan untuk melihat dunia ini."

_Bicara apa aku ini?_

"Karena itu, di saat kau masih bisa menggunakannya..."

_Aku yang sudah lupa akan kasih sayang seorang ibu, aku yang sudah lupa akan kehangatan keluarga, aku yang seperti ini, bicara apa?_

"... Ayo lihat dunia ini bersama-sama, Gumi."

Airmatanya berhenti. Airmataku berhenti. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Padahal ini hanyalah ruang khayalan yang kuciptakan sendiri, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar melihatnya.

Entah sejak kapan, posisi kami yang duduk dan saling menyandarkan punggung ini telah berganti, menjadi berdiri, saling menatap satu sama lain.

Ia, gadis bermata satu. Aku, pemuda bertangan satu.

Di antara kami telah tercipta sebuah ikatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukira.

"Iya... ayo lihat dunia ini bersama-sama."

Ruang khayalku yang hanya diisi oleh kegelapan mulai berubah. Dari tempat kami berdiri, beribu-ribu warna menyebar, terus menjalar, memenuhi ruangan tanpa batas, tak pernah berhenti, terus berganti. Bagai ribuan pelangi yang saling menyalip, terus mencipta dan merubah tampilan dunia.

Cahaya terang datang, menghancurkan kegelapan. Warna dunia telah datang, menghapus kegelapan.

Kegelapan... telah sirna.

— • —**  
— Bersambung —  
**— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

... halo, Elpiji disini. *tepar*

Jadi, kapter ini adalah kapter spesial yang punya panjang 50% lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. Ini semua gara-gara saya gak mau ngulur-ngulur cerita Gumi lebih lama lagi.

Konten kapter depan apaan?

_The train hasn't stopped yet. _Saya masih belom puas ngaduk-ngaduk perasaan pembaca. Kapter depan adalah kemunculan karakter yang sering diomongin tapi belom pernah nongol. Siapakah ia? Yang bisa nebak bakal dapet pin bbm saya. .w. /gakperluwoi

Satu hal yang pasti, saya belom ada niat buat nambah anggota klub. Seriusan,nulis percakapan antara empat karakter aja rasanya sudah sulit mampus, apalagi lima? Tapi tenang aja, itu bukan berarti enggak akan ada karakter baru yang muncul.

Karakter baru akan terus bermunculan, membawa masalah yang berbeda-beda. Intinya: ini bisa jadi _Unlimited Fanfict Works _kalo ide jalan terus, tapi bisa berenti kapan saja kalo saya habis ide.

Dan, yah, jangan lupa review, yah. Sudah ngetik panjang-panjang gini paling enggak kasih selamet atau apa, kek. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	6. Bagian 06: Len dan Miku (I)

_Ketika aku kecil, aku memiliki seorang malaikat._

_Wanita cantik yang menawan, satu-satunya tempat bergantung di dalam sarang iblis. Perempuan yang melahirkanku, perempuan pertama yang aku sayangi._

_Mungkin dikarenakan perbedaan kelamin, aku yang laki-laki ini lebih dekat dengannya, dibandingkan saudari kembarku yang lebih dekat dengan ayahku—yang tak aku mengerti mengapa, padahal pria itu memiliki sifat hampir seperti iblis._

_Meskipun begitu, sudah ditentukan bahwa akulah penerus keluarga ini._

_Bagaimanapun juga, tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan seorang perempuan memimpin perusahaan yang menggerakkan dunia dari belakang._

_Kemudian, ibu meninggal._

_Sang malaikat meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia yang mengerikan ini, tanpa kata, hanya memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tergantung tak berdaya di tengah kamarnya._

_Sejak saat itu, aku telah hancur._

_Terus hancur. Terus hancur. Lagi, dan lagi._

_Kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya._

_Seolah ia terlahir kembali hanya untuk berjumpa denganku, seolah ia melakukan reinkarnasi hanya untuk menemuiku, ia kembali._

_Sikap mereka mungkin berbeda, namun aku tahu, mereka sama._

_Malaikatku, sekali lagi telah turun ke bumi._

— [vi] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.**

... Enggak ada yang perlu diwarningin di kapter ini, jadi selamat membaca.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #06: **Len dan Miku (I) —

— [vi] —

Sabtu.

Minggu kedua dari kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan akan selesai hari ini, ditutup oleh pulang cepat dan tidak perlunya aku bekerja di toko seperti biasanya—dengan kata lain, sepulang sekolah ini, aku bebas.

Sekali lagi, aku mengalami kurang tidur.

Jika ditanya apa alasannya, seperti yang kalian duga, ini semua akibat aku mengobrol dengan Gumi—gadis berambut hijau yang kutolong kemarin—sepanjang malam, dan baru tertidur satu jam sebelum matahari terbit dari singgasananya.

Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuannya untuk bergabung dengan klub, jadi begitu aku mempertemukan ia dengan Miku dan Neru saat jam istirahat nanti, kami langsung dapat mendaftarkan klub kami secara resmi ke ruang guru.

Sekali lagi, aku datang di sekolah tepat bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara bel masuk. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut aku tidak menjemput Miku, entah apa reaksinya saat melihatku nanti. Yah, lagipula sepertinya sekarang ia pergi bersama Neru, jadi kurasa tak masalah.

Berpikiran begitu, aku sampai di kelas.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu kelas, dalam sekejap aku langsung bisa merasakan tatapan tak mengenakkan dari segala sudut.

"_Ah, dia datang."_

Ah, aku sudah mengira akan terjadi sesuatu seperti ini.

Mungkin murid laki-laki akan kagum dengan apa yang kulakukan, namun beda ceritanya dengan murid perempuan. Sekarang mereka akan memandangku seperti semacam pria kasar yang berani melukai perempuan. Tidak peduli betapa kejamnya Zatsune Mika, membuat seorang gadis (apalagi kakak kelas) masuk rumah sakit sama sekali bukan merupakan hal yang terpuji.

... Tidak perlu menutup mulut kalian seperti itu, dari arah mata kalian saja aku sudah tahu bahwa kalian sedang membicarakanku. Kenapa reaksi kalian sepayah karakter _mob _di komik jadul?

Lagipula, aku sudah menyerah dengan untuk memperoleh reputasi di kelas ini. _Imej _Kagamine Len di kelas ini telah hancur dariawal.

Setidaknya, dari seluruh gadis yang ada di kelas, apapun yang terjadi, aku masih memiliki Hatsune Miku berada di pihakku. Semuanya tak masalah. Kami yang terikat perjanjian untuk menguasai dunia bersama tak akan hancur hanya karena masalah begini.

—setidaknya begitulah yang kuharapkan.

Tidak seperti biasanya, Miku menggerakkan tangannya, menjalankan dua roda besar itu ke arah pintu masuk, seolah sengaja ingin menemuiku yang padahal sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis yang biasanya hanya membaca buku pelajaran sembari menunggu bel itu berhenti tepat di depan tempatku melangkah.

"Ah, hei."

Mengabaikan sapaan yang kuberikan, ia mengangkat kepalanya, seolah mengajak untuk saling menatap. Jari telunjuknya bergerak, menyuruh untuk mendekatkan kepala.

Ia tidak akan menciumku, aku tahu itu. Tidak ada gunanya aku besar kepala duluan dan mengharapkan hal aneh semacam itu. Dari segala kemungkinan, yang ia lakukan paling hanyalah membisikkan sesuatu.

_PLAK!_

Sunyi seketika.

Suara bisikan yang berisik meskipun tak terdengar itu langsung menghilang, digantikan oleh keheningan yang melanda. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Bahkan Nero yang notabene _moodmaker _kelaspun terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi di depan kelas.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi diriku untuk sadar dan merasakan rasa sakit yang mulai merambat di bagian kiri wajah.

Tangan kanan gadis itu bergetar, seolah beresonansi dengan wajahku yang ia tampar sekuat tenaga hingga berubah warna. Mataku terbuka lebar, kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, berlawanan dengan mata gadis itu yang dibasahi oleh sekumpulan air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"... sudah kubilang jangan lakukan sesuatu yang nekat."

Mata kami tak bertemu. Meskipun iris hijau yang berada di dalam kelopak ini mengarah kepadanya, meminta balas pandangan, namun satu-satunya yang dilihat oleh mata gadis itu hanyalah tangannya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Apa yang akan terjadi jika masalah ini dibawa ke polisi? Apa... apa... yang akan terjadi..."

Kalimatnya terputus.

"... jika aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi...?"

Ini bukanlah cinta. Bukanlah persahabatan. Hubungan kami jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih dekat, jauh lebih kuat daripada itu. Ia yang kehilangan kakinya, aku yang kehilangan tanganku. Kami adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh, satu keberadaan yang terpisah, dua keberadaan yang saling melengkapi.

Sudah sewajarnya Miku bereaksi seperti ini.

Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkannya?

"Kau bilang akan menguasai dunia bersamaku, meskipun begitu... kau melemparkan nyawamu begitu saja, tak peduli dengan janji kita... Atau kau tak memikirkannya? Kau tidak memikirkannya sedikitpun, 'kan?"

_Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya._

_Di mataku, itu hanyalah khayalan bodohmu, sebuah alasan konyol yang kau buat agar kita dapat bersama._

"Jika kau memintanya, aku akan pergi ke ujung dunia bersamamu. Jika aku memintanya, kau juga harusnya melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah arti dari janji itu. Kalau kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, apa gunanya hubungan ini...?"

_Aku... sama sekali tidak tahu._

"... jangan bicara padaku lagi."

T-tungg—

Tidak ada gunanya. Aku bahkan tak bisa memanggil namanya. Jangankan bersuara, aku bahkan tak dapat menyusun pikiranku sendiri untuk menentukan apa yang seharusnya aku ucapkan. Lidahku kelu, dadaku nyeri. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan, hanya mampu memandang gadis toska itu, meratapi putusnya tali merah yang mengikat kami selama ini.

_Apanya yang satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh?_

Yang ia—dan seharusnya, aku—inginkan adalah hubungan sehidup semati, ikatan yang melebihi segala ikatan, tali kepercayaan yang tak putus meski dihancurkan dengan cara apapun.

Aku yang tak sadar akan hal itu, memutuskan untuk bergerak sendiri, meninggalkannya.

Mungkin ia hanya merasa malu. Meskipun selalu memberi kesan bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan padaku adalah sebuah perintah, aku akhirnya sadar, bahwa ia juga ingin mencari anggota bersamaku. Namun aku tak pernah tahu, tak pernah sadar akan apa yang ada di balik kata-katanya. Aku yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai perintah, pergi sendiri, melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

Ia mungkin memaafkan masalah Neru, namun kali ini berbeda.

Aku mempertaruhkan kehidupan sekolahku—_kebersamaanku dengannya—_hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang anggota baru. Miku bukan marah akan apa yang kulakukan, ia hanya _kecewa _karena aku tak mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal gila semacam itu bersama.

Karena itu, aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Tanpa mengelus pipiku yang terasa panas, aku melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan, duduk di bangku yang letaknya tepat berada di depan gadis yang beberapa detik yang lalu baru saja menampar wajahku.

Aku tak bisa menoleh. Aku tak punya hak, dan bahkan tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Diam, sunyi, tanpa suara. Aku hanya terus diam, tanpa mampu mengatakan apa-apa, seolah pasrah akan keputusan yang dibuat secara sepihak oleh gadis yang menutup diri di bangku belakang. Sebanyak apapun aku mengoreksi diri, tidak ada yang berubah.

Hubungan kami telah hancur.

Ikatan kepercayaan paling berharga yang kumiliki telah hancur, oleh perbuatanku sendiri.

—_dan aku bahkan tak mampu untuk meminta maaf._

— [vi] —

Itu adalah jam pelajaran pertama setelah istirahat makan siang.

Istirahat makan siang yang seharusnya menjadi waktu kelahiran dari organisasi yang berkeinginan untuk menguasai dunia itu tertunda, mengingat ketua dan wakil ketuanya yang bahkan tak bergerak meninggalkan bangku, terduduk kaku, tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Di saat semacam itu, kondisi terburuk menjadi lebih buruk. Di saat hubunganku dan perempuan yang kusebut sebagai pasangan jiwa itu berada di ujung tanduk, sang iblis datang, seolah ingin menghacurkan segalanya.

_Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka ia akan datang kesini._

"Apa Kagamine Len ada?"

Aku bahkan belum melihatnya, namun aku tahu. Hanya dari hawa kehadirannya yang membuat udara menjadi panas, hanya dari aroma parfum mewahnya yang mengikis oksigen, hanya dari aura keberadaannya yang menghampiri kulit, aku tahu. Ia ada disini.

Sosok pria tua tambun yang berada di depan pintu masuk dekat papan tulis terlihat, membuka pintu sembari menyebutkan nama yang terukir di atas blazer yang kukenakan. Aku menoleh ke sana, untuk—

_Aku takut. Aku takut. Aku takut._

"**Ayahmu datang kemari untuk bertemu denganmu. Maukah kau keluar sebentar?"**

_Takut takut takut takut takut takut takut._

Apa yang ia lakukan disini?! Apa yang dilakukan oleh _iblis _itu disini?! Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa harus secepat ini?! Ini baru dua minggu aku menikmati mimpi yang selama ini kuinginkan, dan kau akan segera membangunkanku?!

Kakiku tak dapat bergerak.

Tanganku tak dapat bergerak.

_Pikiranku tak dapat bergerak._

"**Len, Ayahmu tercinta ini datang hanya untuk menengokmu. Kenapa kau tak berlari kesini dengan wajah tersenyum layaknya dulu?"**

_Jangan kemari, sialan. Jangan kemari. Apa hakmu, masuk kesini?! Hentikan. Hentikan. Berhenti disana. Berhenti disana. BERHENTI DISANA._

Suara dalam yang sudah menghantui telingaku sejak aku dilahirkan itu terdengar. Langkah kaki yang terdengar tiap pemilik sepatu pantofel mahal itu melangkah menggema, memenuhi telinga. Keberadaannya yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu mendekat, menghancurkan segala jiwa yang ia lewati.

Aku bahkan tak berani mengangkat kepala.

_Iblis itu berjalan, dengan taring dan cakarnya yang tajam. Ia berjalan, membuat setiap cecunguk di sekitarnya menunduk takut, seolah mempersembahkanku sebagai tumbal untuk sang raja iblis._

_Cakar iblis itu mencengkram kepalaku—_

—_dan menghantamkannya ke tanah._

_Aku tak berteriak kesakitan. Meskipun tangan raksasa itu menangkap dan membanting kepalaku ke tanah, membuat bangku sekolahku menjadi patahan kayu dalam satu kali percobaan, aku sama sekali tak dapat mengeluarkan suara, jangankan berteriak kesakitan._

"_**Kau yang melarikan diri dari rumah dengan alasan untuk tinggal di asrama. Kau yang kabur begitu saja, membiarkan Rin sendirian di sana. Kau yang berlagak mampu hidup sendiri, namun pada akhirnya menggunakan namaku."**_

_Tak ada yang berani melawan. Para domba di sekitarku hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin terlibat di dalam masalah ini. Pengembala yang berdiri di depan sana dengan wajah bodoh tertegun, tak mampu bergerak ataupun berkata, hanya menyaksikan tumbal mereka dimakan oleh sang raja iblis._

"_**Kudengar kau mengancam kepala sekolah. Keh, bakatmu sudah berkembang jauh di luar dugaan, putraku. Sepertinya darah raja yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu sama sekali tak berbohong."**_

_Cakar iblis yang menghantamkan sang tumbal ke tanah itu terus mencengkram puncak kepalaku, menanamkan cakar-cakar iblisnya di puncak kepalaku yang bermandikan cairan merah. Lalu, tanpa menunggu dan apapun lagi, cakar-cakar tajam yang ada di tangannya yang lain mengambil tangan kiriku yang tak berdaya—_

—_dan merobek perbannya begitu saja._

_Suara. Aku bisa mendengar suara. Suara teriakan domba-domba yang ada sekitarku. Suara tawa iblis yang mendengung di telingaku. Segala suara yang mampu membuatmu ingin menangis ketakutan, namun tak bisa, karena kau sadar, jika kau meneteskan satu air mata saja, maka dunia akan berakhir untukmu._

"_**Ingatlah, Len. Apa yang Ayahmu tercinta ini lakukan pada tangan uletmu itu. Ingatlah, Len. Bagaimana Ayahmu tercinta ini mendidikmu dari kecil. Ingatlah, Len. Seberapa besar cinta yang Ayahmu tercinta ini curahkan padamu."**_

_Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Telingaku berdenging. Bola mataku terasa panas. Kerongkonganku terasa pahit akibat cairan asam yang ingin keluar._

_Aku sudah biasa mendengarkan kalimat berulang tiga tingkat yang selalu digunakan oleh sang raja iblis itu untuk mengancam dan mengendalikan seseorang itu sejak kecil, namun sampai sekarang, aku masih tak sanggup untuk menghentikan rasa takut yang terus-menerus bertambah dalam dan gelap._

_Wajah iblis itu begitu dekat, begitu menakutkan. Gigi-gigi taringnya, mata merahnya, segala penampakan yang tak akan membiarkanmu untuk tidur malam ini. Setelah limabelas tahun tinggal bersama iblis ini, kenapa aku masih merasakan ketakutan yang sama?_

"_**Kalau satu tangan belum cukup untuk membuatmu sadar akan posisimu sendiri, bagaimana kalau Ayah berikan kau pelajaran tambahan? Apa yang ingin kau Ayah ambil? Mata? Kaki? Lidah? Atau justru tangan kananmu?"**_

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Jangankan menghindari siksaan iblis ini, bahkan aku tak mampu menyembunyikan tangan kiriku ini dari pandangan para domba-domba itu lagi._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Di hadapan iblis ini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun._

_Kesadaranku menghilang, pergi begitu saja. Sesuatu yang mempertahankan kesadaranku mulai lenyap, mengiringi kepergianku ke dalam kegelapan. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, merelakan diriku untuk melarikan diri ke dalam ketidaksadaran._

_Biarlah begini._

_Begitu kegelapan ini memelukku, aku akan lolos dari cengkraman sang iblis._

—_cahaya datang. Entah darimana, cahaya yang hanya pernah kulihat sekali di saat aku masih kecil itu kembali datang, berusaha menghancurkan kegelapan dunia yang menutupiku._

_Kesadaranku menghilang, namun di saat terakhir—_

—_Aku melihatnya lagi._

_Sosok yang kurindukan. Sosok yang merupakan satu-satunya tempatku bergantung. Sosok yang telah hilang dari hidupku dalam waktu yang lama._

_Sang malaikat dengan seribu sayap._

— [vi] —

Kagamine Leon adalah seorang iblis.

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh Kagamine Len, putranya, kepada Hatsune Miku. Selain itu, tak ada yang ia tahu, tak sedikitpun yang Miku ketahui tentang hubungan orangtua-anak antara mereka berdua.

Saat sosok pria tampan dan gagah yang mengingatkannya kepada pemuda yang ia panggil pasangan jiwanya itu masuk begitu saja ke dalam kelas, ia sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun selain betapa sombong dan arogannya makhluk itu.

Pertama, kepala sekolah mereka datang, menanyakan keberadaan dari siswa yang duduk di bangku di depan gadis itu. Setelah itu, pria dengan rambut pirang itu masuk, tak mempedulikan maupun meminta izin dari guru yang mengajar ataupun sang kepala sekolah.

... _Apa yang diinginkan olehnya?, _pikir Miku. Apapun itu, ia lebih khawatir dengan kondisi pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Ya, ia memang sudah berada dalam posisi menyedihkan akibat perbuatannya tadi pagi, tapi sekarang kondisi dari Kagamine Len jauh lebih parah.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi lehernya seketika, ia terus memegangi tangan kirinya yang terbungkus perban itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu seolah-olah itu adalah mantra,

_Aku takut aku takut aku takut._

Miku tahu siapa pria tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya itu. _Mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya._ Namun tetap saja, ia sama sekali tidak menduga ketika pria itu mengangkat tangannya dan berkata,

"Aku Kagamine Leon, kepala keluarga Kagamine, dan calon perdana menteri Jepang selanjutnya. Saat ini, aku akan mengobrol sebentar dengan putraku, membahas perilaku kurang ajarnya kemarin, seperti yang kalian ketahui."

Setelah perkenalan dirinya yang lebih mirip penyebaran arogansi itu, tangannya yang terangkat itu mencengkram rambut Len, dan ia lanjut berkata,

"Kalian harus belajar seperti biasa, berpura-pura tak melihat apa yang terjadi. Siapapun yang melanggar akan dikirim ke penjara dalam kurun waktu 2x24 jam."

"Hah?! Jangan bercand—"

"Bagus, contoh pertama," dengan tangannya yang tak mencengkram rambut dari putranya sendiri itu, ia mengambil benda perak yang serupa dengan pistol dari dalam jas hitamnya, mengarahkan moncongnya ke murid yang lancang, lalu menarik pelatuknya tabpa berpikir lebih jauh lagi.

Suara tipis terdengar, benda kecil yang membelah angin.

Peluru dengan ujung berupa jarum setengah senti itu meluncur, mendarat dan menancapkan jarum di dalam bahu pemuda itu, membuatkalimat siswa tadi terputus dan langsung kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Itu hanya peluru bius biasa, jangan khawatir. Karena ia hanya sekedar contoh, akan kumaafkan. Namun tak ada kata maaf untuk selanjutnya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak keberatan kalian merekam dan menyebarkan ini. Itu jika kalian rela _seluruh keluarga _kalian dijual sebagai budak ke negeri lain."

Sunyi.

Hanya dengan kalimat yang keluar dari suaranya yang gagah, ia menciptakan kondisi keheningan. Bagi Hatsune Miku yang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Leon dari jarak dekat, ia dapat merasakannya.

Rasa takut.

Apa yang ia rasakan hanyalah secuil, satu per sekian ribu dari apa yang telah dirasakan oleh Kagamine Len seumur hidupnya. Karena itu, ia memutuskan berhenti untuk membayangkan apa yang Len rasakan. Ia terlalu takut, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membayangkan.

Lalu, itu dimulai.

_Obrolan antara ayah dan anak._

Seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu mampu membuatmu takut, padahal ia sedang tak berbicara padamu. Miku—dan siswa lainnya—tak akan dapat mengerti betapa besarnya ketakutan yang Len rasakan, selaku objek dari kalimat pencuci otak, pengintimidasi, dan pemberi rasa takut yang keluar dari mulut calon pria nomor satu di pemerintahan itu. Tangan pria pirang itu bergerak, menyentuh lengan kiri putranya yang dililit oleh perban.

Saat tangan kejam Leon merobek perban yang melilit tangan kiri putranya selama ini, suara jeritan, tarikan nafas terkejut terdengar. Dari bibir para siswi, dari bibir para siswa. Satu-satunya yang tak menjerit hanyalah Miku dan Nero, sebagai orang yang sudah pernah melihatnya terlebih dahulu.

Tangan kiri Len...

_Tak ada tangan disana._

**Dari siku ke bawah, yang ada disana hanyalah sebuah daging yang dipenuhi bercak ungu, dengan paku dan kawat tipis yang menjalar dan telah menyatu dengan dagingnya. Empat jari-jari tanpa kuku, dan ibu jari yang telah hilang, ditutupi oleh sebuah jahitan yang berantakan.**

Miku yang melihatnya dari dekat yakin, itu _dulunya _adalah sebuah tangan. Namun saat ini, itu bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sekedar batang daging tak berguna, perwujudan dari mimpi buruk, lambang dari penderitaan yang Len pikul seumur hidupnya.

Tangan Len sendiri adalah perwujudan dari mimpi buruk, sesuatu yang Len sembunyikan dari semua orang sejak ia masuk ke sekolah ini. Namun saat ini—semua orang di kelas melihatnya, dan ketakutan karenanya.

Mampu hidup dengan tangan begitu sendiri adalah hal yang luar biasa, namun menahan diri untuk tidak memotongnya—tidak, bunuh diri? Entah, seberapa besar penderitaan yang dilalui oleh seorang Kagamine Len.

Miku tak tahu. Tak ada yang tahu. Jika Kagamine Len sendiri bahkan merasakan ketakutan ketika _hanya _mencoba mengingatnya, bagaimana ia yang bahkan tak tahu apa-apa itu bisa mengerti?

"Kalau satu tangan belum cukup untuk membuatmu sadar akan posisimu sendiri, bagaimana kalau Ayah berikan kau pelajaran tambahan? Apa yang ingin kau Ayah ambil? Mata? Kaki? Lidah? Atau justru tangan kananmu?"

Kesadaran dari seorang Kagamine Len sudah lama melayang. Meskipun matanya terbuka lembar, irisnya mengecil seolah akan hilang, dan airmatanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir, Miku tahu, kesadaran pemuda itu telah lama pergi.

Bagaimana bisa ia diam?

Di saat temannya diperlakukan begini, di saat pemuda yang ia sebut sebagai pasangan jiwanya berada di ujung begini, di saat orang yang paling berharga baginya tersiksa hingga pikirannya hancur seperti ini. Ini bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan pertengkaran kecil mereka tadi pagi.

Miku ingin bergerak. Ia ingin bangkit, menghajar pria itu. Meskipun ia tak bisa, setidaknya ia ingin melakukan apa yang mampu ia lakukan demi Kagamine Len, demi orang yang sudah berjanji untuk menguasai dunia bersamanya.

Karena itu, ia—

"Hentikan semua ini, Tuan Kagamine."

Mengeluarkan suaranya. Miku tak berdiri. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa berdiri? Miku hanya duduk di sana, di atas kursi rodanya, berbicara dengan seluruh keberanian yang terkumpul di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah pelanggaran hak asasi manusia. Mungkin semuanya takut, tapi aku tidak akan diam saja. Meskipun aku akan masuk ke penjara, aku pasti akan menyeretmu bersamaku. Karena itu, hentikan ini semua."

Mata dari seorang Kagamine Leon bertemu dengannya. Wajah yang tersenyum kecil menikmati penyiksaan mentalnya terhadap Len itu membuat gadis remaja itu takut, namun ia tak boleh menunjukkan hal itu di wajahnya.

Jika ia berhenti sekarang, apa arti dari janji mereka?

_Jika aku tak bisa menghentikan pria menjijikan ini, jika aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Len... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menguasai dunia ini?_

"Kau... Rambut dan wajah itu... Ahaha... AHAHAHAHA!"

Kagamine Leon tertawa. Suaranya memenuhi ruangan, memekakkan telinga. Matanya yang hampa itu bersinar seperti anak kecil, seolah mendapatkan kesenangan yang lama ia tak dapatkan.

"Kalian terlalu mirip, sempat kukira wanita gila itu bangkit dari kuburan! Apa ini?! Kebetulan?! Takdir?! Anak wanita itu ternyata sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Len, dan bahkan satu kelas?"

Kagamine Leon mengenalnya. Tentu, mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Pria ini sudah merebut _sesuatu _yang berharga bagi gadis itu. Meskipun tadi ia sempat mengabaikan keberadaan Miku karena terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan _obrolan_nya dengan Len, Leon yang kini menyadari keberadaan dari Hatsune Miku memindahkan atensinya.

Kagamine Leon adalah perwujudan dari manusia yang paling mendekati kesempurnaan.

"Ah, tidak. Hubungan kalian lebih dari itu, bukan?"

"..."

Membaca ekspresi, bahasa tubuh, aura, keadaan psikologis seseorang hanya untuk mengetahui hal sepele semacam perasaan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Kau mencintainya, bukan? Putraku. Mustahil hanya demi sekedar teman sekelas saja kau akan melempar nyawanya semudah itu."

Miku membalasnya dengan diam. Ia tak boleh. Ia tak boleh jatuh disini. Apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh pria gila di depannya, ia tak boleh jatuh, is tak boleh menyerah disini.

"Kau tahu itu salah, 'kan? Kau tidak boleh mencintainya."

Lagi. Sekali lagi, hanya diam yang dapat keluar dari mulut Miku yang bahkan tak bergerak. Kalimat selanjutnya. Kalimat selanjutnya—begitu kalimat selanjutnya ia ucapkan, Miku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia akan hancur.

Jika ia mendengar kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh iblis sialan itu, Hatsune Miku akan hancur. Jiwanya. _Hatinya._

"Kalau dia bilang hentikan, ya hentikan, sialan!"

_Akita...?_

_DUAK!_

Di luar dugaan, di luar prediksi dari segala manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan, lutut dari seorang Akita Nero menghantam perut Leon. Lutut dari seorang siswa biasa telah menghantam perut dari calon pemimpin pemerintahan negeri ini.

"Elu pikir gue bisa diem aja ngeliat temen gue elu siksa kayak gitu, _hah?! _Gue enggak peduli elu calon perdana menteri atau bokapnya Len sendiri. Tapi... siapapun yang ngeganggu temen gue, pantes menerima hukuman mati!"

Tanpa mengabaikan resiko akan apa yang terjadi di depan, Akita Nero melakukan apa yang menurutnya harus ia lakukan.

"Enggak, Nero. Itu agak salah. Orang yang elu hajar itu orang yang bisa menentukan siapa yang dihukum mati, lho. Meskipun baru calonnya, sih."

"E-eh?! Tunggu! Serius?! Itu beneran, Gakupo?! Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Jadi itu alesannya kenapa elu nyuruh gue nendang duluan?!"

"Tapi, yah... kalimat elu barusan keren, Nero. Meskipun elu masuk penjara atau dihukum mati, elu akan tetap jadi pahlawan di hati gue dan semua orang disini."

"Enggak, enggak, enggak! Gue enggak perlu yang begituan!"

Kagamine Len memiliki teman. _Aku bukanlah satu-satunya temannya. _Miku salah, berpikir bahwa hanya ia yang rela mengorbankan diri sendiri untuk Len.

Akita Nero, Kamui Gakupo.

Meskipun baru dua minggu, dua orang yang berdiri di hadapan Leon saat ini adalah teman terbaik yang dimiliki oleh putra pemimpin keluarga Kagamine itu. _Sesuatu yang tak pernah dimiliki oleh sang kepala Kagamine._

"Kalau sudah sejauh ini, enggak ada jalan lain lagi," Nero berteriak, menggosok hidungnya menggunakan jempol dan memasang kuda-kuda bela diri. "Maju sini, sialan!"

"Enggak, Nero. Kaki elu geter-geter, tuh. Dan lagi elu juga seumur-umur enggak pernah ikut bela diri apapun, 'kan?" Gakupo yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar dan terlatih dibandingkan teman karibnya itu melangkah maju, mengeluarkan pedang kayu dari sarung kain yang telah ia pegang dari tadi. "Biar gue yang ngurus selanjutnya."

Kagamine Leon mendengus. Dengan tubuhnya yang terlatih, serangan Nero tadi sama sekali tidak menimbulkan efek apapun selain dorongan ke belakang. Ia berdiri, merapikan jasnya yang kusut.

"Apa lawakan kalian sudah selesai?"

Sesungguhnya, apa yang diucapkan oleh pria ini ketika di awal tadi adalah kebohongan. Ia sama sekali tak punya hak dan kemampuan untuk menjebloskan seseorang ke penjara, _meskipun ia bisa mengaturnya._

Jika ia ingin, ia bisa menggunakan peluru biusnya lagi sekarang, namun ia tak ingin menggunakan alat berharganya untuk hal yang tak berguna semacam ini. Peluru pertama berfungsi untuk memberikan tekanan pada siswa lainnya, tak ada gunanya menambah jumlah peluru yang terbuang. Apalagi, dengan keberadaan gadis itu.

Ia tak dapat menahan rasa ketertarikannya.

Ia tertarik akan apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Karena itu, Kagamine Leon memutuskan untuk menyudahi _obrolan singkat _bersama putranya yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, di atas potongan-potongan bangkunya yang patah dan berserakan.

Satu-satunya alasan bagi Leon untuk datang kemari hanyalah untuk menemui putranya, memberinya sedikit pelajaran—_mencari kesenangan. _Setelah apa yang ia lakukan disini, ia sudah dapat memprediksi bagaimana kehidupan sekolah putranya itu selanjutnya. Meskipun tanpa campur tangannya, Leon tahu, bahwa miniatur masyarakat ini akan membuat putranya hancur dengan sendirinya.

Namun, keberadaan tiga orang yang berdiri untuk putranya itu benar-benar di luar dugaan Leon.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, putranya yang menghabiskan masa sekolah menengah pertamanya hanya untuk merengek, menangisi tangan kirinya seperti seorang bayi, justru berhasil mendapatkan teman yang rela menghajar calon penguasa pemerintahan negeri ini.

Karena itu, ia tertarik dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Manusia sungguh merupakan sebuah variabel yang unik.

Apakah putranya ini dapat tumbuh lebih jauh lagi, atau justru jatuh kembali menjadi sampah? Ia ingin tahu, benar-benar ingin tahu. _Ia ingin menghancurkannya lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin menjatuhkan putranya dari tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi._

Kagamine Leon melangkah menjauh, berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas. Ini semua sudah cukup. Menghancurkan Kagamine Len sekarang hanya akan menghilangkan kesempatan bagi Kagamine Leon untuk bersenang-senang beberapa tahun ke depan. Meskipun tak bernilai, bagi Leon, itulah satu-satunya fungsi dari keberadaan putranya saat ini.

"Maaf atas keributan yang saya timbulkan, kepala sekolah. Anda akan menerima biaya _ganti rugi_nya besok. Ah, dan tolong _jaga_ putra saya untuk ke depannya."

"Ah, ehm."

Kepala sekolah yang tak dapat berkata apa-apa itu hanya mengangguk diam. Ia memang berharap bahwa Leon akan membalaskan dendamnya kepada Len, namun ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kepala keluarga Kagamine itu akan melakukan hal semacam ini terhadap putranya sendiri.

_Keluarga Kagamine benar-benar dipenuhi oleh orang gila, _pikir pria tua itu. Jika orangtuanya saja segila ini, ia sama sekali tak heran Kagamine Len tumbuh menjadi iblis kecil yang mampu membuat orang dewasa diam.

Mengabaikan suara dari Nero dan Gakupo yang terus meneriaki sang calon perdana menteri sebagai pengecut, Kagamine Leon berjalan pergi. Urusannya disini telah selesai.

Langkahnya yang tegap itu tetap melangkah, dan secara perlahan meninggalkan gedung sekolah, meninggalkan wilayah SMA Vokazuri, menaiki mobil mewah yang ia kemudikan sendiri kemari.

"Aku akan kembali, Len. Untuk saat ini bersenang-senanglah hingga kau menjadi gemuk. Saat itu, aku akan datang dan menikmati dagingmu sebagai hidangan utama."

— [vi] —

"H-h-huh, dia kabur karena takut dengan gue," Nero melipat tangannya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa kakinya bergetar dengan frekuensi tinggi.

"Ah, Nero, kalo ntar elu masuk penjara jangan lupa telpon gue, ya."

"Meskipun gitu elu masih nyebut diri elu temen?! Yah, semoga aja gue gak beneran masuk penjara," Nero berjalan menghampiri Len yang terkapar tak berdaya, "Pertama kita harus ngebawa Len ke UKS dulu."

"Hah? UKS? Bukannya ke rumah sakit? Tangannya..."

"Gue lupa elu belum pernah lihat, Gakupo," Nero berjongkok, mengambil lengan kanan Len dan mengaitkannya dengan lehernya, membantu tubuh tak sadar Len untu berdiri. "Ini permanen. Emang dari dulu, katanya. Gue juga enggak tahu gimana ceritanya sampe jadi kayak gitu, sih."

"..."

"Jangan diem aja dan tolong lepasin gulungan lengan kiri baju Len, oi. Elu mau seluruh sekolah ngeliat tangannya mulu?"

Tanpa berbicara, Gakupo menyentuh gulungan blazer di lengan kiri Len yang sudah tergulung sejak ia pertama kali melihatnya. Ia tak tahu tentang ini. Selama ini ia mengira bahwa Len hanya mengalami patah tangan biasa.

Dengan perlahan, ia melepaskan gulungan itu, membuatnya menutupi lengan mengerikan temannya itu. Tiap kali melihat paku atau kawat yang menonjol keluar, ia seolah ingin mencabutnya, namun ia tahu ia tak bisa. Besi-besi itu sudah berada disana terlalu lama, bahkan hingga menyatu dengan daging dan kulitnya. _Berapa tahun kau telah berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini, Len?_

"Ah, enggak usah dipikirin. Len emang belum cerita ke elu, tapi dia nganggep gue dan elu sama-sama temen terbaiknya, kok. Dia juga mikirin buat ngasih tahu kondisi tangannya ke elu, tapi enggak jadi mulu karena takut elu... ngejauhin dia."

"Mana mungkin gue ngejauhin orang cuma karena masalah kayak gini doang, 'kan?"

"Bilang itu sama Len kalo dia udah bangun."

Seusai memasang lengan blazer Len dengan rapi, menutupi sekujur lengannya kecuali telapak tangannya, ia menyangkutkan lengan kiri Len ke pundaknya, membopongnya bersama dengan Nero.

Nero menanggapi itu dengan senyum kecil, dan bersama-sama, mereka membawa Len keluar dari kelas, tak mempedulikan pandangan dari teman sekelas mereka ataupun guru pengajar yang tak melakukan apa-apa.

Di tengah langkahnya, Nero berhenti sejak. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap ke arah bangku yang berada di belakang bangku sahabatnya yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Hatsune, enggak ikut?"

Satu-satunya hubungan di antara mereka adalah sama-sama teman dari seorang Kagamine Len, dan meskipun berada di dalam satu kelas, mereka jarang berbicara. Meskipun begitu, Nero tahu, Len dan gadis toska itu memiliki hubungan spesial.

Karena itu, ia memanggilnya.

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Tidak, gerakan tangannya yang mencoba menjalankan kursi rodanya itu sendiri sudah berupa jawaban.

"Elu segitunya suka sama Len?"

"... aku malas menjelaskannya pada orang bodoh, jadi anggap saja begitu."

"Keh, apaan, tuh?"

Dengan Nero dan Gakupo yang membawa tubuh rapuh Len di antara mereka, langkah kaki dua pemuda itu berjalan menuju ruang unit kesehatan siswa, dengan diikuti oleh gadis dengan kursi roda.

_Aku iri._

Hatsune Miku benar-benar merasa iri pada dua pria di depannya. Mereka tanpa pikir panjang langsung melakukan hal segila tadi hanya untuk menyelamatkan Len, sedangkan ia? Entah berapa lama ia tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Ia benar-benar iri. Ia ingin berada di posisi mereka.

_Len..._

Hubungan mereka adalah sesuatu yang melebihi teman, sesuatu yang melebihi cinta.

Dua keberadaan yang saling melengkapi, sebuah jiwa di dalam dua tubuh. Meskipun begitu, Miku mengakuinya, ikatan mereka masih dangkal.

Masih _sangat _dangkal. Mereka saling memanggil dengan sebutan pasangan jiwa, namun pada akhirnya, Miku tak tahu apapun tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Dan meskipun ia sendiri meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa mereka benar-benar 'melebihi teman, melebihi cinta', ia tak dapat memungkiri perkataan dari Kagamine Leon tadi.

_Meskipun aku tahu ini salah,_

_... Aku mencintainya._

— • —  
**— Bersambung —  
**— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

... oke, buat yang ngerasa dramanya sudah kebanyakan dan nuduh saya demen nyiksa karakter, saya minta maaf. Karena itu memang bener. GUAAHH!

Saya rasa kalian semua harusnya sudah bisa nebak _twist_ hubungan asli antara Len dan Miku.  
(1). Hubungan yang lebih dari teman atau cinta.  
(2). Len yang ngelihat sosok 'malaikat' pada Miku.  
(3). Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Leon.

Kalo kalian enggak tahu, bagus. Berarti kalian masih polos dan masih bisa nikmatin kejutan kapter depan. Kalo kalian sudah bisa nebak, selamat. Anda punya hak buat teriak _I KNEW IT!_ di kotak review.

Dan jangan bilang saya maksain. Dariawal juga cuma ada satu jenis ikatan yang melebihi teman atau cinta. Semuanya sudah di_foreshadow_-in dari pertama.

Jawaban buat kuis kapter kemaren... Sudah jelas Leon, sang antagonis final. Gak ada yang bener, jadi gak ada yang dapet pin bbm saya. (lol)

Oke, rencana saya meleset. Total. Tadinya mau ngebikin 1 prolog, 1 cerita Neru, 1 cerita Gumi, 1 cerita Len dan Miku, dan 1 cerita penutup sebelum pindah _arc. _Di luar dugaan, chapter Neru, chapter Gumi, dan chapter Len-Miku masing-masing ngabisin dua chapter.

Yah, kalian juga seneng karena ceritanya lebih panjang, 'kan? /palalu

Jangan lupa kalau review anda menambah kecepatan apdet saya (dan jangan lupa kalau saya cuma ngibul).  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	7. Bagian 07: Len dan Miku (II)

_Itu hanyalah hari biasa, sama seperti hari yang lain._

_ Sebagai anak berusia lima tahun, hal yang paling ditunggu sepulang sekolah adalah berjumpa dengan sang ibunda yang baru terpisah beberapa jam darinya—_

_Setidaknya itulah yang berlaku untukku._

_Entah apa ini terjadi sesudah atau sebelum aku hanya bisa memandang rumah besar ini sebagai sarang iblis, aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengingat khayalan kosong yang kubuat sendiri._

_Aku pulang ke rumah, berjalan masuk ke dalam._

_Biasanya, Ibu akan langsung datang menyambut bersama para pembantu, namun kali ini, sambutan yang kuterima hanyalah dari para wanita tua berseragam itu, tanpa sedikitpun sosok sang bidadari yang terlihat._

_Ingin melepas rindu, aku berlari menuju kamarnya. Aku ingin segera memeluknya. Aku ingin segera bersembunyi di dalam perlindungannya. Hingga—_

_Satu-satunya yang dapat kulihat di kamar itu hanyalah sosok seorang malaikat yang tak berdaya, tergantung tanpa nafas._

— [vii] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Future Media.**

... Enggak ada warning-warningan lagi, jadi selamat membaca aja.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #07: **Len dan Miku (II) —

— [vii] —

Kedatangan orang itu ke sekolah ini adalah hal yang sudah dapat aku prediksi, namun aku sama sekali tak dapat menduga ia akan langsung datang untuk melakukan hal semacam itu pada (yang seharusnya sudah tak ia anggap) putranya ini keesokan harinya juga.

Apa yang ia lakukan benar-benar di luar nalarku—tidak, mungkin bahkan di luar nalar manusia. Seberapa kuat kemampuan keluarga Kagamine, hingga ia seolah bisa berbuat seenaknya?

Apa itu semua hanya berasal dari kekuatan uang? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sekolah yang merupakan tempat para pendidik yang seharusnya berhati jujur, setidaknya memiliki satu atau dua orang yang mampu menghentikan perbuatan pria itu.

Namun, yang terjadi hanyalah pembuktian bahwa miniatur masyarakat ini benar-benar memiliki sifat yang sama dengan masyarakat yang sesungguhnya: penuh dengan harapan hampa.

"_Manusia rendah terbagi menjadi dua jenis: mereka yang dikuasai oleh uang, dan mereka yang dikuasai oleh ketakutan. Menguasai seseorang dengan uang adalah hal yang mudah, namun menguasai seseorang dengan ketakutan, adalah takdir seorang Kagamine."_

—itu adalah apa yang ditanamkan oleh keluarga Kagamine secara turun temurun. Penguasaan mutlak, pengendalian individu menggunakan ketakutan.

Kagamine Leon jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih pintar, jauh lebih berkuasa dari yang kukira. Dari apa yang ia lakukan tadi siang, aku jadi mengerti akan ketidakmampuan diriku sendiri.

Jam dinding di ruang kesehatan menunjukkan sisa waktu beberapa menit sebelum bel terakhir berbunyi. Di waktu itulah, aku mendapatkan kembali kesadaranku yang melayang. Aku pingsan hampir dua jam lebih, meskipun sebenarnya luka di kepalaku tidak seberapa.

Walaupun saat ini aku bisa merasakan lilitan perban yang mengelilingi di atas pelipis, aku tahu, itu bukanlah penyebab utama aku kehilangan kesadaran. Penyebab utamanya hanyalah ketakutanku sendiri.

"Ukh," merasakan denyutan yang tiba-tiba, aku memegang kepala, menahan rasa sakitnya.

Nyeri. Meskipun lukanya tak begitu parah, dampak mental yang kuterima mampu membuat kepalaku seolah ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum tiap kali mencoba mengingatnya.

_Setelah dua minggu meninggalkan sarang setan itu, aku justru menjadi lebih takut kepadanya._

Aku yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ini, aku yang lemah ini, aku yang... hanya bisa menangis, tanpa mampu berkata ataupun memohon, dimakan oleh ketakutan abadi yang seolah tak akan berhenti untuk mencoba menyerang dan menghantui untuk seumur hidup.

Perasaan yang sudah ditanamkan oleh iblis itu sejak aku dilahirkan, perasaan yang telah kusembunyikan di bagian terdalam memori, meruak begitu saja tanpa peduli akan kondisi ataupun kehendakku.

Perasaan yang disebut dengan rasa takut.

"... Kau sudah sadar?"

Di dalam ruang kesehatan ini, aku bisa melihat keberadaannya. Masih di atas kursi roda keperakan yang selalu setia menemani, membaca buku pelajaran sembari memangku tas sekolahnya di atas kedua pahanya yang tak mampu bergerak.

"..."

Aku belum mampu berbicara.

Tidak, lebih tepat jika disebut belum _mau _bicara.

Sejak aku membuka mata beberapa detik yang lalu, satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanyalah menatap kosong ke arah jam dinding, seolah menikmati tiap gerakan yang jarum tipis itu berikan.

"Karenamu, aku harus ketinggalan dua pelajaran terakhir, dan bolos tiga jam pelajaran. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bertanggung jawab?"

Entah, kenapa kau menanyakan itu kepadaku? Aku tahu kau tak pintar membaca suasana, tapi tak bisakah kau lihat wajahku yang sangat jelas ingin berkata untuk meninggalkanku sendirian dulu?

—Tidak, yang Miku lakukan adalah mencoba membuatku tenang. Ia yang mengerti rasa sakit dari menerima rasa kasihan, pasti berusaha untuk bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, soal pertengkaran kita sebelumnya... Lupakan saja. Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah, aku hanya terlalu khawatir."

Itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku bahkan tak mengingatnya lagi. Aku tak tahu alasan kenapa kau harus minta maaf, jadi seharusnya kau tak perlu berbicara begitu.

"Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau juga salah, Len. Jika kau ingin melakukan hal berbahaya semacam itu, harusnya kau bilang dulu padaku. Lihat hasil perbuatanmu sendiri. Ketampananmu berkurang hampir 90%."

Kau mengkontradiksi dirimu sendiri, Miku. Baru sekejap yang lalu kau berucap bahwa kau yang salah, namun sekarang malah mengatakan kebalikannya. Ini bukan sepertimu.

"Hei, Len. Apakah mengamati gerakan jarum jam dinding jauh lebih menarik daripada melihatku yang sedang berbicara padamu ini?"

Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Namun entah kenapa, saat ini aku merasa tak pantas untuk melihat ataupun dilihat olehmu.

"Haah," aku mendengar lenguhan nafas panjang. "Terserah. Jika kau bersikeras untuk mengabaikanku, lebih baik aku langsung ke intinya saja."

"..."

"Len, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Suatu rahasia yang sudah kusembunyikan sejak pertemuan pertama kita. Suatu rahasia yang seharusnya kau ketahui, namun kau abaikan."

Itu... bukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti kau mencintaiku atau semacamnya, 'kan?

Bibir gadis itu bergerak, mulai mengucapkan kalimat yang berdengung di telinga,

"... Apa kau mengenal nama Kagamine Miuna?"

Sesuai perkataannya, aku langsung menoleh. _Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menoleh begitu mendengar nama wanita yang sudah melahirkanku itu?_

"Darimana... kau...?"

"Kami... terlihat mirip, bukan?"

...

Apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis ini? Apa maksud dari kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya itu? Apa yang diinginkan oleh perempuan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai orang yang mengubah hidupku ini dengan menyebut namanya?

... Tidak, aku tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Aku juga tahu, fakta bahwa aku selalu mencoba untuk mengabaikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Rambut itu, mata itu. _Kehangatan itu._

Sejak pertama kali aku berjumpa dengan Hatsune Miku, aku sudah menyadari hal ini. Namun aku selalu menggelengkan kepala, memalingkan wajah, menjauhkan pikiran. Aku tak ingin sedikitpun memikirkan, dan bahkan mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau juga tahu, wanita itu dulu pernah menyandang nama keluarga Hatsune?"

_Apa... maksudnya itu?_

Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, meskipun begitu, aku tak dapat apa-apa. Aku terus menatapnya dalam diam, tak mampu berbicara, hanya mampu mendengarkannya tanpa sekalipun berusaha menutup telinga.

Meskipun aku tak ingin mendengarnya, pada akhirnya, satu-satunya yang kulakukan hanyalah terus mendengarkan.

"Apakah tak pernah sekalipun kau berpikir bahwa itu aneh? Kenapa gadis cacat yang baru kau temui di hari pertama sekolah, langsung memanggil namamu begitu saja?"

_Ikatan yang entah kenapa begitu kuat untuk dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Kepercayaan yang diberikan tanpa sekalipun memikirkan sebab atau akibat. Sesuatu yang melebihi pertemanan, dan perasaan cinta._

"Kau sudah menyadarinya dariawal, namun kau berusaha menutupinya, bukan? Aku selama ini menunggumu menanyakannya sendiri, namun pada akhirnya, kau tetap pura-pura tak tahu. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah mengenalmu. Kenapa, menurutmu?"

_Jangan katakan._

_Jangan biarkan ini menjadi kenyataan. Jika kau mengatakannya, jika kau membuatku mengetahuinya, maka perasaan yang ada di dalam diriku ini—_

"—Kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama, Kagamine Len."

—_akan menjadi__ sesuatu yang tak seharusnya kumiliki._

"... Aku adalah kakak perempuanmu."

— [vii] —

"Aku... tidak mengerti... apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, Miku?"

_Aku tidak ingin percaya._

"Cepat atau lambat kau harus mengetahuinya... meskipun itu tidak tepat, karena aku sangat yakin bahwa kau juga tahu tentang ini."

"... Kau... kakakku? Bercanda juga ada batasnya, Miku. Jelas-jelas kau dan aku seusia, bagaimana mungkin—"

"—Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan, Len," gadis itu memotong dengan cepat, "Saat perkenalan, aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku harus mengulang satu tahun karena perawatan di rumah sakit. Semua orang di kelas mengetahuinya, dan bahkan Neru juga tahu."

_Aku tak ingin mendengar itu, jadi aku melupakannya._

"Satu bulan setelah kelahiranku, ayahmu—Kagamine Leon—datang ke rumah kami. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Entah dengan cara atau alasan apa, pria itu merebut Hatsune Miuna dari keluarga kami."

_Aku tak ingin sedikitpun tahu tentang hal yang memaksaku untuk mengakui ini sebagai kenyataan, karena itu aku pura-pura tak mengetahuinya._

"Meskipun aku tak mengingatnya, aku sempat tinggal di rumahmu untuk sesaat. Setelah kau dan adik kembarmu lahir, aku diserahkan pada Ayahku, meninggalkan Ibu sendirian di rumah itu. Ah, mungkin 'sendirian' bukan kata yang tepat, karena ia juga memiliki dua anak yang baru saja lahir."

_Jangan katakan lagi._

" Ini sedikit aneh. Padahal kau adalah anak dari pria yang merebut ibuku, namun aku sama sekali tak merasakan dendam kepadamu."

_Sudah cukup._

"Saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di SMA ini, aku merasa bahagia. Aku yang selama ini hanya pernah melihat dari fotomu di koran, akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan adik yang tak pernah aku temui."

_Aku tak bisa mendengar ini._

"Aku ingin segera mengatakannya padamu, namun aku tahu kau tak akan percaya. Karena itu, aku menunggumu menanyakannya sendiri. Meskipun pada akhirnya, kau tak sekalipun bertanya."

_..._

"Setelah dua minggu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh. Ini bukan lagi rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tanpa sadar, aku... memiliki perasaan yang tak seharusnya aku miliki."

_... Aku juga memilikinya..._

"Aku tahu kau juga memilikinya. Dari matamu, dari sikapmu. Kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama, karena itu, aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakannya. Namun aku tak bisa, Len. _Kita_ tidak bisa."

_... apa yang kau katakan? Jika saja kau tetap diam, jika saja kita tetap pura-pura tak mengetahuinya, kita bisa..._

"Jika kita saling mencintai, apa yang menurutmu akan dikatakan oleh Ibu kita di surga?"

— [vii] —

Aku tak ingin mempercayainya. Namun setelah ia mengucapkan semua itu, setelah ia menceritakan semua yang tak ingin aku dengar, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura?

Meskipun sudah mengetahuinya dariawal, aku tetap pura-pura tak tahu. Meskipun ia menantiku untuk menanyakan apa hubungan antara gadis ini dengan Ibu yang kini sudah di surga, aku tetap berpura-pura tak sadar, tetap menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Kemudian, entah sejak kapan, dari sekian gadis yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hanya Hatsune Miku seorang yang tersisa di dalam hati ini.

Hanya ia seorang yang mampu memberiku perasaan aneh ini.

Ia gadis yang aneh. Ia tak mampu berjalan. Ia seorang jenius yang rajin belajar. Ia gadis dengan khayalan yang terlalu tinggi. Ia gadis yang ceria, namun hampa di saat yang sama. Ia adalah—

—gadis yang merubah duniaku. Gadis yang memberiku hidup kedua. Gadis yang membuatku mampu bermimpi sekali lagi. Bukankah justru hal yang aneh jika aku tak memiliki perasaan padanya?

Begitu banyak hal tentangnya yang berada di dalam berkas memori, tersimpan rapi tak tersentuh. Setiap gerakannya, setiap kalimatnya, selalu membekas, seolah tak ingin hilang dari benak ini.

—_Entah sejak kapan, ia menjadi segalanya bagiku, menjadi seseorang yang pantas kulihat sebagai sosok seorang malaikat penyelamat._

Saat ia memberitahuku tentang kenyataan kejam ini, aku tahu, ia melakukannya bukan hanya sekedar karena aku mengabaikannya di awal tadi. Ia selalu ingin menceritakan hal ini, namun tak pernah menemui waktu yang tepat.

Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan ia mengatakan semua ini sekarang?

Ah, benar. Pria itu. _Iblis itu. _Kedatangannya ke sekolah ini pasti mempengaruhi Miku. Tentu, ia adalah pria yang merebut Hatsune—dan kemudian, Kagamine—Miuna dari keluarga Miku, tidak mungkin ia tak mampu mengenali putri semata wayang dari mantan istrinya.

Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu pada Miku? Tidak, itu tidak penting sekarang. Apapun yang ia lakukan, itu tidak akan mampu merubah keadaan kami saat ini. Hubunganku dan Miku akan berubah drastis.

Lebih dari teman, lebih dari cinta. _Apa itu?_

_**Saudara.**_

Itu adalah jawabannya. Itu adalah 'sesuatu' yang tak kuketahui, sesuatu yang selama ini kucari untuk mengungkapkan hubungan kami. Jawaban dari teka-teki besar untuk mengetahui status kami sebenarnya.

Bukan hanya sekedar teman senasib, bukan hanya sekedar dua orang bodoh yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi. Kami adalah dua orang yang terikat oleh tali persaudaraan, dilahirkan dari rahim yang sama.

Wajah gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda itu termenung. Tadi siang, ia menangis ketika menamparku. Namun ia tak menangis sekarang. Padahal jika ditanya mana yang lebih menyakitkan, semua orang pasti akan menjawab situasi saat ini.

Siapa yang salah?

Tidak, ini bukan masalah yang dapat diselesaikan dengan menunjuk satu orang, dan menghakiminya sebagai orang yang bersalah. Jika aku ingin, dengan mudah aku dapat berkata semuanya adalah kesalahan dari Kagamine Leon.

Namun tanpa apa yang Kagamine Leon lakukan, aku tak akan pernah lahir. Aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengan Miku.

Tak ada yang salah disini. Menunjuk sesuatu atau seseorang di masa lalu dan menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kesalahan hanyalah usaha untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Apa yang penting saat ini adalah bagaimana cara memperbaiki kondisi saat ini, dan mengubahnya menjadi yang lebih baik.

Aku berdiri dari kasur, mengambil segulung perban putih dari lemari ruang kesehatan. Aku menggulung lengan blazer kiriku, lalu melilit perwujudan mimpi buruk itu dengan perban yang kuambil.

Lengan ini sudah mati. Meskipun masih tersambung, lengan ini sudah lama mati. Menggerakkannya saja sudah membuatku sakit, jadi aku meminta seorang dokter untuk melumpuhkan lengan ini secara total, membuatnya tak lebih dari sekedar daging tak berguna.

Ya, aku sendiri masih heran, kenapa aku tidak meminta dokter itu mengamputasinya saja?

Seusai membungkusnya dengan gulungan putih itu, aku mengambil kain putih kepemilikanku yang berada di kantong celana—entah siapa yang menaruhnya—, mengaturnya sedemikian rupa agar menjadi 'ranjang' bagi lengan mati ini untuk menggantung di leherku.

Miku masih termenung kosong, menatap lantai keramik di bawah. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, begitu juga denganku.

Sangat ingin rasanya aku iseng memanggilnya 'kakak' saat ini hanya untuk mencairkan suasana, namun itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya dan perasaanku sendiri.

_Beberapa detik yang lalu, kami saling mencintai._

Itu yang kuyakini, entah benar atau tidak. Namun saat ini, di saat kami sudah mengetahui bahwa kami tak mungkin memiliki hubungan semacam itu, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Masih sunyi. Padahal aku sudah siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini, namun kondisi Miku yang tenggelam akan dirinya sendiri itu membuatku tak sanggup untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Ia jadi begini akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Namun aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Mungkin di kepalanya, memberitahuku tentang hal ini sudah menjadi prioritas utama, memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan meskipun ia tahu akan membuat dirinya sendiri jadi begini.

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada yang muncul di pikiranku.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli hubungan macam apa yang kita miliki, kita akan tetap menguasai dunia bersama. Bukankah itu janji kita?"_

Sepertinya itu kalimat yang bagus, dan lumayan dramatis sesuai dengan standar percakapan serius antara aku dan Miku yang biasanya. Meskipun agak sulit, setidaknya kalimat tersebut dapat meringankan situasi saat ini.

Aku menarik nafas, "Apap—"

"LEEN! Gue datang secepat mungkin ketika gue dengar elu dihajar oleh Bokap elu sendiri. Elu enggak apa-apa?!"

—Seandainya teriakan Neru tidak datang bersamaan dengan didobraknya pintu UKS.

_Apa-apaan, nih? _Kenapa kalian harus menerobos masuk ala cerita komedi ketika kondisi saat ini sedang seserius ini? Kalau kalian masuk ketika aku dan Miku akan berciuman, akan kumaafkan demi tujuan lawak, tapi kalau di saat seperti ini?

Bahkan untuk ukuran _moodswing, _ini sudah pada tahap yang tak mampu diabaikan.

Keadaan masih hening. Neru terdiam di depan pintu karena merasa masuk di saat yang salah, dan Miku bahkan belum bergeming dari posisi merenungnya tadi.

Ah, Miku, kenapa kau harus memasang wajah seperti itu? _Ini sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu._

"A-anu... Lennya ada?"

Di luar dugaan, dari balik punggung Neru, surai hijau milik anggota baru kami terlihat. Yah, mengingat jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, dan kabar tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu menyebar secepat angin, hal seperti ini sangat mungkin terjadi.

Apalagi Gumi pasti merasa apa yang terjadi padaku adalah akibat aku menolongnya kemarin.

"Maaf... karena salahku..."

Gadis berambut hijau dengan mata sebelah itu tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajahku. Aku bisa melihat mata kanannya sedikit berkaca-kaca, membuatku sedikit tak enak hati.

Ia pasti merasa ini semua adalah salahnya.

Dengan nada ceria yang kubuat-buat, aku menepuk rambutnya sambil berkata, "Ini bukan masalah, kok. Kepala gue cuma luka kecil. Bokap gue emang suka berlebihan, sih."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Gumi."

Mendengarku yang biasa berbicara pada semua orang—kecuali Miku—dengan bahasa kasar menggunakan kalimat lembut untuk menenangkannya, bahu Gumi mengendur, menandakan ketegangannya telah berkurang.

Kepalaku hanya mengalami luka kecil, namun entah seberapa besar luka yang dialami oleh mentalku saat ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar kenyataan mengejutkan dari Miku tadi... aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan mudah malam ini.

"Ah, iya. Mumpung semuanya disini, gue mau memperkenalkan anggota baru klub ini," aku menepuk pundak Gumi perlahan, memberinya isyarat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Wajahnya menunjukkan sedikit kebingungan, namun setelah mata kanannya melihat ke arah Neru yang tersenyum dan Miku yang—ah, abaikan ia dulu untuk saat ini—Gumi menarik nafasnya, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Nakajima Gumi, kelas 2-C. Aku sedikit pemalu, dan sebenarnya agak kurang nyaman karena lebih tua dari yang lain... tapi, mohon kerjasamanya."

Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan baik. Meskipun sedikit kikuk dan matanya selalu berpencar kemana-mana, setidaknya Gumi berhasil mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan lancar.

"Enggak, enggak, _senpai. _Itu agak salah. Nama gue Akita Neru, dan gue sebenarnya udah 17 tahun. Dan ketua kita disana, Hatsune Miku, 16 tahun. Cuma Len yang usianya sesuai dengan angkatan. Dengan kata lain: Len adalah kacung kita semua."

_Apa-apaan itu?!_

Dengan begini, jumlah calon anggota klub akan menjadi empat orang. Kami sudah punya hak untuk mendaftarkan klub ini secara sah ke guru.

Jika ada satu masalah, itu adalah kondisi kejiwaan ketua kami.

Padahal ia yang menceritakannya, tapi ia terlihat jauh lebih terpukul daripada aku. Tidak, mungkin kami sama-sama terpukul. Saat ini yang kulakukan hanyalah memasang topeng, berpura-pura agar Gumi dan Neru tidak khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke ruang klubnya dulu buat diskusi? Ah, Neru bisa tolong anterin Gumi ke sana duluan, enggak? Gue mau bicara sesuatu sama Miku."

"Eeh? Bukannya Miku jadi seperti itu karena dia nembak elu dan elu nolak dia?"

_Ia benar, namun juga salah. Meskipun sama sekali tak terucap, pada kenyataannya kami sudah saling mengetahui perasaan satu sama lain, dan kini sama-sama menyerah akan perasaan itu._

"Bukanlah. Udah, pergi duluan sana."

"Jangan lakuin sesuatu yang aneh, ya," Neru menarik tangan Gumi dan membawanya keluar dari ruang UKS terlebih dahulu, "Ayo, _senpai. _Akan kutunjukkan kepadamu betapa megahnya markas masa depan kita."

Mereka pergi.

Sekali lagi, aku hanya sendirian dengan Miku.

Gadis yang kucintai, orang pertama yang kutemui di sekolah ini, orang yang sudah membuatku berjanji untuk menguasai dunia bersama, serta... _kakak perempuanku._

"Miku."

Sembari mendorong kursi roda gadis toska itu dengan tangan kananku, aku memanggil namanya secara perlahan. Meskipun tak cukup keras, setidaknya itu berhasil mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Len, aku..."

"Apakah janji untuk menguasai dunia bersama itu masih berlaku?"

Terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba dan tak ia ketahui asalnya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke arah wajahku yang sedang mendorong kursi rodanya untuk mengikuti jejak Neru dan Gumi.

"... Itu..."

"Ikatan yang melebihi teman atau pacar. Selama ini, aku mengira jawabannya adalah ikatan erat tanpa istilah. Namun aku salah. Jawaban sebenarnya adalah _saudara, _ya?"

"..."

Miku tak menjawab, dan sepertinya ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk merespon pertanyaanku tadi. Entah apakah ia sadar bahwa saat ini aku hanya memasang topeng agar ia tak mengetahui bahwa aku juga sama hancur sepertinya.

"Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya, 'kan?"

"Eh?"

_Ya, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya._

"Sebelumnya aku sudah berjanji, aku tidak akan memiliki hubungan cinta dengan siapapun di dalam organisasi. Apa kau pikir kau pengecualian? Meskipun kita bukan saudara, aku tetap tidak akan memacarimu."

"..."

Sekali lagi, ia menjawab dalam diam, seolah ia melihat tembus langsung ke apa yang kusembunyikan di balik kata-kata itu.

"Entah kita teman, pacar, atau saudara. Semua itu tak ada hubungannya. Hubungan kita lebih kompleks daripada itu semua. Kau adalah tanganku, dan aku adalah kakimu. Bukankah dariawal itulah kata-kata yang mengikat kita?"

Hatsune Miku terus diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang terus keluar dari mulutku,

"Satu jiwa di dalam dua tubuh, dua keberadaan yang saling melengkapi. Dariawal, hubungan dan status kita tidak penting. Karena pada dasarnya, kita tak terikat dengan itu semua. Apa yang mengikat kita adalah—"

"—Janji untuk menguasai dunia."

Aku tersenyum, menanggapi mulutnya yang akhirnya mau mengeluarkan suara sekali lagi, "Kalau begitu, tidak ada yang berubah, 'kan? Kau tetap kau, aku tetap aku. Kau tidak perlu bingung, Miku. Semuanya akan tetap seperti biasanya."

_Karena aku ingin kita tetap begini._

"... Kau benar, Len," ia menjawab, meskipun aura suram masih tak dapat pergi dari dirinya, "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengakui kekalahan darimu."

"Yah, selamat untuk diriku, sebuah kemenangan pertama dari ratusan debat. Aku menang kali ini karena kau tidak mengeluarkan _Senyum Maut Barokah _seperti biasa."

_Begini tidak apa-apa._

"Senyum Maut... Barokah?"

"Aaah, maksudku, jika kau tersenyum, itu jauh lebih baik. Asal dapat melihat senyummu, aku sama sekali tak keberatan jika harus kalah ribuan kali darimu."

_Dengan begini, biarkan perasaanku menghilang secara perlahan._

"Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku sedang marah. Seharusnya aku mengocehimu sepanjang malam kemarin, kenapa nomormu selalu sibuk? Mana dialihkan ke nomor restoran cepat saji, lagi."

"Itu... aku sedang telponan dengan Gumi sampai larut. Dan yah, masalah nomor pengalihan itu cuma iseng-iseng, soalnya kupikir tak akan pernah digunakan."

"Aku tak mau tahu. Aku ingin pertanggungjawaban," jawab Miku sambil memasang wajah cemberut, "Kebetulan sekali besok minggu. Serahkan seluruh harimu demi organisasi, dan kau kumaafkan."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti."

"Ajak Neru dan Nakajima juga. Mereka juga anggota organisasi ini."

Aku terus mendorong kursi roda Miku, hingga keluar dari area sekolah. Memutari gedung, dan menelusuri jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gedung utama dengan gedung serba guna.

Semilir angin terasa menyejukkan, apalagi dengan cuaca sepanas ini. Musim panas masih jauh, namun rasanya kulitku siap terbakar kapan saja. Gadis yang duduk di atas kursi roda yang kudorong bergumam cukup keras,

"... Aku mencintaimu. Dulu."

Mendengar ucapan dari mulut Miku yang mengandung kemanisan dan kesinisan sekaligus, aku tahu ia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah memerah. Ia membuang wajahnya, tak mampu melihatku.

_Ini untuk terakhir kalinya._

Aku tersenyum, dan membalasnya,

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Dulu."

— • —  
— **Bersambung **—  
— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

... Arc Terbentuknya Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat akhirnya menemui ujungnya. Chapter depan adalah penutup dari arc ini, sekaligus merupakan chapter ringan yang minim drama. Masa tenang sebelum masuk ke arc selanjutnya.

Yang ngeship LenMiku mana suaranya? SAKITNYA TUH DIMANAA?! AHAHAHAHAH! /dibunuh

Jadi, Len itu bisa dibilang _unreliable narrator _(yang gak tahu cari gugel sana)_. _Ia cuma tahu apa yang ingin ia tahu, _makanya bagian perkenalan Miku dulu enggak nyampe kayak yang dia omongin. Makanya dialog Leon waktu di POV Len dan POV ketiga beda di chapter kemaren. _Ini juga kenapa Len nyebut Miku sebagai cewek yang ceria, padahal nyatanya komposisi (?) suram dan dinginnya lebih banyak.

Jadi, saran saya, mending jangan terlalu percaya sama Len, apalagi kalo dia ngomongin sesuatu tentang perasaan orang lain—itu cuma kesotoyan (kalo bukan) pendapat pribadi dia doang.

Ah, kayak biasa, tolong review, ya. Meskipun itu cuma buat ngasih semangat atau sekedar teriak 'ELPIJI SIALAN! BALIKIN KOKORO GUE YANG ANCUR! BALIKIN!".

Dan, masalah murid yang ditembak oleh Leon di chapter sebelumnya jadi out-of-focus dan enggak jelas kabarnya gimana, itu murni kesalahan saya, lol. Sekarang udah diedit biar lebih masuk akal.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Bagian 08: Klub Penyandang Cacat (Akhir)

Sekolah asrama bukanlah sekolah militer yang mewajibkanmu tinggal di satu tempat sepanjang tahun. Kau diizinkan untuk meninggalkan asrama sepulang sekolah hari Sabtu, dan diwajibkan kembali ke asrama pada sore keesokan harinya.

Karena itu, bukanlah hal aneh jika kau mendapati kondisi asrama yang sepi melompong pada Sabtu sore.

Ini adalah kejadian di hari Sabtu pertama aku bersekolah di SMA ini—tepat seminggu yang lalu. Pada saat langit sore sudah mulai memamerkan gradasi oranye yang bagaikan mahakarya Tuhan itu, aku mendorong kursi roda seorang gadis menuju gerbang raksasa SMA Vokazuri.

Dariawal, menyamakan diriku dengan siswa lain adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Meskipun aku menyebut gadis cantik itu sebagai pasangan jiwa, pada kenyataannya, ada satu hal yang membedakan kami.

"Ayah, sudah lama menunggu?"

—Hatsune Miku memiliki tempat untuk kembali.

Pria paruh baya bertubuh jangkung itu adalah sosok yang ia panggil Ayah. Wajah dan auranya memberikan kesan ramah yang membuatmu tenang, berbeda sekali dengan 'ayah' yang kupunya.

"Tidak, Ayah juga baru sampai."

Pria itu menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka, namun tetap mempertahankan keramahannya.

Setelah kupikir sekarang, hari itu ia pasti mengenaliku sebagai anak yang lahir dari rahim (mantan) istrinya yang direbut secara paksa. Namun ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik di balik keramahan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar putriku."

_Dia bahkan tak meminta Miku untuk saling mengenalkan kami._

"Iya," aku mengangguk pelan, menyerahkan genggaman gagang kursi roda Miku kepada orang yang mengurusnya sedari kecil, "Saya... pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Miku."

"Hm, sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah mendengar ucapan lembut yang keluar dari bibir gadis berambut kuncir ganda itu, aku membalikkan kaki, mulai kembali bergerak ke dalam, menyusuri jalan setapak ke arah asrama.

Meskipun kami dekat karena memiliki suatu kesamaan, itu sama sekali tidak akan menghilangkan fakta bahwa pada intinya, pada dasarnya, kami berbeda.

Baik aku, Miku, Neru, maupun Gumi. Dan bahkan Nero, atau mungkin Gakupo. Setiap orang terlahir berbeda-beda, menanggung beban dan hidup yang berbeda pula.

... Kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan hal bijak semacam ini?

Entah. Jika aku disuruh mencari alasan,

—Itu mungkin karena aku telah bosan menunggu Miku dan yang lainnya selama dua jam.

Kemana mereka pergi?! Kencing bersama?! Tidakkah mereka tahu kalau dua jam itu senilai dengan perbedaan waktu antara dua tempat berjarak 30 derajat di bumi?! Dua jam itu sudah cukup buat ngerekam film di bioskop dan ngebuat kaset _camrip_, tahu!

Beraninya mereka membuatku menunggu di markas seperti orang bodoh seperti ini?! Daripada melakukan hal tak produktif seperti melamun di dalam gudang, aku lebih memilih hal tak produktif lain seperti main di rental bareng Nero atau ikut Gakupo mejeng di mall!

_Ckrek._

Ah, pintu terbuka. Tiga perempuan dengan pakaian bebas itu masuk sambil membawa tas belanjaan berisi bermacam-macam barang, secara perlahan menuruni tangga—kecuali Miku yang nge_drift _seenak jidat.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Len."

Dahiku berkedut.

"Sebagai seorang pria jantan, kuharap kau akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'Ah, gue juga baru sampai, kok' meskipun kau sudah menunggu kedatangan kami selama dua jam, lima belas menit, dan tiga puluh tiga... tiga puluh empat detik."

Level kedutan: stadium dua.

"Ahahah, sori banget, Len. Padahal tadinya kami cuma mau ngebeli perlengkapan ruangan klub. Gak taunya keterusan buat keliling-keliling lihat baju. Sori banget, namanya juga anak cewek."

Level kedutan: stadium tiga.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingatkan mereka... Tapi mereka bilang 'enggak apa-apa, Len itu kuat. Paling dia ngabisin waktu mikirin hal-hal yang sok bijak', gitu. Maaf aku enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa..."

Level kedutan: maksimal.

Aku menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. Marah-marah hanya akan menghancurkan karakterku. Lagipula, marah-marah hanya akan membuang-buang nafas dan energi, jadi lebih baik aku diam saja.

_Haah._

Baiklah, sepertinya kondisi hatiku sudah tenang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku sengaja mengulur waktu untuk membuatmu kesal, Len."

—dan lalu sumpah serapah bagaikan kebun binatang keluar dari mulut seorang Kagamine Len.

— [viii] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Chapter ini bersih dari drama dan adegan pengaduk emosi, jadi selamat membaca. Dan, meskipun judul chapternya begitu, ini bukan berarti tamat.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #08: **Klub Penyandang Cacat (Akhir) —

— [viii] —

"Ini disini... Ah, kalo ini kayaknya bagus disini... Len, bantuin geser sofanya, dong."

"Hm, hm. Sempurna. Yang namanya markas rahasia memang seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang... ah, benar. Komputer. Len, ambil satu di ruang komputer sekarang."

"Len, bisa tolong bantu pasang kaligrafi ini disini? Tanganku enggak sampai..."

Klub Siswa Penyandang Cacat _seharusnya _adalah harembagi seorang Kagamine Len. Dikelilingi oleh tiga gadis cantik, jelas itu adalah suatu kebanggaan tersendiri yang bahkan membuat Nero dan Gakupo iri.

Tapi tetap saja...

"Maaf, tapi tangan gue yang masih aktif cuma satu."

Memiliki tiga orang gadis yang meminta pertolonganmu di saat bersamaan memiliki kesan yang aneh, apalagi mengingat tanganmu yang cuma bisa digunakan sebelah.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku terlebih dahulu. Sebagai ketua, mematuhiku adalah kewajiban. Dan lagipula, bagaimana kita bisa menguasai dunia tanpa komputer di zaman globalisasi ini?"

"Bantuin gue dulu aja kenapa? Cuma bentar doang, kok."

"Len..."

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Meskipun merepotkan, memiliki tiga gadis rupawan yang bergantung padamu tetap memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri. Karena itu, meskipun ditekan oleh rasa malas, aku bergerak.

Mengambil kaligrafi huruf 'Dunia' yang dibingkai—entah kenapa aku tahu ini pilihan siapa—dari tangan Gumi, aku menarik kursi terdekat, menginjaknya sebagai tumpuan dan menggantungkannya ke paku yang sudah tertancap.

Serius, padahal tinggi badan kami hanya berbeda dua sentimeter, kenapa ia harus meminta pertolonganku hanya untuk hal begini?

... _Jangan bilang Gumi sengaja cari perhatian ke gue._

_Enggak, enggak._

Ah, gawat, kepalaku mulai kacau lagi. Padahal baru kemarin perasaanku pada Miku 'hancur', dan kini aku sudah mulai berganti hati. Hormon seorang pria memang sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Gumi itu diiringi senyum, yang kubalas dengan senyum malu-malu yang entah kenapa terasa menjijikan. Turun secara perlahan dari kursi yang kuinjak, aku berjalan ke arah Neru yang menunggu bantuan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, Len curang. Kalo elu mau ngebantuin yang lebih tua dulu, seharusnya elu mulai dari gue, 'kan?"

"Elu seharusnya mencoba manggil nama gue dengan suara lembut kayak yang dilakuin Gumi barusan, mungkin gue akan mikir dua kali," jawabku, ketus.

Neru mendengus, "Oke! Kalo gitu gue juga coba... L-L-Len—Ggaah! Enggak bisa! Ini bukan karakter gue! Jangan nyoba ngehancurin karakter gue, _kontet_!"

"Apaan, sih? Yang salah siapa yang disalahin siapa. Dan lagi, beraninya elu manggil gue kontet?! Padahal elu cuma... elu cuma... lima senti di atas gue... Udah, ah. Males ngomongin tinggi badan."

Sekali lagi, aku menarik nafas, memutuskan pasrah menerima hinaan gadis berambut kuning itu. Dengan satu tanganku yang tersisa, aku mendorong sofa murahan itu ke pojok ruangan, tepat di samping lemari yang dariawal sudah ada disini.

Merasa posisinya sudah pas, aku langsung duduk di atas sofa, mengabaikan gadis berkursi roda yang merengut di sisi lain ruangan.

"Len, sengaja, ya?"

"Aaah, Gumi, tadi beli minuman, enggak? Minta, dong."

Tak peduli dengan Miku yang menggerakkan benteng bergeraknya (baca: kursi roda) menuju ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku berbicara pada Gumi yang berada di dekat barang belanjaan mereka, memintanya mengambilkanku minuman.

"Aku cuma beli La-Carotta... Enggak apa-apa?"

... Uh, serius? Selama ini kupikir itu adalah satu-satunya produk gagal dari La-Fruitta—maksudku, wortel bahkan bukan buah! Dan apa maksudnya susu rasa wortel?! Itu sama aja dengan makan sup kaldu ayam pake susu!

Yah, meskipun aku tidak bisa berpaling dari pesona La-Bananatta selaku susu rasa pisang, sih. Tapi itu beda cerita. Pisang itu baik untuk tubuh. Pisang adalah makanan para pria. Pisang adalah makanan para raja!

"Kalau kau mau berhenti mengabaikanku, aku akan membiarkanmu mencicipi seteguk La-Appletta milikku. Bagaimana, Len? Kau juga akan mendapatkan kesempatan melaksanakan ciuman tak langsung dengan bibir suciku ini."

_Beneran?! Enggak, enggak. Gue enggak sehina itu sampai mau nerima tawaran semacam itu._

"Ah, sebenarnya gue juga lumayan suka rasa wortel. Jadi yang itu juga enggak apa-apa," jawabku dengan cepat, sekali lagi mengabaikan gadis yang kini mengeluarkan senyum iblis barokahnya dengan level tertinggi.

"..."

Gumi diam. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa aku melibatkannya dalam operasi 'Anggap-Miku-Hanya-Angin' yang memiliki resiko tinggi ini, dan mulai mundur secara teratur.

"Sebagai calon orang yang akan menguasai dunia, aku menciptakan aturan baru: Siapapun yang mengacuhkan Hatsune Miku dan keturunannya, akan menerima lindasan kursi roda tepat di kelingking kakinya."

—_BUBAGYAAH_!

— [VIII] —

"... Jadi, langkah pertama kita adalah membuat brosur. Karena aku sadar sepenuhnya betapa gapteknya wakil ketua kita dan Neru, biar aku dan Gumi yang mengurus bagian itu."

_K-kelingking gue..._

"Sementara aku dan Gumi mengerjakannya, tugas kalian adalah mengatur dan menghias ruangan ini. Mengerti?"

_Seharusnya elu bilang kalo udah dapet ijin buat ngambil komputer, gue kira elu nyuruh gue buat maling. Lihat keadaan kelingking kaki gue sekarang._

"Len, jawabanmu!"

"_Ma'am, yes ma'am!"_

Kelingking kaki yang lebih besar daripada jempolnya jelas tidak lucu. Meskipun ini memancing tawa, bagi sang korban, ini sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Manusia memang mengerikan. Bahkan hewanpun tak ada yang menertawakan temannya yang kesakitan. Tidak, atau justru menertawakan hal semacam inilah yang disebut dengan manusiawi?

Dengan kelingking yang bengkak begini, setiap langkah terasa seperti digigit semut. Mungkin aku harus berlatih berjalan kencot mulai dari sekarang.

Kenapa dunia nyata tak sesimpel komik? Adegan kaki terlindas tadi seharusnya merupakan adegan lawak dimana korbannya tak akan terluka, tapi sekarang jari kaki termungilku membesar tiga kali lipat entah untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Oi, Len."

Di saat aku terduduk tak berdaya di atas sofa sambil mengelus kakiku, Neru menghampiri sembari memanggil. Aku mengangkat kepala, menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengatakan 'Apaan?'.

"Meskipun tadi Miku nyuruh ngedekor ruangan ini, tapi tetap aja enggak ada apapun lagi yang pantes didekor. Main aja, yuk."

Aku melirik sekitar, menangkap pemandangan gudang bekas yang kini sudah selesai disusun ulang oleh kami.

Meja bundar di tengah ruangan yang entah mereka berhasil dapatkan darimana, dikelilingi oleh empat kursi lipat yang dapat kau temukan dimana saja. Meja ini berfungsi sebagai tempat rapat dan penyusunan rencana—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan oleh Miku.

Agak jauh dari meja bundar tersebut, terdapat meja komputer, yang jelas, memiliki komputer di atasnya. Meskipun kelihatannya tak terlalu baru—aku kurang mengerti masalah begini—sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Miku.

Di pojok ruangan, dibuat berderet, terdapat lemari (yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat 'harta karun' dalam waktu dekat), sofa panjang berwarna biru dimana aku duduk sekarang, dan dispenser air panas dan dingin.

Di samping dispenser itu juga, terdapat seperangkat gelas plastik murahan dan sekotak teh celup dan kopi sachet-an.

Kecuali dispenser yang Gumi bawa dari rumahnya—dibawakan oleh Ayahnya, ngomong-ngomong—dan sofa yang Neru pungut dan perbaiki sendiri, serta lemari yang sudah ada disini sejak awal, semuanya adalah barang hasil belanja mereka.

Dikarenakan ruangan ini yang memiliki tinggi dua lantai, entah sudah berapa lama lampu di langit-langit itu tidak diganti, membuat ruangan ini tidak akan mampu digunakan saat malam. Yah, siapa juga yang akan kesini malam-malam?

"Oi, Len. Gue ngajakin main, nih. Jangan ngelamun."

"Ah, sori. Gue lagi ngejelasin kondisi ruangan ini sama pembaca."

"... hah?"

"Enggak, lupain aja," aku berdiri dari sofa, "Jadi, mau main apa? Tangan gue cuma satu, jadi gue enggak bisa main PS atau semacamnya, lho."

"Bentar, ya," Neru berlari kecil ke arah lemari, membuka dan mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya lemari itu sekarang sudah benar-benar menjadi tempat harta karun. "Catur, Othello, Ular Tangga, Monopoli... mana yang mau elu mainin?"

"Monopoli aja, deh."

"Mainnya lama dan ngerepotin, _pass._"

"Kalau gitu jangan ditawarin, bego. Hm... yaudah, catur aja, deh."

— [viii] —

"Skak!"

"Serius, Len? Yakin?"

"Iya, gue yakin seratus dua puluh persen."

"Enggak ada _undo-undo_an, lho."

"Iya. Dibilang gue sudah yakin, juga. Udah cepat jalan sana."

"Yaudah, kalo gitu ratu elu gue makan, ya."

"_N-NOOOOO!"_

Akita Neru, 17 tahun. Di luar dugaan hebat dalam bermain catur.  
Kagamine Len, 15 tahun. Di luar dugaan _kelewat payah_ dalam bermain catur.

— [viii] —

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jarum pendek di dinding telah menunjuk pada angka empat, pertanda bahwa hari sudah sore.

Tak terasa sudah beberapa jam berlalu semenjak kami menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruang klub (yang sebenarnya belum resmi), dan Miku juga sudah menyelesaikan brosur untuk klub ini.

Mengabaikan kekalahan tujuh kali berturut-turut dari Neru dalam permainan catur tadi, aku melihat ke dalam layar datar komputer.

— • —

_**Klub Penyandang Siswa Cacat**_

_**Tujuan**__ kami adalah menciptakan lingkungan yang kondusif bagi siswa yang memiliki kekurangan fisik ataupun mental, sekaligus menemukan jati diri yang __**sebenarnya.**_

_Kami juga menerima konsultasi bagi siswa yang memiliki masalah. Salah satu anggota kami __**menguasai **__kemampuan konsultasi dan psikologis yang tinggi, jadi jangan ragu untuk datang._

_Jika anda merasa memiliki masalah __**dunia **__yang berat dan tak mampu anda selesaikan sendiri, silahkan datang berkunjung ke ruangan kami yang berada di lantai pertama gedung serba guna._

_Info lebih lanjut hubungi:  
Hatsune Miku (1-B): +628123xyzabc.  
Kagamine Len (1-B): +628321abcxyz._

— • —

... adalah apa yang tertulis di (calon) selebaran brosur klub kami yang dipenuhi nuansa warna hijau dan biru, lengkap dengan gambar-gambar yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan kegiatan klub.

Apa itu...? Wortel? Daun bawang?

"Kalian sepertinya bersenang-senang, ya," jawabku dengan nada sindir.

"Apa yang salah dengan daun bawang? Sebuah makanan tanpa daun bawang seperti sayur tanpa garam."

Ah, tak kusangka Miku akan terpancing dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Argumenmu invalid, ketua. Aku tak pernah makan pisang dengan daun bawang," jawabku, dengan nada sarkastik, menanggapi pernyataan tak masuk akal Miku.

"Jika kau tidak suka dengan gambar daun bawangnya, kenapa kau tak menaggapi bagian wortel?"

"... Karena itu pasti permintaan Gumi."

Jawabku sambil melirik ke arah Gumi. Gadis hijau itu langsung membuang muka. _Ugh, _sepertinya ia menjauhiku karena lagi-lagi mencoba menariknya masuk ke dalam operasi berbahaya.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu, ya. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun di dalam organisasi, tapi sepertinya kau memperlakukan Gumi dengan 'sedikit' spesial, Len."

"Kalau kau bersikap manis seperti Gumi, aku mungkin juga akan memperlakukanmu dengan 'sedikit' spesial, Miku."

"—Jadi karena kita tidak bisa memiliki hubungan semacam itu, kau langsung melupakanku dan beralih ke Gumi?"

... Kalau kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu, aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Aah, padahal aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melupakannya, kenapa sekarang kau harus mengungkitnya lagi?

—Fakta bahwa kami adalah saudara.

Mataku melirik ke arah Gumi dan Neru. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam, seolah menanti apa yang ingin kukatakan selanjutnya.

Sial, padahal awalnya aku cuma ingin menyindir gambar konyol di brosur itu, kenapa situasinya tiba-tiba jadi serius semacam ini?

"... 'tidak bisa memiliki hubungan seperti itu'... maksudnya apa?"

Neru berbicara. Seolah bosan menungguku untuk berbicara, gadis berambut kuning itu mengeluarkan suaranya, meminta penjelasan akan apa yang diucapkan secara sembrono oleh Miku sebelumnya.

"..."

Mata kanan Gumi menatap ke arahku, seolah memintaku untuk segera mengatakannya. Aku menelan ludah, bersiap untuk membuat situasi berat ini menjadi lebih berat lagi—

"—Aku dan Len adalah saudara beda Ayah."

... Eh?

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki hubungan asmara dengannya. Beruntung, ya. Sekarang saingan kalian untuk mendapatkan Len berkurang satu."

"..."

Miku menggerakkan kursi rodanya, seolah mencari posisi yang lebih tepat untuk bercerita.

"Tapi sayang sekali, Neru, Gumi," mata gadis toska itu menatap kedua perempuan lain yang memasang ekspresi bingung dan terkejut, "Aku dan Len sudah terikat janji untuk menguasai dunia bersama. Itu lebih kuat dari sekedar 'pacaran'. Jadi meskipun salah satu dari kalian pacaran dengannya..."

...

"—Len tetap milikku."

A—

—_APAAN, NIH?!_

"Keh, gue sebenarnya enggak peduli dengan Len, tapi kalo elu sampe ngomong sesombong itu, oke, gak masalah. Awas aja, kalo suatu saat nanti Len jatuh cinta sama gue, jangan nangis, Miku."

—Makanya, _APAAN, NIH?!_

Dan Gumi, aku tahu kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti Miku atau Neru, tapi _tolong jangan diam aja sambil meluk tangan gue kayak gitu! Paling enggak pura-pura kayak Neru! Kalo elu ngelakuin hal seamcam ini, kejiwaan gue bisa rusak!_

"Aku... akan berusaha."

—_BERUSAHA APANYAAA?!_

_Haah... haah..._

Padahal aku hanya meneriakkan _tsukkomi _di dalam pikiran, tapi aku merasa sangat lelah. Kondisi ini sangat tak bagus untuk jantung. Meskipun aku seharusnya merasa seperti pria paling beruntung di dunia, entah kenapa aku ingin secepatnya keluar dari situasi ini.

Uuh, seseorang, katakan sesuatu.

Kenapa kalian bisa tahan diam dalam kondisi berat seperti ini?

"Ngomong-ngomong, Len, apa kau sadar?"

—_good job, _Miku! Pengalihan yang bagus! Meskipun aku masih kesal karena kaulah tersangka utama yang membuat situasinya menjadi begini, itu tetap pengalihan yang bagus!

"Eh, sadar apaan?"

"Jika kau membaca kalimat yang dicetak tebal di selebaran..."

Aku melirik kembali ke rancangan brosur yang ada di layar komputer, "Tujuan... sebenarnya... menguasai dunia?"

"Benar. Dengan begini, kita juga akan mampu mengumpulkan orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kita."

_Bukan mengumpulkan orang-orang yang sama gilanya sepertimu?_

"Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini."

Seolah mengabaikan percakapan konyol yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, Miku menaiki landasan tangga dan memutar kembali kursi rodanya untuk menghadap ke arah kami.

"Beristirahatlah, prajuritku. Karena besok adalah hari peresmian organisasi ini. Sampai jumpa."

Selesai mengucapkan hal itu, Miku kembali memutar kursi rodanya, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, langsung keluar dari ruangan.

"..."

Butuh sekian detik bagiku untuk menyadari... bahwa yang Miku barusan lakukan adalah melarikan diri dari situasi ini.

Sekarang yang ada di ruangan ini hanya aku, Neru, dan Gumi. Kondisi kami bertiga sama persis: membuang wajah yang merah karena malu setelah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Y-yaudah, kita juga bubar, yuk," aku membuka suara pertama kali, mencoba untuk segera menghentikan suasana super canggung ini.

"I-iya. Ini juga udah sore. Kayaknya bentar lagi ibu asrama gue bakal ngabsen..."

Neru sedang berbohong, jelas. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam, mengingat satu-satunya yang kuinginkan saat ini cuma keluar dari situasi ini dengan segala cara.

"E-ehm, a-aku juga harus segera pulang..., "Gumi mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

"Iya, sampai jumpa."

"... s-sampai jumpa."

... lima detik.

... sepuluh detik.

... satu menit.

_Seseorang, tolong bantu gue buat keluar dari situasi ini._

Hari itu, aku, Kagamine Len, telah mempelajari sesuatu:

_Menjadi pria populer tak selamanya menyenangkan._

— [viii] —

Kenyataannya, ini belum terlalu sore. Bahkan langit sama sekali belum menunjukkan warna oranye, apalagi hitam. Kartun sore juga belum tayang pada jam segini.

Beberapa penghuni asrama telah kembali. Gakupo juga sudah kembali—dari _mall, _tentunya. Saat ini ia sedang di kamarnya, merutuki apa yang kurang dari dirinya hingga ia bahkan tak mampu mendapatkan satu nomor ponsel seorang gadis pun ia tak mampu.

Nero... kurang lebih sama, lah.

Aku tak ingin menaburkan garam di luka mereka, jadi aku tetap diam dan menahan diri untuk tidak memamerkan bahwa hari ini aku berada dalam satu ruangan dengan tiga orang gadis seharian.

_... apalagi menceritakan insiden tadi._

Intinya, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang untuk menyingkirkan kebosanan ini. Jika digunakan untuk tidur rasanya terlalu singkat, dan lagi, mana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan mudah jika Nero terus menggerutu di ranjang atas?

"... Gue jalan-jalan aja, deh."

Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, aku mengambil sandal yang kutaruh di depan pintu kamar, lalu memakainya untuk berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama.

Seperti yang kubilang, aku tak memiliki tujuan. Satu-satunya yang terpikir di kepalaku adalah berkeliling lingkungan sekitar sekolah, mengingat aku jarang keluar dari area SMA ini kecuali untuk kerja sambilan.

Jika ada waktu, mungkin aku bisa berkunjung ke toko Om Kiyoteru sebentar.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali."

Benar. Itu yang akan kulakukan, seandainya aku tak mendapati sosok gadis itu di depan pintu asrama, melamun di atas kursi rodanya, seolah memang menantiku untuk keluar dari pintu ini.

"... Kebetulan apanya? Elu nungguin daritadi, 'kan?" aku menarik nafas, "Dasar. Kenapa elu seenggaknya teriak atau ngehubungi ponsel gue, sih?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan jika kau mau membelikanku pulsa," Miku berdalih, seperti biasa. Pandangan matanya lurus ke arahku, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia meninggalkanku dalam situasi canggung setengah jam yang lalu.

"Lalu? Elu kesini mau ngapain? Minta maaf?"

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?"

_C-cewek ini..._

"Ah, masalah itu? Maaf karena aku terlahir terlalu cantik dan membuatmu sulit untuk melupakan perasaanmu, Len."

"Iya, elu kelewat cantik dan gara-gara itu, gue nangis semalaman pas tahu kalo kita saudara," aku mencibir, menambah dalam kuburanku sendiri, "Puas lu?"

"..."

"... Apa? Kenapa elu malah malu?"

Ia membuang wajahnya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang memerah cerah, "K-kalau kau sampai bilang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi."

"... udah jelas gue bohong, 'kan?"

Tanpa diduga, wajahnya langsung kembali normal. Ekspresi Miku kembali menjadi wajah _default-_nya tanpa menunggu lama, "Begitu? Sungguh mengecewakan."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu," ucapku dengan nada datar yang disengaja, "Jadi? Ada apa elu nungguin gue di depan sini?"

Seolah selesai dengan perbincangan basa-basi tanpa tujuannya, Miku menarik nafas dan memasang ekspresi sendu bercampur serius,

"Ayo... ke tempat Ibu."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Awalnya kukira ia berbicara tentang bunuh diri bersama, yang langsung kutepis sejauh mungkin. Tidak, bukan itu. Jelas bukan itu.

Miku mengajakku untuk mengunjungi makam Ibu.

Entah kapan terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya. Tidak, sejauh yang kuingat, satu-satunya masa dimana aku berdiri di dekat makam sang malaikat itu hanyalah ketika pemakamannya saja.

Aku tak pernah ke sana.

Namun aku tak punya alasan.

Aneh, bukan? Kenapa aku, yang begitu menyayanginya hingga memanggilnya sebagai malaikat tiap saat di dalam pikiranku, tak pernah mengunjungi tempat peristirahatannya sekalipun?

Apa karena aku takut menemuinya? Atau karena aku tak ingin memoriku tentang sosoknya yang tak bernyawa itu kembali menyeruak? Keduanya? Atau mungkin sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda?

Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Jika ada sesuatu yang harus aku tahu, aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu apa itu. Alasan yang tak kuketahui, alasan yang _tak ingin _aku ketahui.

Aku berjalan turun dari tangga kecil di depan teras asrama, berdiri di belakang kursi roda Miku. Menggenggam gagang perak yang ditutupi karet hitam itu, aku mendorongnya tanpa kata.

"... kukira kau akan menolak."

"Iya, aku juga mengira begitu," jawabku. "Aku hanya berpikir, mungkin... sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menemuinya."

"Begitu?" tanya pemilik suara lembut itu.

Miku sama sekali tidak menoleh ke atas, ia tetap memandang lurus ke depan, tak sekalipun ke atas hanya untuk melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"..."

Tak ada lagi kalimat yang tertukar di antara kami. Miku juga memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan maksud dari perkataanku sebelumnya. Entah karena ia sudah tahu, atau ia terlalu ragu untuk bertanya.

Di depan gerbang utama sekolah, seorang pria tua yang pernah kutemui minggu lalu, bersandar di depan mobil sedan sederhananya, seolah sudah menanti kedatangan kami—kedatangan Miku.

"Len ikut dengan kita," ujar Miku, seolah menjawab pertanyaan sebelum ditanya, "Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Mata pria tua itu menatap ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tak suka di sana. Tentu saja, siapa yang akan suka dengan anak yang dilahirkan istrimu dari pria lain? Mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengangguk, memberi salam.

Sama seperti Miku, pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu, disusul oleh Miku yang dibantu oleh ayahnya. Setelah sang ayah selesai menaruh kursi roda putri sematawayangnya itu di bagasi, ia kembali ke kursi pengemudi.

Tentu, kalau aku bisa, aku ingin aku saja yang membantu Miku masuk ke dalam mobil. Sayangnya itu mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggendong seseorang dengan satu tangan?

Secara perlahan, mobil sedan berwarna perak ini mulai berjalan. Menyusuri jalanan, melewati perkotaan. Sepanjang jalan, aku hanya melamun, memandang langit sore yang secara perlahan mulai menunjukkan gradasi indahnya.

Aku bersyukur Miku tidak mengatakan lelucon bodohnya saat ini, karena aku tak yakin apa aku bisa membalasnya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan, kami sampai di kompleks pemakaman di kota asal Miku. Meskipun aku mengatakan beda kota, pada kenyataannya jaraknya sendiri tak terlalu jauh dari Vokazuri.

"Ayah menunggu disini."

Setelah membantu Miku keluar dari mobil dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi roda, pria tua itu memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu di depan gerbang kompleks pemakaman.

"Ayo, Len."

Aku mengambil gagang kursi roda gadis itu, mendorongnya secara perlahan ke lokasi yang sudah tak aku kunjungi selama hampir satu dekade. Aneh, memang, bahkan setelah selama itu, aku masih mengingat lokasinya dengan jelas.

Makam itu sama seperti makam lainnya, balok semen bertuliskan nama penghuninya. Di depannya, terdapat altar sederhana yang terletak di hadapan foto beliau.

"... kita tidak membawa apapun."

Suara Miku yang lembut terdengar, membuatku sadar dengan kenyataan itu. Sungguh bodohnya diriku. Meskipun aku tahu aku akan mengunjungi makam ini, kenapa aku tak mampir ke toko hanya untuk sekedar membeli bunga?

Aku menekuk lutut, duduk di hadapan monumen terakhir orang yang melahirkanku.

_Ibu, maaf aku tak pernah mengunjungimu selama ini._

_Aku kemari untuk... ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa denganmu._

_Kalau begitu, aku langsung ke intinya saja, ya?_

_Terima kasih sudah melahirkanku. Berkatmu, aku mengalami banyak hal dalam hidup. Hal yang menyedihkan, hal yang menyakitkan, hal yang menyenangkan._

_Lalu, terima kasih juga sudah memberiku seorang kakak perempuan._

_Aku tahu ini sedikit aneh, karena biasanya sang kakak yang berterima kasih karena sudah diberi adik, ya? Tapi biarlah, ini semua karena Ibu tak pernah memberitahuku mengenai gadis ini._

_Ah, iya. Aku juga kemari bersama gadis itu. Hatsune Miku—putri pertamamu. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kau juga korban dari ketidakwarasan pria itu, tapi kau tetap menyayangiku seperti ibu dan anak yang seharusnya._

_Untuk itu juga aku mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Lalu... Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Saat ini aku mungkin masih belum bisa sepenuhnya bebas dari tangan iblis itu, tapi suatu saat nanti..._

_Aku tak lagi sendirian._

_Aku memiliki teman-teman yang bersamaku, teman-teman yang rela melempar nyawa mereka untukku begitu saja, teman-teman yang rela kuserahkan nyawaku tanpa berpikir panajng._

_Jadi, Ibu tak perlu khawatir._

_Aku akan terus menjalani hidup ini._

_Tolong terus awasi kami dari sana._

_Lihatlah kami, aku dan putri pertama yang engkau lahirkan. Kami berdua, sebagai anakmu, akan terus menjalani hidup ini, melewati rintangan dunia ini._

_Sebagai gantinya,_

_Aku akan menguasai dunia ini untukmu._

—_Miku mungkin akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Sungguh, padahal wajah kalian sangat mirip, kenapa sifat kalian begitu berbeda?_

_Tapi aku juga tak bisa menyalahkanmu._

_Gadis itu begitu mempesona. Putri pertamamu itu adalah perempuan yang mengagumkan. Karena itu, meskipun ini sama sekali terdengar tidak sepertiku, aku akan tetap mengatakannya,_

_Bersama-sama, kami akan menguasai dunia ini._

_Tolong terus awasi kami._

— • —  
— **Bersambung —  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

Meskipun caranya aneh dan belum resmi, tapi intinya, dengan ini, perjuangan Len dan Miku untuk menciptakan organisasi yang kelak akan menguasai dunia ini telah selesai terwujud.

Jadi, chapter depan, kita akan mulai dengan _arc _baru.

Semakin banyak review yang masuk, semakin cepat saya apdet (dan semakin banyak dari kalian yang kena tipu).  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


	9. Bagian 09: Mimpi Kembali Berjalan (Awal)

_Kepada saudara kembarku tercinta,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah hampir satu bulan kita tak berjumpa. Meskipun biasanya kita jarang berbicara, aku merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiranmu di rumah._

_Kudengar kau masuk peringkat 100 besar di tes masuk SMA Vokazuri. Itu mengagumkan, Len. Meskipun aku tahu, jika aku bilang begini, kau akan bilang "Kalau itu kau, kau pasti bisa mendapatkan peringkat satu dengan mudah," dengan muka ketusmu itu. Ahaha._

_Ah, aku juga dengar Ayah mengunjungimu Sabtu kemarin... Ia tidak melakukan hal macam-macam padamu lagi, 'kan? Aku ingin mendengar ceritanya secara lengkap._

_Ngomong-ngomong, aku baik-baik saja. Ayah akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang lewat tengah malam, dan aku biasanya baru bisa tidur setelah berjumpa dengannya. Ibu bilang ini tak bagus untuk kulitku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi._

_Terus... Ah, iya, tahun depan aku sudah kuliah, lho. _

_Lucu, ya, padahal kita seumuran, tapi aku kuliah dua tahun lebih cepat darimu... apa mungkin seharusnya SMA ini aku tidak ikut kelas akselerasi lagi seperti SMP kemarin, ya? Yah, aku sudah di kelas ini selama setahun, mustahil aku bisa kembali ke kelas normal, 'kan?_

_Apa lagi, ya... Ah! Aku juga dengar kalau Rei-nii sekolah di SMA Vokazuri juga. Ikut kelas persiapan kuliah internasional, katanya. Kamu masih ingat, 'kan, Len? Dulu, duluuu sekali, kita berempat, aku, kamu, Rei-nii dan Rui-nee sering bermain bersama._

_Tapi semenjak Rui-nee... Ah, lupakan. Aku tahu kau juga tak ingin membahasnya._

_Rasanya surat ini jadi panjang sekali, ya... Ini karena kamu tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponselmu, sih. Mana akun sosmed-ku juga selalu kamu blokir. Akhirnya aku terpaksa ngirim surat, deh._

_Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa hubungi aku di nomor yang tertera di balik surat ini. Tidak masalah seminggu, sebulan, atau setahun... aku menunggumu, Len._

_Sampai jumpa._

_Salam sayang, saudari kembarmu.  
Kagamine Rin._

— [ix] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Arc kedua dimulai. Selamat menikmati.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #09: **Mimpi Kembali Berjalan (Awal) —

— [ix] —

Hari Senin. Awal dari minggu ketiga aku sekolah di SMA Vokazuri, dua hari setelah pria yang kupanggil sebagai Ayah memberikan tamparan keras yang memaksaku untuk bangkit dari mimpi panjang.

Yah, meskipun aku bilang begitu, bisa dibilang saat ini aku kembali tertidur, kembali menikmati mimpi indah yang sejak dulu aku inginkan. Tidur jelas membutuhkan bangun, karena tanpa bangun, tidur tak ada bedanya dengan kematian.

Namun yang kuharapkan adalah tidur panjang, yang membuatku berada di dalam mimpi indah ini untuk selamanya. Jika bisa, aku tak ingin bangun lagi, meskipun sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil.

Berhenti memikirkan hal aneh di saat pertama bangun tidur, aku engambil ponsel yang terletak di samping bantal, memastikan jam saat ini.

Pukul enam lewat dua puluh lima.

"Aah, sekarang gue rugi 5 menit waktu tidur..."

Yang mana merupakan hal yang bagus, mengingat aku selalu bangun di ujung waktu beberapa hari belakangan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian hari, aku bisa menikmati pagi tanpa reedukasi dari Nona Meiko.

Bangkit dari kasur, aku mengambil handuk dan seragam sekolah yang tergantung di balik pintu, dan membawanya keluar dari kamar, aku berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tentunya tangan kiriku sudah diperban sebelum keluar kamar. Atau mungkin tidak, mengingat aku sebenarnya tak pernah membukanya bahkan di saat tidur, kecuali mengalami kerusakan atau semacamnya.

Bangun lebih cepat itu sesuatu yang bagus. Kamar mandi yang sepi membuatmu tak perlu repot-repot mengantri, dan aku sendiri juga tak perlu repot-repot berhati-hati agar tangan kiriku tak terlihat orang banyak.

... Meskipun sepertinya berita mengenai tangan kiriku akan—atau mungkin _telah—_menyebar dengan cepat.

"_He-he-hello, everybody! Your beloved DJ, 3-C's Honne Dell is here! Wake up, my fella! It's Monday, the day for our weekly ceremony! Wake up, take your bath, and eat our Lady Meiko's... grilled potato. Yeah, I'm dissapointed too, you know."_

Kentang goreng? Orangtua macam apa yang membuatkan sarapan kentang goreng untuk anaknya di pagi hari? Aku ragu apakah Nona Meiko sedang malas masak atau sengaja ingin membuat penghuni asrama sakit perut masal.

"_Ah, and... for 1-B's Kagamine Len—eh, Len Kagamine, you've got a mail. Please take it—CUKUP BAHASA INGGRISNYA! KALO DIANYA GAK NGERTI GIMANA?!—IYA, AMPUN NONAA! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THAT STICK! PLEAASEE!—Ehm. Untuk Kagamine Len dari kelas 1-B, anda mendapatkan surat. Silahkan temui Nona Meiko di ruangannya untuk diambil."_

Pertama, bahasa inggris surat itu _letter, _bukan _mail. _Kedua, kalau ada sesuatu yang membuat pendengar tak mengerti, itu jelas adalah teriakan di tengah pengumuman, bukannya kalimat ngaco dari Dell-senpai. Ketiga... belum dipikirkan.

Jadi intinya, Kagamine Len mendapatkan surat—tunggu, untukku?

"..."

Aku memutar kepala, memikirkan hipotesis dari siapa surat itu berasal.

Iblis itu tak mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan semacam ini, karena jika ia ingin menghubungiku, ia selalu melakukannya dengan nomor tersembunyi entah darimana.

Hubungan antara Kagamine Lily dan aku tak lebih sebagai dua orang asing yang tinggal di rumah yang sama, dan lagi sikapnya sendiri sebenarnya tak jauh beda dari suaminya, jadi mustahil ia akan peduli sampai mengirimkan surat.

Dan jelas, aku langsung menghapus kemungkinan surat itu berasal dari teman SMP seketika setelah kemungkinan itu muncul di kepala, mengingat aku bahkan tak ingat satupun orang yang dapat kupanggil teman pada kala itu.

"..."

Kemungkinan besar _dia, _ya. Tidak ada lagi orang lain yang mau melakukan hal semacam ini selain anak itu.

Menyelesaikan mandi dan memakai seragam, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan ruangan berbau keringat laki-laki itu yang kini sudah mulai diserbu oleh penghuni asrama.

Mengetuk pintunya tiga kali, aku membuka pintu ruang pengawas asrama begitu mendengar jawaban, "Buka saja."

Ruangan sederhana itu hanya terdiri dari meja kerja, sofa, dan seperangkat peralatan siaran yang digunakan untuk mengucapkan pengumuman yang terletak di atas meja tersendiri. Aku bisa melihat Dell-senpai yang sedang duduk di depan meja siaran, sedangkan Nona Meiko yang berada di balik meja kerja yang dipenuhi oleh kertas.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, memberi salam kepada Dell-senpai, yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Langsung berjalan ke arah meja Nona Meiko, aku berdiri, menunggu Nona Meiko berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Hooh, tumben-tumbenan kamu sudah siap jam segini, Kagamine. Ada angin apa? Apakah reedukasiku sudah berhasil menyadarkanmu tentang betapa pentingnya bangun pagi?"

"Iya, Nona. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda."

Itu bohong, tentunya. Aku bangun pagi bukan karena reedukasi Nona Meiko, tapi untuk _menghindarinya. _Semua orang tahu itu. Setidaknya semua siswa yang pernah merasakan reedukasi.

"Hm. Reaksi yang bagus, kadet."

—_kadet? Ah, pasti gara-gara nonton film drama tentara semalam... anda terlalu mudah terpengaruh, Nona Meiko. Gue jadi penasaran apa jadinya kalau Nona Meiko nonton film porno... Enggak, enggak, enggak._

"Ini suratmu. Jika ini surat berisi informasi rahasia, jangan menghancurkannya menggunakan _shredder. _Lebih baik kau merobek dan membuangnya ke toilet. Ah, tidak, itu kurang efektif dan efesien. Lebih baik kau membakarnya saja."

Menerima surat itu dari tangan Nona Meiko, aku segera mencari nama pengirimnya. _Kagamine Rin... _sesuai dugaanku, hanya ia yang mau melakukan hal merepotkan semacam ini.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Meiko."

Menudukkan kepala, aku meninggalkan ruangan pengawas asrama.

Berjalan ke kamarku sembari membuka amplop putih berisi surat yang berada di tanganku dengan bantuan mulut, membuang amplopnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, dan membacanya setelah sampai di dalam kamar.

"..."

Mataku menelusuri setiap kata, setiap garis yang tergores di atas kertas itu. Lekukan setiap huruf dan kalimatnya begitu rapi, membuatmu tak akan percaya bahwa ini ditulis tangan.

Aku bahkan bisa merasakannya; perasaan yang ia curahkan pada setiap kata yang digoreskan.

"... Rin..."

Ia gadis yang baik. Siapapun yang melihat surat ini pasti akan berpikir begitu, apalagi ditambah dengan tulisannya yang rapi dan kertas merah muda yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Namun, di mataku, aku tak dapat melihat Rin sebagai sesuatu selain anak dari iblis itu. Gadis manis yang mulai digerogoti oleh kejahatan, yang tak lama lagi akan meneruskan jejak ayahnya sebagai raja iblis.

Itulah takdirnya, entah ia ketahui atau tidak.

Hubungan kami bisa dibilang sangat rumit. Aku tidak membencinya, dan jika aku boleh berkata jujur, aku menyayanginya. Namun di saat yang sama, ia secara sukarela mengikuti iblis sialan itu, dan bahkan bertekad untuk meneruskan langkahnya.

Dan lagi, _aku memiliki perasaan dendam kepadanya._

Kompleks. Hubungan kami, perasaanku terhadapnya. Begitu rumit, kompleks, dan bahkan sulit dipahami oleh diriku sendiri.

Gadis itu hidup bahagia di dalam sarang iblis, jauh berbeda denganku yang berjuang untuk keluar dari sana.

_Aku ingin menolongnya, _aku pernah berpikir begitu.

Namun itu mustahil. Apa gunanya menolong seseorang yang tak ingin ditolong? Jika aku melakukan hal bodoh, bisa saja ia mengalami sesuatu yang sama buruknya sepertiku—atau mungkin lebih parah, dan jelas, aku tak menginginkannya.

Karena itu, satu-satunya cara untuk menolong Kagamine Rin adalah dengan menjauhinya, membuatnya terhindar terkena pengaruh 'buruk'ku. Itu adalah salah satu alasan utama kenapa aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah—selain memang untuk kabur, tentunya.

Rei... Kagene Rei, ya? Pantas saja rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana sebelumnya. Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin benar, sepertinya ia adalah salah satu anak konglomerat yang mencoba mendekati Kagamine ketika aku dan Rin masih kecil.

Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya, tapi jika Rin mengingatnya, berarti sepertinya pemuda itu lumayan berkesan untuk Rin. Lalu, Rui... ah, entahlah. Tak ada satupun yang teringat di dalam kepalaku.

Inti yang kudapat adalah, _sepertinya, _aku, Rin, Kagene Rei, serta gadis bernama Rui ini adalah teman semasa kecil. Lalu karena terjadi sesuatu hal kepada Rui, kami jadi terpisah. Entah berapa waktu kemudian, Rei didiagnosa mengidap kepribadian ganda.

Lalu, ditambah dengan keburaman ingatanku, aku sangat yakin bahwa kami semua berteman di sekitar waktu insiden kematian Ibu terjadi. Karena alasan tertentu, aku tak dapat mengingat apapun sebelum kematian beliau.

Yah, cepat atau lambat aku pasti bertemu dengan Kagene Rei, jadi mungkin aku akan mendengar cerita lengkapnya kelak.

Aku memasukkan serangkaian nomor ponsel yang terdapat di balik kertas itu ke dalam daftar kontak ponselku, sebelum melipatnya kembali dan menaruhnya di dalam lemari meja belajar.

Ini untuk jaga-jaga. Suatu saat nanti, pasti akan tiba hari dimana aku juga ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang terlahir beberapa detik setelahku ini. Menyimpan nomor ponselnya adalah persiapan untuk hari itu.

Melirik jam di ponselku sekali lagi, memastikan pukul saat ini. Sudah saatnya sarapan. Meskipun cuma kentang goreng, mustahil aku bisa bertahan melawan SENIN tanpa satupun _item, _karena itu, dengan terpaksa dan setengah ikhlas, aku menerimanya begitu saja.

Dan dengan begini,

—mimpiku kembali berjalan.

— [ix] —

"Pagi, Gumi."

Baru beberapa saat aku mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung asrama, aku bertemu pandang dengan gadis hijau bermata satu yang masuk dari gerbang utama. Mengenalnya sebagai anggota klub-ku, tentu saja, aku menyapanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Awalnya ia agak terkejut—mungkin ia belum pernah disapa seseorang di pagi hari—namun akhirnya, ia tetap mengangkat tangannya, membalas sapaanku dengan suara lembut,

"Pagi juga, Len. Tumben kamu datang—"

"Ah, enggak perlu dibilang gue juga tahu elu mau ngomong apaan. Sebenarnya, gue biasanya bangun jam segini. Cuma beberapa hari belakangan aja gue jadi bangun telat mulu."

"Ah, begitu..."

Jika kupikir sekali lagi, aku mengalami pertemuan dengan Gumi—dengan kata lain, bertabrakan dengannya—karena aku bangun telat akibat ketangkap basah menonton DVD porno bersama dua pria mesum yang kurang asupan kasih sayang itu.

Takdir sungguh unik.

Kau tidak tahu hal sepele semacam itu akan memiliki pengaruh besar di masa depan sebelum kau mengalaminya. Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai efek kupu-kupu, rangkaian kejadian kecil yang mengarah pada kejadian besar.

"Mau ke asrama?"

Kepala bersurai hijau itu mengangguk.

"Yaudah, bareng aja. Gue juga mau ngejemput Miku... dan Neru juga."

Langkah kaki kami bergerak seiringan, meskipun terkadang kakiku bergerak satu langkah lebih cepat—atau mungkin langkahnya yang satu langkah lebih lambat? Seolah menikmati tiap langkahnya, kami berjalan.

Ah, padahal belum sampai satu minggu, tapi rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali berjalan ke gedung asrama putri. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi minggu lalu.

"Len..."

"Iya?"

Suara manisnya memanggilku, menghentikan diriku yang sepertinya mulai melamun. Aku menoleh, menatapnya, sembari menjawab panggilannya dengan sahutan sederahana.

"... Anu... masalah kemarin..."

"Oh, tentang gue dan Miku sebenarnya saudara?" aku mengucapkannya seolah-olah itu bukan apa-apa, "Ceritanya lumayan panjang. Masih mau dengar?"

"Iya," Gumi mengangguk sekali lagi, "Aku... ingin tahu."

— [ix] —

"..."

"Jadi, yah, bisa dibilang semuanya terjadi karena iblis sialan itu, meskipun gue sama sekali enggak tahu alasan dibaliknya."

"Begitu..."

Untuk beberapa alasan yang tak kuketahui, aku bisa melihat aura suram pada wajah Gumi. Apa ia merasa tak enak sudah mendengar apa yang tak seharusnya ia tak dengar?

Tidak, itu salah. Ia berhak mendengar ini.

Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana mata kiri Gumi jadi seperti itu, namun ia—semua orang—belum pernah ada yang sudah mendengar bagaimana tanganku jadi begini.

Karena itu, aku menceritakannya tanpa berpikir panjang. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kuceritakan pada orang-orang spesial yang kusebut 'teman' ini, itu hanyalah hal semacam ini.

Sembari menunggu ketua dan teman sekamarnya keluar dari pintu asrama, aku terus mengobrol dengan Gumi. Meskipun kebanyakan hanyalah hal tak berguna seperti '_pelajaran kelas dua gimana?' _atau _'Kalo istirahat makan siang biasanya makan apa?'._

"Len itu... unik, ya."

Di tengah obrolan tak berguna kami yang lain, aku mendengar pernyataan aneh menggelitik telinga meluncur dari bibir gadis hijau yang berdiri di sampingku itu.

"Unik? Apanya?"

Sembari menyentuh penutup matanya, ia berkata dengan suara lembut, "... padahal kondisimu jauh lebih parah daripada aku, namun kau bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia seperti itu."

"Ah..."

"Jika harus sejujurnya kukatakan, aku merasa iri... lihat aku. Tenggelam dalam keputusasaan, tidak memiliki satupun teman, hanya jadi bahan candaan orang lain... menyedihkan."

Jika Gumi berkata begitu, mungkin ia benar. Ironis memang, karena aku juga pernah berpikir tentang hal yang sama kepada Miku. Sebagai seseorang yang kondisinya lebih parah, kenapa ia bisa hidup dengan ceria seperti itu?

Aku tak tahu. Bahkan setelah Gumi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang kukatakan, aku sendiri juga masih tak mengerti. Jika aku dipaksa menjawab,

"Mungkin... karena gue telah menemukan kebahagiaan."

—karena aku memiliki dan menikmati mimpi yang telah kalian berikan padaku ini.

"Kebahagiaan?"

Tangan kananku bergerak, meraih puncak kepala bersurai hijau milik gadis itu, "Elu juga kelak akan mengerti."

Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, karena itu aku hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat picisan semacam itu. Jika ia menunggu, jika ia terus bersama Miku—bersama kami... mungkin ia akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.

Mendapatkan kebahagiaan, mendapatkan mimpi yang telah lama hilang.

"... kalau mau pacaran jangan di depan asrama orang, woi."

"—_Mugya_?!"

"Ah, sudah lama sekali semenjak aku mendengar bahasa monyetmu, Len. _'Mugya'_, ya? Akan kuingat itu sebagai tambahan dalam Kamus Besar Bahasa Monyet yang ada di kepalaku. Jadi, apa maknanya?"

Entah sejak kapan mereka berada di sana. Seperti biasa, aku melihat Miku yang terduduk di atas kursi rodanya. Jika ada hal yang berbeda, itu adalah sosok gadis berambut kuning yang berada di belakangnya.

"'_Kelak elu akan mengerti...', _entah kenapa satu-satunya yang gue bisa tangkep dari kalimat kalian barusan adalah hal mesum," cerocos Neru dengan muka sinis.

"... bukankah itu jelas-jelas karena memang cuma itu isi kepalamu, Neru?" Miku langsung menyambung, dengan muka yang tak kalah sinisnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Miku. Elu di pihak gue, 'kan?! Kita seharusnya sama-sama nge_bully _Len, 'kan?! Kenapa tiba-tiba elu malah ngehina gue?!"

"... aku tak mau berada di pihak orang bodoh."

Ekspresi Neru langsung seketika terlihat syok, lengkap dengan latar belakang petir yang entah muncul darimana. Sepertinya ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Kerja bagus, Gumi. Tak kusangka kau akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berduaan dengan adik kecilku ini."

_Adik kecil? _Secepat itu kau menerima kenyataan bahwa kita adalah saudara? Bukan, aku tahu kita sama-sama menerima kenyataan itu, tapi bahkan aku masih tak bisa mengatakannya sebagai lelucon sekasual itu!

"Ah, tidak... bukan begitu, aku..."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kau katakan, karena meskipun kau melakukan hal semacam ini, sudah tertulis di suratan takdir bahwa Len adalah milikku."

_Enggak, gue bukan milik siapa-siapa, woi. Bisa berhenti memperlakukan gue kayak barang, enggak? Makin lama lelucon ini makin basi, tahu._

"E-eh? Tapi 'kan kalian... itu... jadi seharusnya, kalian tidak boleh... memiliki hubungan semacam itu."

Benar, Miku. Kau harusnya mencontoh sikap Gumi yang memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyindir kita berdua. Sebagai seorang gadis, _delicacy_-mu _zero. _Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa malah membenarkan sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menikahinya?"

"...?!"

—_Kejauhan, tolol!_ Bahkan Gumi syok mendengarnya! _Apalagi gue yang lagi diomongin_?!

"Ia akan tinggal di dalam kastilku kelak, sebagai pendampingku...cingku. O_hohoho._"

"..."

"..."

"... Apa? Apa lelucon barusan tidak lucu? Aku memikirkannya semalaman, jadi setidaknya beri aku sedikit senyuman."

"Ah, enggak, bukan itu...," aku menggaruk rambut belakang sambil membuang muka, "Entah kenapa mendengar elu ketawa 'ohohoho' malah ngebuat gue malu sendiri..."

"... ah."

Menyadari betapa memalukannya hal yang barusan ia katakan, wajah Miku langsung memerah. Meskipun ia langsung membuangnya secepat mungkin, ia tak akan lolos dari pandangan mataku.

Miku yang biasanya dingin dan tenang itu, menunjukkan wajah memerah. _Imut._ Kalau kau bukan kakakku, aku pasti sudah menculikmu dan menjualmu kepada pria-pria kesepian.

... kuambil uang mereka dan kubawa lari dirimu, tentu saja.

"... bisa kalian lupakan hal ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Gumi mengangguk. Aku tak masalah melupakan tawa bodohnya itu, namun jelas aku tak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi malu dari seorang Hatsune Miku.

Namun masalahnya, ada satu orang yang tak mungkin melupakan ini semua.

"'_Ia akan tinggal di dalam kastilku kelak, sebagai pendampingku...cingku, ohohoho'. _Lelucon yang bagus, Miku. Seandainya tadi gue ngerekamnya, mungkin elu udah jadi bintang internet sekarang."

"... Neru."

"Hah?! Elu minta maaf juga enggak akan ada gunanya! Rantai balas dendam ini tak akan pernah berakhir, Miku! Kebencianmu kurang! Bencilah aku lebih kuat lagi, lalu ubah kebencian itu menjadi kekuatan!"

... _itu barusan kalimat dari komik Naruto, 'kan?_

"—adalah apa yang diucapkan Miku ketika dia enggak mau ngebagi gue _handbody lotion_ punya dia."

Aku menahan tawa. Aku tahu Miku punya kebiasaan melontarkan kutipan-kutipan acak secara tiba-tiba, tapi tak kusangka akan sejauh ini.

"Gue masih punya banyak kalimat-kalimat memalukan yang elu ucapkan. Apa perlu gue beberkan semuanya ke adik elu tercinta ini?" merasa balas dendamnya terlaksana, Neru mengangkat hidungnya tinggi.

"... Len," mengabaikan perempuan yang menghinanya sampai ke puncak itu, Miku menoleh ke arah gue,

"Hari ini Neru menggunakan celana dalam belang kuning-putih bergambar kepala kucing."

—dan lalu kabur secepat mungkin menuju ke bangunan sekolah.

Wajahku memerah. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang langsung membayangkan pose Neru yang sedang menungging untuk mengenakan celana dalam—_BUGEBUUH!_

"Elu barusan ngebayanginnya, 'kan?! Elu barusan ngebayanginnya, 'kan?!"

"Enggak! ENGGAK! Ngapain gue ngebayangin badan elu yang kayak papan itu?!" aku menjawab sambil meneriakkan kebohongan terbesar umat manusia (bohong).

"Cewek sialan itu... sialan... MIIKUUU—! Gue enggak akan pernah melupakan hari ini! ENGGAK AKAN PERNAH!"

—hari itu, Akita Neru belajar bahwa melawan Hatsune Miku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh, aku bisa mendengarnya. Suara tawa gadis yang terlalu malu untuk ikut dalam acara lawak kami. Suara lembut dari seorang Nakajima Gumi karena melihat tingkah bodoh kami.

Lihat, Gumi.

Kau juga bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, bukan?

— [ix] —

"Kalian mau membuat klub?"

Luka-sensei (tolong jangan katakan padanya aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan di dalam kepalaku) mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Miku beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Iya. Kami ingin membuat klub ini, dan kami mau Ibuyang jadi pembimbingnya."

"... tapi Ibu sudah jadi pembimbing klub orkestra... Memang sih, guru diperbolehkan menjadi pembimbing dua klub sekaligus, tapi... Ibu mungkin akan jarang datang ke klub kalian, lho."

"Tidak masalah, saya selaku ketua mampu membimbing klub ini sendirian."

Miku menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klubnya.

"Klub Penyandang Siswa Cacat... hmm, menolong dan memberi konsultasi kepada orang yang dalam kesusahan... kenapa kalian tidak ikut Klub Sukarelawan saja?"

"... saya ingin anggotanya adalah orang-orang yang seperti kami."

"Begitu," Luka-sensei kembali menjelajahi formulir klub kami dengan matanya, "Baiklah, Ibu akan jadi pembimbing klub kalian. Lagipula, klub kalian ini jelas-jelas bertujuan baik."

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Miku dengan senyum (yang entah kenapa) terlihat dipaksakan.

"Lalu, ruangannya?"

"Gudang nomor tiga di gedung serbaguna," aku menjawab terlebih dahulu sebelum Miku, tak ingin hanya ia yang memonopoli insiden penting ini.

"Tapi sebagai klub baru dengan anggota sedikit, dana klub kalian tidak akan terlalu banyak, lho."

"Tidak apa-apa. Uang sama sekali bukan masalah."

Luka-sensei berdiri dari bangkunya, lalu secara bergantian mengelus kepala kami berempat,

"Kalau begitu, selamat atas terciptanya klub kalian. Jangan melakukan hal yang merusak nama Ibu, ya," matanya menuju ke arahku, "Terutama kamu, Kagamine."

"A-ah, iya."

Tidak mungkin Luka-sensei tidak tahu tentang apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Ayahku di sekolah ini. Jadi sudah sewajarnya ia memiliki sedikit rasa tak suka terhadapku—tadinya aku pikir begitu.

"Jadi kau menolong Nakajima demi ini... keluargamu sungguh merepotkan, ya?"

Aku bisa melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Luka-sensei, membuatnya terlihat sangat mempesona untuk sesaat, hampir saja membuatku (sekali lagi) mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama seandainya aku lupa bahwa ia adalah guru.

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurut kalian benar."

"... Terima kasih banyak."

—dan dengan begini, klub yang membutuhkan perjuangan panjang hanya untuk didirikan ini telah tercipta.

Dan mimpiku, sekali lagi, kembali berjalan.

— • —  
**— Bersambung —  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Kapter inipun ternyata minim drama, lol.

Klubnya baru berdiri di chapter ini, padahal sebenarnya jauh lebih cocok kalo di chapter kemaren. Ah, terserah, yang penting klubnya udah ada. Sekarang tinggal nyiksa karakter. /dibejek

Oke, rencananya, arc kedua ini akan membahas masa lalu mereka-mereka yang sudah diberi _foreshadow _di arc pertama, tapi belum dijelasin. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri siapa-siapa aja.

Chapter depan akan membahas... pemilik toko komik, om Kiyoteru. Sebagai ganti dia jarang muncul, chapter depan ia akan dapat bagian penuh. (jadi chapter depannya lagi dia bisa diilangin /dibejekjilid2).

Kayak biasa, selalu ingat bahwa review anda menambah cepat apdet saya (dan kayak biasa juga, saya bohong).  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.


	10. Bagian 10: Keluarga Kiyoteru (I)

Senin. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah hari pertamaku datang ke sekolah setelah insiden yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu—kunjungan calon perdana menteri untuk menemui anaknya.

Selama ini aku terus mengabaikannya, berpura-pura tak sadar karena menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama Miku dan yang lainnya sepanjang hari kemarin.

Ada satu konsekuensi yang sudah sewajarnya akan kualami, dan kali ini, jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Lebih parah dari akibat perbuatanku kepada seorang Zatsune Mika.

Kali ini, aku tak melakukan apapun. Aku yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi korban, justru mengalami pengucilan. Berkat pria itu, sekali lagi, aku harus kembali merasakan siksaan sosial seperti masa SMP.

Namun kali ini beda.

Aku tidak sendirian kali ini.

Seluruh orang menghindari pandangan mata denganku, berusaha untuk menghasilkan kontak sesedikit mungkin dengan keberadaan yang disebut Kagamine Len. Kecuali mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak tahan lagi kau bisa melompat ke pelukanku kapan saja."

"Untuk apa? Jika aku melompat ke sana, aku bahkan tak akan merasakan sedikitpun kelembut—_GAH!_"

Sindiran yang kulontarkan sambil menoleh ke gadis yang duduk di belakang itu terhenti, bersamaan dengan melayangnya buku pelajaran ilmu sihir (baca: kimia) ke batang hidungku.

"Aku serius, tahu."

"... beneran?"

"Jangan mimpi," ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai puas, seolah berhasil menginjak harapan seseorang.

Sayangnya, aku sama sekali tak berharap. Setelah dua minggu mengenalmu, kau pikir aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan lelucon angkat-lempar-harapanmu itu?

...

Pandangan mata mereka menyakitkan. Seluruh penghuni kelas memandangku dengan mata takut dan segan. Bahkan di kelas ini sendiri, hanya tiga orang yang mau berbicara padaku seperti biasa, yang sudah bisa kau duga siapa.

_Aku tidak apa-apa, _aku meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"... jangan khawatir, masalah seperti ini akan selesai dalam dua minggu," ujar Miku, berbicara dari belakang, mencoba untuk meredakan kekhawatiran.

Tidak, ini tidak akan selesai dalam dua minggu. Skala masalahnya terlalu besar. Apa yang dilakukan oleh iblis itu akan terus terkenang di sekolah ini, setidaknya sampai aku lulus dari sini.

Setidaknya pengalaman semasa SMP berkata demikian.

Meskipun begitu, aku tetap bersyukur untuk apa yang Miku lakukan.

"... Terima kasih," aku berbicara tanpa menoleh, "Kau... kakak yang baik."

Mendengar gumaman kecil dari belakang, aku menarik nafas. Menghirup oksigen, menghembuskan karbon dioksida. Mencoba menenangkan detak jantungku yang sudah berantakan sejak tadi pagi.

_Tidak apa, diriku. Tenanglah._

"Len."

Mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilku dari belakang, aku menjawab dengan singkat, "Apa?"

"Hari ini aku mau ke toko."

_Untuk menemaniku, _aku menyambung dalam hati_. _Kekhawatirannya berlebihan. Apa ia pikir aku bahkan akan takut untuk keluar dari wilayah sekolah? Mustahil ada anak yang mencoba mencari gara-gara dengan putra calon perdana menteri, tahu.

Tapi aku tak bisa menolaknya. Aku mengangguk, memberinya persetujuan.

Aku harus bekerja keras hari ini.

— [x] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Kisah sang pemilik toko komik, Hiyama Kiyoteru, dimulai di chapter ini, dan sepertinya lebih panjang daripada Neru dan Gumi. Yah, selamat menikmati.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #10: **Keluarga Kiyoteru (I) —

— [x] —

Klub Penyandang Cacat sama sekali belum memiliki kegiatan yang berarti. Bahkan setelah kami menempelkan selebaran klub guna promosi di mading sekolah, nyatanya belum ada satupun peminat yang menghubungi aku atau Miku; apalagi langsung datang ke sini.

Hari ini, seperti kemarin, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan melakukan hal yang sia-sia. Sadar bahwa menantang Neru dalam catur adalah kebodohan, aku mengajak seluruh anggota untuk bermain monopoli.

"Afrika, dua rumah."

"... Gue baru kepikiran," aku berbicara, mencoba memecahkan konsentrasi pemain lain, "Harga rumah Afrika yang super mahal di monopoli itu enggak masuk akal. Maksud gue, siapa juga yang mau tinggal disana?"

Aku melempar dadu. Bidakku masuk ke petak Afrika. Sepertinya Tuhan membenciku.

"Entah," jawab pemilik rumah di Afrika, Miku. "Mungkin pria bodoh yang sedang sial dan harus menginap di wilayah gersang milikku selama satu giliran? Sekarang bayar."

"... duit gue habis," aku berbicara dengan suara kecil, sembari menyerahkan lembar uang mainan ke tangan Miku. "... Neru, pinjem dong. Ntar gue ganti, deh."

"Elu sudah minjam di bank tiga kali. Hutang elu bahkan udah tembus lima ratus ribu. Serius mau minjem lagi?" pemain yang berperan sekaligus sebagai bank, Neru, bertanya sambil menyindir.

"... Kali ini gue pasti bayar, deh."

"Nih, sepuluh ribu," Neru dengan senang hati menerima permintaan yang seharusnya melanggar peraturan itu, "Paling elu bakal nginjak London dan habis dalam sekejap."

Aku mengambil dadu sekali lagi, "Enggak mungkinlah—"

_Trek. _Angka-angka di mata dadu menunjukkan bahwa bidak yang berada di bawah kekuasaanku harus menginjak wilayah London—wilayahnya Gumi.

... Apa aku benar-benar dibenci Tuhan?

"... kamu enggak perlu membayar kalau enggak mau," ujar Gumi dengan suara selembut malaikat.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Len, Gumi," cibir gadis yang mendirikan klub ini, "Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya sujud dan menjilat sepatu dulu sebelum meloloskannya."

"Jangan coba pengaruhi hati suci Gumi dengan rayuan iblismu," aku membalas cibiran Miku dengan sindiran halus (setidaknya menurut standar kami).

"Tidak apa," Gumi berkata sambil tersenyum, "Uang Len kurang, jadi aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku ambil hotel Len di New York saja."

"... Gumi, apa kau sadar bahwa itu artinya kau mengambil properti terakhir yang kumiliki?"

"Tentu," jawab Gumi sambil mengeluarkan senyum yang lebih lembut lagi, "Aku juga sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Len sekarang enggak punya sumber uang lagi."

Iblis. Jika Neru adalah iblis dalam permainan catur, maka Gumi adalah iblis di monopoli. Miku adalah iblis dalam segala hal kecuali dua hal tersebut, ngomong-ngomong.

Hasil akhir dari permainan itu, aku keluar pertama dengan hutang hampir satu juta dolar, Neru keluar kedua karena bosan dan memutuskan untuk menjadi bank sepenuhnya. Setelah lima belas menit pertarungan final antara keduanya, Gumi menang mutlak dengan merebut semua uang dan properti Miku.

... karena ini aku memanggilnya iblis.

"Kau sungguh berbakat dalam pemutusan modal dan saham, Gumi," puji Miku (yang entah kenapa tak terdengar seperti pujian), "Mulai hari ini, kau menjabat jadi bendahara klub."

Bendahara klub yang dipilih karena mampu merebut semua uang dan properti di monopoli. Meskipun terdengar sepele, kau tak akan mengerti kengeriannya kecuali mengalami sendiri pertarungan itu.

Memastikan bahwa sekarang sudah hampir pukul tiga sore, aku berdiri dari bangku meja rapat yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sudah waktunya kerja.

Aku sudah meminta izin melalui telepon untuk merubah jam kerjaku yang sebelumnya dimulai lima belas menit sepulang sekolah menjadi pukul tiga, mengingat sekarang aku memiliki kegiatan klub (tak berguna) yang harus kuikuti sepulang sekolah.

"Gue kerja dulu," aku berkata, melirik ke arah Miku, "Jadi ikut?"

Mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis toska tersebut, aku berjalan ke belakangnya, bersiap untuk mendorongnya keluar dari dalam ruang klub.

"Ah, biar gue yang ngurus kalau ada klien yang datang. _Kalau ada_," kata Neru dengan penekanan di ujung kalimat. Tidak perlu kau tekankan juga aku sudah tahu. "Gumi, kalau mau ikut mereka juga enggak apa-apa, kok."

"Aku disini saja," ucap Gumi, "Aku ingin membuat buku kas klub."

Mendengar niat Gumi, gadis yang berada di kursi roda yang sedang kudorong langsung menjawab dengan sumringah, "Begitulah seharusnya anggota organisasi. Aku bersyukur dari dalam hati kau tidak seperti dua anggota tak berguna lainnya, Gumi."

"... Oi, elu lupa kalo gue yang ngebeli mainan-mainan itu?" Neru yang terpancing malah membanggakan barang-barang penghabis waktu di dalam lemari. "Len juga ngomong sesuatu, dong. Masa' mau dipanggil enggak berguna?"

Aku memijat dahi.

Sungguh meherankan. Bahkan aku yang menghabiskan waktu dengan Miku sepanjang hari di sekolah saja tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara untuk tidak kalah debat darinya adalah dengan _tidak berdebat dengannya, _kenapa Neru yang notabene tidur sekamar masih terpancing?

"Aku malas berbicara dengan orang bodoh," Miku berbicara, mengabaikan pernyataan Neru, "Ayo, Len."

Aku segera membawa Miku keluar dari ruangan klub, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan serapah yang keluar dari gadis di belakang kami.

... Haruskah aku mengajarinya cara menghadapi Miku yang baik dan benar?

— [x] —

Jam tiga sore. Satu jam setelah usainya pelajaran terakhir di sekolah. Dengan pengecualian yang ikut dalam kegiatan klub, anak kelas dua dan tiga sudah dapat dipastikan pulang ke rumah, sedangkan anak kelas satu menghabiskan waktu di dalam asrama.

Kondisi lingkungan sekolah yang sepi, diiringi cuaca berawan dengan hembusan angin sejuk benar-benar membuat jiwaku tenang. Untuk sementara, aku sempat lupa dengan beban berat yang harus kupikul mulai dari sekarang.

Kakiku melangkah, bersamaan dengan berputarnya dua roda raksasa yang menopang singgasana gadis di hadapanku ini. Tangan kananku menggenggam gagang kursi gadis itu, mendorongnya sesuai ritme derap kaki.

Meninggalkan wilayah sekolah setelah meminta izin dengan petugas keamanan di pos dekat pintu, kami menyusuri jalan setapak. Bentuk tanah yang agak tidak rata terkadang membuat pergerakan kursi roda menjadi tak rata, namun sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa.

Kami tidak berbicara. Entah karena canggung atau memang sedang tak ingin, atau hanya sekedar tak memiliki satupun topik yang patut diperbincangkan. Aku terus mendorong, dan Miku terus duduk, mengamati alam perkotaan di sekitar.

SMA Vokazuri berada di pusat kota, karena itu, bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk menemukan pertokoan di sekitarnya. Bukan sekali dua kali juga aku menemukan gelandangan yang tidur atau 'bekerja' di sekitar sini.

Di gang antara pertokoan itu, aku menemukannya. Di dekat tumpukan sampah, tertutupi oleh kardus yang seolah ia jadikan selimut. Seorang gadis kecil yang meringkuk kedinginan.

"... Apa kau akan mengabaikannya?"

Gadis kecil itu tertidur tak berdaya di balik tumpukan kardus coklat muda yang terbongkar. Pakaiannya sama sekali bukan seperti pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh gelandangan, melainkan pakaian umum yang memang biasa digunakan anak usia sekitarnya.

Miku pasti sudah sadar akan fakta itu. Ia tak mungkin menanyakan keyakinanku untuk mengabaikan anak ini jika gadis kecil tersebut memang _tinggal _disana.

"Enggak," aku berujar, "Aku akan memberitahu polisi setempat. Mungkin dia anak hilang atau semacamnya."

"Benar juga," gadis di depanku itu berkata, "Kemungkinan bahwa polisi akan menyakitinya sama sekali tak terlintas di benakmu, ya."

"Tentu saja. Mereka polisi, bukan penjahat. Kalau ada polisi yang menyakiti anak-anak, negeri ini sudah lama hancur, tahu."

Tanpa peduli dengan testimoni yang kuberikan, Miku memutar sendiri kursi rodanya, meninggalkanku untuk bergerak ke lokasi gadis kecil tersebut berbaring. Aku menarik nafas, dan akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Ia mencoba meraih tubuh anak di hadapannya. Tangannya mampu meraih pundak anak itu, namun dari posisinya yang terduduk, terlihat sangat kesulitan melakukannya.

"Hei, kau bisa sakit jika tidur disini."

Gadis mungil itu tak terbangun. Arah mata Miku menuju ke arahku, seolah memaksa untuk ikut membantunya.

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kita panggil polisi."

"Apa kau mau gadis kecil ini tambah ketakutan karena berada di tangan segerombolan pria berseragam yang tak ia kenal?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin ia mau berada di tangan gadis SMA yang tidak ia kenal," ucapku, membalikkan kalimatnya ke pengucapnya sendiri.

Wajah Miku terlihat jengkel. Menyerah, akhirnya aku menunduk, mengikuti kehendaknya. Dengan satu-satunya tanganku yang mampu bergerak, aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah yang terbaring itu.

"..."

Bibirnya mengeluarkan suara kecil. Matanya secara perlahan terbuka, mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

"S-siapa...?"

Tanpa berdiri, ia berusaha bergerak mundur dariku. Sayangnya, yang ada di balik punggungnya adalah dinding kokoh yang menjepit gang ini. Matanya bergetar, wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kakak cuma orang baik hati yang tidak tega melihat adik kecil sepertimu tidur di tempat dingin seperti ini," Miku berkata dengan lembut. "Nama kakak Hatsune Miku. Namamu?"

Mengabaikanku yang membangunkan gadis itu, Miku segera mengambil alih kendali, berusaha berbicara kepada gadis kecil yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu.

"... Nama...," matanya memejam untuk sekejap, seolah sedang mengingat hal yang sulit, "... Yuki..."

"Dimana Ibu-mu?" aku bertanya, langsung ke inti.

Gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku... tidak tahu..."

"Apa kau tersesat?" Miku bertanya dengan suara lembut. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya mulut Miku, tak ada gadis yang tak melemah di hadapan anak-anak.

Yuki memegang kepala bersurai hitamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya membesar, dengan bahu yang seolah-olah akan runtuh kapan saja. Aku bisa mendengar suara dari mulutnya yang kecil,

"... Aku tidak ingat... apapun..."

Tak ada luka ataupun bekas benturan di kepalanya. Aku masih belum tahu, namun kemungkinan ia mengalami amnesia akibat benturan di kepala langsung tereliminasi.

"Namamu... Yuki, 'kan? Apa kau ingat nama belakangmu?"

Kepalanya menggeleng. Dua ikatan kecil yang menggantung di bagian bawah kiri serta kanan rambutnya itu bergoyang, bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya.

Ia ingat depannya, namun tak ingat yang lain. Alamat, nama belakang, nama orangtua, dan bahkan kota tempat asalnya sendiri. Jika ia mengalami amnesia, maka ini sudah termasuk pada tingkat yang sangat parah.

Aku memutar otak, mencari solusi yang paling tepat untuk menangani kondisi gadis kecil ini. Jika sudah sejauh ini, tak mungkin aku bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"... membawanya ke polisi, lalu memeriksa daftar orang hilang yang cocok dengan anak ini," Miku berbicara, seolah membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku, "... itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"... Apa ada cara lain?"

Miku diam, tak menanggapi pertanyaan balik yang kuajukan. Aku menatap mata Yuki sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mengelus rambutnya dan memasang wajah lembut yang (sangat) jarang kupakai,

"... Kakak akan membawamu ke kantor polisi. Mereka mungkin tahu orangtuamu dimana."

"Jangan!" teriakannya yang mendadak membuatku terkejut, "... Polisi... musuh... itu yang kuingat..."

Jadi, anak yang tak ingat apapun selain nama depannya, tiba-tiba mengingat bahwa polisi adalah musuh? Bahkan jika aku memaksa setiap sel abu-abu di otak kecil ini untuk bekerja, tak ada jawaban positif yang dapat terlintas.

"..."

Aku menatap Miku. Dari balasan pandangnya, ia juga sepertinya menyadari hal yang sama, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyuarakannya seperti tadi. Jawaban yang terpikir sama sekali bukan jawaban yang menyenangkan.

"Polisi bukanlah musuh, Yuki," Miku mencoba meyakinkan, "Kami akan membantumu kalau bisa, tapi kalau kau tidak ingat apapun, pergi ke polisi adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Mereka jahat... aku enggak mau ke sana...," tangan mungil gadis itu menggenggam rambutnya sendiri, seolah mengingat apa yang tak ingin ia ingat, "Kalau aku kesana... mereka... aku takut, Kak."

"..."

Haruskah kupaksa? Tidak, kami baru saja berkenalan beberapa saat yang lalu, memaksanya ikut dengan kami ke pos polisi terdekat justru akan membuatnya kabur dari kami.

Itu jelas hal yang buruk. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menjadi korban pedofil yang kini makin marak terjadi.

Entah apa yang sudah ia alami, yang jelas, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan begitu saja kepada dua orang asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit.

"... aku... ingin ikut dengan kakak... kemana saja... asal bukan ke tempat mereka..."

Ketika aku mulai berdiri dari posisi jongkok, jemari mungilnya menangkap ujung celana dasar hitam yang kukenakan.

"Kakak tinggal di asrama," aku berkata, mencoba membuatnya mengerti, "Kalau kakak kenal orang dewasa yang bisa dipercaya mungkin kakak bisa—"

_Tunggu. _Aku kenal satu.

Kami bahkan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menuju ke kediaman sekaligus tempat usaha orang dewasa yang (mungkin) dapat dipercaya itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," Miku angkat suara, "Untuk sementara kita bawa dia ke tempat Om Hiyama dulu. Mari berdoa ia mampu menahan jiwa lolikonnya."

"..."

Aku menghela nafas.

Berjongkok sekali lagi, aku menjelaskan situasinya kepada Yuki, "Kakak akan membawamu ke tempat kenalan Kakak. Orangnya baik, jadi mungkin bisa merawat Yuki untuk beberapa saat. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya," wajahnya sama sekali tak tersenyum. Di mataku, ia terlihat seperti orang yang siap menerima setiap pilihan yang diberikan.

Yuki berpegangan pada tangan kananku, sementara Miku mendorong kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Bersama-sama, kami menyusuri setapak sekali lagi, kali ini dengan tambahan anggota.

... entah kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang memberikan persembahan kepada sang beruang.

— [x] —

"Selamat datang di toko komik Hiyama—Ah."

Kau tahu reaksi terdiam yang keluar saat sedang memperhatikan kedetailan sebuah lukisan mahakarya di museum terkenal? Mata terbuka, mulut ternganga, melamun seperti orang bodoh?

Saat ini, pria paruh baya di hadapan kami bertiga sedang memasang ekspresi yang sama.

Dengan pengecualian, ekspresi wajah itu ditambah dengan dengusan hidung berasap komikal (yang entah datang bagaimana) ala om-om mesum dari komik yang sering kubaca.

"Aku tak lagi peduli dengan apa itu One Piece atau kapan Conan akan mengalahkan Organisasi Hitam...," Om Kiyoteru mengabaikan rasa malunya dan meluncur dengan lutut ke hadapan Yuki,

"—ENGKAULAH MAHAKARYA SESUNGGUHNYA!"

"..."

"Pipi itu, hidung itu, telinga itu, bentuk tubuh yang sedang berkembang itu, mata coklat yang menatapmu hingga lapisan hati yang terdalam—jika kesempurnaan memiliki sosok, itu pastilah dirimu."

"..."

"Tenang saja, Om adalah lolikon elit. Om sepenuhnya sadar bahwa loli itu ada untuk dilindungi, bukan dinikmati. Jadi kau tenang saja, dan tandatangani surat pengangkatan anak ini—"

"—Aku tak akan menyerahkan anak kami pada pria tak berguna sepertimu."

"_BUGEGEEHH! _Dia anak kalian?! Mahakarya Tuhan yang seolah malaikat utama surga ini adalah anak dari dua orang tak berguna semacam kalian?!"

"Bukan, bukan," aku menghentikan situasi konyol ini sebelum bertambah parah, "Om Kiyoteru, tolong tahan nafsu anda sebentar. Dan Miku, tolong jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi."

"Kalau bukan anak kalian berarti boleh kuambil, 'kan?"

"—MAKANYA MASALAHNYA BUKAN ITU WOOI!" aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam melupakan fakta bahwa aku meneriaki atasanku, "Jadi anda mau ngeadopsi anak orang dengan sekali lihat doang? Ah, dan maaf sudah berteriak tadi."

"Bercanda, bercanda," Om Kiyoteru menyengir kuda, "Itu cuma ucapan selamat datang untuk meringankan suasana. Dan tenang saja, Kagamine, kau kumaafkan dengan bekerja satu jam tanpa bayaran."

Menarik nafas sekali lagi, aku menjelaskan situasinya.

Tentang Yuki, tentang bagaimana ia bersikeras tak ingin ke kantor polisi, tentang kesempatan ia mampu mengadopsi Yuki jika situasi memaksa... ngomong-ngomong, topik terakhir memakan 70% waktu diskusi.

Kami masuk ke bagian atas toko, tempat tinggal Om Kiyoteru. Sejak awal tempat ini adalah ruko dua lantai, jadi bukan hal aneh ia tinggal tepat di atasnya. Aku saja yang tak pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya.

Kami duduk di ruang tamu, memanjakan diri di atas sofa sederhana. Miku tak ingin repot naik tangga, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di bawah, membaca komik sambil menjaga toko untuk sementara.

Aku dan Yuki duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Om Kiyoteru berada di dapur, menyiapkan sirup jeruk dengan es batu yang ia bawakan ke atas meja tamu.

"Silahkan diminum."

Yuki awalnya agak ragu-ragu, namun begitu ujung gelas itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya, isi gelas tersebut langsung lenyap dalam sekali teguk.

"... Masih mau?" aku menawarkan sirup di gelasku yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Tanpa malu-malu, ia mengambilnya, dan langsung membuatnya bernasib sama dengan gelas sebelumnya.

"Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?"

Om Kiyoteru bertanya, memastikan kebenaran dari informasi yang kubeberkan sebelumnya. Melihat kepala mungil Yuki yang bergerak naik-turun secara perlahan, Om Kiyoteru menarik nafas.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku berkenalan dengan pria ini dua minggu yang lalu, aku melihatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi lembut yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya,

"Kalau Yuki mau, Yuki bisa tinggal dengan paman untuk sementara."

Wajah yang dipasang oleh Om Kiyoteru saat ini bukanlah ekspresi seorang lolikon—meskipun aku tak tahu ekspresi macam apa itu. Apakah itu ekspresi seorang ayah? Pandangan penuh kasih sayang untuk seorang anak?

Aku tak tahu. Satu-satunya ekspresi yang diberikan oleh Ayahku utukku kalau bukan senyum jahat ataupun wajah marah, hanyalah sekedar tatapan tak peduli.

Mungkin benar. Itu adalah wajah yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang ayah.

Bahkan Yuki, yang sebelumnya hampir tak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun saat berbicara denganku dan Miku, mengeluarkan senyum kecil sambil mengangguk,

"Iya, aku mau... terima kasih, Paman."

Aah, sungguh. Entah untuk alasan apa, rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Dibandingkan dengan hubunganku dan ayah kandungku, hubungan antara dua manusia lain yang seruangan denganku ini terlihat sangat menyilaukan.

Mungkin... aku merasa iri.

Jika dulu aku kabur dari rumah, apakah aku akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Yuki? Ditemukan dan dirawat oleh orang yang baik hati?

Aku berdiri dari sofa tamu, memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Aku tak ingin mereka melihat ekspresi wajahku saat mengingat dan menyesali hal-hal mengerikan yang terdapat pada memoriku.

Dari balik punggungku, aku dapat mendengarkannya.

"Jadi, sekarang Yuki sudah kelas berapa?"

"Aku tidak ingat... tapi aku hapal perkalian hingga perkalian empat."

Dua suara berbeda tipe yang saling membalas satu sama lain. Suara lembut seorang gadis kecil, ditemani suara berat namun menenangkan. Siapapun tak akan menduga bahwa mereka baru berkenalan sesaat yang lalu.

"Ah, Paman punya baju bekas anak perempuan Paman dulu... mungkin pas denganmu."

Menuruni tangga, aku memasuki lantai bawah yang berupa toko komik. Untuk alasan tertentu, aku tak mampu mendengarnya lebih jauh.

Percakapan bahagia antara ayah dan anak... adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah kumiliki. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kugapai. Sesuatu yang kuinginkan sejak kulahirkan, namun takkan pernah kudapatkan.

Mendengarkan percakapan mereka, rasa iri seolah terus menggerogoti hatiku.

Meskipun begitu, aku merasa sangat hangat. Sangat nyaman.

"Len," suara seorang gadis memanggil bersamaan dengan usainya aku menapaki tangga.

Aku menoleh, mengangkat kepala. Menatap lurus ke arah kakak perempuan yang sudah merubah hidupku itu. Ia memberikan tatapan matanya aneh, namun aku mengerti kenapa.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja. Jangan menangis sambil tersenyum. Aneh, tahu."

Aah, memalukan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku menangis di hadapan kakak perempuanku.

— [x] —

Sore hari. Pukul enam sore, langit mulai menggelap, pertanda bahwa jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Om Kiyoteru sama sekali tidak turun dari lantai atas sejak tadi siang.

Yah, bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat bahwa saat ini penghuni rumahnya bertambah seorang.

Baru ketika aku bersiap untuk pulang bersama Miku, dan merelakan bayaranku ditunda untuk kesekian kalinya, Om Kiyoteru turun, menampakkan dirinya di hadapan kami.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuki?"

Pertanyaan Miku dijawab dengan tarikan nafas pelan dari pria berkacamata tipis itu, "Aah, anak itu tidak mau berhenti untuk memaksaku mengajarkannya hal-hal baru. Ia baru tertidur barusan."

Miku tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ia merasa lega, telah berhasil menolong seorang anak yang terlantar.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah."

"Kalian mau pulang?" pemilik suara dalam itu bertanya, "Maaf, Kagamine. Bayaranmu harus tertunda lagi."

"Ah, saya sudah terbiasa, kok," aku menjawab, setengah sarkasme.

"Kami permisi dulu," Miku berjalan terlebih dahulu, mendorong kursi rodanya untuk keluar dari toko. Setelah mengangguk untuk memberi salam, aku mulai berjalan untuk mengikuti Miku.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong..."

Mendengar suara Om Kiyoteru yang terdengar sekali lagi, aku menolehkan kepala.

"Apa kau bisa meminta izin untuk makan malam di luar? Yuki bilang ia ingin kau ikut makan malam dengan kami."

"Denganku? Bukan dengan Miku?"

"Iya, dengan_mu_," tegas pria paruh baya itu, "Ia bilang ia tak ingin merepotkan 'kakak dengan kursi roda'."

"Untuk ukuran anak SD toleransinya tinggi, ya. Meskipun aku Miku tak akan senang jika mendengar itu," aku menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah. Kalau Nona Meiko memberi izin."

"Pastikan kau datang, Kagamine."

Aku menganggukkan kepala sekali lagi. Om Kiyoteru kembali mengangkat suara,

"—aku sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan segalanya padamu pada saat kita makan bersama selanjutnya, 'kan?"

"... iya."

Tersenyum tipis, aku membuka pintu toko. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar, aku menoleh untuk terakhir kalinya,

"Anu... mungkin saya sudah sering mengatakan ini...," aku menggaruk rambut, mencoba menyingkirkan rasa malu untuk sesaat, "Terima kasih... sudah membiarkan saya kerja disini."

"Jangan dipikirkan, bocah."

Ah, setelah dipikir-pikir, saat pertama kali kami berjumpa, Om Kiyoteru selalu memanggilku 'bocah' di setiap kesempatan. Namun entah sejak kapan, ia mulai menggunakan nama keluarga.

Apakah itu artinya ia menerimaku, mulai memandangku sebagai orang yang berharga untuknya?

Entah, aku tak tahu. Jika ada sesuatu yang harus aku tahu,

—Itu adalah kenyataan bahwa aku harus mengenakan pakaian terbaikku malam ini.

— • —  
— **Bersambung —  
— • —**

**Catatan Penulis:**

Iyeey. Elpiji disini.

Kiyoteru itu seharusnya jadi karakter lawak sejenis Gakupo. Tapi, yah, kalian tahu sendiri, komposisi komedi di fanfik ini minimum sekali. Apalagi ceritanya jarang berlatar di toko komik, jadi Om Kiyoteru jarang tampil.

Apa hadiah terindah untuk om-om lolikon? Ya, coretseekorcoret seorang loli. Enggak, canda. Om Kiyoteru enggak sehina itu. Loli ada untuk dilindungi, bukan dinikmati. Dan... saya sendiri juga tahu kalo Om Kiyoteru dan Yuki pernah duet lagu Magnet.

Lalu, apa fungsi dari Yuki di cerita ini? Jelas, untuk nyakitin karakter protagonis tercinta kita; Len dengan rasa dengki. AHAHAHAH. /dibejek

Mungkin telat ngomongin ini, tapi... Klub Penyandang Cacat itu bukanlah karater utama. Itu cuma bagian dari setting. Gumi dan Neru juga cuma sekedar karakter sampingan (setingkat Nero), makanya nama mereka gak ada di summary.

Terus, Rei... entah kapan nongolnya. Mungkin dua-tiga chapter lagi. Saya emang bejat, padahal udah diforeshadowin separah kemaren.

Sekian untuk sekarang. Kek biasa, jangan lupa untuk review karena itu akan menambah cepat apdet saya (dan kek biasa, saya ngibul).  
Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Bagian 11: Keluarga Kiyoteru (II): Rana

Tiap kali aku melangkah, tiap kali aku mencari udara, mencoba menikmati dunia, ada satu pemandangan yang selalu terasa irasional. Beberapa orang berbeda kelamin dan usia yang berjalan bersama—

Atau dalam bahasa sehari-hari yang wajar digunakan, _keluarga._

Ayah, ibu, dan anak. Berjalan bersama-sama, dengan wajah tersenyum. Wajah kebahagiaan sang ibunda, ekspresi yang terkadang merengut, namun tetap menunjukkan rasa gembira dari wajah sang ayah—

—Itu semua terasa irasional, tak masuk akal.

Tiap kali diriku tak sengaja melihat pemandangan seperti ini, aku seolah melihat film fantasi yang sama sekali tak mampu kukaitkan dengan dunia yang kukenal.

Seolah-olah kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan itu hanyalah fiksi, sesuatu yang digunakan untuk memancing perasaan penonton, namun tak sebenarnya ada di dunia. Namun tidak begitu.

... tidak begitu.

Kebahagiaan keluarga benar-benar ada di dunia ini.

Hanya saja hal itu... tak ada di _duniaku._

— [xi] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

(Lagi-lagi) chapter ini memiliki panjang yang sedikit lebih banyak dari yang biasa. Yah, selamat menikmati aja, deh.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #11: **Keluarga Kiyoteru (II) —

— [xi] —

Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pakaian bebas yang dapat disebut sebagai 'bagus'. Aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan masa SMA-ku berjalan-jalan ke tempat hiburan, jadi aku kurang peduli dengan pakaian.

Kalau ada satu pakaian yang dapat kuakui sebagai pakaian terbaik, itu jelas seragam sekolah.

Masalahnya, jelas rasanya tak sopan jika aku makan malam bersama Om Kiyoteru dan Yuki dengan pakaian sekolah. Mungkin mereka tak keberatan, tapi aku merasa keberatan. Aku tak ingin mereka memandangku sebagai anak menyedihkan yang kekurangan pakaian 'gaul'.

Meskipun memang itu kebenarannya.

"Nero, pinjam baju, dong."

Ini terpaksa. Kalau tidak, jelas aku tak akan meminjam pakaian dari teman sekamarku ini. Ini memalukan. Aku bisa memprediksi ia akan mengungkit hari ini hingga kami tamat SMA.

"Hah? Buat apaan? Baju elu di-_laundry _semua?"

Nero menjawab dari ranjang atas, melepas salah satu _earset_-nya. Seperti biasa, ia menunggu jam makan malam sembari membaca komik dan mendengarkan musik.

"Enggak, ini... gue mau makan malam dengan Om Kiyoteru, tapi gue gak punya pakaian yang rasanya pantes."

"Len... sejak kapan elu terjun ke lembah itu?"

Sudah kuduga kau akan bicara begitu, "Bukanlah. Om Kiyoteru baru ngangkat anak, jadi mau dikenalin ke gue... sesuatu kayak gitu."

Sulit menjelaskan kondisi Yuki sebenarnya, jadi aku memilih untuk mengarang alasan acak tercepat yang muncul di kepala saja, tak ingin buang-buang waktu dan tenaga.

Di luar dugaan, Nero memakai _earset_nya kembali dan mengatakan, "Yaudah. Ambil aja sana di lemari gue. Kalau ada yang bagus pake aja. Jangan diberantakin."

"..."

Haruskah aku mengatakan 'tumben elu baik'? Mungkin sebaiknya kutahan saja, aku tak ingin membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Tanpa bicara panjang lebar, aku langsung membuka lemari kecil di samping meja belajar (yang tak pernah digunakan semestinya) milik Nero.

Pakaian santai 'gaul' yang ia miliki tak terlalu banyak. Yah, kalau aku ingin pakaian yang keren, jelas lebih baik aku meminjam pakaian Gakupo yang rajin ke mall tiap Minggu. Tapi, untuk alasan yang sudah jelas, aku tak bisa meminjam pakaian darinya.

Aku mengutuk tubuh pendekku. Tapi aku juga bersyukur sekamar dengan orang yang hampir sama pendeknya.

Mengambil kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan motif garis-garis tipis, aku langsung menutup lemari pakaian Nero. Aku menemukan tempat persembunyian 'harta' karun Nero di bawah tumpukan baju, tapi sekarang jelas bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahasnya.

"Nero, gue pinjem yang ini, ya."

"Iya, iya. Pergi sana. Jangan pulang lagi kalo bisa."

"... Nero, mungkin ini cuma kecurigaan gue doang," aku berdeham, "Elu pengen gue cepat pergi karena pengen nonton yang macam-macam, 'kan?"

"..."

"Kalo enggak, enggak mungkin elu ngasih respon seadanya kayak gitu," aku berkata penuh selidik, "Aku benar, 'kan, wahai rekan sesama perjakaku?"

"Gue baru selesai _download _video HD 40 menit. Puas? Elu sujudpun enggak akan gue kasih."

"... Gue juga enggak perlu," aku berkata, mengabaikan nafsu sesaat yang hampir membuatku bersujud meminta video kotor sejernih kristal dari Nero.

"Tapi video _lez, _lho. Beneran gak mau minta? Artisnya juga lumayan cakep."

"...," Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, "Enggak, enggak perlu. Gue mau berhenti nonton gituan."

"Kenapa hening dulu?" Nero berbicara seolah ingin mengguncang keyakinanku untuk berhenti, "Yaudah. Kalo elu pengen ntar bilang aja. Gue bukan tipe yang habis nonton langsung hapus, kok."

"Dibilang gue gak perlu juga."

Seusai pembicaraan tak berguna ini, aku langsung melepas kain yang menyangga lengan kiriku yang mati. Memasukkannya ke dalam lengan kemeja pinjaman ini, kemudian memasangnya kembali, membuatnya kembali ke singgasana yang sudah ia huni selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Mengancing kemeja dengan susah payah (mana mungkin aku minta bantuan Nero), aku langsung mengenakan celana _jeans _sederhana yang baru kukenakan Minggu kemarin.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul tujuh kurang lima belas. Makan malam bersama di asrama dimulai pukul tujuh malam, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang jika tak ingin repot.

"Nero, gue pergi."

"Iya, cepetan pergi sana."

"... jangan lupa bersih-bersih, gue ogah kalau pulang-pulang ini kamar bau kecut."

"IYA-IYA!"

— [xi] —

Di luar dugaan, Nona Meiko sama sekali tidak melarangku untuk keluar dari asrama malam ini. Padahal kupikir ia akan melakukan penghakiman sepihak karena menduga aku keluar malam untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Apakah karena aku tampan? Jelas bukan. Darimana datangnya dugaan narsis semacam itu?

Ketika aku menghampirinya yang sedang memasak makan malam bersama para bibi kantin—mereka bekerja di asrama di malam dan pagi hari—Nona Meiko hanya memandangku dengan pandangan sesaat sebelum kembali memasak,

"Kau mau pergi?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab jika kau dibawa ke kantor kepala sekolah sekali lagi karena berada di luar sekolah pada jam malam."

"Iya."

"Lalu, tolong...," suara Nona Meiko sedikit terputus, "Titip salam untuk Teru—ah, Hiyama, ya."

Jika kau memperhatikan dengan baik, kau dapat menemukan sedikit warna merah tipis di wajah Nona Meiko. Jelas, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu dengan pasti apa artinya.

Dan jelas juga, jika aku mengungkitnya seenak jidat dengan bertanya, "Nona Meiko punya hubungan apa dengan Om Kiyoteru?", kemungkinan besar aku harus mengurungkan makan malam ini akibat pendarahan telinga.

Jadi, jika aku dipaksa memikirkan alasan ia membiarkan aku untuk keluar malam, itu pasti karena Om Kiyoteru. Ia (mungkin) menghubungi Nona Meiko terlebih dahulu perihal masalah ini.

Lalu, disinilah aku sekarang.

Di lantai dua ruko kediaman Hiyama, di atas ruangan tempatku bekerja selama dua minggu belakangan ini.

Di hadapanku adalah meja makan yang diisi dari berbagai makanan yang mampu membuatmu berpikir, 'berapa banyak uang yang Om Kiyoteru habiskan untuk memesan ini semua?'.

Masalahnya, semuanya adalah masakan tangan.

_Benar. Masakan tangan._

"Selamat makan."

Salad, ayam goreng tepung tanpa tulang, sup jagung dengan potongan ayam, nasi goreng super lengkap, dan bahkan jus melon. Ini seperti makanan di restoran keluarga bintang tiga.

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kalimat pembuka makan secara bersamaan dari mulut ketiga orang yang duduk di meja ini, aku mulai mengambil nasi goreng ke piring, beberapa potong ayam goreng tepung, serta sekian helai sayur dari mangkuk salad.

Rasanya...

Nikmat. Nikmat sekali. Sangat nikmat hingga rasanya aku ingin segera memaksa Om Kiyoteru menjual toko komiknya dan membuat restoran saja.

"... Om Kiyoteru, maaf telah mengira bahwa anda selama ini cuma makan ramen gelasan tiap hari."

"Oi, oi," Om Kiyoteru mengibaskan rambutnya dengan penuh gaya, "Cara termudah memikat seorang anak gadis adalah dari makanan. Tentu saja aku belajar banyak tentang makanan, bocah."

—Jadi itu semua demi memenuhi hasrat lolikonmu?!

"Paman hebat sekali!" di sampingku, Yuki berkata dengan semangat sembari memegangi sumpit. "Kakak harusnya lihat Paman saat lagi masak! Paman persis kayak tukang masak di TV!"

"... yang menyiapkan bahan di atas meja, kemudian tiba-tiba makanan yang sudah jadi muncul dari bawah meja itu?"

"Ehm," Om Kiyoteru berdeham, memaksaku untuk menarik kembali kalimat yang sudah terlanjur terucap. Aku meminta maaf melalui pandangan mata.

"Apinya gede banget! Mana meledak-ledak lagi!"

"... meledak-ledak?"

"Maksudnya letupan yang muncul saat merebus sup," ujar Om Kiyoteru, menyanggah percakapanku dan Yuki, "Imajinasi Yuki terlalu tinggi."

Sudah lima menit kami duduk di atas meja makan, dan meskipun makanan di atas meja sudah hampir berkurang mayoritasnya, pembicaraan kami bertiga seolah belum akan menemui ujung.

Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa bahagia.

Yuki yang bercerita tentang apa yang ia dan Om Kiyoteru lakukan hari ini dengan semangat, aku yang menanggapinya dengan respon seadanya, serta Om Kiyoteru yang terkadang menyanggah kami sembari memperhatikan Yuki.

Mungkin, seperti inilah rasanya makan malam bersama keluarga yang sebenarnya.

_Bukannya memakan makanan mewah di atas meja makan raksasa dengan orang yang akan memarahimu jika berbicara, ataupun makan mi instan sendirian di dalam kamar._

Pandangan mata Om Kiyoteru terhadap Yuki bukan lagi pandangan seorang lolikon. Itu jelas-jelas tatapan seorang ayah sepenuhnya. Padahal baru sesaat, tapi sepertinya Om Kiyoteru dan Yuki sudah terikat sangat dalam.

Pembicaraan terus berlanjut, sembari terus bergeraknya tangan dan mulut kami untuk menghabiskan makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Sekali lagi, kami bertiga mengucapkan kalimat bersama-sama. Kali ini untuk menutup makan malam kali ini.

Meminum sisa jus melon yang tersisa di dalam gelas, aku menyantaikan diri di atas bangku meja makan, terdiam sesaat, membiarkan sistem pencernaanku melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Pertanyaan dari Om Kiyoteru membuatku mengangkat bahu, "Apa saja selain bermain _game _konsol atau apapun yang membutuhkan dua tangan."

Aku melirik Yuki dari ekor mataku, mendapati sosok sang gadis mungil sedang menutupi mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Dari ujung matanya, terlihat jelas setitik air yang menggambarkan keinginan untuk beristirahat dengan jelas.

"Kau mau tidur, Yuki?" seolah mewakili pikiranku, Om Kiyoteru bertanya.

Gadis kecil dengan mata yang sudah setengah terbuka itu menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan, "Enggak... aku... mau main... sama Kakak..."

Karena gadis itu duduk di sebelah kananku, aku dapat meraihnya dengan mudah. Dengan perlahan, aku mengelus rambutnya dengan tangan kanan, mencoba membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kau bisa tidur kalau kau mau, Yuki. Kakak akan ke sini lagi besok, kok."

"Ehm...," dibantu oleh helusan lembut dari tanganku, mata Yuki secara perlahan mulai menutup secara seutuhnya.

Aku menepuk pipinya pelan, mencoba untuk membangunkannya, "Jangan tidur disini. Kakak tidak bisa menggendongmu, tahu."

Aku berdiri dari kursi meja makan, lalu meraih tangan mungil Yuki. Mataku mengarah ke Om Kiyoteru, memintanya menunjukkan jalan ke kamar gadis mungil ini.

Pria paruh baya itu juga ikut berdiri, berjalan terlebih dahulu ke ruang utama. Aku mengikutinya, mengantar Yuki untuk masuk ke dalam pintu kamar yang dibukakan oleh Om Kiyoteru.

Seolah merindukan ranjangnya, ia langsung terbaring, dan kehilangan kesadaran dengan cepat.

Makan di saat kau lapar, tidur di saat kau mengantuk, bermain di saat kau bosan. Sungguh, aku benar-benar iri dengan kehidupan seorang anak kecil. Meskipun hal ini baru berlaku untuk Yuki sejak hari ini.

Tapi itulah yang penting.

Hidup dengan bebas, melakukan apa yang kau mau. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kau bukanlah manusia, melainkan hanya sekadar objek yang dikendalikan oleh masyarakat dan orang lain—sebuah boneka.

_Sepertiku._

"... Ia sangat cantik, ya?"

"Aku yakin ia akan jadi lebih cantik daripada Miku dalam sepuluh tahun," aku menjawab pernyataan Om Kiyoteru yang berdiri di belakangku dengan jawaban retorik.

"Tidak, saat ini adalah momen tercantik dalam hidupnya," bantah Om Kiyoteru, "Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan keindahan gadis kecil yang masih suci."

"... Dasar lolikon."

"Mau gajimu kupotong lagi?"

"Tidak, maaf. Yang sekarang saja sudah sedikit, tolong jangan dipotong lagi."

Aku mendengar helaan nafas. Mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok malaikat mungil yang tertidur, aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Om Kiyoteru yang bersandar di dekat pintu.

"Yuki menyimpan rahasia."

"... aku tahu," aku menjawab dengan pelan. Siapapun yang mendengar anak penderita amnesia yang tidak mau pergi ke polisi, jelas akan langsung tahu bahwa ia menyimpan sebuah rahasia.

"Ia juga sepertinya tahu akan hal itu," lanjut Om Kiyoteru, "Ia menggunakan amnesianya untuk menutupi alasan kenapa 'ia takut dengan polisi'. Jika aku tak memerhatikannya secara cermat, aku pasti tertipu."

"... kalian baru bertemu hari ini, apa yang anda harapkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin ia jujur," jawab pria berkacamata persegi panajng itu, "Sulit rasanya berbicara dengan anak yang menyimpan rahasia besar darimu."

"... kasih sayang adalah cuci otak terhebat," aku berkata, mengutip kalimat yang hadir di kepalaku. "Selama Om Kiyoteru terus menyayangi Yuki, ia akan membuka dirinya secara perlahan."

"Cuci otak... kata yang kasar, ya."

"... Ini sudah tahun 2018. Aku sama sekali tidak akan terkejut hal-hal SF semacam itu menjadi nyata satu-persatu."

"2018...," Om Kiyoteru mengurut dahinya, "Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku merayakan pergantian dekade dengan keluargaku."

Om Kiyoteru sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tahu itu. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari pembicaraan mengenai berbagai macam kemungkinan negatif yang terdapat pada Yuki.

Aku juga tidak ingin membicarakannya. Entah apa yang Yuki alami, yang pasti, selama ia disini, aku yakin, ia pasti mampu melupakannya dan mendapatkan kebahagiaan sekali lagi bersama Om Kiyoteru.

Karena itu, aku mengikuti aliran Om Kiyoteru, dan memilih untuk tidak membicarakan mengenai hal ini lebih lanjut.

Om Kiyoteru berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar Yuki—yang dalam sekali lihat kau juga akan tahu, bahwa ini adalah kamar anak gadisnya terdahulu yang seolah tak tersentuh.

Sebelum mengikuti jejak Om Kiyoteru, aku melihat ke arah Yuki sekali lagi, mengelus rambutnya secara perlahan—mungkin ini sudah jadi kebiasaanku jika bertemu dengan gadis yang ingin kulindungi—lalu berkata secara perlahan,

"Temukan kebahagiaanmu disini, Yuki," aku berbisik, "Semoga kau mendapat mimpi indah."

— [xi] —

Terhubung dengan ruang tamu, terdapat sebuah balkon yang mengarah ke belakang. Yang ada di belakang hanyalah kompleks kediaman perumahan lain, sama sekali bukan hal yang indah untuk dilihat.

Namun jika kau memandang ke atas, kau akan menemukannya.

Polusi cahaya yang ada di kota sebesar Vokazuri membuat banyak bintang tak terlihat, namun kau masih bisa merasakan keindahan langit.

Memang, langit malam di sini tak sebanding dengan pemandangan di pedesaan atau atas bukit, namun meskipun hanya dengan jumlah titik cahaya yang hanya belasan, itu cukup untuk membuatmu merasa sangat kecil di hadapan mahakarya Tuhan.

Om Kiyoteru menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Biasanya ia tak merokok karena (menurutku) itu akan membuatnya sulit untuk disukai anak-anak, namun jika saat ini ia menghirup puntung nikotin, mungkin itu demi menghilangkan stres yang melanda.

—_atau cuma sekadar berusaha terlihat keren._

Yang manapun itu, Om Kiyoteru bersandar pada pegangan balkon, tepat di sebelah kanan dari tempatku berdiri. Tangannya menjulur, menawarkan, "Mau?"

"... Tidak, jadi perokok pasif saja sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin Miku memanggilku nafas asap."

Seolah mengerti dengan maksud dari kalimat pertama yang kuucapkan dengan maksud menyindir, ia mempertemukan ujung rokoknya dengan asbak kecil yang ia bawa, membuangnya ke atas atap rumah orang yang berada di bawah balkon.

_Kalau misalnya terjadi kebakaran kau tahu siapa yang salah._

"Kagamine," ia mulai berbicara, "Kau tahu band bernama Ice Mountain?"

"Entah. Baru dengar," ujarku, mengangkat bahu.

"Yah, itu band lawas, sih. Aku mungkin akan menangis jika anak muda sepertimu mengetahuinya."

"...? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin anda katakan?" aku bertanya karena bingung.

"Itu band-ku dulu."

"Oh—E-Eeeh?! Anda dulu anak band?! Serius?!"

Yah, kuakui wajah Om Kiyoteru sangat tampan dan awet muda—untuk beberapa alasan aku merasa sangat homo—untuk om-om berusia 40 tahunan, tapi tetap saja, mengetahui bahwa ia pernah menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bermain band sangatlah mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Apa kau tidak melihat foto di ruang tamu?"

"Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan sigap, aku langsung masuk ke ruang yang dimaksud, memendarkan mata secepat mungkin, segera mencari foto yang dibicarakan oleh Om Kiyoteru. Sebelumnya aku tak memerhatikan dengan jelas, tapi—

—ah, benar ada.

Di atas sofa yang kududuki tadi siang, terdapat tiga buah foto yang disusun membentuk segitiga. Foto paling atas adalah foto yang kuduga sebagai foto pernikahan Om Kiyoteru, yang di pojok kiri adalah foto keluarga Hiyama beserta putrinya, dan yang di pojok kanan...

... foto lima orang berpakaian norak serba hitam dengan make-up tebal ala setan.

Ah, apa itu? Mungkin ini yang disebut _visual-key?_ Semacam genre berbau penyembah satanis? Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan dunia musik sebelumnya, jadi aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Om Kiyoteru! Anda yang mana?!"

Mendengar teriakanku, pria paruh baya itu menyusul masuk, "Masa' kau tidak tahu? Yang paling kiri."

... yang rambut gejrak dan matanya merah dengan kaos oblong kurang bahan itu? Aku menatap ke arah Om Kiyoteru. Ke arah foto. Ke Om Kiyoteru. Ke arah foto. Aku menatap bergantian, mencoba memastikan kemampuan mataku dalam melihat.

"Yah, aku dulu cukup liar, sih."

_Enggak, sejujurnya anda kelewat liar._

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu dari sekali lihat, tapi aku adalah _leader _band ini. Karena itu tampilanku yang paling mencolok dari yang lain. Mungkin."

Sekarang aku mengerti alasan utama para guru selalu berkata bahwa masa remaja diisi dengan kebodohan. _Aku akan berusaha keras agar tidak merasa malu saat mengenang masa lalu._

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku vokalis sekaligus gitaris. Yang di sebelahku itu si _drummer... _entah siapa namanya, lupa. Yang di tengah itu pemain bass, Kagamine Leon—"

... Kagamine Leon? Mendengar nama yang membuat tangan kiriku berdenyut itu, kedua mataku reflek langsung bergerak menuju foto orang yang dimaksud. Benar. Meskipun wajahnya berbeda jauh, namun dari warna rambut dan mata, itu jelas-jelas Kagamine Leon.

Tidak... tunggu dulu... jadi ia dulu sempat bermain band? Kenapa? Band semacam ini, lagi... Selama ini kukira ia dibesarkan secara total untuk menjadi manusia sempurna, calon pemimpin Kagamine... kenapa ia mau melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia anggap 'tak berguna' semacam ini?

Ini penuh dengan kontradiksi. Haruskah aku bertanya? Tidak... jika aku menanyakan ini, Om Kiyoteru akan segera mengetahui statusku sebagai putra pria brengsek itu... dan entah kenapa, aku tak menginginkan itu.

Untuk sementara, aku memilih diam.

"—di sebelahnya lagi pemain _keyboard_, Meiko. Sekarang ia kerja sebagai ibu asramamu, 'kan? Lalu, yang di ujung kanan itu adalah manajer kami... yang kemudian menjadi istriku."

Aku menemukan kemiripan antara manajer band tersebut dengan perempuan yang berada di dua foto lainnya. Bukan hal yang mengherankan, kurasa, mengingat mereka pasti sering menjalani waktu bersama.

... dan lagi, Nona Meiko juga anggota dari _band _tersebut. Sekarang pertanyaan mengapa Nona Meiko memberi izin pergi dengan mudah sudah terjawab. Meskipun itu menimbulkan teka-teki baru,

_Jadi selama ini Nona Meiko mengenal Kagamine Leon. Lalu kenapa ia tak pernah berbicara apapun padaku yang memiliki nama keluarga sama ini?_

"Baiklah, perkenalan usai."

Om Kiyoteru membalik tubuhnya, berjalan kembali ke arah balkon. Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong, meraih kotak rokok yang tadi ia simpan, mengambil isinya sebatang.

"Cerita ini cukup membuatku stres...," ia berkata, memberi alasan kenapa ia menghirup nikotin sekali lagi, "... dan aku tak ingin ruangan ini berbau rokok."

Mengikuti langkahnya, aku juga berjalan ke balkon. Menyandar pada pembatas yang menjaga agar tak terjatuh, aku berdiri, memerhatikan sosok pria paruh baya yang menarik dan mengeluarkan asap beracun itu.

Ia meregangkan bahunya, seolah mencoba untuk santai. Matanya menatap ke atas, seolah mencoba mengingat rangakaian kejadian yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Lalu, sekali lagi,

Aku mendengar bagian terkelam dari kisah hidup seseorang.

— • —  
— **10 Tahun yang Lalu —  
**— • —

"_**Ayah, tahu, tidak? **_**'Heart' **_**itu selain 'hati', juga bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'jantung'. Jadi itu bukan hanya simbol cinta. Itu adalah simbol kehidupan."**_

_Kebahagiaan anak adalah wujud tertinggi dari kebahagiaan orangtua, dan itu juga jelas berlaku untuk keluarga Hiyama._

_Hiyama Kiyoteru, 33 tahun, guru matematika._

_Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak bubarnya Ice Mountain, meskipun begitu, hal tersebut tak serta merta menghancurkan hubungan spesial yang ia miliki dengan manajer mereka._

_Dua tahun setelah musnahnya band tersebut dari industri musik Jepang, Hiyama Kiyoteru mengundang manajer tercinta untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Hiyama—mereka menikah, tepat saat usia calon kepala keluarga menginjak seperempat abad._

_Mereka menikah, dan melahirkan putri yang sangat cantik._

_Kini putri mereka tercinta sudah berusia tujuh tahun, baru saja bersiap untuk ujian kenaikan kelasnya._

_Rencana hidup bahagia keluarga Hiyama sudah tersusun dengan sangat rapi di dalam kepala Kiyoteru. _

_Sang istri menjalankan tempat sewa komik (yang kebanyakan berisi koleksi Kiyoteru sejak masih bocah), sedangkan ia mengajar sebagai guru matematika di SMA Vokazuri, disukai oleh para murid dan sesama rekan guru._

_Putri mereka yang cantik akan terus tumbuh, membuat semua orang kagum dengan kecantikan dan kepandaiannya, masuk ke SMA dimana Kiyoteru mengajar, lalu, dengan bantuan sang ayah, masuk ke perguruan tinggi negeri impian._

_Semuanya sudah direncanakan, begitu yang ada di kepala Kiyoteru._

_Namun, kau tahu sendiri, seberapa kuatnya keyakinanmu bahwa takdir dapat dirubah, ada beberapa hal, ada beberapa kehendak Tuhan yang tak bisa kau bantah begitu saja._

_Misalnya, fakta bahwa putri mereka mengidap penyakit mematikan yang memiliki kesempatan sangat sedikit untuk sembuh._

_Misalnya, fakta bahwa seberapa pun kerasnya Kiyoteru bekerja, hutangnya kepada para rentenir untuk membayar pengobatan sang malaikat kecil akan tetap terus bertambah._

_Kiyoteru akan melakukan segalanya demi sang putri._

_Kiyoteru yang pernah menghajar temannya karena tidak sengaja merobek komik kesayangannya, rela menjual seluruh koleksi seumur hidupnya dengan harga murah._

_Kiyoteru yang selalu memegang tinggi harga dirinya, rela bersujud di hadapan temannya sendiri demi lembaran uang._

_(Kenapa Kagamine Leon, salah satu teman terbaiknya, rela menyuruh para pria menakutkan itu untuk menagih hutang-hutangnya? Ia tahu hutangnya mencapai digit yang tak mungkin dapat ia raih meskipun bekerja seumur hidup, tapi...)_

"_Ayah... aku tidak apa-apa..."_

_Entah sudah berapa kali sang putri tercinta berkata begitu. Rambut indah sang putri sudah lenyap akibat kemoterapi rutin yang harus ia jalani, meski begitu, perasaan yang ada di dadanya tak akan pernah berubah._

"_Jangan khawatir..."_

_Jari mereka bertaut. Tangan kanan sang putri digenggam erat oleh sang ayah, sedangkan tangan kirinya tak akan pernah dilepaskan oleh sang ibu, seolah berkata untuk jangan pernah meninggalkan mereka._

"_Jangan khawatir, Rana..."_

_Sang ibu tak mampu berkata. Wanita tiga puluh tahunan itu hanya mampu menangis, menahan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya membasahi pipi selama 24 jam seminggu._

_Kiyoteru, sang ayah, di sisi lain, dibebani kewajiban untuk selalu tersenyum. Ia tak ingin menambah beban putri tercintanya. Karena itu, setidaknya, ia ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang selalu tersenyum di hadapan Rana._

_Jika dipikir secara logika, sudah sepantasnya Kiyoteru menghentikan perawatan Hiyama Rana. Perawatan ini terus menambah dalam lubang di kantongnya, membuatnya makin tercekik dari hari ke hari._

_Namun ia tak bisa._

_Manusia tak tersusun dari sekumpulan logika. Manusia terbuat dari segumpal darah, tersusun dari percampuran perasaan yang dicurahkan. Kiyoteru tak mungkin membuang perasaannya begitu saja._

_(Ia bukan Leon, yang mampu membuang hatinya demi perusahaan.)_

_Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit. Jam demi jam. Hari demi hari. Minggu demi minggu—_

"_Rana... Rana..."_

_Ia pikir ini adalah hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Hari-hari di luar rencananya yang (ia yakini) kelak akan kembali ke skenario awalnya. Namun ia salah. Rencananya tak mungkin kembali. Skenario impiannya tak mungkin kembali._

—_mereka bilang, Tuhan tak akan memberikan cobaan yang melebihi kemampuan umatnya. Namun Kiyoteru tak sanggup. Ia tak sanggup—_

_Tangan kecil Hiyama Rana bergerak. Jangankan berbicara, berkedip saja rasanya seolah mengurangi sekian menit dari sisa nyawa yang ia miliki. Jemari-jemari kecil itu bergerak, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

_Garis di kardiografi elektrik itu semakin menipis, semakin jarang menghasilkan lekukan-lekukan, bahkan yang paling sederhana sekalipun._

"_Jangan pergi! Rana...!"_

_Sang ibunda tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk memeluk putri yang ia lahirkan sekuat. Meskipun ia tahu ia hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, ia tak mampu menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi._

"_Rana...! Rana...!"_

_Ia adalah putri yang dilahirkannya dengan setengah mati, tak mungkin ia merelakannya dengan mudah._

_Ruangan serba putih itu dipenuhi suara isakan menyakitkan dari sang ibu. Kiyoteru hanya bisa bertahan, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membentuk senyuman..._

_... ia tak bisa. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersenyum di saat seperti ini?_

_Mata Kiyoteru menangkap gerakan lembut jemari putri kecilnya. Ia mengambil kertas dan pensil terdekat, membantu putrinya untuk setidaknya menuliskan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan._

"_Rana... tulis saja, sayang. Kau tidak perlu mencoba berbicara..."_

_Tarikan nafas sang putri semakin menipis. Mata sang bidadari kecil mereka makin lama makin terasa berat. Genggaman tangan Kiyoteru pada tangan mungil Rana semakin kencang._

_Mustahil ia bisa menulis sesuatu dengan benar. Kiyoteru tahu akan hal itu. Namun ia juga tahu, putri tercintanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ia ingin menyampaikan pesan untuk terakhir kalinya._

_Dengan bantuan sang ayah, tangan kecil Rana kembali bergerak, menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas, membuat lekukan sederhana semampu yang ia bisa—_

_Gambar hati._

_Tak ada tulisan, tak ada huruf._

_Hanya sebuah bentuk yang penuh getaran, namun akan segera kau pahami dalam sekali lihat._

_Gambar hati._

_Gambar sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang ingin gadis kecil itu katakan, sudah cukup untuk mengungkapkan segala hal terakhir yang sempat dipikirkan olehnya._

_Cinta._

_Sayang._

_(Aku sayang kalian.)_

_(Kami juga menyayangimu.)_

—_**Selamat tinggal, Ayah, Bunda—**_

—_**Jangan pergi... Rana... Rana...!—**_

_Garis panjang. Garis hijau dengan sedikit lekukan di kardiograf itu kini hanya menyisakan bentuk garis lurus, tanpa lekukan._

_Semuanya sudah berakhir._

_Begitu ia melihat para perawat berpakaian seragam serba putih itu mulai melepaskan segala alat penopang kehidupan Rana dari tempatnya, begitu ia melihat sang istri berteriak histeris mencoba membangunkan sang putri, ia tahu..._

_... Skenario kehidupan impian Kiyoteru. Skenario keluarga bahagia Hiyama. Kehidupan bahagia, eden yang selama ini ia impikan, mimpi yang selalu ia nanti..._

_... telah berakhir._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?_

_Satu minggu? Dua minggu? Sudah sekian hari sejak perwujudan puncak kebahagiaan keluarga Hiyama kembali ke pangkuan Sang Pencipta, namun bagi orang yang telah melahirkannya—_

"_Teru-kun, Rana di mana?"_

"_... Rana sudah tak ada di dunia ini."_

"_Ah, benar... Rana masih di sekolah jam segini..."_

—_Rana adalah sosok yang tak tergantikan, suatu keberadaan yang mustahil dapat dihilangkan. Bagian terbesar dan terpenting dari jiwa sang ibunda. Jika sesuatu seperti itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari dunia ini, sudah jelas, hal semacam inilah yang terjadi._

_Ia sudah gila._

_Kiyoteru sendiri juga sudah berada di ambang kewarasannya._

_Puluhan puntung rokok bersempitan di atas asbak ruang tamu. Belasan botol minuman keras berserakan, bukti dari usaha Kiyoteru untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih yang mendera._

_Ia sering mendapat keluhan dari para guru sekolah dasar di mana Rana dulu bersekolah, bahwa istrinya sering muncul di sana, menanyakan keberadaan putrinya yang jelas tak mungkin lagi kembali._

"_Anda suaminya, 'kan? Anda harusnya bertanggungjawab. Setidaknya, bawalah ia ke psikiater."_

_(Hei, mantan guru putriku yang terhormat. Jangankan mengurusi istriku yang setengah gila itu, aku sendiri saja sudah kesulitan untuk mengurus diriku sendiri.)_

_Ia sendiri tahu bahwa ia harus segera bangkit. Ia sendiri juga tahu, bahwa Rana akan sedih jika melihat orangtuanya menjadi berantakan begini. Namun ia tak bisa. Kiyoteru tak mampu mematikan perasaannya begitu saja untuk bangkit._

"_Rana..."_

_Ia tak mampu berpikir._

_Alkohol dan nikotin telah menggerogoti jiwa dan raganya._

_Bahkan saat ia menemukan sang istri yang terkapar tak berdaya di ruangan rumah sakit, meninggal di tempat akibat tertabrak karena mengejar ilusinya sendiri, satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah,_

'_Ah, ia mati.'_

_(Tiap kali Kiyoteru mencoba mengingat kebodohannya di masa-masa ini, ia selalu ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri)._

'_Sekarang ia bisa bertemu dengan putri kecil kami...'_

'_... mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyusul mereka?'_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, Teru."_

_Wanita itu datang tanpa aba-aba. Setelah lama tak bersua, hal pertama yang mantan pemain keyboard di band-nya dahulu itu lakukan adalah membersihkan rumahnya yang bagai kapal pecah._

"_Pergilah, Meiko."_

_Ia tak bisa, jelas. Sakine Meiko baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai pengurus asrama di SMA elit tempatnya bekerja dahulu. Sekolah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ruko miliknya._

"_Kau seperti siap bunuh diri kapan saja. Kau tahu itu?"_

_Tidak perlu kau katakan juga, Kiyoteru sudah tahu akan hal itu. Baginya, bagi seorang Hiyama Kiyoteru yang sudah kehilangan segalanya, kematian adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar._

_Jika ia mati, ia akan terbebas._

_Dari hutang, dari penderitaan, dari kesedihan, dari dunia ini—_

"_Kalau kau ingin mati, silahkan saja."_

_Wanita itu berkata tanpa keraguan sedikitpun._

"_Tapi setidaknya matilah dengan senyuman, Teru."_

"_..."_

"_... Baik Rana... maupun istrimu... tak mungkin ingin kau mati dengan keadaan seperti ini. Kau harus menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, dan menceritakannya pada mereka kelak."_

"_Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?! Kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau tak mengerti, Meiko! Kau tak mengerti apapun! Jangan bicara seenaknya!"_

"_..."_

"_Mereka itu kebahagiaanku! Kalau kau ingin aku bahagia, bangkitkan mereka dari kubur sekarang juga! Mustahil, 'kan?! Kebahagiaanku... sudah lama mati."_

_Hangat._

_Itulah yang Kiyoteru rasakan._

_Wanita yang tak mengerti apapun itu memeluknya erat, seolah ingin menyampaikan apa yang tak mampu disampaikan oleh perkataan._

_Tangan Meiko yang melingkari punggung sang duda di ambang kehancuran, memberi dekapan hangat yang begitu erat, seolah memperkuat keberadaannya yang mencoba menyelamatkan Kiyoteru dari kegelapan._

"_... kau pasti bisa menemukannya lagi."_

"_..."_

"_Entah bagaimana, entah darimana... suatu saat, kau pasti bisa menemukannya sekali lagi. Kau tidak perlu mencoba mencintai wanita lain, atau mencari pengganti Rana. Kau tidak perlu semua itu."_

"_..."_

"_Asal kau menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tenang, menemukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa bahagia, atau setidaknya membuatmu ingin tetap hidup, itu saja sudah cukup."_

"_... Meiko, aku..."_

_Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?_

_Mungkin akan butuh waktu lama, mungkin juga ia tak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang pernah ia rasakan. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu, ia harus bangkit._

_Entah apa yang mendasarinya. Rasa cintanya kepada keluarga yang telah tiada? Atau kalimat Meiko yang berhasil mendorongnya untuk terus maju?_

_Kiyoteru tak tahu._

_Yang ia tahu, ia harus terus hidup._

_Ia harus tetap menjalani hidup ini. Menderita karenanya, sedih karenanya, bahagia karenanya. Itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai kepala keluaga Hiyama._

_Istri dan putrinya sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, namun ia masih ada. Ia masih hidup. Istrinya mungkin sudah gagal, tapi ia harus berhasil. Ia harus tetap menjalankan keinginan terakhir sang putri._

_Simbol hati itu..._

_Simbol cinta, namun juga berarti simbol kehidupan._

_Ia ingin kami terus hidup._

_Karena itu, ia akan mencobanya. Sekali lagi. Kiyoteru akan mencoba bangkit sekali lagi, menapaki dunia ini. Meskipun ia tahu yang ada di depannya hanyalah mimpi buruk,_

_Demi janjinya kepada sang putri yang selalu mengawasinya dari dunia lain..._

_Ia akan kembali manapaki hidup ini._

— [xi] —

"Cerita yang membosankan, ya?" asap terhembus sekali lagi, "Tapi begitulah ceritanya. Maaf aku dulu berbohong, mengatakan bahwa mereka mati dalam kecelakaan... yah, tak mungkin aku langsung bilang 'putriku kena kanker otak, istriku bunuh diri' secara langsung, 'kan?"

"..."

"Jika Meiko tidak ada, mungkin saat ini aku sudah lama berada di dunia lain," Om Kiyoteru bergumam. Pria itu mematikan rokok yang ia hirup, membuangnya secara sembarangan sekali lagi.

Tangannya bergerak ke depan, melakukan peregangan, seolah sudah selesai melepas beban berat yang sudah sejak lama dipikulnya.

"Berkat Meiko, bisa dibilang, aku mendapatkan hidup kedua... dan setelah sepuluh tahun, aku belum membalas budinya satu kalipun... _haah_."

Aku terdiam di tempat.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan. Tentang bagaimana kondisi hutangnya saat ini, tentang bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kembali koleksi komiknya, tentang kerincian hubungannya dengan Kagamine Leon.

Namun aku tahu diri.

Tak mungkin aku menanyakan hal yang sengaja tak ia katakan.

"Rasanya lega sekali," ujar Om Kiyoteru, mengeluarkan senyum lebar, "Mungkin kau harus mencobanya, Kagamine."

"... Eh?"

"Menceritakan mimpi burukmu di masa lalu."

_Tidak, aku... tak mungkin melakukannya. Aku berbeda. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengenang semuanya begitu saja, lalu menertawakan kebodohanku seperti anda._

"Bagaimana dimulai dengan ini..."

Matanya melirik ke arahku, menatap jauh ke dalam diri. Ia menarik nafas, dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan,

"—Bagaimana keadaan hubunganmu dengan Leon saat ini?"

— • —  
— **Bersambung **—  
— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

_So much feels. _Saya sendiri kesentuh. Cerita keluarga Kiyoteru sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan. Buat siapapun yang belum nonton, segeralah tonton. Itu salah satu produksi dalam negeri terbaik yang pernah ada.

Cerita Kiyoteru lebih panjang dari yang saya kira. Ini semua gegara keinginan saya untuk menghubungkan Kiyoteru dengan Leon—dan dalam konteks lebih jauh, dengan Len dan bahkan Nona Meiko.

Akibatnya, anggota klub (yang baru dibentuk) bahkan gak nongol (lol). Untung saya enggak ngasih judul fanfik ini Klub Penyandang Cacat, jadi bisa berdalih bahwa Gumi dan Neru juga sebenarnya cuma sekedar karakter sampingan.

... atau saya seharusnya enggak bilang itu? Ah, sudahlah. Jujur itu baik.

Kapter depan masih tentang Kiyoteru... dan identitas Yuki yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, setting waktu sudah dijelaskan. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah minggu ketiga sejak semester awal di musim semi dimulai... yang berarti sekitar bulan April, tahun 2018.

Meskipun 2018, perkembangan teknologinya (kelihatannya) enggak terlalu maju. Enggak ada VR, apalagi mecha. Dibuat agak ke masa depan soalnya nanti bakal mulai ada unsur SF-nya... meskipun keknya masih lama.

Oke, kayaknya ini udah cukup. Udah mau 20 halaman. Ini hampir sama aja kek dua chapter dijadiin satu (lol).

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.  
Review?


	12. Bagian 12: Keluarga Kiyoteru (III): Yuki

"... Aku..."

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong lagi, bocah," tatapan tajam Om Kiyoteru menembus kebohongan, "Aku tahu dariawal kalau kau adalah putra dari Leon. Kau dengar ceritaku tadi? Aku sempat menemuinya untuk berhutang... dan itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Di saat itu, aku masih tujuh tahun.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat," wajahnya menatap ke langit malam tak berbintang, "Jika kubilang aku adalah orang yang bersujud di hadapan ayahmu, apa kau mengingatnya?"

Tidak. Aku tak akan mengingatnya.

_Kau pikir berapa banyak orang yang sudah kulihat bersujud di hadapan iblis itu? _

Begitu banyaknya manusia yang menyembahnya demi lembaran uang ataupun bongkahan harta, hingga aku sendiri tak mampu mengingatnya secara individu. Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat salah satunya saja?

"Kau sudah besar, ya," pria paruh baya itu tetap berucap, mengabaikan wajahku yang masih kebingungan, "Aku ingat sekali wajahmu yang ketakutan waktu melihat Leon menginjak kepalaku."

"..."

"... jadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala secara perlahan. Aku menundukkan kepala, memohon maaf dari pria baik hati yang mau mempekerjakan pemuda cacat seperti aku ini.

"... Maaf... aku... tak ingin mengingatnya."

_Bukan... aku bukan tak ingin mengingat kenangan itu. Aku __**tak bisa.**_

Hanya dengan mencoba mengingatnya saja, tangan kiri yang seharusnya sudah mati ini akan kembali berdenyut, seolah mencoba mengingatkan kembali rangkaian kenangan yang membuatnya menjadi begini.

Kagamine Len sudah hancur. Apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah mencoba untuk berdiri kembali, melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari kegelapan yang sudah mencengkeram hampir seumur hidup.

Sejak aku keluar dari rumah itu, aku sudah memutuskan.

Aku akan berubah. Aku akan mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakiku sendiri. Aku akan menjadi diri yang baru, yang tak hanya pasrah berada di bawah injakan kaki keluarga setan ini.

Demi hal itu, aku membuang semua mimpi buruk. Mengumpulkan semuanya, menyimpannya jauh di sudut memori otak, memaksanya untuk tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri.

Karena itu, aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sudah kututup dengan susah payah.

"... Begitu," Om Kiyoteru bergumam pelan, seolah pasrah dengan jawaban yang kuberikan. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau berjanji menceritakannya?"

Aku tak mengangguk atau pun menjawab. Dalam kesunyian yang terasa mencekik, aku tak mampu memberikan jawaban.

Aku tidak tahu... aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Entah berapa lama aku sendiri harus menunggu agar dapat menerima semua mimpi buruk itu, menjadikannya sekadar memori biasa yang tak menimbulkan masalah jika diingat.

Jangankan berjanji, diri ini bahkan tak dapat mendorong hanya untuk sekadar berucap 'suatu saat nanti'. Aku tak ingin mengucapkan janji yang tak mampu kutepati. Sungguh, menyedihkan.

Dengan suasana yang getir dan perasaan yang tak enak,

—aku kembali ke asrama.

— [xii] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Ini adalah bagian terakhir dari cerita Keluarga Kiyoteru. Chapter ini agak panjang dari standar (lagi), tapi gak sepanjang yang kemaren.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #12: **Keluarga Kiyoteru (III) —

— [xii] —

Aku bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Rasa getir akibat percakapan semalam masih terasa pahit di mulut.

Setelah (sekali lagi) melarikan diri dari tuntutan menceritakan masa lalu suram yang kumiliki, aku kembali merutuki ketidakmampuan diriku dalam menghadapi kenyataan.

Selalu... seperti ini.

Neru, Gumi, dan bahkan Om Kiyoteru. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang baik hati, manusia spesial yang rela menceritakan episode terkelam hidup mereka untuk orang sepertiku, namun aku...

Sempat terpikir di benakku, apakah mereka merasa dikhianati?

Di dalam senyuman pasrah dan rela yang mereka berikan, apakah pemikiran bahwa Kagamine Len tidak mempercayai mereka secara seutuhnya pernah terlintas, atau bahkan menghantui di kepala mereka?

Aku... tak tahu.

Nero pernah bilang, aku seolah memiliki aura khusus yang membuat semua orang ingin menceritakan kisah hidup mereka. Seolah-olah aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi pendengar alamiah yang baik.

Berkat itu semua, aku bisa mendengar cerita banyak orang—yah, secara teknis baru tiga (atau empat, jika Akaito juga termasuk) orang, namun kau pasti mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

Namun sebaliknya, aku tak pernah menceritakan kisah yang kumiliki.

Tentang ibuku, iblis sialan itu, dan bahkan saudari kembarku. Aku bisa saja menceritakan hubungan antara aku dan Miku dengan mudah, namun aku tahu dengan pasti, bukan kisah itu yang ingin didengar oleh Om Kiyoteru.

... aku merasa gagal total sebagai seorang 'teman'.

"—_Yow yow, DJ Honne Dell is here, yow. Good morning, mah 'fellas. It's your usual wake-up call-degozaru. The breakfast for today is... oh, god, it's sphagetti-degozaru! SPHAGETTI!—like hell it will happen. It's just our Lady Meiko's instant noodles. Accept da reality, mah brada."_

Bangkit dari kasur, aku segera mengambil handuk beserta perlengkapan sekolah dan pergi ke kamar mandi secepat mungkin, berpura-pura tak menyadari tatapan tak suka dari penghuni asrama lain.

"Oh, awas-awas. Anak perdana menteri mau lewat."

"—_psst, elu gila, ya? Udah masuk penjara atau apaan?"_

"..."

Aku menarik nafas, mengalihkan pandangan dari penghuni asrama lain yang tak kukenal dengan baik yang jelas-jelas mencoba menyindir dengan kalimat sindiran yang lumayan menusuk dan sarkastik. Aku bersyukur tak banyak siswa yang bersikap sama.

Meskipun fakta bahwa kebanyakan menatap dengan segan dan bahkan takut tetap saja menyakitkan.

Menyelesaikan mandi dan berpakaian lengkap secepat yang aku bisa, aku segera keluar dari gedung asrama, menuju asrama perempuan untuk memulai rutinitas aktivitas sekolah menyenangkan yang selalu kuimpikan—yang sepertinya mulai runtuh—hari ini.

_Semoga hari ini menyenangkan._

— [xii] —

Lima belas menit sebelum bel pertama berbunyi.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku menunggu pelajaran dimulai sembari mengobrol tanpa arah tujuan dengan dua rekan pria kurang asupan kasih sayang yang setia menemani di saat sulit dan gembira.

"Len, izinkan gue masuk klub elu."

"Kita sudah ngomongin ini kemarin, Gakupo," aku menjawab dengan nada setengah malas, "Ketua kami—dengan kata lain, cewek di belakang gue ini, gak ngizinin siswa 'normal' buat masuk."

Gakupo, selaku anggota yang paling _ngenes _di antara kami perkumpulan pria kekurangan kasih sayang (ah, statusku agak diragukan, ngomong-ngomong), merasa dengki _total_ terhadap posisiku sebagai satu-satunya anggota laki-laki di Klub Penyandang Cacat.

"—dan lagi, anggota cewek klub gue enggak ada yang normal. Bahkan Gumi yang kelihatan paling normal dan lembut aja punya sisi aneh. Meskipun gak merubah kenyataan bahwa ia lebih normal dari cewek di belakang gue."

Jika kalian masih belum sadar, aku mengucapkan '_cewek di belakang gue' _dengan sengaja, dengan maksud mengundangnya dalam percakapan kami. Meskipun ia mengabaikannya secara penuh,

Cih. _Enggak tahu orang susah-susah nyoba narik dia masuk ke obrolan, apa._

"Gak urus. Justru gue senang kalau ceweknya gak normal. Itu berarti kemungkinan gue ikut dalam _foursome _makin besar, 'kan? Apalagi Luka pembina kalian! Bukannya _foursome, _bisa-bisa gue dapet _twentysome_!"

_Oke, _Gakupo. Setelah pulang sekolah, pastikan kau pergi ke psikiater terdekat untuk memperbaiki _mindset _'tak normal = penyuka sesama jenis'mu itu. Lalu, bersyukurlah aku tak akan mengadukanmu yang sekarang bahkan tak memanggil Luka-sensei dengan embel-embel guru lagi.

"Kenapa enggak langsung bilang sama ketuanya aja?" Nero, yang sedari tadi diam, ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi, memanggil siswi yang duduk di belakang, "Hatsune, Gakupo mau gabung klub elu. Boleh enggak?"

"Akan kuperhitungkan jika ia memiliki kelainan," Miku menjawab tanpa menoleh dari buku, "Minimal tidak punya kepala. Atau tidak bernafas. Ah, tidak punya kelamin juga boleh."

—_itu pasti artinya 'no way'._

"... itu dia bilang," Nero menepuk pundak Gakupo yang syok di tempat, "Udah, nyerah aja."

Berbeda dengan Gakupo, Nero yang sebenarnya nyaris sama _ngenes, _sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk ikut dalam klub kami. Alasan yang terpikir hanyalah hubungannya dengan Neru.

... Meskipun sampai saat ini aku masih tidak tahu pasti bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Di saat seperti ini, di pagi hari yang tenang dan damai, aku menerima telepon. Getaran bertubi-tubi yang menggelitik kantong celana terus meminta untuk diangkat.

Jarang sekali ada yang menghubungiku pagi begini. Apalagi mengingat orang yang mengetahui nomor ponselku hanya segelintir manusia terpilih yang bahkan tak mencapai jumlah jari tangan.

"... Siapa? Cewek?" tanya Nero dengan santai dan setengah tak peduli.

"Cewek?! Sejak kapan Len punya nomor cewek?! Kenapa Len bisa punya, sedangkan gue yang kekar, keren, dan tampan ini enggak punya satupun nomor cewek?!"

Aku sendiri juga bingung Gakupo sedang syok, menyindirku, atau sedang merutuki nasibnya sendiri.

Meminta izin untuk pergi ke luar kelas sejenak, aku berjalan ke luar, melihat layar ponsel sebelum mengangkatnya—Om Kiyoteru.

"Halo?"

"_... Apa Yuki pergi menemuimu?"_

"Tidak," aku menjawab pelan, menahan diri untuk tak menjelaskan bagaimana mungkin Yuki akan menemuiku di sekolah pagi buta begini. "Memang kenapa?"

"_Saat aku ke kamarnya pagi ini...,"_ suara di seberang telepon terhenti sejenak, "_... ia sudah tidak ada."_

"—Eh?"

"_Ia menghilang, Kagamine."_

"Menghilang?"

"—_Ia menghilang, bersama dengan semua uang dan benda berharga yang kumiliki."_

— [xii] —

Aku berjalan secepat mungkin.

Pukul dua siang, sepulang sekolah.

Berlari keluar dari wilayah sekolah tanpa berkata bahwa aku akan absen dari kegiatan klub hari ini, aku segera memaksa kedua kaki kurus ini untuk membawaku ke tempat di mana aku bekerja selama dua minggu belakangan.

Sejak aku berjumpa dengan Yuki, sudah ada satu pemikiran aneh yang terlintas dalam kepalaku—

"_Polisi... musuh... itu yang kuingat."_

"_Kalau aku ke sana... mereka... aku takut, Kak."_

Amnesia adalah sesuatu yang rumit.

Kau tidak tahu ingatan mana yang akan hilang. Kebanyakan biasanya hanya kejadian beberapa jam sebelum kejadian, namun ada juga yang bisa sampai melupakan identitas diri sendiri.

Aku bukan seorang ahli di bidang ini, namun satu hal yang aku tahu—

Seseorang yang melupakan segala tentang dirinya sendiri, tak mungkin mampu mengingat sesuatu seperti 'polisi adalah musuh'.

Dari sini, kemungkinan bercabang menjadi dua: apakah Yuki berbohong akan amnesianya, atau justru pikiran 'polisi adalah musuh' ditanamkan oleh seseorang setelah ia mengalami amnesia?

Kemungkinan pertama ditepis oleh Om Kiyoteru sendiri. Menurut percakapan kami semalam, ia sudah memastikan bahwa Yuki benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Yang mana berarti memastikan kemungkinan kedua—

_Yuki dikendalikan oleh seseorang._

Setelah gadis malang itu mengalami hilang ingatan total, ia ditanami pemikiran-pemikiran, paham-paham baru yang kemudian menjadi sesuatu yang mendasar bagi otaknya.

Seolah-olah otaknya adalah kanvas yang bersih, manusia brengsek itu mengotori pikiran polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu dengan segala coretan dan noda hitam, membuatnya berada di bawah kendali total.

Dengan kata lain,

_Cuci otak._

"Sial... sialan..."

Aku sebelumnya menepis kemungkinan ini hanya karena semuanya terasa sangat tak nyata dan bagai fiksi, namun setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pagi ini, apa yang dapat kulakukan selain menerima kenyataan busuk ini?

Yuki dikendalikan.

Seseorang memanfaatkannya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak hilang, dan menunggu ada 'mangsa' baik hati yang mau memungut umpan mereka. Lalu, setelah umpan mereka berhasil masuk—

'Tugas' sesungguhnya dari sang umpan dapat dilaksanakan.

Tak ada yang akan mencurigai gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa sepertinya, bukan? Meskipun polisi menangkapnya pun, pelaku sebenarnya terlindungi di balik 'amnesia' yang Yuki alami.

Ini adalah inovasi terbaru dalam pencurian—tak ada satupun yang akan menyadarinya. Memanfaatkan anak yang tak tahu apa-apa untuk melakukan kejahatan... seberapa busuk hati orang yang ada di belakang semua ini?

"Sialan... sialan!"

— [xii] —

Toko Komik Hiyama tutup cepat hari ini.

Tak ada kerusakan yang diterima, namun ada beberapa penyelidik dari kepolisian yang berada di sana, menyelidiki kondisi ruangan dan kesaksian dari satu-satunya saksi sekaligus korban yang ada.

"..."

Tidak, ini pilihan terbaik.

Hanya dengan kemampuan seorang pemilik toko komik dan anak SMA biasa, mana mungkin kami bisa menemukan seorang anak kecil yang terlibat sindikat pencurian dan pencucian otak begitu saja.

"Kagamine Len, benar?"

Melihatku yang masuk dari pintu toko, salah satu dari petugas berseragam yang sedang meminta keterangan dari Om Kiyoteru segera menghampiri, berbagi tugas dengan rekannya yang mengurus pemilik tempat kerja ini.

"... Benar, saya Kagamine Len."

Setelah ini mereka pasti akan segera menyelidiki latar belakang dan hubunganku dengan calon perdana menteri saat ini. Namun sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan identitas.

Jika ini demi menemukan Yuki, aku sama sekali tak masalah harus terlibat dalam masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Entah kenapa aku mampu merasakan perasaan semacam itu pada gadis yang bahkan belum kukenal 24 jam.

"Anda yang menemukan gadis berusia sekitar tujuh hingga delapan tahun yang mengaku bernama 'Yuki'. Benar?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. Sepertinya petugas ini sedang memastikan kebenaran dari keterangan yang sudah diberikan oleh Om Kiyoteru.

Ia sama sekali tak menyebut tentang anak perempuan yang menemukan Yuki bersamaku... aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tak perlu merepotkan Miku dengan hal merepotkan semacam ini.

Untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan memberitahu segala yang kuketahui. Aku tak menyebutkan satupun tentang kemungkinan sindikat pencucian otak—aku tak ingin terlibat terlalu dalam. Lagipula mereka juga tak akan mempercayainya.

Waktu bergerak cepat.

Hari berganti sore, dan para penyelidik kepolisian itupun mengucapkan salam sebelum pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hiyama.

Aku menghela nafas, mendudukkan diri di atas sofa empuk di lantai kedua rumah Om Kiyoteru, membasahi tenggorokan yang kering akibat memberikan keterangan panjang sepanjang siang.

"... ia membawa seluruh tabunganku, pakaian putriku yang ada di kamarnya, dan bahkan perhiasan istriku yang sudah lama tersimpan di dalam lemari."

Suara dalam milik Om Kiyoteru terdengar, menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya sudah kudengar beberapa kali dari para penyelidik tadi. Namun ia segera melanjutkan,

"—itu yang kukatakan pada polisi."

"Eh?" pernyataan yang ia ungkapkan selanjutnya membuatku bingung, "Maksud Anda?"

Ibu jari pria paruh baya itu menunjuk ke arah piramida foto yang ada di belakang kepalanya. Mataku mengarah ke sana, untuk mendapati hilangnya foto yang seharusnya ada di pojok kiri bawah.

"Foto keluargaku."

"... Yuki mencurinya?"

"Tentu," pria itu mengambil kotak rokok di atas meja tamu, bersiap menghirup nikotin untuk meredakan stres, "Kau pikir ada alasan lain foto keluarga tak berharga itu bisa hilang begitu saja?"

"..."

Yuki hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang polos.

Ia tak tahu apa-apa, karena itu, ia sangat mudah dipengaruhi. Entah pengaruh macam apa yang sudah ia alami sebelum berjumpa dengan kami, yang pasti, Om Kiyoteru sudah berhasil mempengaruhi gadis kecil itu.

Entah atas alasan apa ia mencuri foto keluarga Om Kiyoteru.

"Tidak ada cuci otak yang lebih baik daripada kasih sayang... sekarang aku mengerti maksudmu," ia menggaruk rambutnya, menghela nafas, "Ya ampun, tak kusangka sesuatu yang cuma bisa ada di komik seperti ini akan benar-benar terjadi."

"Iya..."

"... dan aku juga tak menyangka kau sudah menduga semua ini saat pertama kali bertemu."

—anda berkata begitu karena anda juga sudah menduga hal yang sama, bukan?

Meskipun harus kuakui, aku sedikit membenci otak penuh kecurigaan yang kumiliki. Tinggal di lingkungan yang keras dan penuh kebohongan membuatku terlatih untuk melakukan hal semacam itu tanpa disadari.

"Lalu, Tuan Kagamine yang jenius, bisakah anda memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?"

Meskipun tak suka dipanggil seperti itu, aku tetap menjawabnya dengan pemikiran konyol yang penuh harapan, "... Yuki akan kembali."

"..."

Gadis polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu pasti kembali.

Sebagai seorang yang diberi kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan seorang 'ayah', ia pasti akan merasa bersalah karena mengambil sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ambil—foto keluarga itu.

Didorong oleh perasaan itu, aku—sangat—yakin, ia pasti kembali.

"... apakah itu berarti aku harus menelpon Meiko sekarang dan meminta izin untuk membiarkanmu menginap di sini?"

Sudah kuduga. Bahkan tanpa perlu aku memberitahunya, Om Kiyoteru sendiri sudah tahu sendiri apa yang akan terjadi. Aku yang hanya berada sebentar bersama Yuki saja sudah tahu,

Apalagi ia yang mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya kepada anak itu?

— [xii] —

Tengah malam.

Aku dan Om Kiyoteru duduk di sofa, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut tebal sembari menunggu seorang anak gadis untuk membuka pintu toko yang sengaja tak dikunci.

Menyimpan ponsel tanpa lupa menonaktifkannya, aku menghela nafas lega. Setelah usai saling membalas pesan dari dengan anggota perempuan klubku—ah, aku merasa dicintai—yang menumpuk sejak tadi siang, akhirnya aku dapat menunggu dengan tenang.

Membayangkan bahwa aku saling kirim pesan dengan dua orang gadis yang tidur sekamar—Neru dan Miku—membuatku membayangkan hal-hal aneh. Apa di sana mereka bertengkar memperebutkanku, saling halang satu sama lain, ya?

_Oke, stop. _Lebih baik aku menghentikan pemikiran besar kepala itu sebelum jatuh lebih dalam.

"Apa Yuki akan benar-benar datang...?"

"Ia akan datang," aku menjawab keraguan Om Kiyoteru, "Aku yakin itu."

Perasaan yang menghubungkan mereka jauh lebih kuat dari ide-ide kotor yang ditanamkan oleh para dalang di balik semua ini—setidaknya itu yang ingin aku percaya.

Langit di tengah malam begitu gelap, ditambah lagi dengan ruangan di mana kami berada yang tak kalah gelapnya. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang ada hanyalah rembulan yang menembus tirai jendela.

Kami sengaja untuk tak menyalakan lampu agar tak ada orang yang curiga—meskipun alasan lainnya jelas karena Om Kiyoteru tak mau menghabiskan listrik untuk hal yang tak berguna.

Satu-satunya yang terdengar di telinga hanyalah suara hembusan nafas, yang terus naik turun, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuh yang mulai terasa dingin di malam musim semi.

Lalu, suara lain yang diharapkan muncul.

—Pintu terbuka, langkah kecil terdengar.

Suara kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh itu menaiki tangga, secara perlahan mulai memasuki wilayah dimana mataku mampu memandang.

Aku langsung mengenalinya dengan seketika. Tentu, aku suda mengharapkan kedatangannya, bagaimana bisa aku tak dapat mengenalinya? Dengan pakaian yang berbeda dengan yang dkenakannya kemarin, sosok gadis mungil itu berdiri.

Harapan kosong yang kami curahkan benar-benar terjadi.

Yuki, dengan tangan kecilnya, memeluk foto keluarga Hiyama yang berbingkai itu sembari memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Selamat malam, Yuki."

"... Paman, Kakak...," ia melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk mundur, "Kenapa kalian...?"

"Kami menunggumu, Yuki," aku menjawab. "Aku yakin kau akan datang."

Berdiri dari sofa, menyingkirkan selimut yang kugunakan untuk mengusir dingin, aku mulai melangkah ke arahnya. Sembari membawa tangan kiriku yang masih tak berdaya seperti biasa, aku mulai mendekat.

"... aku..."

Tangannya bergetar, begitu juga dengan kedua kaki kecil gadis itu. Ia secara perlahan menaruh foto keluarga tersebut di lantai, sebelum akhirnya mencoba membalik tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi,

—jika saja Om Kiyoteru tak segera berlari, menangkap tubuh kecil Yuki di dalam pelukannya.

"... terima kasih."

Dua kata yang tak aku mengerti datang darimana itu terucap begitu saja dari bibir pria paruh baya tersebut. Tangannya mengait dengan kuat di leher gadis kecil yang ia peluk, membuatnya tak mampu untuk bergerak.

"Paman... tapi aku sudah... mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darimu..."

"Aku tak keberatan, Yuki," suara pelan sang ayah terdengar begitu menenangkan, "Terima kasih sudah menjadi putriku untuk satu hari."

"..."

Air mata menggenang.

Dari pelupuk kedua bola mata anak itu, sekumpulan air yang tak diinginkan hadir begitu saja, mengungkapkan perasaan yang ia tahan mati-matian.

"... Aku... tak ingin melakukan ini... aku sayang dengan Paman... Paman baik padaku... tapi... tempatku bukan di sini... Aku tak seharusnya... ada di sini..."

Aku tak terima dengan semua ini. Meskipun Om Kiyoteru menerimanya, aku tetap tak dapat menerima fakta konyol semacam itu. Karena itu, aku mengangkat suara,

"—Tempatmu disini, Yuki. Kami tak peduli darimana kau berasal... keberadaanmu membuat aku dan Om Kiyoteru bahagia, dan kamu sendiri juga merasakannya, 'kan? Ini juga adalah tempatmu."

"Aku tak bisa, Kak!"

Teriakannya membuatku terkejut. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Om Kiyoteru, menatap ke arahku dengan pandangan penuh air mata yang menampakkan rasa kesal entah pada siapa,

"Aku juga ingin di sini! Aku merasakan apa yang selama ini aku kira tidak bisa kurasakan! Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang Ayah... memiliki seorang Kakak... bagaimana mungkin aku tak ingin berada di sini?!"

"—Makanya—"

"... Aku tak bisa... _Mereka... _membutuhkanku... jika aku tak kembali... _yang lain _akan dalam bahaya... dan aku tak ingin itu..."

"Kami akan membantumu."

"..."

"Kami akan membantumu, Yuki. Kami akan menyelamatkanmu, juga _mereka._"

Yuki adalah bagian dari sindikat pencucian otak, dan dari apa yang ia katakan barusan, ia bukan satu-satunya. Dari yang ia katakan barusan juga, aku mengetahui bahwa ia dimanfaatkan dengan cara diancam, bukan dengan cuci otak sepenuhnya.

Karena itu, jika aku bisa, aku akan—

"Kalian... kakak tidak bisa... tidak ada satupun yang bisa..."

—_aku adalah pria yang akan menguasai dunia, jika aku membiarkan seorang gadis kecil menderita, apa hak yang kupunya untuk mengakui dunia sebagai milikku?_

"Biarkan aku—kami mencoba, Yuki! Dengan bantuan polisi... semua orang akan mencoba! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang ada di balikmu, tapi jika kita bisa membongkar kedok mereka ke polisi..."

"..."

"... Tidak... jangan bilang..."

Kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari yang terburuk terungkap, merubah apa yang sebelumnya hanya sekedar kemungkinan belaka menjadi kenyataan.

"Polisi... ada di bawah kendali mereka..."

... mustahil. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Tapi waktu itu kamu bilang 'polisi adalah musuh', 'kan?!"

"Benar... polisi adalah... musuh_ku._ Jika mereka menemukanku... mereka hanya akan memukuliku, menyuruhku kembali melakukan tugas... untuk tidak membuat masalah bagi mereka..."

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin.

Jika polisi berada di bawah kendali mereka, lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apa yang bisa aku—yang mengaku akan menguasai dunia ini—lakukan?!

"Tak ada... yang bisa dilakukan..."

_Mengapa dunia begitu busuk?_

Gadis kecil yang sudah terlepas dari pelukan ayah seharinya mulai pergi, berlari kecil menuruni tangga, sembari menutupi air matanya dengan tangan, mencoba menyeka air yang tak dapat terhenti.

Hanya sesaat.

Sesaat keraguan di mana Yuki akan segera keluar dari pintu, sesaat di mana gadis mungil itu terdiam sejenak di hadapan pintu keluar, sekali lagi, telinganya mendengar suara dari pria yang mengurusnya hanya untuk sehari,

"... datanglah kapan saja kau mau, Yuki."

Suara itu sama sekali tak mengandung kesedihan ataupun dendam, apalagi kebencian. Yang ada di balik kalimat itu hanyalah murni kehangatan—kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada putri tercinta.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli meskipun kau bukan anak yang baik, meskipun kau seorang pencuri, penjahat, atau bahkan seorang teroris... jika kau ingin melarikan diri, jika kau ingin tempat untuk kembali, datanglah ke sini."

Ia memberikan senyuman terakhirnya untuk sang putri sehari,

"Kau juga... adalah bagian dari keluarga Hiyama."

— [xii] —

Pintu terbuka, tertutup dengan pelan.

Langkah kaki sang gadis kecil tak lagi terdengar.

Gadis itu—Yuki sama sekali tak bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah orang-orang di belakangnya, manusia-manusia busuk yang mengendalikan dan dikendalikan masyarakat dari balik bayangan.

Uang, kekuatan, kekuasaan.

Bagian terpenting dari penguasaan mutlak terhadap suatu individu.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang entah kenapa mulai mengingat pelajaran psikologis tak berguna yang sempat kuterima dari iblis sialan yang menjadi ayahku itu.

Seseorang yang berada di balik semua ini memiliki ketiga hal tersebut, dan mampu bergerak sesuka hati, bebas dari gangguan para penganyom masyarakat yang luput akan tugasnya secara disengaja.

Lalu, bagaimana mungkin, aku—yang sama sekali tidak memiliki ketiganya—mampu menghancurkan mereka?

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

Tak ada.

Sama sekali tak ada.

Sebagai manusia yang lemah, satu-satunya yang mampu kulakukan hanyalah mengutuk. Mengutuk nasib, mengutuk betapa lemahnya diri sendiri, mengutuk segalanya.

"Sial..."

Apanya yang menguasai dunia?

Sedangkan di saat aku dihadapkan dengan 'sesuatu' yang menguasai sebagian kecil dari dunia ini, aku justru ciut, hanya mampu merutuki diri sendiri karena tak mampu melakukan apapun?

_Dunia begitu busuk._

"Mau kuantar ke asrama?"

Dibandingkan diriku, Om Kiyoteru yang seharusnya jauh lebih terpukul terlihat tidak apa-apa. Tidak, tidak mungkin ia tak apa-apa... ia hanya menyembunyikannya, aku tahu itu.

Ia jauh lebih tersakiti. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti paham akan hal itu. Daripada aku, Om Kiyoteru adalah orang yang paling menderita akan hal ini.

Anak yang mulai dikasihinya, cincin pernikahannya yang berharga, perhiasan mendiang istrinya... ia hampir kehilangan segala yang berharga baginya. Meskipun begitu, ia mampu menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Sungguh orang dewasa yang mengagumkan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menolak penawarannya, "Tidak... aku tidur di sini saja..."

_Menghadapi dunia yang busuk ini, apa yang mampu kulakukan?_

Memejamkan mata di atas sofa, aku menutupi diri dengan selimut, menghalangi betapa dingin dan kejamnya dunia, mencoba mengosongkan pikiran untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Sekali lagi, aku kabur ke dunia mimpi.

Begitu aku bangkit dari tidur ini, aku akan terbangun, pergi ke sekolah, lalu kembali menikmati kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan... melupakan segalanya, dan menikmati kehidupan sekolah yang menyenangkan... melupakan Yuki, dan menikmati kehidupan sekolah—

Mustahil.

Aku tak akan bisa melupakannya.

Entah seberapa dalam aku mengubur hari ini jauh di dalam memoriku seperti kenangan masa kelam lain yang kumiliki, aku tak akan dapat melarikan diri. Aku akan terus hidup, memikul semuanya.

Memejamkan mata, aku masuk ke kegelapan yang lebih dalam.

_Maaf, Yuki._

_Maafkan kelemahan kakakmu ini._

_Suatu saat nanti..._

_Di saat kakak sudah bisa menguasai dunia ini, di saat kakak sudah mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk merubah dunia yang busuk ini..._

_Kakak berjanji, kelak, suatu saat nanti..._

—_Kakak akan menyelamatkanmu._

— • —  
— **Bersambung —  
**— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

... oke, asem. Benar-benar cara yang kecut untuk mengakhiri cerita.

Entah kenapa saya ngerasa _pace_nya rada kecepetan, terutama pas bagian Yuki pulang. Perasaan Kiyoteru dan Yuki juga entah kenapa kerasa kurang kesampaian dengan baik. Kalian juga ngerasa gitu, gak? Mungkin karena terburu-buru (dan malas) kali, ya. .w.

Endingnya sengaja gini untuk ngasih tahu ketidakberdayaan Len saat ini di hadapan dunia. Kan kalo dia tiba-tiba ngancurin sindikat rahasia jadinya rada ngaco. Butuh proses yang panjang, dong.

Meskipun tujuan utama ending ini biar Yuki kelak bisa dapet cerita sendiri, sih (aw, _shit, _lagi-lagi nambah daftarumpan cerita). Mah, wateper. Doain aja saya gak tiba-tiba hiatus di tengah jalan karena buntu ide. /.w./

Chapter depan masuk ceritanya... (drumroll)... Nero (dan Neru). Kemunculan Rei ditunda lagi, yey. Soalnya cerita Rei sedikit banyak berhubungan dengan cerita Len, sih, jadi disimpen buat yang terakhir.

Jangan lupa review yak. Makin banyak review makin semangat saya nulis. Tapi kecepetan apdetnya gak berubah, lol (kali ini jujur).

Adios. -w-7


	13. Bagian 13: Neru dan Nero (I)

_Suara letupan pistol terdengar._

_Suara raksasa yang membuat tuli seketika siapapun yang mendengar. Suara raksasa yang membuat telinga berdenging dalam sekejap. Suara raksasa yang menandakan bahwa sesuatu telah hancur._

_Dalam bunga tidur, aku mendengarnya._

Ini bukan bagian dari memoriku.

_Mimpi tercipta dari berbagai hal yang ada di dalam otak sang pemimpi—kenangan, cerita fiksi, ide, percakapan, apapun yang ada di dalam kepala, divisualisasikan secara acak dalam wujud gambar bergerak di dalam tidur._

Sekali lagi kukatakan, ini bukanlah bagian dari kenangan yang kumiliki.

_Wajah gadis berambut kuning yang ketakutan. Leher tercekik di dalam lengan pria mengerikan, dan pistol yang berada di dekat lubang telinga. Tak mengarah ke arahnya, namun tetap begitu dekat._

Ini kenangan_nya. _Gambaran kosong yang kukhayalkan dari setiap kata yang ia suarakan.

_Benda itu berbunyi satu kali lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya—hanya berjarak kurang tiga senti dari indra pendengar sang gadis. Ia ketakutan. Telinganya berdering. _

_Hentikan. Hentikan. Hentikan._

_Mengapa mereka (seolah) begitu suka bermain dengan telinganya?_

_Bagaikan sebuah adegan yang dipotong begitu saja, gambar berubah. Kali ini menunjukkan waktu di mana para manusia busuk itu mengorek telinga sang gadis kecil dengan batang besi tipis—_

"_A-aaah!"_

—_Menembus gendang telinga, merusak pendengarannya, membuat darah mengalir keluar, penanda bahwa bunyi telah menghilang dari salah satu telinga. Namun itu belum berakhir. Dengingan dan kehancuran salah satunya saja belum cukup bagi mereka._

_Tangan-tangan besar itu kembali bergerak, bersiap menghancurkan telinga yang lain—_

Lalu aku terbangun.

Dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh wajah, aku berhasil melarikan diri dari pemandangan mengerikan yang otakku tampilkan untuk menemani tidur.

"... Neru..."

Aku hanya mendengar cerita dari gadis ceria tersebut. Otak kurang ajar yang kumiliki inilah yang memvisualisasikannya, membuatnya terlihat begitu nyata, membuatnya begitu mengerikan hingga pantas disebut sebagai mimpi buruk.

Setelah kejadian menyakitkan tadi malam, kenapa harus mimpi semacam ini yang datang?

Bangkit dari sofa ruang tamu Om Kiyoteru yang menjadi tempat tidur untuk semalam, mataku segera menuju ke jam dinding terdekat, memastikan pukul berapa saat ini.

Enam kurang lima belas. Aku bangun seperempat jam lebih lambat dari yang seharusnya—tapi setidaknya aku punya waktu yang cukup untuk kembali ke asrama dan sekolah sebelum bel pertama berbunyi.

Aku mulai bergerak.

Tanpa tahu hal mengerikan macam apa yang akan kembali menerpa hidupku, aku, sekali lagi, kembali ke kehidupan sekolah menyenangkan yang kuimpikan.

— [xiii] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Cerita Nero (yang entah kenapa porsi Neru malah lebih banyak) dimulai sekarang. Kemungkinan besar akan memakan tiga chapter kayak Kiyoteru kemaren.

(dan, ah, maaf apdetnya rada telat dari jadwal mingguan yang biasa)

Selamat menikmati dan mohon pesan serta kesannya. \\.w./

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #13: **Neru dan Nero (I) —

— [xiii] —

Rabu, minggu ketiga musim semi 2018.

Setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Yuki secara ringkas pada Miku, yang kudapat adalah ekspresi sedih dan kecewa yang tampak pada wajahnya.

Wajar. Miku adalah orang pertama yang menyadari keberadaan Yuki. Ia jugalah yang pertama kali bersikeras untuk merawatnya. Sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh jika ia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

"... apa seharusnya kita membiarkannya saja waktu itu?"

"Memang kalau iya, kenapa? Kau mau kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah apa yang seharusnya terjadi?" aku menjawab dengan sarkastik, "... yang terjadi biarlah terjadi."

"... kau benar," meskipun sedikit tak suka dengan respon kasar yang kuberikan, Miku tetap menundukkan kepala, setuju dengan pendapat yang kuberikan, "Maafkan pemikiran bodohku barusan."

Aku menarik nafas, "Tapi setidaknya, meskipun kondisinya rumit... Yuki dan Om Kiyoteru sudah terikat hubungan keluarga... setidaknya itu yang aku yakini."

"Iya.. dan tolong, kalau kau suatu saat nanti mau melakukan hal gila yang lebih parah dari minggu lalu, setidaknya bicara padaku dulu."

Aku mengangguk, menuruti kalimat perintah yang mengandung rasa khawatir itu. Memutar bangku untuk kembali menghadap ke depan, aku mulai mempersiapkan buku pelajaran hari ini.

"_Uwa, anak monster itu sok mau belajar. Cari muka."_

Aku sudah pernah mengalami _bullying _tak langsung semacam ini saat SMP, dan bisa dibilang, aku sudah terbiasa. Apalagi sekarang aku memiliki beberapa orang yang menjadi temanku tanpa pamrih. Hal semacam ini bukan lagi masalah.

... setidaknya begitu yang kuharapkan.

Di dalam laci meja, ketika aku akan menaruh buku-buku dari dalam tas ke lubang yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penitipan buku sementara, aku merasakan bahwa ruang di dalamnya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih sempit dari biasanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat meninggalkan barang.

Memasukkan tangan ke kolong meja, aku berniat mengambil benda yang mengganggu kolong meja—

"..."

Basah.

Aku bisa merasakan sensasi dingin yang menutupi ujung jemari. Terdiam untuk sesaat, aku meraba-raba kembali sembari menundukkan kepala, mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di dalam.

Sekumpulan sampah.

Sampah kering, bungkus plastik, bahkan botol minuman berwarna yang tak habis, menjadi sumber dari cairan bening yang membuat jemariku basah tadi.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar secepat mungkin, seolah ingin melihat reaksi para murid.

"..."

Mereka semua membuang muka. Bukan satu atau dua orang yang dapat kucurigai sebagai pelakunya, melainkan _semuanya. _Semua siswa di kelas berusaha tidak melihat apa yang kutemukan, berpura-pura tak tahu.

Aku menarik nafas.

Biarlah.

Toh, meskipun aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan. Sudah takdirku untuk mendapatkan peran yang tak adil dalam hidup. Bukan seperti aku bisa protes sekarang.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu peduli dengan perbuatan jahil begini, karena itu aku memilih untuk diam dan membuang semua sampah ke tempat yang seharusnya, pasrah menerima perlakuan semena-mena yang bahkan tak diketahui dari siapa—

"... Len?"

Masalahnya, ada beberapa orang yang tak bisa menerimanya.

"Itu sampah elu? Tumben banyak banget. Gue kira elu enggak punya duit buat jajan."

Anak ini, misalnya. Pemuda berambut kuning yang menjadi satu dari sedikitnya teman yang kumiliki. Orang yang menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus sekamarku di asrama, Akita Nero.

"Ahahaha," aku mencoba memasang wajah pura-pura tertawa, "Iya, ya. Gue juga enggak sadar gue jajan sebanyak ini. Gue buang sekarang, deh."

Mengeluarkan segera seluruh sampah dari kolong mejaku dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kantong plastik—yang untungnya dibuang di sini bersama sampah-sampah tersebut—aku bersiap untuk membawanya ke tempat sampah.

"Siapa?"

Begitu langkah kakiku melewati Nero, ia berkata dengan suara keras.

Aku memutar tubuh, merasa bahwa ia berbicara padaku. Namun tidak. Ia berdiri di sana, mengadap ke arah serong depan—bangkuku di sudut belakang, ingat?—untuk melihat para penghuni kelas lainnya.

Suara setengah berat milik seorang Nero terdengar dengan lantang. Tak tertuju padaku seorang, atau pun salah satu siswa di dekatnya—ia berkata, dengan sengaja, agar didengar oleh semuanya.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUANG SAMPAH DI TEMPAT LEN?!"

... untuk sesaat, aku terdiam.

Tak pernah terlintas di benak ini kemungkinan bahwa seseorang akan membelaku. Aku yang pasrah dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa di hadapan Nero, mana mungkin dapat menipunya yang tinggal sekamar begitu saja.

"Sudah, Nero. Enggak usah dibahas—"

"Enggak usah dibahas gimana?! Elu mau diam aja setelah diperlakukan seperti ini?! Yang ada mereka bakal tambah parah!" potong Nero. Ia langsung menghadap ke arah siswa lainnya sekali lagi, "CEPAT NGAKU! Siapa sampah berengsek yang membuang sampah di tempat Len?!"

Tak mungkin ada yang menjawab.

Sunyi. Berkat teriakan Nero, semua orang yang berada di kelas terdiam dalam sekejap, mengakhiri percakapan kecil yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Semuanya hanya diam, menanti pengakuan seseorang yang tak akan ada.

Tubuh Nero terbilang kecil. Kira-kira hampir sama denganku. Bisa dibilang, kami berdua adalah siswa dengan tubuh terpendek di kelas ini. Apalagi dengan badan yang kurus kering tanpa otot.

Meskipun begitu, tak ada satupun yang berbicara atau pun mencoba melawan teman sekamarku itu. Bahkan siswa bertubuh besar dan menakutkan pun terdiam, terhenyak akibat bentakan Nero.

"... cih," dengan suara kecil, Nero berkata, "_Kalian semua sampah._"

Setelah bergumam kesal, ia duduk ke bangkunya setelah menendang kaki mejanya sendiri demi melampiaskan kekesalan.

Aku menggerakkan kakiku, menuju tempat sampah yang ada di depan kelas, membuang sampah tak bertuan tersebut ke tempat yang seharusnya. Memutar langkah kaki, aku sempat mendengar suara bisikan—

_Kita hajar aja itu anak. Sok bener lagaknya._

_Tapi dia temennya Gakupo, kampret. Enggak inget ada kakak kelas yang bonyok gara-gara berantem ama itu anak?_

_Mana kita enggak bisa ngehajar Kagamine lagi—_

Ah, mereka, ya. Berarti tebakan yang kususun benar adanya. Pelaku utamanya adalah orang-orang yang memang sudah terkenal sebagai pembuat onar di kelas ini—meskipun tak selevel denganku yang pernah mengirim anak kepsek ke rumah sakit.

(Sungguh sebuah ironi.)

Namun fakta bahwa Gakupo lumayan disegani baru terdengar di telinga. Menghajar kakak kelas... itu pasti karena kakak kelas tersebut emosi pacarnya didekati oleh Gakupo. Tapi karena itu Gakupo yang notabene penuh otot dan anak _kendo_, pasti yang bonyok malah kakak kelasnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau prihatin.

Tapi setidaknya, dengan begini aku masih bisa merasa aman. Selama tak ada yang membuat masalah menggunakan kekerasan, aku masih bisa menahannya.

Yang jadi masalah... mungkin adalah Nero.

"..."

Mataku menatap ke arah pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari tempatku dan Miku. Ia menopang dagu, mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja, seolah menahan kesal yang menumpuk.

Aku tidak tahu, harus merasa senang, berterima kasih, atau justru tak enak hati terhadapnya. Di satu sisi, aku senang memiliki teman yang rela melakukan hal semacam tadi demi diriku—namun di sisi lain, aku tak ingin melibatkannya dalam masalah.

Menarik nafas, aku kembali duduk di bangku.

"Enak, ya. Punya teman sekamar yang seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan gadis toska yang juga ikut terdiam sesaat tadi dari belakang, aku hanya bergumam pelan untuk menjawab pujian bernada sindirannya,

"Gue juga yakin Neru bakal melakukan hal yang sama."

"Entah, ya."

Kolong meja sudah bersih, tak ada lagi yang menghalangiku untuk menaruh buku-buku pelajaran di dalamnya. Lalu aku menatap keluar jendela, menanti bel pertama berbunyi—

Sembari berharap, bahwa hal-hal tak menyenangkan seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi untuk ke depannya.

— [xiii] —

"Elu terlalu lembek, Len. Kalo gue tahu siapa yang ngelakuinnya, udah pasti gue hajar itu anak—meskipun yang kebanyakan ngehajarnya mungkin Gakupo, sih."

"Kenapa gue? Sebagai pria yang memegang teguh jalan samurai, gue ingin menghindari pertumpahan darah sebisa mungkin tahu," elak pria berambut ungu tersebut, "Meskipun beda ceritanya kalau mereka yang mulai."

"Enggak, Gakupo. Jalan samurai itu 'kan jalan yang berdarah."

"... Ah, iya juga."

Jam istirahat makan siang.

Aku, Nero, dan Gakupo, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan tiap hari—kecuali pada hari-hari tertentu yang membuatku tak keluar kelas sepanjang jam istirahat—berjalan menuju arah kantin.

Yah, sebagai murid tahun pertama yang tinggal di asrama, mustahil bisa membuat bekal makanan sendiri. Jadi makan di kantin adalah kegiatan rutin untuk setidaknya setahun ke depan.

—_kecuali aku, tentu saja. _Aku mungkin akan terus begini sampai lulus.

Dari sekian mata yang menatap kami—lebih tepatnya, aku—dengan pandangan tak suka namun tak mampu melakukan apa-apa, ada sepasang mata yang memandang kami dengan ceria.

Sosok ceria itu berlari pelan ke arah kami, melambaikan tangannya.

Perempuan berseragam tersebut terhenti tepat di hadapan kami, memegang roti dan susu kotak yang (sepertinya) sudah biasa ia makan. Rambut kuning diikat ke samping, dan alat bantu dengar di telinga kanan—

"Hai. Kebetulan banget ketemu di sini," ia menatap ke arahku, "Len... dan Nero-nii."

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman sederhana, sedangkan Nero—

"Berhenti memanggil gue _'-nii'_. Elu lebih tua dua tahun dari gue."

Itu reaksi yang kasar.

Bukan kalimatnya, melainkan cara ia bicara. Mulut Nero jelas-jelas bergerak untuk menggambarkan bahwa ia tak suka dengan sesuatu—dan itu, jelas, bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk diketahui.

Neru menanggapi balasan Nero dengan tawa kecil. Ia tetap berdiri di sana, memasang wajah manis yang seolah-olah di buat-buat, "Gimana kalau kita makan bareng?"

"... yaudah, makan sana," Nero, seolah memang benar-benar tak suka dengan _keberadaan _Neru, langsung berjalan ke arah antrian, "Gue makan di kelas aja. Kalian silahkan makan bertiga."

... ini jelas-jelas mencurigakan.

Neru bukanlah gadis yang tersenyum pada tiap kesempatan. Tentu, aku sadar dengan sepenuhnya bahwa ia adalah gadis yang ceria, dan frekuensi senyumnya adalah yang paling sering di antara anggota klub—namun terlihat jelas bahwa senyumnya kali ini dipaksakan.

"Nero—"

Gakupo mencoba memanggil nama teman kami itu, namun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum kecut, baik kepadaku ataupun Neru yang terdiam.

"Ah, biar gue yang pesan makanan, kalian silahkan cari meja," pemuda berambut ungu itu berucap, "Nasi omelet kayak biasa, 'kan?"

Aku menarik nafas, mengangguk.

"... Ayo, Neru."

Dengan raut wajah sedih yang tak mampu ia sembunyikan dengan baik, gadis berambut kuning itu mengangguk pelan, mencoba mengeluarkan senyum yang terlihat jelas dipaksakan,

"Iya."

— [xiii] —

Orang bilang, makin banyak orang yang makan bersamamu, maka makin nikmat pula makanan tersebut terasa. Miku biasanya membeli makanannya di pagi hari karena tak ingin terlibat dalam keramaian, sedangkan Gumi membawa bekal dari rumah.

Karena itu, biasanya aku makan bertiga dengan Nero dan Gakupo di kantin—jika tidak dipaksa Miku untuk makan bersamanya di kelas.

Namun terkadang, ada kalanya aku bertemu pandang dengan Neru di kantin—dan biasanya juga, ia hanya akan tersenyum, sebelum membeli kombinasi roti-susu dan pergi ke taman belakang tempat kami berjumpa.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Bukannya tersenyum tipis ketika bertemu pandang, ia langsung berlari ke arah kami, mengajakku, Nero, dan Gakupo—yang baru ia kenal hari ini—makan bersama, dan bahkan menyimpan roti-susunya demi memakan menu yang sama dengan kami.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa melihat (dan sedikit menduga) hubungan yang ada antara Nero dan Neru.

Perasaan tak suka yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah perasaan satu arah yang dimiliki oleh Nero. Nyatanya, Neru sama sekali tak memiliki hal semacam itu—justru sebaliknya, dari cara bicara Neru, kau bisa langsung tahu bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk bisa akrab dengannya.

Lalu, alasan kenapa Neru yang lebih tua memanggil Nero sebagai '_-nii_'... itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kutebak begitu saja kecuali mendengar ceritanya secara langsung dari yang bersangkutan.

Tapi...

"_Kalo elu emang temen gue, tolong... Jangan tanyain gue lagi tentang itu cewek, dan jangan tanyain apa yang terjadi ke cewek itu. Tolong."_

"Len, melamun pas lagi makan itu katanya bawa sial, lho," suara seorang perempuan menyadarkanku dari lamunan seketika, "Tiba-tiba telur di nasi elu hilang, misalnya."

"Itu jelas-jelas karena elu yang ngambilnya, 'kan?! Balikin! Elu enggak tahu betapa berharganya makan siang buat orang yang nyari duit sendiri!"

"Iya, iya," mendengar teriakan yang sebenarnya membuatku malu sendiri, Neru mengembalikan sepotong telur yang ia ambil ke piringku, "Makanya jangan ngelamun. Elu lebih cocok senyum daripada merengut, tahu."

Aku terdiam, terkesima.

Dalam detik itu,

"—_hap._"

Lauk dari makan siang yang seharga dengan satu setengah jam bekerja di toko komik tersebut lenyap dalam sekejap, terhisap ke dalam lubang hitam bernama mulut Neru.

"... N-N-N—"

"Ini, gue kasih telur gue," meredakan amarah sang monster (baca: aku) yang seolah siap menerkam gadis di depannya kapan saja, Gakupo menaruh telur miliknya ke piringku yang dipenuhi nasi beroles mayones.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata berair (serius), "G-Gakupo... aku cinta kamu."

"_H-HOEEEK!"_

—dan nasi di mulut Gakupo langsung kembali ke piring tempatnya berasal.

"J-j-jangan ngomong sesuatu yang menjijikkan kayak gitu tiba-tiba, keparat! G-gue tahu elu lumayan imut untuk ukuran cowok, dan gue akui, elu juga baik, t-t-tapi—"

"—_halo, bumi pada Gakupo, halo—"_

"—TAPI GUE GAK BISA, LEN! SECINTA APAPUN GUE DENGAN KARAKTER TRAP, GUE GAK BISA NERIMA CINTA ELU—"

—GUE BERCANDA WOI!"

Seluruh kantin terdiam untuk sesaat. Lalu kemudian kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Untuk alasan yang tak jelas aku bisa mendengar suara beberapa siswi yang kecewa karena kapal GakupoxLen tenggelam dalam sekejap—_gue ngomongin apaan, sih._

Merasa situasi sudah mereda, aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya kutanyakan,

"Ini gak apa-apa gue makan?"

"Iya," Gakupo mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong dalam blazernya, "Lagipula, gue punya ini."

Ia berkata, sembari menghancurkan lalu membuka bungkus dan menaburkan isi dari sesuatu yang ia ambil tadi—keripik sambal terong. Melihat itu, aku dan Neru mengeluarkan reaksi bersamaan, "Geh."

...

Dengan begitu, makan siang yang menyenangkan usai.

Sungguh,

Akan menyenangkan jika suatu saat nanti Nero dan anggota lain Klub Penyandang Cacat bisa bergabung untuk makan siang bersama-sama seperti ini.

— [xiii] —

"Len, bisa ikut gue sebentar?"

Begitu kami keluar dari kantin dan Gakupo tiba-tiba berlari akibat merasakan sakit perut—mungkin keripik anehnya tak cocok dimakan bersamaan dengan nasi—Neru memanggilku, membuatku menoleh.

"Hm?"

"Gue... mau ngomong sesuatu."

Jangan katakan ia mau menceritakan hubungannya dengan Nero. Apa lagi-lagi aura 'ingin membuatmu bercerita' yang kumiliki itu melakukan sesuatu? Sayangnya, ini bukan hal yang tepat.

_Aku sudah berjanji pada Nero._

Aku bisa saja kabur, berkata bahwa Miku memintaku untuk datang ke kelas secepatnya atau harus mengerjakan tugas yang belum kukerjakan, namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku tak bisa melakukannya.

Neru berdiri di belakangku, menarik ujung siku dari lengan kanan blazer yang kukenakan. Ia menundukkan kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya yang terlihat jelas—

_Enggak, enggak mungkin._

"..."

Aku menyelamatkan Gumi dengan hampir mempertaruhkan kehidupan sekolahku, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika gadis berambut hijau itu bisa jatuh cinta padaku.

Miku juga, dengan kebersamaan dan segala yang seolah-olah membuat bahwa hanya aku yang bisa mengertinya, dan ia yang bisa mengerti aku, apalagi dengan janji kami untuk menguasai dunia, sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh jika ia suka padaku—ia bahkan sudah mengakuinya sendiri.

Lalu, Neru?

Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak dulu.

Sejak ia menunjukkan tendensi menyukaiku Minggu lalu. Namun aku tetap tak mengerti—atas alasan apa ia bisa menyukaiku? Apa yang sudah terjadi, apa yang menyebabkan Neru memiliki kemungkinan jatuh cinta padaku?

"Kita... bicara di taman belakang aja, ya?"

Hanya karena aku bernasib sama sepertinya—memiliki kecacatan? Hanya karena aku menemaninya makan siang sekali? Atau karena aku sudah mendengar kisah kelamnya?

Bukan. Ada sesuatu. Ada hal lain yang membuat gadis berambut kuning ini (mungkin) jatuh cinta padaku. Sesuatu yang lain dan tak kuketahui.

Aku menganggukkan kepala.

Setelah ia memasang wajah seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kabur? Bagai dihipnotis oleh gadis yang pernah membuatku mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu, aku mengikutinya begitu saja.

Keluar dari sekolah, memutarinya,

—Lalu akhirnya, sekali lagi, aku menginjakkan kaki di taman hijau di mana aku dan ia berjumpa untuk pertama kali.

— [xiii] —

Neru adalah temanku yang berharga.

Tentu, jika kau membandingkan gadis ini dengan Miku, jelas aku akan menjawab bahwa Miku lebih penting. Namun jika kau menyuruhku memilih salah satu dan membuang yang lainnya, aku tak akan memilih yang mana pun.

Karena, bagaimana pun juga, untukku yang akhirnya bisa memiliki teman yang memahami dan menerima diriku apa adanya, mereka semua sangat berharga.

Namun, mungkin, baginya, hal itu tidaklah sama.

Bagi beberapa orang, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tak akan mampu berteman saja tanpa memiliki perasaan khusus yang mulai tumbuh di dada mereka—aku dan Miku adalah kasus khusus, karena kami sebenarnya adalah saudara—dan Neru bisa dibilang adalah salah satunya.

Gadis yang rambut kuningnya terikat ke sebelah itu menatap mataku dengan begitu dalam, tak peduli lagi dengan rasa malu atau pun wajahnya yang begitu memerah.

_Seolah tak peduli bahwa ia mungkin menghancurkan persahabatan antara kami semua, ia berkata,_

"—Aku menyukaimu, Len."

Ini sulit.

Neru adalah gadis yang mempesona, dan sudah sewajarnya aku menerimanya tanpa pikir panjang—hei, sekarang aku sudah tak bisa memiliki hubungan seperti ini dengan gadis yang paling kucintai, tahu. Wajar kalau aku _sempat _terpikir mencari pelampiasan, 'kan?

Namun, jelas, aku tak mungkin menerimanya.

Aku sudah berjanji pada Miku—bahwa aku tak akan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan siapapun di dalam 'organisasi'.

"... kenapa?"

Menanyakan alasan kenapa seorang gadis menyukaimu adalah hal bodoh dan tak tahu malu, apalagi jika kau menanyakannya di saat ia menyatakan cintanya padamu.

Namun aku perlu tahu. Tak ada alasan bagi Neru, namun ia tetap menyukaiku. Bahkan meski jika semua pria mengatakan bahwa yang kulakukan adalah hal bodoh yang tak diperlukan, aku akan tetap bertanya.

_Atas alasan apa, kau mau menghancurkan ikatan tali pertemanan yang sudah kudapatkan dengan susah payah?_

"Karena...," ia menarik nafas, "Kau baik... kau pengertian... kau perhatian... kau peduli pada Nero. Kau mampu membuatnya terbuka... berkatmu, Nero akhirnya bisa terse—"

"Tunggu," aku memotongnya dengan cepat, "—Nero?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba nama teman sekamarku untuk tiga minggu belakangan itu disebut, masuk ke dalam alasan Neru bisa suka padaku?

Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal. Benar-benar tak masuk akal.

"Nero itu... selalu sendirian, tertutup, tak memiliki satupun teman. Aku sendiri tak ingat kapan terakhir melihatnya tersenyum," gadis itu terus berucap, makin tak masuk akal di tiap katanya, "Itu semua salahku."

"..."

"Karena aku, ia menderita. Karena aku, ia sendirian. Karena melindungi aku yang lemah ini, Nero-_nii _harus tersiksa, ia harus kehilangan senyumnya."

Sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang makin lama benar-benar semakin tak masuk akal dan tak dapat dicerna, air mata yang tak kuketahui datang atas alasan apa itu keluar dari ujung matanya—

"—Tapi semuanya berubah! Ia tiba-tiba bisa tersenyum lagi, tiba-tiba bisa tertawa lagi! Itu semua terjadi sejak ia masuk ke SMA ini. Kau pikir kenapa? Karena ia berjumpa denganmu, Len!"

Aku tak mengerti. Bahkan setelah melihatnya yang berteriak dengan mata lebar dan dibasahi air mata, aku tetap tak mengerti.

"Aku iri, Len. Aku iri! Akulah yang seharusnya melakukannya! Akulah yang seharusnya mengembalikan senyum Nero-_nii _yang hilang! Tapi... tapi... kau melakukannya. Kau mengembalikan senyum itu... bagaimana mungkin aku tak melihatmu sebagai sosok impian?"

"..."

"Kau mampu melakukan apa yang tak pernah bisa kulakukan... itu saja sudah cukup. Hanya dengan itu saja, aku jadi mengagumimu, aku jadi memujamu. Aku mencari tahu segala hal tentangmu, latar belakangmu, keseharianmu, segalanya—"

Matanya memutar, seolah memandangi lingkungan sekitar sebelum kembali berkata,

"... karena itu, begitu melihatmu dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya, tepat di sini, aku tanpa ragu, langsung menceritakan kisahku padamu—agar aku bisa dekat denganmu, dekat dengan orang yang mampu mengubah Nero-_nii._"

Itu bukan cinta.

Apa yang Neru rasakan padaku bukanlah rasa cinta.

Untuk alasan yang tak kuketahui, Neru memiliki rasa bersalah yang sangat mendalam pada Nero, dan berusaha menebusnya, berharap bahwa 'senyum' Nero akan kembali. Namun ia tak pernah berhasil—

—Lalu, ia melihatku. Ia mengetahui Kagamine Len, teman sekamar Nero, yang tiba-tiba bisa membuat Nero kembali tersenyum, tertawa, mendapatkan kehidupan yang Neru pikir tak akan pernah Nero dapatkan lagi.

Neru merasa kalah. Ia merasa iri.

Melihatku yang mengambil tempat yang seharusnya ia miliki, merasa bahwa aku adalah sosok impian yang selama ini ia inginkan, ia merasa bahwa ia _jatuh cinta _padaku.

Itu bukanlah cinta. Itu hanya—

"Maaf, Neru. Aku... tidak bisa..."

—itu hanyalah perasaan tak bernama, perasaan yang timbul akibat rasa kesal yang kau rasakan padaku. Rasa kesal karena aku telah melakukan apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan lebih dulu.

_Daripada cinta,_

"..."

_Perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku lebih mengarah pada kebencian._

— • —  
**— Bersambung **—  
— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji disini.

... Apaan, neh. Cerita Nero kok yang dapat bagian lebih banyak malah Neru, sih. Ah, wateper. Yang penting dramanya mantep dan nyesek—Neru sebenarnya gak beneran suka sama Len. Tapi rasanya kurang nyesek, ya.

Neru cuma gak tahu dengan apa yang dia rasain. Semoga kalian bisa ngerti apa yang sebenarnya Neru rasakan. Entah kenapa saya sendiri ngerasa kalo perasaan Neru kurang sampai. -q-

Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu? Apa yang membuat Neru ngerasa begitu bersalah pada Nero, sampe ngebuatnya setengah gila (anggap aja gitu) dan memuja Len sampe segitunya karena dia gagal?

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya! Iyeey! /apasih

Jadi di chapter depan, selain masa lalu Neru dan Nero, kalian juga bisa lihat pertemuan antara Len dan Nero yang selama ini gak pernah diceritain, dan bagaimana Len ngubah Nero tanpa ia sadari.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa.  
Review?


	14. Bagian 14: Neru dan Nero (II)

_Cinta hanyalah ilusi._

_Hanya perasaan bodoh yang dihasilkan oleh hormon di dalam tubuhmu. Sekadar keinginan kosong untuk memiliki. Selama kau memiliki perasaan semacam itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa menjadi manusia sempurna._

_Sesungguhnya, esensi dari ikatan antara pria dan wanita adalah penggabungan gen terbaik demi menghasilkan manusia yang lebih baik daripada kedua orangtuanya._

_Untuk itulah kalian terlahir._

_Dari benih salah satu manusia yang paling mendekati kesempurnaan, dari rahim salah satu wanita dengan kecerdasan tertinggi di dunia ini—kalian terlahir._

_Suatu saat nanti, kalian juga akan meneruskannya. Dengan gen itu, kalian menikahi orang lain yang setingkat, dan akhirnya menciptakan manusia baru yang lebih dekat dengan kesempurnaan._

—_Lalu, Kagamine sempurna akan terlahir._

_Manusia sempurna yang tak hanya berdiri sebagai pemimpin perusahaan Kagamine. Manusia sempurna yang tak hanya akan menggenggam negeri ini. Manusia sempurna yang mencapai puncak evolusi._

—_Manusia sempurna yang kelak akan menggenggam dunia._

— [xiv] —

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Chapter ini (lagi-lagi) agak panjang dari yang biasanya. Anggap aja sebagai hadiah perpisahan sebelum saya hiatus.

— **Something Called Dream —  
— Bagian #14: **Nero dan Neru (II) —

— [xiv] —

"Aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Aku ingin menembaknya, tapi aku takut persahabatan di antara kami akan hancur. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pukul setengah dua, di dalam ruang Klub Penyandang Cacat.

Hari ini, seperti biasa, aku, Kagamine Len, si siswa dengan tangan kiri yang hancur, anak dari (calon) perdana menteri Jepang, sedang berkumpul menghabiskan waktu bersama ketiga anggota lain yang semuanya terdiri dari perempuan.

Jika ada sesuatu yang tak biasa, itu adalah surat tanpa amplop yang terdapat di dalam 'Kotak Masalah Klupencat' yang baru saja ketua tercinta kami taruh di depan gedung serbaguna tadi pagi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, 'Klupencat' itu akronim dari nama klub kami. Jangan coba-coba mempelesetkannya menjadi 'Klub Pencak Silat' kecuali kau cukup masokis untuk menikmati dilindas secara gratis oleh Miku.

Gumi membacakan isi surat itu, membuat semua anggota dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.

Reaksi yang dikeluarkan Miku—mengangguk-ngangguk dengan tangan kanan memegang dagu, memasang pose seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir.

"—jadi masalah pertama yang kita terima adalah percintaan? Apa-apaan ini? Apa dia pikir organisasi penakluk dunia semacam kita punya waktu untuk mengurusi kehidupan labil remaja?"

_Enggak, elu juga remaja tahu._

"Di sini ada nomor ponselnya," ujar perempuan berambut hijau yang menjabat sebagai bendahara klub, "Apa perlu kita jawab lewat SMS? Atau sekalian lewat telepon?"

"Len, punya pulsa?"

"Enggak."

"Kalau begitu kita jawab pakai SMS saja. Jawab begini: _kumpulkan keberanianmu. Meskipun ia menolakmu, ingatlah, jika kalian memang teman sejati, hal semacam ini seharusnya sama sekali bukan masalah_."

—Jika ada hal lain yang berbeda dengan keadaan klub (atau organisasi, terserahlah) ini sekarang, itu kemungkinan besar adalah anggota kami yang biasanya paling cerewet tiba-tiba merebut posisi pertama dalam 'paling sedikit bicara di klub hari ini'.

Gadis berambut kuning itu cuma duduk di meja rapat, menatap perbincangan konyol anggota lain dengan mata sendu. Orang mungkin mengira ia malas atau sedang tidak _mood, _namun sebagai manusia yang terlibat, aku tahu dengan jelas alasan ia begini.

Akita Neru baru saja ditolak oleh laki-laki yang disukainya.

—dan laki-laki tak tahu diri yang menolak gadis secantik itu adalah aku. Benar, laki-laki bodoh yang menolak gadis cantik rupawan dengan bawaan ceria dan penyegar hati itu adalah diriku ini.

Tapi, seperti yang kalian ketahui, aku memiliki alasan.

Itu karena—apa yang Neru rasakan padaku bukanlah cinta.

_Lalu seperti yang kalian kira, aku juga belum dapat menghilangkan perasaanku pada Miku sepenuhnya._

Bisa dibilang, hubungan kami saat ini sangat rumit. Akhirnya aku tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, aku juga bisa memahami kenapa ia begitu terobsesi (_oke, _kuakui mungkin ini agak berlebihan) padaku.

_Ia hanya iri karena aku mampu berteman dengan Nero._

Pertanyaan besar yang selalu menghantuiku selama ini—kenapa ia mau bercerita begitu saja di hari pertama kami berjumpa?—pun terjawab sudah.

Namun terkadang, masalah tak akan selesai meskipun kau tahu jawabannya. Masalah yang kami—atau lebih tepatnya, aku—hadapi saat ini bukanlah masalah mudah dalam bentuk pertanyaan. Ini adalah masalah tersulit dalam kehidupan manusia.

Masalah tak berwujud.

Masalah lain yang muncul setelah sebuah masalah selesai. Sebuah masalah tak jelas yang seolah mewakili Tuhan untuk berkata, _kau bisa menyelesaikan ini. Lalu, apa?_

Aku (sepertinya) sudah mengerti apa yang Neru rasakan. Tapi kemudian, entah ia sadari atau tidak, hal itu telah menghancurkan hal fundamental yang berada di antara kami sebelumnya—ikatan kami, pertemanan.

Mudah saja bagiku untuk bertingkah normal seolah melupakan segala, namun aku tahu ini tak berfungsi sama bagi Neru.

—Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.

Perasaan semacam itulah yang mendorongku saat ini. Harus melakukan sesuatu, harus mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak ingin hartaku yang paling berharga lenyap hanya karena emosi tak berguna semacam cinta—

_... tidak... cinta sama sekali bukanlah hal yang 'tak berguna'... kenapa aku memikirkan hal semacam ini? Sial, bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan ajaran iblis itu merasuk dalam otak..._

Neru sama sekali tak berbicara.

Ia hanya menenggelamkan kepala di dalam pelukan kedua tangannya, menatap kami dengan dagu yang menempel di meja. Mata yang sebelumnya terkesan ceria itu seolah-olah tenggelam jauh di dalam.

Waktu berlalu.

Tak ada kata yang tertukar.

Bahkan setelah aku pergi untuk kerja sambilan, tetap tiada satupun kata yang tertukar.

_Aku tak ingin begini. Aku tak ingin kehilangan teman berharga yang sudah susah payah kudapatkan._

— [xiv] —

_Ini adalah cerita hari pertama aku sekolah di SMA Vokazuri._

_Tidak, mungkin tak tepat. Lebih tepat jika kubilang 'satu hari sebelum hari pertama'. Ini adalah kisah yang terjadi sebelum aku berjumpa dengan gadis yang merubah hidupku, sebelum masa SMA ini dimulai._

_Kagamine Len—dengan kata lain, aku—yang telah berhasil masuk ke salah satu SMA paling elit di negeri ini, merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya mampu melarikan diri dari sarang iblis yang selama ini kutempati._

"_Sarapan dan makan malam disediakan di asrama. Makan siang cari sendiri di sekolah. Pakaian silahkan cuci dan setrika sendiri. Listrik dimatikan jam sebelas malam, dan pintu asrama dikunci setelah lewat jam delapan. Satu kamar dua orang, masing-masing dapat kunci. Sekian. Yang ingin bertanya harus push-up sepuluh kali."_

"_..."_

_Setelah bubar dari perkenalan asrama yang dilakukan Nona Meiko—entah untuk alasan apa ia ingin dipanggil begitu—yang terasa sedikit aneh, aku berjalan dengan langkah yang santai menuju kamar dengan nomor yang sesuai di gantungan kunci._

_Seharusnya sekarang teman sekamarku sudah ada di sana jika ia terburu-buru. Aku cukup penasaran bagaimana orangnya... kuharap ia bukan preman berbau rokok._

_Begitu mendapati pintu kamar bernomor 201—kamar pertama di lantai dua—sudah terbuka sedikit, aku benar-benar yakin (calon) teman sekamarku sudah ada di dalam._

_Aku menarik nafas._

_Untuk saat ini aku belum mencium bau rokok. Sepertinya aman._

_Sambil melangkah, aku mendorong pintu untuk terbuka—_

"_..."_

"_Ah."_

_Ia menyadari keberadaanku. _

_Tanpa perlu diduga, aku sudah tahu dengan jelas bahwa arah pertama yang dituju oleh mata pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah lengan yang secara tak berdaya bergantung dari leherku ini._

_Namun matanya langsung pergi, seolah tak tertarik._

_... sepertinya ia anak yang suram—aku bisa tahu karena sebenarnya (menurutku) aku juga pernah memiliki mata yang sama busuknya seperti mata pemuda itu._

_Aku tidak suka orang sepertinya._

_Bersikap seolah ia adalah orang paling malang sedunia, berlagak sebagai korban. Jika ia tahu apa yang sudah alami, ia harusnya langsung bersyukur masih memiliki tubuh yang sempurna._

_Sejak aku berhasil kabur dari sarang setan itu, sejak aku akhirnya lolos dari genggaman tangannya... aku sudah memutuskan untuk berubah. Meskipun memiliki masa lalu mengerikan, aku memutuskan untuk tetap maju._

_Aku tahu, bahwa saat ini pun aku masih merupakan manusia yang menyedihkan._

_Meskipun begitu, sejak aku menjadi siswa SMA, aku telah menetapkan hati._

_Aku akan mencari impian baru. Aku akan menjadi diri yang baru. Aku akan mencoba merubah kehidupan menyedihkan ini menjadi menyenangkan._

_Karena itu, aku benci melihat orang sepertinya._

_Lemah, pasrah akan kenyataan. Berlagak korban behidupan, seolah-olah ia adalah manusia paling malang di muka bumi. Aku bahkan yakin ia datang ke sini dengan setengah hati._

_Mungkin, di dalam pikirannya, ia memikirkan hal konyol bersifat sok keren semacam 'aku tak butuh teman', 'aku akan melewati masa SMA ini meski sendiri', atau apalah._

_Mungkin karena kesal melihat wajah pria lemah yang namanya bahkan tak kuketahui itu, aku memutuskan untuk melompat—ke ranjang bawah dari kasur bertingkat yang ada di kamar ini._

"_... lu ngapain?"_

_Membuka ketiak kanan selebar mungkin, aku menggosok-gosokkannya ke bantal dan kasur._

"_Sekarang kasur bawah adalah wilayah gue! Selamat menikmati naik-turun tangga tiap hari untuk setahun ke depan, dasar lembek!"_

"—_h-haaah?! Elu ngomongin apaan, sih?! Elu manusia atau beruang?!"_

_Wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat menyedihkan itu perlahan berubah. Aura suram yang sebelumnya terpikul sangat tinggi di pundaknya mulai lenyap._

"_Gue Kagamine Len. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ke depan, lembek."_

"_Gue... Akita Nero. Dan bisa tolong berhenti manggil gue 'lembek' di hari pertama kita ketemu? Gue enggak mau dipanggil lembek sama cowok cantik kayak elu."_

"_... jangan nangis kalo misalnya cowok cantik di depan elu ini bisa dapet lebih banyak cewek daripada cowok lembek kayak elu, Nero."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, tangan kiri elu kenapa?"_

"_Itu—"_

"—_Oh, kebanyakan masturbasi, ya. Gue ngerti, kok, gue ngerti. Gue juga cowok jadi gue paham. Tenang, gak usah khawatir."_

_Kesal mendengar ucapannya, sekaligus mendapatkan kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberinya _shock therapy, _aku langsung melepaskan kain dan perban yang melilit tangan kiriku._

_Aku tak peduli meskipun setelah ini ia akan menjauh atau apa, setidaknya aku ingin ia tahu, bahwa ia bukanlah manusia paling menderita di muka bumi ini._

"_... itu..."_

"_Sekarang ngerti? Berhenti ngebuat muka seolah-olah elu orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Masih banyak orang yang jauh lebih menderita daripada elu—misalnya gue. Karena itu, elu harusnya bersyukur."_

"_... Eh? Apa gue... kelihatan kayak gitu...?"_

"_Sekali lihat juga udah tahu," aku berujar sembari kembali menggulungkan perban, "Karena itu, berhenti sok-sok lemah. Kalo elu sok menderita kayak gitu, elu harusnya malu sama gue yang kayak begini."_

_Lalu,_

_Pemuda yang kusangka akan menganggapku aneh dan mulai menjauh, mengeluarkan senyumnya. Tanpa aku mengerti atas apa, untuk apa, dan karena apa, pemuda lembek yang akan menjadi teman sekamarku itu berkata,_

"—_Terima kasih, Len."_

"_..."_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Itu pertama kalinya aku menerima ucapan seperti itu dari seseorang. Entah, aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali kata tersebut ditujukan padaku. Mungkin karena itu, saat ini aku merasa sangat... senang?_

_Heh, konyol._

_Padahal tadinya aku yang ingin sok dewasa menceramahinya, dan sekarang malah diriku yang terbawa perasaan hanya karena sekadar ucapan terima kasih?_

_Aku tersenyum tipis, mencoba menahan air mata yang entah kenapa ingin menyeruak keluar,_

"_Sama... sama."_

—_dan akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat kupanggil teman dengan segenap hati._

— [xiv] —

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan, dan aku saat ini sedang berjalan pulang seusai kerja sambilan. Ah, atau mungkin kata 'pulang' bukan kata yang tepat, karena yang kulakukan adalah 'kembali' ke asrama.

Entah kenapa aku melamunkan perjumpaan pertamaku dengan Nero.

Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bernostalgia apalagi melankolis, karena itu melamunkan hal semacam ini membuatku terasa seperti sudah tua. Aah, meski harus kuakui umurku serasa terpotong akibat siksaan beruntun yang datang terus menerus.

Tangan kiri terikat perban tergantung dari leher, sedangkan tangan kananku masuk ke dalam kantong jaket abu-abu berkerudung yang kubeli dengan harga miring. Meskipun begini, aku tetap seorang remaja. Memasang pose seperti ini membuatku merasa keren.

Walaupun itu tak merubah fakta bahwa saat ini aku hampir dibenci oleh seluruh orang di sekolah. Sial. Gara-gara setan sialan itu, lagi-lagi kehidupan sekolahku harus hancur berantakan.

Jika tak ada orang-orang yang cukup bodoh untuk berteman dengan orang sepertiku, entah bagaimana aku akan menghadapi pengulangan dari siksaan yang kualami saat di SMP.

Berbicara tentang orang-orang bodoh itu, salah satu di antara mereka sedang berlari ke sini sekarang.

Gadis dengan kaos hitam tertutup jaket tipis berwarna putih, berlari pelan ke arahku sembari memperlihatkan rambut kuningnya yang diikat ke samping bergerak kemana-mana.

Ah, _de javu._

"... uuh, hai?"

Rasanya tak enak berbicara pada gadis yang kau tolak beberapa jam yang lalu, apalagi jika kau mendapati mata lelakimu tak mampu berpaling dari _spats_—celana ketat—setengah paha yang dikenakan di bawah rok sekolah.

Pendek cerita, gadis itu adalah Neru.

Ia masih mengenakan rok hitam bergaris putih sekolah, namun dengan atasan yang bebas dan sepatu lari. Dengan keringat yang berada di dahinya, aku yakin bahwa ia sedang melakukan _jogging._

"Gue baru tahu kalo elu sering _jogging,_" aku berkata dengan santai, seolah-olah tak mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi di sekolah ketika jam istirahat tadi.

Dari dalam kantong jaketnya, gadis kuning itu mengambil benda berbentuk setengah lingkaran dan memasangnya di telinga kanan—ah, jadi seperti itu cara menggunakan alat bantu dengar?

"Aa, aa, aa," ia berkata kecil, mungkin menguji untuk menyesuaikan frekuensi alat—entah, aku tak begitu tahu.

Begitu Neru usai melakukan itu, ia menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku, membuat kami berjalan pelan bersama-sama menuju wilayah sekolah.

"Kebetulan, ya. Padahal gue biasa _jogging _tiap hari, tapi baru kali ini kita ketemu," gadis tuli itu berkata kecil dengan nada yang sama santainya dengan yang kugunakan.

Apa Neru juga berpura-pura yang terjadi tadi siang itu tidak terjadi?

"Ahaha. Iya, ya," aku menjawab dengan agak ragu-ragu. "Gue juga biasanya pulang kerja jam segini."

"..."

Aku benci tiap kali kesunyian mendatangi. Aku juga benci dengan fakta bahwa tak ada satupun hal yang terlintas di kepalaku untuk mengisi kesunyian itu.

Dengan tiada kata yang tertukar, kami hanya terus melangkah, berjalan dengan pelan namun pasti menuju wilayah sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan kesunyian ini akan berakhir.

Meskipun itu juga berarti bahwa kebersamaan ini juga akan berakhir.

Ah, entah. Ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan berduaan dengan seorang gadis—kecualii Miku, tentunya—dan entah betapa tingginya tingkat kesialanku yang membuat Neru menjadi gadis itu.

... sial.

Kejadian tadi siang masih menghantuiku. Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya, berpura-pura semua itu tak terjadi. Dengan begitu, hubungan kami akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun—

"Len."

—kenapa kau harus menatapku dengan mata seperti itu?

"Mau duduk sebentar? Ada yang mau gue ceritakan."

Berkat kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Neru, di sinilah kami sekarang.

Di depan minimarket, duduk di bangku panjang yang entah kenapa berada di dekat parkiran. Tempat yang sama dengan di mana aku dan Om Kiyoteru makan ramen gelasan secara menyedihkan.

"Jadi..."

Aku menarik nafas.

"Elu mau dengar...? Kelanjutan cerita gue waktu itu...?"

Dilema menyerang.

Aku sudah berjanji dengan Nero untuk tidak menanyakan ini pada gadis yang saat ini duduk di sebelahku. Reaksi macam apa yang harus kukeluarkan jika gadis itu sendiri yang ingin menceritakannya?

Haruskah aku menggeleng, menolak tawarannya?

Tapi bisa saja ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Meskipun aku dan Nero berjanji untuk saling bercerita, itu sama sekali tak memungkiri fakta bahwa aku sendiri tak tahu kapan aku bisa melakukannya.

Jika aku mendengarkannya, ini akan jadi kesempatan emas untuk mengenal kedua temanku ini lebih dekat. Namun di sisi lain—itu sama saja seperti aku mengkhianati Nero.

... tidak.

Asalkan Nero tidak tahu, tidak apa-apa.

Tak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin diceritakan oleh Neru, dan dengan itu, aku akan mampu mengenal Nero lebih baik. Asal ia tak tahu, semuanya harusnya baik-baik saja.

_Lagipula, aku tak melanggar janji. Aku tak bertanya. Ia sendiri yang menawarkan._

Sebab itu, aku menganggukkan kepala.

Wajah Neru yang suram terlihat satu kali lagi, bukan ekspresi setengah gila yang ia tunjukkan padaku tadi siang. Dengan wajah suram yang entah kenapa tak ingin kulihat itu, bibir Neru bergerak.

Aku mendengarkan.

Episode lanjutan dari bagian terkelam kehidupan Akita Neru... dan Akita Nero.

— • —  
**[Lima Tahun yang Lalu]  
**— • —

_Akita Nero, 10 tahun. Akita Neru, 12 tahun._

_Meskipun memiliki nama yang nyaris sama persis, bukan berarti mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama. Jangankan ibu, ayah mereka saja berbeda. Namun jelas, ada alasan mengapa mereka diberi nama begitu._

_Ayah mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar._

_Karena itu, mereka memiliki nama keluarga yang sama. Kedua ayah mereka sama-sama menarik seorang perempuan ke dalam keluarga Akita, yang kemudian akan melahirkan mereka berdua._

_Neru, dilahirkan dari keluarga sang kakak yang menikah lebih dahulu. Sedangkan Nero baru terlahir saat sang adik kembar menyusul sang kakak ke pelaminan dua tahun kemudian._

_Dikarenakan perbedaan strata ekonomi dan jarak yang lumayan jauh, mereka sendiri sebenarnya jarang berjumpa. Ayah Nero hanyalah pegawai perusahaan biasa, sedangkan kakak kembarnya berhasil sukses sebagai kepala perusahaan sendiri._

_Lalu, itu terjadi._

_Paman yang tak pernah Nero lihat, Paman yang tak sempat Nero kenal dengan baik, dibunuh begitu saja bersama sang istri. Di hadapan sang putri yang kini tak lebih dari sekadar gadis tuli yang sebatang kara._

_Dikarenakan keluarga Nero bisa dibilang adalah kerabat yang paling dekat, adalah hal yang masuk akal jika setelah rehabilitasi untuk menghilangkan trauma kejiwaan dan mengobati gendang telinganya yang hancur, sepupu yang jarang ia jumpai itu akan masuk ke dalam keluarganya._

"_Neru, bisa kau cuci piringnya?"_

_Di antara orangtua mereka terdapat dendam yang membara. Meskipun ayah mereka sangat akrab sampai mau memberi nama anak mereka kelak dengan nama yang mirip, itu tak merubah kenyataan bahwa di antara mereka telah tumbuh._

_Mungkin itu karena rasa iri. Mungkin juga hanya sekadar dendam semata._

_Awalnya mereka memintanya bekerja dengan pelan, dengan lembut. Nero sendiri juga sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik berteman dengan perempuan yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya._

_Namun—_

"_Kenapa kau tidak mencuci baju?!"_

"_Ah, itu... Paman tidak... menyuruhku..."_

"_Apa perlu aku menyuruhmu?! Kau harusnya sadar diri! Kami sudah berbaik hati memberi anak sialan sepertimu makan, setidaknya kerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah ini tanpa perlu diperintah!"_

_Berbeda dari biasanya._

_Selama Nero tinggal di rumah sederhana ini, ia hampir tak pernah mendengar orangtuanya membentak—baik satu sama lain, atau pada putra semata wayang mereka ini._

_Lalu, mengapa ayah Nero tiba-tiba membentak Neru?_

—_Nero tak paham. Bagi otaknya yang masih diisi oleh bermain, ia sama sekali tak mengerti akan dendam atas rasa dengki yang dirasakan sang ayah terhadap saudara kembarnya yang kini sudah tiada._

_Yang salah itu ayahnya, bukan Neru. Neru tak pantas menerima perlakuan semacam ini._

_Mungkin akibat kejadian ini. Mungkin akibat orangtuanya yang semena-mena terhadap anak titipan inilah, Nero akhirnya mulai membuka diri kepada sepupu yang tak ia kenal dengan baik._

"_Mungkin telat mengatakannya... Aku Nero."_

"_... Neru...," gadis yang seharusnya lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu mengucapkan nama sendiri dengan suara pelan dan takut, "Nama kita... mirip, ya. Ehehehe."_

_Itu semua murni dari rasa kasihan._

_Nero sendiri tak terlalu suka berteman dengan perempuan. Mereka berisik, suka meributkan hal yang tak penting, dan terlalu mudah menangis. Karena itu, bisa dibilang, Neru adalah perempuan pertama yang ia kenal dengan baik._

_Gadis yang bergantung pada alat pendengaran itu bukanlah perempuan lemah seperti yang ia bayangkan. Meskipun tersiksa di rumah ini, Nero bahkan tak pernah melihat setetes pun air mata hadir di wajahnya._

_Karena itu, ia tak apa._

_Hanya dari rasa kasihan, pertemanan kecil antara dua sepupu yang sebelumnya tak pernah saling kenal akibat dendam orangtua itu akhirnya terbentuk._

_Benih persahabatan yang seharusnya menjadi harta paling berharga bagi mereka. Neru bahkan mulai memanggil Nero dengan sebutan kakak, padahal ia yang lebih tua. Begitu pentingnya keberadaan Nero bagi gadis itu._

—_namun sayangnya, dunia berkehendak lain._

_Akita Nero, 13 tahun. Akita Neru, 15 tahun._

_Atas kebaikan hati sekolah, Neru yang notabene tuli dibiarkan memasuki sekolah biasa dengan bantuan alat pendengaran. Apalagi ia bisa berbicara, tak perlu sampai memasukkannya ke sekolah khusus._

_Namun itu hanyalah dalih._

_Orangtua mereka tak ingin repot. Mereka tak ingin susah-susah memasukkan putri orang yang mereka benci ke dalam sekolah khusus yang membutuhkan biaya lebih. Namun jelas, tak menyekolahkannya malah akan menambah masalah._

_Karena itu Nero dan Neru bersekolah di SMP yang sama, sekolah sederhana yang dapat kau temukan di mana saja._

_Atas ketentuan sekolah, mereka yang bersaudara harus berada di kelas yang berbeda. Apalagi sekarang Nero sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan tersendiri, tak punya waktu menemani teman serumahnya._

_Karena itu, Nero tak pernah mengetahuinya._

_Bahwa masa SMP Neru tak ada bedanya dengan neraka._

_Kekurangan adalah sesuatu yang harus dihormati. Kekurangan bukanlah bahan candaan. Kekurangan—persetan. Apa yang Neru alami jelas-jelas pengingkaran mutlak dari pelajaran yang sekolah tanamkan._

_Entah berapa kali sepatu gadis malang itu menghilang. Entah berapa kali tas gadis itu melayang. Entah berapa banyak hinaan berkedok candaan yang ia terima tiap hari. Entah berapa kali telinganya dijadikan mainan._

_Untung saja mereka tak mempermainkan alat pendengarannya. Ini bukan benda murah yang bisa didapatkan hanya dengan kerja sambilan sebagai penjaga toko kecil._

_Neru tersiksa._

_Namun Nero tak pernah mengetahuinya._

_Di rumah, Neru bersikap biasa saja. Ramah, ceria, tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang dipaksakan kepadanya—dan sesekali menerima bantuan dari sang sepupu._

_Neru menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia tak tahu apakah Nero benar-benar tak tahu atau berpura-pura saja, namun ia lega, karena Nero tak perlu terlibat. _

_Ia tak ingin orang yang berharga baginya juga ikut menderita._

_Namun Neru salah. Ia salah total. Nero selalu mengawasinya. Selalu, selama ini, tak pernah sekalipun luput. Berita menyebar dengan cepat di sekolah, bagaimana ia tak tahu? _

_Nero selalu melihat. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tak berpura-pura ataupun benar-benar tak tahu. Ia tahu, namun tak mampu melakukan apa-apa._

_Meskipun pertemanan di antara mereka yang serumah ini sangat kuat, itu sama sekali bukan berarti Nero mau membuang kehidupan sekolahnya demi Neru._

_(Sampai sekarang pun Neru masih berpikir kenapa Nero mau nyaris masuk penjara demi menolong Len saat itu.)_

_Lalu, kondisi terburuk bertambah buruk. _

_Entah atas dasar apa, atas niat atau keinginan apa, Neru yang tak berdaya itu dibawa ke tengah lapangan seusai sekolah ketika guru sudah tak ada, menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa yang masih berada di sana._

_Benar. Di tengah lapangan. Dengan tangan terikat ke belakang._

"_Aaah, ehm, ehm. Kepada seluruh siswa yang berada di sekolah. Sekarang kalian akan melihat apa yang terjadi jika kalian berani-beraninya mengabaikan panggilan dari ratu kalian ini."_

—_Neru tak mampu mendengar suaranya. Ia dibawa dalam keadaan begini ketika ia sedang tak mengenakan alat bantu dengar. Namun dari matanya, ia bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh perempuan brengsek yang paling gencar 'menjahili'nya itu._

_Ia tak berkata apa-apa._

_Tak ada satupun kata, apalagi kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Neru. Ia hanya ingin semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Ia sudah terbiasa disiksa. Kali ini pun tak ada bedanya—_

"_Ggah!"_

_Sakit._

_Neru merasakan rambut panjang berwarna kuningnya ditarik dengan paksa ke atas oleh perempuan sialan itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya, namun entah kenapa Neru mendapat firasat buruk._

_Ah, benar._

_Itu pasti karena gunting yang sedari tadi berada di tangan gadis itu._

_Sial... apa kau benar-benar siswi SMP?_

_Besi dingin itu mulai mendekati rambut indah Neru, bersiap memotongnya._

"_BERHENTI!"_

_Jika saja teriakan mengenaskan dari sepupunya yang tak ia harapkan untuk datang itu tak menghentikan gerakan tangan perempuan sialan itu._

"_Gue sudah enggak tahan lagi... selama ini gue diam aja, ngebiarin kalian berbuat seenak hati, karena gue tahu kalo gue ngelakuin sesuatu, itu cuma bakal nambah masalah... tapi ini sudah kelewatan."_

_Gigi pemuda bertubuh kecil itu bergetar, tak mampu menahan amarah. Dari mata Neru, ia bisa melihat genggaman tangan pemuda itu yang menggenggam raket tenis—dari kegiatan klub yang ia ikuti—dengan sangat erat._

"_Tunggu! Nero-nii! Jangan! Aku enggak apa-apa—"_

"_APANYA YANG ENGGAK APA-APA?!"_

_Langkah besarnya bergerak. Amarahnya meluap. Rasa kesal yang sudah ia tampung sangat lama berebutan untuk keluar, meminta untuk segera dilampiaskan._

"_Gue tahu, Neru. Elu sudah mengalami ini selama di sekolah... gue tahu semuanya. Tapi gue cuma diam doang, ngelihat elu tersiksa dari jauh tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi ini sudah batasnya. Gue enggak akan diam doang kalo sudah sampai sejauh ini."_

_Lalu, sebuah teriakan tak terdengar yang selamanya akan membekas di hati Neru itu terdengar,_

"_NERU JUGA MANUSIA, SAMPAH!"_

_Itu bukanlah kalimat yang indah, bukan juga kalimat yang menghangatkan hati. Hanya kalimat hujatan yang keluar secara spontan, namun entah mengapa begitu berarti._

_Lalu, mulai hari itu—_

—_neraka untuk Akita Nero telah dimulai._

— [xiv] —

"_Dasar anak tak berguna! Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!"_

"_... Aku... menyelamatkan Neru..."_

"_Kenapa kau harus peduli?! Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu?! Kau tak perlu peduli dengan pembantu semacamnya! AAAH! Kau kira berapa biaya yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membuatmu tetap bisa sekolah di sana?!"_

"_... cih."_

_Tangan besar sang ayah mencengkram leher anaknya sendiri itu dengan kuat, memaksanya mundur hingga menghantam dinding ruang tamu._

"_KAU MELUDAHI AYAHMU SENDIRI?!"_

_Ini..._

_... hanyalah sebuah awal._

"_Halo, sampah."_

_Hari ini, seperti biasa, Nero menghitung hari hingga ia bisa pergi dari sekolah ini dan meninggalkan bangkunya yang penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan sampah serta kolong penuh benda menjijikannya._

"_Halo, sampah."_

_Hari ini juga, seperti biasa, Nero menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok orang-orang yang dengan sengaja memanggilnya dengan kalimat hujatan yang ia ucapkan sendiri._

"_Wew, pake raket? Elu keren banget. Tapi itu gak merubah kenyataan kalo elu sampah."_

_**Sampah sampah sampah sampah sampah sampah.**_

_... ini... adalah neraka._

_Orangtuanya, temannya, gurunya. Semuanya memandangnya dengan mata menjijikan yang sama. Ia sudah kehilangan segalanya. Demi menolong gadis itu. Gadis tuli yang saat ini pun masih tersiksa seperti biasa._

_Tak ada yang berubah._

_Ia hanya menghentikan salah satu penderitaan gadis itu, namun tak mampu menyelesaikan penyiksaan yang ia alami secara total. Yang berubah hanyalah kehidupan pemuda ini seorang._

_Ia tak apa-apa. Ia akan memikul semua ini._

"_Nero-nii, selamat datang."_

"_..."_

—_lalu entah sejak kapan, Nero mulai menatap Neru dengan pandangan benci. Mungkin karena ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Mungkin karena ia sudah lelah dengan neraka yang sangat panjang ini._

_Seandainya Neru tak ada, ia tak akan jadi seperti ini._

_Seandainya Neru tak pernah hadir di hidupnya, kehidupan Nero akan berlangsung seperti yang seharusnya._

_Seandainya saja ia tetap tak peduli dengan Neru sejak saat itu, ia tak harus mengalami neraka seperti ini._

_Semua salahnya. Semua salahnya. Semua salah Neru. Ia tak bersalah. Nero sama sekali tak melakukan apapun. Ini semua salah Neru yang mengacaukan hidupnya—_

—_sejak saat itu,_

_Nero memutuskan untuk tak pernah lagi bertukar kata dengan Neru. _

_Nero memutuskan untuk menjauhi gadis yang ia anggap pembawa sial itu. _

_Nero memutuskan untuk membenci gadis itu seutuhnya._

— [xiv] —

"Lalu... setelah belajar dengan sangat giat ditambah bantuan biaya dari kerabat jauh, akhirnya kami bisa masuk ke SMA Vokazuri—untuk melarikan diri dari rumah."

... sama... jadi mereka... sama sepertiku? Nero yang awalnya kuanggap pria lemah yang bersikap seolah-olah paling mengenaskan di dunia ternyata memiliki latar belakang yang hampir sama denganku.

Rumah dan sekolah yang bagai neraka.

Masuk sekolah asrama demi melarikan diri.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa malu pernah berpikir bahwa Nero adalah pria yang lemah. Jika itu aku yang dulu, mungkin aku tak akan peduli—_hei, _hidupku saat itu saja sudah buruk.

"Tapi, cerita ini cuma dari sudut pandang elu doang, 'kan? Mungkin aja Nero sebenarnya punya alasan lain buat ngejauhin elu."

"Enggak... Nero-nii gak punya alasan lain. Ini gara-gara Nero-nii menolongku waktu itu. Hidupnya hancur... gara-gara aku."

"..."

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus kukatakan?

Tak ada. Tak satupun kata yang sesuai terlintas di kepala. Jangankan kalimat penenang, aku bahkan tak mampu memikirkan kalimat sok bijak yang biasa kugunakan pada Miku.

Apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan?

"... sejak saat itu... gue memutuskan untuk jadi kuat. Gue enggak mau ngerepotin Nero-nii lagi. Makanya gue mulai melatih, merubah diri. Gue enggak mau jadi cewek lemah yang selamanya dilindungi."

"..."

"Tapi... kalau sekarang Nero-nii bahkan tak mau bicara denganku, apa gunanya semua ini...?"

Aku tak dapat menyalahkan Nero. Lagipula, sudah kukatakan dariawal, menyalahkan seseorang sama sekali bukan cara menyelesaikan masalah. Siapa yang bersalah itu tak penting, yang paling penting adalah bagaimana cara memperbaiki keadaan.

Nero sendiri tak mungkin tahan terus tersiksa selama masa SMPnya. Aku tak dapat menghinanya hanya karena ia mengalami stres berkepanjangan dan mulai menyalahkan semuanya pada Neru.

_Karena aku juga melakukannya._

Jika ada sesuatu yang dapat memperbaiki kondisi hubungan mereka saat ini, itu hanya satu. Jalan yang selama ini selalu dihindari oleh Nero, jalan yang selalu ingin dilakukan oleh gadis di sebelahku ini.

"Elu harus bertemu dengan Nero."

Mereka harus berbicara. Mereka harus sekali lagi, saling membuka satu sama lain. Mereka tak bisa selamanya terpaku pada masa lalu—_heh, padahal aku juga begitu—_dan memulai awal yang baru.

Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri hubungan dingin ini.

Akan kuhancurkan—

—dinding tinggi yang membatasi mereka selama ini.

— • —  
**— Bersambung **—  
— • —

**Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Uuh... gimana, ya... kok rasanya plesbek Nero kurang greget, yak. Atau cuma pendapat saya doang? Yah, seenggaknya sekarang kita sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di rumah Nero.

Ah, btw, ada sedikit _retcon _di sini. Len enggak jadi (sedikit) optimis kayak sekarang karena bertemu dengan Miku, tapi karena emang dia sudah berniat berubah sejak berhasil kabur dari rumah. Tapi Miku tetap adalah faktor utama ia bisa sampai di sini.

Dan lagi... Miku perannya dikit banget, anjir. Padahal tokoh utama. Kalo kayak gini lama-kelamaan tokoh utamanya cuma jadi Len sendirian doang. /oi

Terus, chapter depan masih cerita Nero/Neru. Kayaknya _arc _kedua ini bakal beda dengan _arc _pertama, soalnya tiap orang/cerita dapat bagian tiga chapter. Tiga chapter aja rasanya udah kebut banget, apalagi dipaksa jadi dua?

Jadi, rencananya, setelah cerita Nero/Neru adalah ceritanya Rei (akhirnya), lalu _arc _kedua ini akan selesai. Kemudian kita mulai dengan _arc _ketiga yang berupa _arc _selingan berisi kegiatan Klub Penyandang Cacat (gak enak kalo gak diceritain), lalu _arc _terakhir yang secara umum tentang Len dan keluarga Kagamine itu sendiri. Rin mungkin muncul di _arc _ini (ahahahah).

Jadi, yah... paling cepat fanfik ini tamat mungkin chapter 20-25. Tapi bisa aja 30 kalo saya lagi banyak ide.

Kabar buruknya, ini adalah chapter terakhir untuk sementara.  
Iya. Gue memutuskan untuk hiatus untuk sesaat.

Enggak, bukannya saya kehabisan ide. Saya cuma lagi jenuh sama cerita anak sekolahan. Yah, tapi saya juga mentok gimana cara menyelesaikan permasalahan Nero-Neru, sih. Saya juga pengen nyelesaiin ini cerita, tapi apa daya, kemalasan berkata lain. /oi

Jadi... bulan depan.  
Bulan depan, Agustus, saya janji bakal balik lagi.

Jadi, sampai jumpa untuk sementara.  
Adios. -w- 7


End file.
